Chasing Liberty
by Just-Sky
Summary: Selama hidupnya Draco tidak pernah mengenal apa itu kebebasan atau emosi yang ada. Dia dingin seperti es dan hatinya begitu tertutup, namun ia akan mulai belajar mengenai apa itu cinta dan kesetiaan dari Harry. Apa yang akan ia pilih? Duty or Love? Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : Au, Slash, OOC, Dark! Fic, Dark! Harry, Dark! Draco, kekerasan, Child Abuse, Light bashing, Mpreg, Twin! Draco

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP, RWHG, DMLL, LMNM, BZNL, RLBL

* * *

AN : Ini fic keduaku disela-sela penulisan Heir of Darkness, sedikit gelap memang karena aku mendapatkan ide ini dari banyak membaca fiction yang lain dan akhirnya berpikir tentang dunia paralel "Bagaimana bila pihak Dumbledore itu sama sekali nggak baik, namun pihak Voldemort juga nggajk bisa dikatakan innocent?". Karena itulah fic ini tercipta. Sorry bila nggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian yang menyukai pihak Dumbledore.

* * *

**Chasing Liberty**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Semasa hidupnya Draco tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan dengan kebebasan, ia selalu dikekang dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya di Riddle Manor kecuali saat ia berduel dengan para pelahap maut lainnya. Selama 16 tahun penuh ia adalah sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui oleh dunia luar, mereka menganggap ia tidak pernah dilahirkan, tidak nyata dan tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Terkadang Draco merasa iri pada kakak kembarnya. Berbeda dengan Draco, Alex menjalani hidup yang berbeda karena ia adalah putera pertama dari keluarga Malfoy atau tepatnya ia dilahirkan lima menit lebih dahulu dari Draco dan karena itulah dia adalah sang pewaris, ia mempunyai hidup yang bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya tanpa ada yang melarang, sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan Draco. Tom Riddle, ayah angkat Draco adalah seorang Dark Lord yang ditakuti oleh semua orang, bahkan menyebut namanya saja mereka semua tidak berani, namun yang tidak Draco mengerti adalah mengapa Voldemort mengambil dirinya semenjak bayi dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Draco sebagai penerusnya adalah misteri yang besar bagi Draco.

Semenjak kecil, Draco selalu dididik dan dididik dalam segala ilmu sihir dan duel yang ada, namun ia tidak pernah diberikan kebebasan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali membunuhnya atau menyiksanya sebagai hukuman yang pedih. Iya, Draconis Xavier Salazar Malfoy adalah seorang pembunuh profesional yang dipilih menjadi ahli waris pangeran kegelapan semenjak ia dilahirkan. Takdir memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya, ia tahu itu dan tidak akan merengek seperti anak kecil karena mau tidak mau itu adalah takdirnya. Bahkan setelah Voldemort kembali dua tahun yang lalu, Draco semakin menerima takdirnya sendiri karena tidak ada yang bisa ia rubah. Meskipun ia tidak menyukai bagaimana kehidupannya saat ini, Draco tidak bisa menyanggah kalau ia menyayangi ayah angkatnya. Memang Tom selalu dingin dan terlihat tidak peduli, namun entah kenapa Draco menyayangi laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Draco?"

Draco membuyarkan lamunannya saat mendengar seseorang menanyainya, ia melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar berambut hitam pekat dengan sepasang mata violet tengah melihatnya dengan rasa khawatir yang terlihat jelas di bola matanya. Draco memberikan senyum tipis kepada ayah baptisnya, dia baru menyadari kalau hari telah berganti dengan malam dan dia masih duduk di bawah pohon besar di tempat latihan yang ada di Riddle Manor.

"Aku hanya berpikir saja." jawab Draco pelan. "Kau sudah pulang dari pertemuanmu?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di samping anak baptisnya, bersama-sama mereka memandang langit malam yang semakin cemerlang karena bulan bersinar penuh di sana.

"Bagaimana misimu yang diberikan ayah padamu?" tanya Draco, membuyarkan ketenangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Baik. Kurasa berjalan dengan lancar bila melihat ayahmu begitu senang setelah menerima keputusan dari kepala vampire yang ada di Prancis."

"Tristan?" panggil Draco.

"Iya?"

"Bukankah kau adalah High Lord vampire yang ada di daerah Eropa?" tanya Draco, melihat Tristan mengangguk ia pun meneruskan lagi. "Bukankah ini sangat mudah kalau kau memutuskan keputusanmu sendiri daripada meminta persetujuan mereka untuk bergabung atau tidak."

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Draco. Aku harus menepati janjiku pada ayahmu untuk bergabung dengannya kalau aku diijinkan untuk menjadi ayah baptismu, meskipun begitu Tom tidak akan bisa menyentuh dan memerintahku seenaknya karena kesetiaanku selalu berpihak padamu Draco."

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Draco, ia senang mendengar pernyataan dari ayah baptisnya. Namun senyuman itu lenyap saat ia melihat Bellatrix berjalan menghampiri mereka, bibinya itu memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Tristan dan membungkuk di hadapan Draco seperti yang dilakukan pelayan kepada tuannya.

"Milord, Dark Lord meminta anda untuk segera menemuinya di ruang belajarnya." ujar Bellatrix, nadanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia begitu bangga dengan posisinya sebagai pengikut setia dari Voldemort dan bibi dari anak angkat sang pangeran kegelapan.

Draco mengangguk, "Aku akan segera ke sana, Bellatrix. Kau bisa pergi sekarang juga."

Wanita itu membungkuk sekali lagi, ia meneliti kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka di sana sendirian. Draco memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan, ia tidak ingin menemui ayahnya saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk menerima apa yang akan Tom berikan padanya, ia sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk menyaksikan penyiksaan pengkhianat atau orang-orang dari pihak lawan yang tertangkap oleh Tom. Draco memang orang yang dingin, namun ia bukanlah orang yang kejam.

"Malas untuk pergi?" tanya Tristan, membuat Draco tersenyum kecil sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Draco hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah baptisnya dengan mengangguk pelan, membuat Tristan dalam hati mengutuk orang yang bernama Tom Riddle dan Lucius Malfoy pada saat yang bersamaan. Laki-laki itu membelai rambut pirang platinum milik Draco, mencoba untuk membantu merilekskan tubuh tegang milik Draco.

"Beristirahatlah sejenak sebelum kau pergi, Draco! Kita tidak tahu apa yang Riddle inginkan." ujar Tristan.

Draco membuka matanya, ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa beristirahat kalau tugasku belum selesai semua, Tristan! Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir apa yang akan ayah lakukan karena aku sangat mengenal siapa dia. Kalau dia tidak sedang mengadakan pertemuan bersama pelahap maut lainnya, pasti dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Aku harus pergi!" jawab Draco, ia berdiri dari posisi duduk semula dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebentar.

"Aku tidak khawatir mengenai apa yang akan Riddle lakukan, Draco. Aku hanya khawatir mengenai kesehatanmu, kau baru pulang dari Itali tujuh jam yang lalu kemudian bukannya beristirahat kau malah langsung pergi ke misi selanjutnya karena masalah terjadi di kementrian dan Tom menyuruhmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu, dari apa yang kudengar kau baru kembali 30 menit yang lalu! Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu!" tegur Tristan, ia memberikan aura seperti orangtua yang benar-benar peduli kepada putera mereka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memaksakan diriku, Tristan. Aku tahu batas kemampuanku sendiri, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku mengenai masalah itu." ujar Draco dengan dingin, ia memang menyayangi Tristan namun ia benci kalau ada orang yang bersikap Mother hen seperti itu padanya.

Mendengar nada yang dilontarkan Draco, Tristan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Draco. Tentu saja tinggi tubuh mereka yang hampir sama membuat mereka berdua dapat melihat langsung ke satu sama lain.

"Apa ini karena kewajibanmu lagi, Draco?" tanya Tristan sedikit keras, "Katakan padaku Draco, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Remaja itu hanya memutar matanya, ia malas berhadapan dengan Tristan bila ayah baptisnya seperti ini. Ayahnya pasti menunggu dengan kesal saat ini, Draco tertawa kecil memikirkan hal itu, ia tahu benar kalau ayahnya sama sekali tidak suka dibuat untuk menunggu. Ia memperhatikan Tristan dengan seksama, ia tampan dengan persona usia 25 tahunan, kalau saja ia bukan ayah baptisnya mungkin saja Draco akan menciumnya habis-habisan sampai Tristan lupa akan siapa namanya, namun tentu saja takdir mengatakan lain dan terlebih lagi Tristan bukanlah tipenya.

Draco merasakan belaian angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya, kelihatannya ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu santai dan tidak hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pewaris dari Voldemort, cukup untuk menjadi seorang remaja laki-laki pada umumnya. Ia kembali melihat Tristan yang masih sabar menunggu jawaban dari Draco.

Remaja itu tersenyum pelan namun senyuman itu sama sekali tidak sampai pada kedua matanya, dengan dingin ia menjawab, "Waktu yang mengubahku menjadi sekarang." dan setelah mengatakan itu Draco meninggalkan Tristan berdiri di sana sendirian.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang pertemuan, Draco banyak berpikir mengenai apa yang ia katakan pada Tristan. Draco tahu kalau ia terlalu berlebihan tadi, terlalu dingin kepada salah satu dari segelintir orang yang peduli padanya. Namun ia tidak bisa membantu kalau apa yang dilakukan oleh Tristan tadi membuatnya sedikit frustasi, dan Draco terkenal pada _temper_nya yang mudah meledak-ledak. Memang dia adalah ayah baptisnya, namun Tristan tidak mempunyai hal untuk mencampuri apa yang menjadi urusannya, jadi tidak akan mustahil bila Draco menggunakan nada-nada dingin kepada Tristan.

"Aku berubah karena waktu? Yang benar saja." gumamnya pelan, meskipun ada unsur kebenaran di dalamnya Draco tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ia berubah menjadi sekarang ini bukan hanya karena waktu, tapi karena orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan yang tidak kalah penting adalah takdir yang mengubahnya.

Draco menyembunyikan pikiran itu jauh-jauh di belakang pikirannya dan memasang topeng esnya saat ia tiba di depan ruangan di mana ayahnya dan mungkin beberapa pelahap maut berada. Remaja itu mengenakan kerudung jubahnya sampai menutupi rambut dan wajahnya serta mengenakan topeng berwarna putih ivory sebelum mendorong pintu kokoh setinggi 8 kaki yang merupakan pintu masuk menuju ruangan pertemuan yang ada di dalam. Topeng yang Draco kenakan menutupi wajahnya untuk menghalangi wajahnya terlihat oleh para pelahap maut, hanya beberapa orang tertentu seperti keluarga Lestrange saja yang pernah melihat wajahnya kecuali ayah angkat dan baptisnya tentunya. Topeng itu berwarna putih dan plain dengan simbol _dark mark _berada di pipi kanannya dan air mata darah yang berada di bawah mata topeng.

Bunyi 'kriet' yang mulus terdengar di telinga Draco saat pintu itu terbuka. Remaja yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan yang sangat luas itu, sesuai dengan dugaannya kalau di sana sedang ada pertemuan para pelahap maut. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang entah itu terlihat begitu takut, iri, atau penuh rasa respect dan tertuju padanya, Draco hiraukan dengan mudah. Ia berjalan lurus menuju ke tempat di mana ayahnya tengah duduk di atas tahta yang ada di depan, tipikal seorang dark lord dan sangat mudah untuk di tebak (Draco mengatakannya dalam hati, sangat ironi).

"Selamat datang, Draconis. Aku sangat senang kau dapat bergabung dengan kami malam ini." ujar Tom Riddle, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tom memberikan senyum bangga ketika Draco memasuki ruangan itu, wajah tampannya kelihatan begitu bersinar.

Kalau dua tahun yang lalu saat kebangkitannya wajah Tom menyerupai seekor ular dan sangat jelek, maka saat ini hal itu sangat berebda dari dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah melakukan ritual terlarang yang melibatkan Necromancy yang Draco kuasai beberapa bulan yang lalu, Tom Riddle terlahir kembali dengan fisik yang sangat berbeda pada awalnya. Dia adalah versi tua dari Tom Riddle yang ada di salah satu Horcruxnya. Yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki tinggi yang kelihatan berusia tidak lebih dari 30 tahun, dengan kulit pucat dan rambut ikal berwarna hitam. Aura yang ditimbulkan oleh ayah angkatnya itu masih saja sama, misterius dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah penyihir terkuat yang pernah ada, apalagi di tambah sepasang bola mata berwarna merah ruby. Tampan tapi berbahaya, di sinilah Draco sering mengatakan kalau semua itu adalah ironi dan permainan yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

Dengan anggukan singkat ke arah ayahnya Draco berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah kanan ayahnya itu, ia melihat beberapa pelahap maut berbisik-bisik mengenai keberadaannya namun Draco menghiraukan hal itu.

"Sekarang setelah penerusku berada di sini, aku ingin mendengar apa laporan yang kalian bawa kali ini!" ujar Tom. "Snape!"

Seorang pelahap maut yang Draco yakin adalah Severus Snape maju ke depan, laki-laki itu membungkuk sangat rendah sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya untuk mencium jubah bagian bawah milik ayah angkat Draco. Remaja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya selalu memerintahkan pengikutnya melakukan hal yang begitu rendah, mencium ujung jubah bagian bawah? Itu adalah tanda seorang budak, tapi ketika Draco membawa hal itu kepada ayah angkatnya ia hanya menerima tatapan aneh dari Tom. Sejak itu Draco tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Draco kembali fokus pada Snape yang juga mata-mata dari ayah angkatnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu dingin, Draco tidak akan terkejut dengan hal itu karena laki-laki yang bernama Severus Snape itu sangat sulit untuk diterka. Di tempat ini dia mengatakan kalau ia adalah mata-mata dari Voldemort, namun Draco lebih tahu dari itu kalau sebenarnya Snape adalah mata-mata dari Dumbledore. Double agent, julukan yang sangat tepat ditujukan kepada Snape.

"Apa yang Dumbledore lakukan mengenai penyerangan yang kulakukan di kementrian sihir, Severus?" tanya Tom dengan nada rendah namun sangat berbahaya.

"Milord, serangan yang anda lakukan benar-benar sangat mengejutkan dan tidak terduga. Para anggota Order menjadi kalang kabut mengenai itu, apalagi setelah salah seorang dari anggota Wizengamot terbunuh. Dumledore semakin meningkatkan penjagaan terhadap Potter untuk mengantisipasi serangan selanjutnya yang akan anda lakukan." kata Snape dengan nada yang monotone.

"Lalu apa rencana Dumbledore selanjutnya?"

"Saya sama sekali tidak tahu. Dumbledore tidak mendiskusikannya dengan kami." ujar Snape.

Tom menyipitkan matanya pada Snape, "Benarkah itu?" ia sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu, Milord."

Tom membelai tongkat sihirnya dengan perlahan, ia sangat menyukai sensasi sihir yang bergerak dari tongkat sihir itu menuju tangannya. Tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Snape, ia tahu kalau Snape adalah double agen atau mata-mata bagi pelahap maut dan Order, tapi Tom mencium kalau kesetiaan Snape berada di bawah Dumbledore. Hal ini tentu saja sangat disayangkan, Snape adalah potion master yang hebat dan tentu saja hal ini adalah aset yang sangat besar, tapi kesetiaan Snape sama sekali tidak jelas. Mata ruby milik Tom beralih dari pengikut-pengikutnya kepada remaja yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Putera angkatnya atau yang telah ia anggap sebagai putera kandungnya sendiri adalah penyihir yang sangat berbakat, ia dingin seperti robot dan begitu kejam namun mempunyai pemikiran yang begitu dinamis. Tom sangat menyukai Draco, ia sangat mengharapkan remaja itu dapat memimpin kerajaannya nanti kalau ia sudah tidak bisa memimpin. Selama Draco berada di bawah pengawasannya selama 16 tahun belakangan ini, belum pernah sekalipun ia mengecewakan Tom meskipun pada saat itu Tom masih berbentuk jiwa dan tidak mempunyai tubuh. Sebuah seringai licik muncul di bibir Tom, ia mempunyai rencana yang bagus tentang bagaimana mengakhiri perang yang berkepanjangan ini.

Serasa mendengar pemikirannya, Draco mengangguk perlahan dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada entah-apa yang ia pikirkan.

"_Crucio!"_ ujar Tom, melemparkan mantra Cruciatus pada Snape. Membuat double agent itu merintih kesakitan di bawah altar. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Severus... aku tidak akan tertipu dengan laporan palsu seperti itu! Katakan padaku, Severus, apa yang sebenarnya Dumbledore rencanakan!"

Tom menambahkan sihir pada mantranya itu, membuat Snape semakin tersungkur di atas lantai. Draco yang melihat penyiksaan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Snape memang pintar dan master Occlumency namun ia lupa kalau ayahnya adalah master Legilimency yang sangat kuat, mampu menembus pertahanan pikiran dari siapa saja. Draco perlu waktu berbulan-bulan dalam Occlumency sampai ayahnya tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Remaja itu merasakan residu sihir yang begitu kuat dari ayahnya, sangat menyenangkan bisa merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar seperti yang dimiliki oleh seorang dark Lord.

"Katakan padaku sekarang juga sebelum kesabaranku habis, Severus! Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau kau membuatku marah lagi, bukan?"

Tom mengakhiri sihir Crucio-nya yang ia lemparkan kepada Snape, ia berjalan kembali menuju tahtanya dan duduk di atasnya. Ia memperhatikan Draco sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang ia lakukan kali ini, Tom tahu kalau Draco itu sangat kejam bila ia mau namun yang menjadi kekecewaan baginya adalah sifat yang satu itu sulit untuk Draco tunjukkan bila tidak dalam misi yang tengah ia emban. Melepaskan anak seperti Draco Malfoy adalah sebuah kesalahan besar bagi keluarga Malfoy, dia lebih berbakat dari kakak kembarnya yang bernama Alexander Malfoy itu.

"Tuanku, Dumbledore menyuruh beberapa anggota Order-nya untuk mencari tahu identitas Assasin yang membunuh bebrapa orang penting di kementrian. Ia akan melakukan serangan tidak lama setelah kejadian itu terjadi." ujar Snape, saat mengatakan ini ia menatap lekat sosok remaja misterius yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Voldemort.

Tom mengangguk mengerti, "Kapan itu akan terjadi, Severus?" tanyanya pelan.

"Malam ini, Milord." ujar Snape lemah sebelum ia pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Rodolphus, bawa Severus pergi dari sini. Aku akan melihat apakah yang dikatakan oleh mata-mata ini adalah benar. Kalian semua bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" sesaat setelah mengatakan itu semua pelahap maut kecuali Rabastan, Bellatrix dan Lucius Malfoy keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memata-matai lagi, Draco melepas jubah dan topengnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang begitu tajam namun dingin pada saat yang sama, seperti pisau tajam yang siap menyerang siapapun. Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia tahu kalau pertemuan yang sesungguhnya akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu mengenai ini semua, Draco?" tanya Tom dengan nada lembut.

"Mengenai apa? Snape apa rencana dari Dumbledore?" ujar Draco, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi menuju ke ambang jendela besar yang tertutup di sana.

"Bagaimana kalau keduanya." kata Tom datar.

"Snape adalah double agent, sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya untuk urusan besar mengenai hal ini. Kita tidak akan tahu apakah Snape akan membocorkan rahasia kita atau tidak, meskipun Snape memilih tidak tapi Dumbledore tidaklah bodoh. Dia adalah pemain yang sesungguhnya, dan ia juga Master Legilimency yang sama kuatnya denganmu." kata Draco pelan, "Dengan artian lain, kita tidak bisa mempercayai Snape sepenuhnya."

"Aku mengerti, kita harus lebih berhati-hati dengan Snape. Dia lebih licin dari seekor belut." kata Tom pelan.

Baik Lucius maupun Bellatrix dan Rabastan sama-sama menganggukkan kepalanya. Pintu masuk terbuka untuk sekali lagi, memperlihatkan Rodolphus yang kelihatannya telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan dan berhenti di samping istrinya, mencoba mendengarkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya, Milord?" tanya Lucius Malfoy untuk pertama kalinya setelah pertemuan berakhir.

"Hmm... mengenai masalah penyerangan yang akan dilakukan nanti malam, aku ingin Dollohov dan Bellatrix memimpin beberapa pelahap maut untuk mengantisipasi hal ini. Aku tidak ingin kita kecurian di mana kita hampir mendekati kemenangan. Lucius, persiapkan semuanya!" Perintah Tom, "Yang lainnya, aku ingin kalian berjaga!"

"Baik, Milord."

Tom mengangguk dengan puas, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya saat ia menatap ke ruangan kosong yang ada di sana. "Kalian bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga, pertemuan telah berakhir."

* * *

Saat semuanya telah keluar, Tom kembali menatap ruangan kosong itu. Ia beralih kepada Draco, "Kau merasakannya juga?"

Draco mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak merasakan ia ada di sini. Kupikir Lucius akan menghabisi tikus itu sesaat setelah ia merasakan aura sihir keberadaannya, ternyata aku salah."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan mengenai penyusup ini?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Draco, "Meskipun aku tidak menyukai caramu menyelesaikannya, tapi aku tidak suka ada tamu tidak diundang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita saat ini. Mau tidak mau aku akan membunuhnya."

"Lakukan sesukamu, Draco."

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Draco singkat, ia mendengar degup jantung milik seseorang mulai panik.

Remaja itu melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "_Regmonds_." dengan sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan di ruangan itu, dengan sangat cepat Draco beranjak dari tempatnya dan meraih sesuatu yang ada di udara kosong sebelum menariknya dengan paksa, rupanya yang ia tarik adalah jubah-tak-terlihat yang menyembunyikan seorang laki-laki bersembunyi di bawahnya. Laki-laki itu serasa tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, terus membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan udara masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia kesulitan bernafas dan terasa tercekik, baik Draco maupun Tom hanya melihat laki-laki itu dengan dingin. Tidak salah lagi kalau dia adalah salah satu dari mata-mata Dumbledore, orang tua yang sangat bodoh untuk mengirimkan mata-matanya ke tempat singa seperti ini.

Draco menarik jubah laki-laki itu dan melempar tubuh yang lebih besar darinya ke hadapan Tom, membuat Tom memutar bola matanya karena heran dengan sifat putra angkatnya yang sering menggunakan kontak fisik dalam menghukum tawanannya.

"Tidak salah lagi dia adalah anggota Order. Apa Dumbledore begitu frustasi sampai mengirimkan mata-matanya tepat menghadiri pertemuan seperti ini?" tanya Draco pelan, ia menghiraukan rintihan laki-laki itu.

"Entahlah, Draco. Kenapa kau tidak menginterogasinya saat ini juga?" usul Tom, ia melihat laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." jawab Draco, ia kembali fokus pada tawanannya, "Aku tidak tahu apakah orangtua itu bodoh atau gila, mengirim orang yang tidak bersalah ke tempat seperti ini untuk mencari informasi. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan?"

Laki-laki tadi memberikan glare pada Draco, ia terbatuk-batuk karena sulit bernafas, "Dumbledore akan mengalahkan kalian! Uhuk.. uhuk... sebentar lagi, Harry Potter akan memusnahkan kalian... ukh..." ia merintih kesakitan saat Draco memberikan Crucio padanya, "Hentikan... hentikan... sakit sekali!"

"Aku akan menyuruh putraku untuk menghentikan penyiksaan ini kalau kau mau memberitahu kami mengenai organisasi yang bernama Order ini." kata Tom,

"Tidak akan pernah... AKH...!" laki-laki itu tetap keras kepala, dengan pelan Draco melambaikan tangannya dan menggumamkan Crucio dengan pelan.

Tiga menit berlalu, Draco menghentikan serangannya dan melihat mata-mata itu. Tubuh laki-laki itu penuh luka dan berdarah di mana-mana, kalau ia tidak segera ditolong maka dapat dipastikan ia akan tewas. Meskipun Draco kejam dan satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan Crucio kepada mata-mata Order itu, tapi ia tidak ingin ia mati. Draco hanya berharap ia tidak keras kepala dan segera memberitahukan mereka sehingga ia bisa melepaskan orang itu setelah menghapus ingatannya mengenai pertemuan mereka tadi.

Karena tidak tahan pada rasa sakit yang terus berkepanjangan, maka akhirnya laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya untuk membeberkan apa yang ia ketahui. Draco tersenyum puas, setelah laki-laki itu selesai bercerita Tom meminta salah satu dari peri rumah untuk mengeluarkan tawanannya Riddle Manor, tentunya setelah ia menggunakan sihir penghapus ingatan permanen pada laki-laki tadi dan mantra penyembuh luka.

"Jadi, masalah ramalan itu sama sekali tidak benar dan Harry Potter benar-benar tidak bersalah pada hal ini. Dumbledore benar-benar pintar memikirkan hal itu, membuat dua keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin saling menyerang." kata Tom, "Menempatkan Potter di tempat saudara Lily yang terkenal benci pada penyihir itu, aku tidak akan heran kalau Potter mengalami penyiksaan di sana."

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia juga sedikit marah kepada Dumbledore. Kepala sekolah dari Hogwarts itu memperalat hampir semua orang untuk keinginannya, bahkan ia berniat untuk mengorbankan Harry agar peperangan berakhir. Sungguh rencana yang sangat licik. Dari semua yang ada, yang paling Draco tidak bisa maafkan adalah Penyiksaan yang Harry terima di rumah bibi dan pamannya, tidak ada seorang penyihir yang pantas menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Semakin memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Draco marah.

"Draco." Panggil Tom. "Aku punya misi untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Tom menatap putra angkatnya dengan serius, "Misimu kali ini adalah kau harus membunuh Dumbledore dan bawa Horcrux terakhirku dari Hogwarts, aku ingin kau menjadi murid Hogwarts untuk melakukan misi ini. Menyamar menjadi murid baru dan melaksanakan misi ini dengan sebaik mungkin."

* * *

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian? apakah harus kulanjutkan apa berhenti di sini?

* * *

**

**Kamus sihir :**

_Crucio : _Salah satu dari tiga sihit tak termaafkan, merupakan mantra penyiksa yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Bisa membuat pikiran orang hilang dan koma pada waktu yang sangat lama. Pernah terjadi pada Frank dan Alice Longbottom

_Regmonds : _salah satu sihir gelap yang juga tipe penyiksa, membuat korban tidak bisa bernafas sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan darah dan akhirnya mati

* * *

AN : Thanks sudah membaca dan sorry kalau mengecewakan.

Author : Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : Au, Dark theme, Slash, kekerasan, abuse, Mpreg, Ooc, Twin! Draco, Light! bashing

Pairing : DMHP, DMLL, LMNM, TM/?, BZNL, RLBL, SSRL, other

* * *

AN : Terima kasih atas riview yang kalian berikan, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini meskipun aku nggak tahu kapan kelarnya tapi aku akan mengusahakannya. mungkin di cerita kali ini kurang sesuai dengan kehendak kalian, aku mohon maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Silakan membaca!

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

Draco sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dimainkan oleh ayahnya kali ini, menyuruh Draco untuk selangkah lebih dekat dengan musuh adalah hal yang sangat drastis untuk dilakukan bahkan bila orang itu adalah seorang Dark Lord sendiri. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa, ia tidak mungkin untuk menolak misi yang diberikan namun ia juga tidak ingin dekat apalagi harus berada di Hogwarts. Meskipun ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana, tetapi Draco selalu mempunyai mimpi yang buruk mengenai bangunan tua itu.

Terkadang keputusan yang ada itu lebih sulit dari apa yang dipikirkannya, banyak pilihan yang sama-sama memiliki dampak positif maupun negatif. Hal itu tentunya akan membuat siapa saja akan sulit untuk memustukan pilihan mereka.

Sebagai keputusan terakhirnya saat itu Draco memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya saja. Belum saja ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Draco harus memaksakan dirinya memasang ekspresinya sekeras mungkin ketika ia sadar bahwa Lucius Malfoy menatapnya dari tadi. Laki-laki itu berdiri di luar ruangan pertemuan, masih mengenakan jubah pelahap mautnya namun tanpa topeng, kelihatannya dia tengah menunggu Draco untuk keluar dari hadapan Tom. Lucius menatap Draco dengan sangat dingin, seperti tidak mengenalinya dan tidak ingin berbicara dengannya namun ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan Lucius untuk bertemu Draco.

Draco yang tidak ingin berbicara sepatah kata pada Lucius memilih untuk memberikan anggukan singkat dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Draco." tahan Lucius, membuat Draco berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu menengok dan memandang 'ayah kandung'nya dengan dingin, "Kau tumbuh begitu cepat dalam tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Aku senang saat Dark Lord mengumumkan sang pangeran telah kembali."

Pemuda itu membeku di tempat, membiarkan rasa marah menyelimuti hatinya sebelum dengan paksaan ia tekan sekecil-kecilnya. Tangan kanan Draco yang memegang jubah gaib langka milik mata-mata order tadi mengepal, ia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Lucius. Sudah 15 tahun lamanya Lucius menganggap Draco seolah-olah ia tidak pernah dilahirkan dan kini ia ingin membuat pembicaraan kecil dengan Draco? Apalagi inti dari perkataannya tadi seperti...

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Draco dengan nada bosan secara tiba-tiba.

Lucius menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap putera termudanya dengan sedih sebelum emosi itu kembali terselubung. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan apa akibatnya memberikan Draco kepada Dark Lord, mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus ia terima. Anak balita yang dulu pernah keluar dari rahim Narcissa kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang begitu berbahaya dan mempunyai kekuasaan yang sangat luas, bahkan dari berita yang ia dengar mengenai Draco, anak itu berhasil menakhlukkan kawasan penyihir yang ada di Eropa Timur dengan bantuan beberapa temannya setelah Voldemort kembali dua tahun yang lalu.

Draco memang mirip seperti Alex, namun ia juga sangat berbeda dari saudara kembarnya. Lucius tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi keduanya bila mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku mendengar tugas yang diberikan Dark Lord padamu." ujar Lucius, naanya begitu dingin dan seperti ia bicara dengan bawahannya, begitu pikir Draco. "Ini sangat bagus, aku yakin kau akan berhasil melaksanakannya. Buatlah bangga nama keluarga Malfoy!"

Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya karena itu namun ia menolak untuk berkomentar, pemuda itu memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Lucius untuk meneruskan apa perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini tepat kukatakan padamu, Draco, tapi aku senang kau kembali lagi ke Inggris setelah 15 tahun berada di Italia. Semuanya sangat merindukanmu." kata Lucius, "Terutama ibumu, dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Draco ogah-ogahan dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Narcissa dan aku mengundangmu untuk mengunjungi manor, kau tidak pernah melangkahkan kaki di sana setelah usiamu satu tahun." jawab Lucius, "Aku tahu kalau kau sangat sibuk dengan misi-misimu yang diberikan oleh Dark Lord serta statusmu saat ini, tapi aku harap besok sore kau dapat mengusahakan untuk mengunjungi kami."

Draco mengangguk, sedikit ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia menatap sosok ayahnya dengan dingin, tidak pernah sekalipun Lucius mengunjunginya di Italia atau mengambilnya kembali ketika Tom menghilang selama 13 tahun. Draco kecil yang memikirkan hal itu merasa begitu sedih, ia seperti seorang yatim piatu yang terbuang karena tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya kecuali Tristan yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil, bahkan keluarga kandungnya tidak pernah mencari tahu di mana keberadaan dirinya. Draco masih teringat, ia sering sekali menitikkan air mata ketika masih kecil, selalu mengingat betapa sendiri hidupnya atau betapa hampa hatinya karena tidak mempunyai orangtua dan keluarga, hatinya bertambah hancur ketika ia melihat foto keluarga Malfoy di gambar depan koran Daily Prophet yang selalu menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka. Sejak saat itulah Draco selalu berpikir kalau hal itu adalah lebih baik, menghilang dan tidak akan ada yang merindukannya. Selalu berada di bawah bayangan dan hanya keluar bila pihak kegelapan membutuhkannya, ia tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang keras, membuatnya menjadi Draco Malfoy yang sekarang ini.

Oleh karena itu ketika bertemu dengan Lucius dalam beberapa kali pertemuan, Draco selalu menghindar dari ayahnya, ia tidak ingin Lucius mengenali siapa dirinya dan menimbulkan masalah lagi, ia tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal menyedihkan yang pernah ia rasakan ketika masih kecil. Beberapa kali memang berhasil, namun semuanya itu menjadi tidak akan ada gunanya lagi ketika pertemuan hari ini Tom menyebut nama aslinya. Keberadaannya menjadi nyata lagi dan menjadi simbol utama. Ia adalah putra angkat Tom, dia adalah pangeran kegelapan mereka dan juga pewaris dari apa yang didirikan oleh ayah angkatnya.

Tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa akhirnya Draco mengangguk pelan meskipun dalam hati ia ingin menolak undangan itu, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan Cissa masalah ini. Dia pasti sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi." ujar Lucius, dengan itu dia pergi dari hadapan Draco tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Mungkin." gumam Draco lirih, "Mungkin iya, tapi juga mungkin tidak."

"Aku butuh sebotol Whiskey setelah ini." gumamnya lagi, ia menatap langit malam yang ada di luar, menghiraukan semuanya dan berkonsentrasi pada sihirnya.

Draco menghela nafas pelan dan menatap jubah yang ada di tangannya, jubah gaib itu tetap terlihat begitu lugu meskipun telah tersentuh oleh darahnya. Benda itu adalah benda langka, hanya ada beberapa di dunia ini. Kalau tidak salah keluarga Potter memiliki jubah yang seperti ini, mungkin benda itu telah berada di tangan Dumbledore atau mungkin juga berada di tangan Harry Potter sebagai generasi terakhir. Pemuda itu keluar dari dalam manor, ia berdiri tepat di bawah pohon dengan meremas jubah tadi.

Draco melemparkan jubah itu ke angkasa dan dengan cepat ia menggumamkan "_Incendio." _membuat api membakar habis jubah gaib tersebut.

* * *

Harry merasa tubuhnya begitu sakit, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu Harry yakin tubuhnya normal dan tidak mengalami apa-apa, kecuali pukulan dari Paman Vernon dan Dudley tadi siang tentunya. Namun apa yang diberikan oleh kerabatnya itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ini, tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dan darah yang keluar dari kulitnya. Harry ingin sekali berteriak kesakitan, tetapi ia tidak ingin membangunkan mereka yang tinggal di Privet Drive karena tentunya mereka akan menghukumnya lagi bila mereka menemukan keanehan dalam diri Harry, yang menurut mereka sudah aneh.

Remaja itu membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal buntut yang ia miliki untuk meredam rintihannya, di sana Harry menjerit pelan ketika rasa panas dan sakit yang tidak tertahankan mulai ia rasakan. Selama beberapa menit rasa sakit itu terus bertambah parah sebelum akhirnya Harry pingsan, pada saat itulah jam weker di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam, 30 menit setelah ulang tahun Harry pada tanggal 31 Juli.

Pada saat yang sama di Riddle Manor yang terletak di Hanglington kecil, Draco Malfoy merasakan rasa sakit di dada kirinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

* * *

Keesokan harinya hal pertama yang Harry rasakan ketika membuka matanya adalah sensasi aneh yang menjalar tubuhnya, ia merasa hangat dan nyaman, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan sebelum-sebelum ini. Remaja itu mencoba untuk beranjak dari posisi tengkurapnya, namun ada hal aneh yang Harry rasakan di belakang punggungnya. Ia sedikit panik, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya namun Harry mencoba untuk mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Dengan perlahan Harry menengok ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya Harry saat ia mendapati sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak pernah ada sampai kemarin malam. Ia menemukan sepasang sayap, SEPASANG SAYAP DEMI MERLIN... dan tidak hanya itu saja, tapi sayap itu menempel di punggungnya,

"Bagus, aku betul-betul menjadi orang aneh kali ini! Tidak hanya aku adalah orang yang 'akan mengalahkan' si tua Voldy, namun aku juga orang yang mempunyai sayap. Hidupku benar-benar indah dan baik!" kata Harry sarkatis, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Harry menemukan bahwa sayapnya itu berwarna hijau emerald- gelap, dengan bulu seperti sayap malaikat dan sangat lebar. Tidak hanya itu yang membuatnya Shock, penampilannya juga membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung secara mendadak.

Hilang dari penampilan remaja kurus dengan tinggi yang sangat pendek dan tidak menarik, Harry berubah menjadi makhluk yang sangat rupawan. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan kelihatan begitu lembut dan bercahaya, rambut hitam berantakannya menjadi sedikit panjang dan saat Harry menyentuhnya ia bisa merasakan kalau rambutnya terasa selembut sutera. Bibirnya mungil berwarna merah muda merekah, membuat siapapun ingin menciumnya, dan tubuhnya yang langsing kini mempunyai kurva yang mampu membuat wanita manapun menjadi iri. Tinggi tubuh Harry kini menjadi 5'6 kaki, cukup bagus meskipun begitu pendek dari anak laki-laki seusia lainnya. Serta mata emeraldnya kini kelihatan begitu berkilat dan ia mampu melihat tanpa bantuan kacamata, namun yang membuat Harry jengkel adalah ia kelihatan seperti wanita meskipun ia laki-laki (begitu feminine).

"Tambahkan lagi kepada kamus penderitaanku, aku mirip seorang wanita." kata Harry sedikit jengkel, ia menelan ludah saat memikirkan jangan-jangan ia bukan lagi seorang laki-laki, jadi dengan perlahan Harry melihat ke dalam celananya dan mampu bernafas lega saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia masih laki-laki.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan penampilan atau sayap aneh ini dari mereka, aku juga tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir kalau tidak mau dilempar ke Azkaban. Kalau saja Sirius masih hidup dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi denganku saat ini." ujar Harry kepada dirinya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat ia memikirkan ayah baptisnya itu.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Sirius, hanya Sirius yang peduli dengan dirinya ketika tidak ada yang peduli dengan Harry. Ketika Harry kehilangan Sirius pada departemen misterim Harry merasa begitu terpukul kalau tidak merasa begitu bersalah. Kalau saja ia tidak pergi ke sana pasti Sirius masih berada di sini dan Harry tidak perlu tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley lagi. Sampai saat ini Harry masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya, ia terus menyalahkan dirinya karena itu. Harry kira dirinya bisa tabah menghadapi semuanya, namun ketika ia mengetahui pengkhianatan yang teman-temannya lakukan Harry merasa dunianya terasa terbalik.

Tetesan air mata jernih mengalir dari mata Harry, emosinya begitu melankolis dan batinnya merasa begitu tersiksa. Kesepian, sedih, marah, dendam, dan terpukul bercampur aduk berada di hati Harry saat ini, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sayapnya telah menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari balik punggungnya atau air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Harry merasa kakinya seperti jelly, dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Remaja itu masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan yang Ron dan Ginny lakukan ketika berada di rumah sakit seperti kemarin saja.

Flash back

Harry merasa tubuhnya begitu rileks dan tenang, ia merasa lega karena Madame Pomfrey telah mengatakan kalau Harry boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, luka-lukanya akibat pertarungan di departemen misteri sudah sembuh.

"Aku tidak mau kau kembali lagi ke sini, Harry! Hampir tiap kali kau melakukan sesuatu pasti membuatmu harus tinggal di sini, tidak heran kalau aku harus menyiapkan tempat khusus bagimu." ujar Madame Pomfrey, mengerutkan keningnya karena kondisi Harry itu.

Harry memberikan senyum lebar kepada matron rumah sakit tersebut, "Akan kuusahakan tidak kembali lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa janji. Masalah selalu datang mencariku!" kata Harry sambil mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Harry, kau selalu yang mencari masalah. Sekarang segeralah kembali ke kelasmu yang berikutnya, jaga kesehatan baik-baik!"

"Terima kasih, Madame Pomfrey." seru Harry yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Tentu, Harry!"

Dengan hati riang Harry meninggalkan rumah sakit yang ada di Hogwarts, ia harap Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville dan Luna baik-baik saja. Semoga saja lukan mereka berlima tidak parah seperti lukanya, karena itu Harry harus tinggal di neraka (aka rumah sakit) selama tiga hari penuh. Harry merasa bersalah telah mengajak mereka dalam masalah dan mengakibatkan mereka terluka parah seperti ini, mood-nya bertambah buruk saat ia ingat nasib Sirius yang saat in telah tidak ada karena terjatuh ke dalam _veil _yang ada di departemen misteri. Kalau saja Harry tidak begitu keras kepala mengikuti apa yang Voldemort berikan lewat ilusi, pasti Sirius masih hidup sampai saat ini. Harry merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh, lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan awan mendung yang menggantung di atas kepalanya, Harry berjalan menuju menara Gryffindor untuk istirahat.

"Harry!" panggil sebuah suara perempuan, Harry mendongak dan melihat pemilik suara itu. Awan mendung di atas kepalanya hilang saat ia melihat sosok Hermione berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hai... ooph..." Harry tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia dipeluk oleh Hermione dengan sangat erat, gadis itu tidak mau melepaskan temannya itu dan orang yang juga temannya itu hampir kehabisan nafas karena pelukan yang erat itu.

"'Mione.. ugh... ti.. tidak bisa... ber..nafas!" kata Harry tersendat-sendat.

"Oh, Merlin! Maaf, Harry." seru Hermione saat melihat keadaan temannya, wajahnya sedikit biru karena kehabisan nafas, Hermione buru-buru melepaskan Harry dari pelukannya. Harry mengambil nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, 'Mione!" kata Harry dengan ceria,

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan untuk membuatmu tinggal di rumah sakit lagi." kata Hermione sedikit khawatir.

Harry menepuk bahu temannya dan tertawa kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja, 'Mione. Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir padamu, Harry James Potter!" di sini Harry berjengit saat Hermione menggunakan nama lengkapnya, tanda ia berada dalam masalah besar. "Kau ini magnetnya masalah, dan harus ada orang yang melihatmu! Merasalah beruntung kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, Harry! Kau tidak tahu... betapa khawatirnya aku, jangan buat aku takut seperti itu lagi!" isak Hermione, tanpa sadar ia mulai menangis dan baru berhenti beberapa menit kemudian, "Jadi jangan katakan kalau aku tidak boleh khawatir padamu, Harry!"

"Maaf, 'Mione!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Kau mau ke mana sekarang?"

"Lebih baik kalau aku kembali ke menara Gryffindor, Ron pasti begitu khawatir padaku." ujar Harry.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju menara Gryffindor, di sepanjang perjalanan Hermione banyak menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry mengenai keadaan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mereka semua tidak separah Harry, namun Luna bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi kritis karena dia banyak kehilangan darah. Harry merasa khawatir pada teman Ravenclaw-nya itu, meskipun mereka tidak begitu akrab namun Luna dalah orang yang hebat, memang banyak orang yang mengatakan gadis itu tidak waras tapi Harry selalu mengagumi Luna karena ia begitu percaya diri dengan dirinya. Harry merasa lega saat Hermione mengatakan kalau Luna baik-baik saja dan baru kemarin Madame Pomfrey mengijinkannya keluar dari rumah sakit, tentu saja kalau Harry bertemu Luna ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Hermione mengucapkan password kepada nyonya gemuk yang menjaga pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, memberikan mereka jalan masuk menuju ke dalamnya. Hal pertama yang Harry lihat adalah warna merah maroon, begitu mencolok mata namun Harry tidak berani untuk berkomentar.

"Aku akan menuju ke asrama anak laki-laki, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ron." ujar Harry sebelum menaiki tangga bagian kanan.

Harry membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, ia akan masuk ke dalamnya ketika ia mendengar suara samar-samar dari sana. Itu adalah Ginny dan Ron. Kelihatannya mereka berdua tengah membicarakan sesuatu, Harry ingin memberikan privasi kepada mereka namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika mereka berdua menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan ini, Ron! Lihat saja apa yang ia perbuat dengan kita, Harry menuntun kita ke depan bahaya karena penglihatan yang bodoh itu! Dan lihatlah akibatnya, aku hampir mati terkena mantra Cruciatus dari Malfoy!" keluh Ginny kepada Ron.

"Kau harus sabar, Gin. Dumbledore telah mengatakan kalau kita harus berperan sebagai sahabat terbaik Potter untuk mewujudkan cita-cita itu." ujar Ron.

"Aku tahu, Ron. Tapi kalau terus-terusan seperti ini aku juga tidak tahan, apalagi ia tidak pernah memberikan perhatiannya padaku! Dumbledore memang menjanjikan Potter untuk menjadi suamiku kalau perang ini sudah selesai, aku akan menjadi nyonya Potter dan kaya. Tapi Potter sama sekali tidak merespon padaku!"

"Mungkin saat ini yang ada di otak bodohnya hanya Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan bagaimana mengalahkannya, kau pikir aku juga tidak tersiksa berpura-pura menjadi teman Potter? Aku lebih menderita, Gin. Hampir tiap tahun kami selalu menghadapi bahaya, kau ingat pada tahun-tahun kemarin? Nyawaku hampir melayang karena itu." ujar Ron, "Dia terlalu sombong, dia pikir dirinya hebat hanya karena dia adalah pahlawan dari dunia sihir? Bisa kubayangkan, pasti orangtuanya merasa senang saat mereka bisa meninggalkan Potter sendirian di dunia ini." di sini Ron mengatakannya dengan nada cemburu yang begitu jelas, dari dulu ia selalu cemburu dengan apa yang Harry miliki.

Harry merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Ron... teman pertamanya ternyata...

"Kalau saja Dumbledore tidak membayar keluarga kita atau menjanjikan kemewahan padaku, aku bersumpah kalau seumur hidup aku tidak mau berteman dengan Potter. Siapa butuh anak yang begitu mengenaskan seperti itu!"

"Kau benar sekali, Ron. Tapi yang aku suka, dia itu terkenal dan kaya. Aku senang Dumbledore dapat mengambil uang dari lemari besi keluarga Potter yang ada di Gringgots. Kalau aku jadi nyonya Potter, sudah pasti aku akan kaya dan terkenal."

"Dan sebagai sahabat dari Harry Potter aku akan ikut terkenal juga, kita harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus."

Harry menutup pintu yang ia buka sedikit tadi, ia tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia telah menganggap mereka berdua seperti keluarga sendiri dan ternyata mereka mau berdekatan dengan mereka karena Dumbledore membayar mereka? Tidak hanya itu saja, tapi uang yang digunakan adalah uang milik Harry yang Dumbledore curi dari brankasnya yang ada di Grunggots? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Flashback-end

Sampai saat ini saja Harry masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun mau tidak mau Harry menerima kenyataan pahit apalagi ditambah mereka tidak mengirimkan surat apapun kepadanya. Hanya Hermione, Luna, dan Neville saja yang mau mengiriminya surat untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Harry merasa senyumnya berkembang di wajahnya ketika mengingat mereka, awalnya ia menganggap mereka adalah mata-mata Dumbledore yang ia suruh untuk berteman dengan Harry, namun Harry lega karena mereka bukanlah mata-mata yang pertama ia duga. Mereka benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Harry, hal itu membuat Harry merasa sedikit lega, mampu mengobati rasa sakit yang Harry pendam selama ini.

Mungkin ia harus menanyakan mengenai perubahan fisiknya kepada Hermione, gadis itu adalah murid yang sangat pintar dan Harry harap Hermione tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Harry menghapus linangan air matanya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi akhir-akhir ini Harry sering berada dalam masalah yang begitu emosional, sering membuatnya menangis padahal dulu Harry sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Harry melihat ke arah tempat tidur kecilnya berada, di sana masih ada ceceran darah kering berada di sprei, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku harus membersihkannya sebelum mereka tahu aku mengotori rumah mereka." ujar Harry pada dirinya sendiri, ia berdiri dan melepas sprei kasurnya.

Untuk pagi yang buta-buta seperti itu, Harry memulai pekerjaan rumahanya seperti seorang pembantu, bahkan di jam-jam seperti ini orang-orang masih belum bangun, namun bagi orang seperti Harry yang mana tidak diperbolehkan bangun telat oleh keluarga Dursley dan dipaksa untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, membersihkan rumah, menata kebun, dll... jam seperti ini adalah jam normal bagi Harry untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Kondisi tubuh Harry masih belum membaik sejak transformasinya semalam, jadi ia tidak akan heran bila ia terjatuh dari tangga ketika Dudley mendorongnya dari belakang. Harry memberinya glare, lengannya sakit sekali dan berdarah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Dudley?" tanya Harry

"Oh, Potter.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau berada di sini, kau terlalu pendek!" hina Dudley, membuat Harry semakin marah. Dalam hati ia ingin membunuh sepupunya ini. Dudley selalu membuat hidupnya menderita ketika musim panas tiba. "Jangan lupa kau masakkan makanan kesukaanku, harus cepat atau kau akan menyesal nantinya Potter!" ancam Dudley sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Harry yang masih mengelus lengannya yang luka.

"Ini akan menjadi musim panas yang begitu... panjang." keluh Harry, ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum paman Vernon menghukumnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendapat pukulan dengan ikat pinggang lagi seperti yang ia alami kemarin.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Draco rasakan ketika membuka matanya pada pagi itu adalah rasa sakit di dadanya tadi malam sama sekali tidak ia rasakan kali ini, ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan sakit yang sangat parah, ia sama sekali tidak terluka atau mengidap penyakit yang sangat berbahaya, Draco tahu kalau ini ditimbulkan oleh sihir namun yang masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya adalah sihir apa dan bagaimana ia bisa terkena kutukan atau apapun itu namanya?

Draco melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan malas.

Jendela dan tirai yang tertutup kini terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara pagi masuk ke dalam ruangan besar dan terkesan elegan yang kini menjadi kamar Draco di Riddle manor. Draco menatap kamarnya, sangat besar dan elegan serta mencerminkan kekuatan. Dindingnya berwarna silver dengan sentuhan biru dan hijau, di sana terdapat rak buku yang berisi ratusan buku-buku milik Draco. Tempat tidur yang tengah ia jadikan tembat berbaring itu berukuran sangat besar, King size dengan empat tiang penyangga yang terbuat dari kayu ebony dan kelambu. Dari sudut pandang siapapun, mereka akan mengatakan kalau ruangan itu memang seperti milik seorang pangeran kerajaan terkesan begitu mewah. Namun sayangnya Draco tidak akan peduli dengan hal itu.

Draco memejamkan matanya sekali lagi saat cahaya matahari jatuh ke wajahnya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Draco tidak menghabiskan waktu lama di sana, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Hal pertama yang ia temui di ruang utama adalah Tristan, Lord vampire kelihatan begitu damai seperti biasanya. Ia tidak menengok ke arah Draco ketika ia datang, juga tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Draco sendiri juga menghiraukan ayah baptisnya, ia memilih untuk melewati ruangan utama untuk pergi menuju tempat berlatih.

"Draco." Panggil Tristan lirih, namun itu mampu untuk membuat Draco berhenti dan menatap ke arahnya. "Aku tahu mengenai pembicaraanmu dengan Lucius kemarin malam."

"Kau tahu?"

Tristan mengangguk, ia masih tidak menengok pada Draco, "Sudah 15 tahun lamanya kalian tidak bertemu. Pertanyaannya saat ini adalah, apa kau siap untuk menemui mereka?"

* * *

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

**Kamus sihir :

_Incendio : _Sihir untuk memanggil api, sihir ini bisa digunakan oleh siapa saja. Sedikit berbda dengan mantra Ignis yang dapat mmembakar sekaligus melelahkan apapun yag disentuhnya, api yang dikeluarkan oleh sihir ini berwarna normal seperti aopi pada umumnya. Tidak seperti Ignis yang menghasilkan api berwarna biru atau Ignis Shadow yang menghasilkan api berwarna hitam.

* * *

AN : Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau kalian tidak suka aku akan cerita ini, aku bisa memakluminya karena aku tahu fic-ku masih banyak kekurangannya.

Author : Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer : Harry Potter beserta teman-temannya adalah milik J. K. Rowlings, jadi bukan milikku!

Warning : Au, Dark!Fic, OOC, Light bashing, Slash, Future!Mpreg, Creature!Fic

Rating : T/ M

Pairing : DMHP, LMNM, other

* * *

An : Rasanya lama cukup lama aku nggak ngupdate cerita ini, Ok... di kesempatan ini aku mencoba untuk melanjutkannya. terima kasih sudah mengunjungi fic ini untuk membacanya

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Draco melihat Tom yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan begitu dingin, ekspresinya mengkhianati apa yang ia rasakan saat itu juga. Meskipun ia berada di sana namun pikirannya melayang jauh pada apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, tentang pertanyaan yang Tristan lemparkan padanya yang tidak bisa ia jawab saat itu juga, bahkan sampai saat ini ia juga tidak bisa mengambil keputusan. Draco tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan mengenai 'keluarganya', mereka memang membuangnya namun kejadian itu sudah sangat lama terjadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan itu? Apa ia harus mengikuti permainan yang Lucius buat dengan menerima kenyataan yang ada dan kembali dengan suka cita? Atau ia harus tetap keras kepala untuk menganggap mereka tidak pernah ada? Draco tahu apa yang Lucius mainkan, ia menginginkan Draco untuk kembali kepada mereka karena siapa dan apa Draco sekarang ini, dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak berdaya dan mudah untuk disakiti atau dihiraukan, Draco Malfoy yang sekarang berbeda dengan Draco yang dulu. Ia adalah seseorang yang sudah beranjak dewasa, seorang penyihir... bukan, tapi seorang Mage, Shadow Mage lebih tepatnya dan karena itulah dia menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbahaya.

Apa yang Lucius inginkan memang mudah ditebak, sangat sederhana yaitu ia menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Kelihatannya banyak pikiran yang ada di dalam otakmu, Draco?" tanya Tom, ia memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan erat dan menatap lurus ke arah Draco yang masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi atas serangannya tadi. Membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"Iya, ada banyak sekali yang kupikirkan saat ini." jawab Draco, perkatannya tajam dan lurus.

"Hmm... apa ini mengenai sesuatu yang kudengar dari Tristan pagi ini, mengenai kau dan Lucius? Apa yang Lucius inginkan kali ini?" Tom melemparkan kutukan Cruciatus kepada Draco, yang berhasil menghindar dengan membuat benteng bayangan di sekitarnya. Draco mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan santai.

"Tidak terlalu besar. _Protego_.." kata Draco, ia menghindari serangan yang Tom lemparkan dengan cepat, "Dia menginginkan reuni keluarga kecil-kecilan."

Tom hanya menyeringai sebagai komentarnya, mereka berdua tengah berduel di halaman belakang manor Riddle seperti biasanya. Tom mengamati serangan yang Draco ciptakan menggunakan sihir yang Tom lemparkan, sangat jenius dengan ide itu. Draco tidak akan mudah lelah bila ia tidak menggunakan sihir terlalu banyak seperti yang Tom lakukan karena Draco hanya akan mengembalikannya dan memodifikasinya sedikit, tidak heran kalau anak muda yang ada di depannya ini bisa menjadi salah satu Assasine terbaik yang Tom miliki.

"_Romendo Petrix!" _kata Tom sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya saat ia melompat menghindari serangan balik dari Draco dan melemparkan sihir Romendo ke belakang Draco.

Draco merasakan kekuatan yang hebat, ia berbalik dengan cepat sebelum memutar tongkat sihirnya 180 derajat dan meneriakkan, "_Priterra!"_

Kilatan hitam yang Tom buat tadi diterkam oleh embun penghancur sihir yang Draco ciptakan, memunculkan petir yang menggelegar di antara mereka dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon di sana. Draco menyipitkan matanya, kalau Tom akan bermain serius maka Draco akan mengikuti apa permaiannya. Baik ayah maupun anak saling menyerang satu sama lain, gerakan mereka sangat cepat dan sulit untuk diduga bagi mereka yang tidak begitu mahir dalam berduel. Mereka saling melemparkan sihir hitam yang sangat berbahaya ke arah satu sama lain dan tidak peduli siapa lawan mereka, bahkan Bellatrix yang melihat duel mereka pun hanya bisa terkagum-kagum akan apa yang kedua laki-laki itu lakukan. Duel adalah duel, tidak peduli itu keluarga apa bukan dan yang terpenting adalah baik Draco Malfoy ataupun Tom Riddle menganggap semua ini seperti aktivitas sehari-hari.

Siapapun yang melihat duel itu pasti menganggap mereka berdua berusaha untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain, baik Tom maupun Draco mempunyai intensitas untuk membunuh, Bellatrix sedikit kagum kalau mereka berdua hanya berlatih karena mereka terlihat begitu sungguhan. Wanita itu merinding, apa yang akan pihak cahaya lakukan bila mereka melihat kedua pemimpin pihak kegelapan yang berduel secara mematikan seperti ini.

"_Incendio... Ultima!" _teriak Draco, ia menciptakan sebuah naga api raksasa yang muncul dari belakangnya, naga itu mirip seperti naga betulan dengan tubuh yang terbuat dari lidah api yang sangat membara. Sihir yang Draco buat kelihatan siap menyerang siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Draco mengendalikan benda itu dengan pikirannya, matanya menyipit saat Tom melakukan sihir dari elemental air, membuatnya seperti naga air raksasa yang terbang di belakang ayah angkatnya.

Tom melemparkan kilatan sihir yang sangat besar, sementara itu naga air yang ia buat tadi mulai menyerang naga sihir api yang Draco buat. Tentu saja kedua animate sihir tersebut saling menghancurkan satu sama lain ketika kedua orang yang membuatnya saling bertarung. Draco melompat sebelum menggunakan kemampuan Shadow mage-nya untuk membuat pita-pita tipis hitam yang berhasil menjerat tubuh Tom dengan sangat erat. Pada saat yang sama Draco menghindari lemparan sihir penghancur tulang yang Tom lemparkan barusan, ia berkelit dengan menciptakan portal bayangan yang ada di bawahnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan untuk sementara waktu. Tom yang merasa tubuhnya terjerat oleh benang-benag tipis bayangan yang drco buat tadi mencoba untuk melepaskan tubuhnya, benang yang menjeratnya terasa semakin erat ketika ia semakin berontak.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul di udara dan tangan itu seperti memegang sesuatu yang tidak tampak, namun apa yang dipegang tadi muncul seperti gelendong beberapa helai benang yang terhubung dengan ikatan Tom. Sebuah portal berwarna hitam pekat muncul dan Draco keluar dari sana sebelum portal tersebut menghilang.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Teriak Draco, membuat tongkat sihir yang ada di tangan kanan Tom terlempar jauh, mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka berdiri. Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dua kali untuk membuat dua sihir animate naga itu menghilang, meninggalkan asap tebal yang menggantung di udara.

"Kau semakin baik dari waktu ke waktu." Ujar Tom, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. Kedua mata ruby-nya memancarkan rasa bangga yang ia tunjukkan kepada anak muda yang berhasil menjeratnya dengan bayangan. "Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan aku dari jeratan ini?"

"Tentu." jawab Draco, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa bayangan yang menjerat Tom menghilang dari sana. "Kau juga lumayan, untuk ukuran orang tua tentunya."

"Draconis, aku ini belum begitu tua!"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau ia tidak peduli. "Penampilan memang bisa menipu siapa saja." jawabnya. "Tapi usiamu mengatakan sebaliknya."

Apa yang Draco katakan memang benar, usia Tom seharusnya sekitar 50 tahunan namun karena dia adalah Dark Lord yang sangat kuat, ia menggunakan ritual ilmu hitam saat kelahirannya untuk kedua kalinya dua tahun yang lalu untuk membuat penampilannya seperti laki-laki berusia 30 tahunan. Itu lebih baik daripada penampilannya pertama kali ketika ia bangkit dari kuburan tua Riddle, ujar Draco dalam hati.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kembalinya Tom Riddle ke dunia ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, Draco bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang mengetahui kebangkitannya seperti Dumbledore, tentunya rasa panik tetap ada namun bisa dipastikan kalau Tom kembali dengan hal yang lebih berbahaya dan sihir yang lebih kuat, itupun tidak termasuk sekutunya yang berasal dari makhluk sihir lainnya. Kalau Draco berada di pihak lawan, mungkin ia akan merasa khawatir dengan hal ini namun sayangnya dia tidak berada di sana, ia berada di kubu oposite mereka dan dia adalah Draco Malfoy, orang yang menurut mereka sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

Draco mengibaskan salah satu dari tongkat kembar yang ia miliki dengan perlahan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat lirih. Tom melihatnya dengan takjub, pohon-pohon yang tadinya tumbang di dasarnya mencul serat-serat baru yang lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah batang yang akhirnya menggantikan batang yang hancur tadi, membuat hutan yang tadi hampir mereka hancurkan menjadi seperti sedia kala. Bahkan kerusakan di sekitar manor yang tadinya parah, kini sama sekali tidak tampak.

"Sihir yang sangat bagus, young master." ujar Bellatrix kepada keponakannya.

Draco menyimpan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi sebelum melihat ke arah di mana wanita itu berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya, pemuda itu hanya memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawabannya.

"Sebetulnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Draconis. Setiap kita berlatih, kau selalu saja melakukan hal yang sama, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa alasanmu harus mengembalikan mereka segala." komentar Tom, ia berjalan menghampiri batang pohon yang tumbang tidak jauh dari mereka dan mendudukinya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak dapat menjelaskannya." jawab Draco singkat.

"Tidak bisa menjelaskan apa tidak tahu alasannya?" tanya Tom dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Mungkin kedua-duanya, aku hanya punya perasaan kalau aku harus mengembalikan apa yang sudah kuambil."

"Hm.."

"Hutan yang ada di sekitar manor bukanlah hutan biasa seperti yang ada di dunia Muggle, mereka memiliki sihir dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk tidak menghancurkan mereka."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mendengarkan para Fey, Draconis. Mereka makhluk yang sangat licik, namun mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita kalau kita tidak mengganggu mereka dulu. Para Fey itu, sangat menarik. Kau mendapat alasan yang masuk akal di sini."

Draco memutar bola matanya, tentu saja Tom akan menganggap kalau ia mendapat bisikan dari Fey. Fey adalah salah satu dari makhluk sihir yang tinggal di hutan dan berwujud seperti seorang manusia, hanya saja mereka memiliki telinga seperti seorang elf dengan kulit sedikit berwarna kehijauan, mereka menyukai sesuatu yang begitu alami seperti alam, dan mereka akan sangat marah bila ada yang mengganggu mereka atau menghancurkan tempat tinggal mereka. Jadi tidak heran kalau Tom menganggap Draco mendengarkan apa perkataan mereka, padahal dalam kenyataannya Draco sama sekali tidak peduli pada mereka. Makhluk cantik atau tidak, kalau mereka mengganggunya maka ia akan menghancurkan mereka.

Sebuah suara 'krak' yang merupakan pertanda seseorang berapparate terdengar lumayan keras di mana mereka berada. Sebuah sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam khas milik pelahap maut muncul di sana, sosok itu melepaskan topeng setengah wajah mereka dan memberikan hormat kehadapan kedua Lord yang ada di sana. Draco melihat wajah Antonio Dollohov yang diselimuti oleh perasaan puas dengan tenang.

"Maafkan saya yang telah mengganggu ketenangan anda." ujar Dollohov.

Tom mengayunkan tangan kanannya, pertanda bagi pelahap maut yang ada di hadapan mereka untuk segera bangkit dari posisinya yang membungkuk.

"Apa ada hal menarik yang ingin kau sampaikan sehingga kau berada di sini sebelum pertemuan kuselenggarakan?" tanya Tom.

"Tentu, Milord. Saya ke sini ingin membawakan berita kalau beberapa anggota Order telah masuk ke dalam perangkap sesuai dengan rencana yang Milord buat."

"Ada berapa orang yang terjebak ke dalam labirin yang aku buat?"

"Lima orang."

Draco melihat sebuah senyuman licik muncul di wajah ayahnya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena itu. Draco melirik ke arah bibinya yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berada, ia menemukan bibinya tengah menatap ayah angkatnya penuh dengan kekaguman di sana, Draco heran dengan itu tentunya namun ia menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu mensummon jubahnya yang ia letakkan tadi di atas tanah di dekat gazebo, ia memegangnya dengan erat tanpa mengenakannya.

"Draconis." panggil Tom, "Pukul berapa kau akan mengunjungi Malfoy manor?"

"Mungkin sebelum makan malam."

"Bagus, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum acaramu akan dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kau menangani lima orang anggota Order yang tidak tahu diri ini sebelum kau pergi mengunjungi Lucius dan keluarganya?"

Rupanya dugaan Draco benar, Tom akan menurunkannya dalam urusan yang seperti ini. Karena tidak mempunyai alasan bagus yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk menolak tugas ini, Draco mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali ke dalam Riddle Manor.

* * *

Harry menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia merasa lega saat baik paman Vernon tidak mencoba untuk menghukumnya seperti kemarin lagi. Badannya masih merasa ngilu karena pukulan yang ia terima kemarin, apalagi ditambah transformasinya menjadi orang yang sama sekali Harry tidak kenal. Selama seharian ini Harry merasa was-was kalau saja keluarganya tahu Harry berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda setelah malam ulang tahunnya kemarin malam, tapi kelihatannya seperti ada sihir yang menutupi kemungkinan yang terburuk tidak terjadi, malahan baik paman Vernon, bibi Petunia dan Dudley menghiraukannya seolah-olah Harry ini tidak pernah ada, dan Harry berterima kasih karena itu.

Harry mengusap keringatnya menggunakan lengan bajunya, kali ini Harry tengah bekerja di kebun milik bibi Petunia. Bibi Petunia menyuruhnya untuk merawat tanaman yang ada di sana dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh, Harry tidak pernah mengeluh melakukan itu karena sejak kecil Harry memang menyukai berkebun ataupun merawat tanaman, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa damai saat berdekatan dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan sejak Harry masih kecil. Ketika tugasnya merawat tanaman milik bibi Petunia sudah selesai, ia masih punya tugas satu lagi hari ini yaitu membongkar isi gudang untuk membersihkan ruangan yang kata bibi Petunia penuh dengan sampah yang tidak berguna.

Apa yang bibi Petunia katakan memang benar kalau gudang mereka penuh sekali dengan sampah, mulai dari tumpukan buku-buku usang yang ada di dalam kardus sampai sepeda tua yang sudah rusak milik Dudley. Harry masuk ke dalam gudang dan mulai memilah-milah barang yang ada di sana, ia memulainya dengan peti tua yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Wow, banyak sampah di sini." komentar Harry, ia membuka sebuah kardus dan menemukan beberapa bonek tua yang Harry pikir pasti milik Bibi Petunia waktu ia masih kecil. "Tidak heran dia tidak mau membersihkannya sendiri."

Jantung Harry merasa berdegup keras dan serasa berhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah kota kecil yang terbuat dari kayu berukir, di atas kotak itu terukir nama "Lily Evan" yang juga nama dari ibunya. Dengan perlahan Harry membuka penutup kotak tadi, terdapat banyak barang yang ada di sana, mulai dari buku-buku tua, boneka usang sampai album foto. Harry membuka album itu secara perlahan, ia menghiraukan debu yang berterbangan karena itu. Ia melihat sebuah foto di mana dua orang gadis kecil tengah duduk di atas jungkat-jungkit bersama-sama, gadis pertama mempunyai rambut ikal berwarna merah marun sementara gadis yang kedua berwarna pirang, tidak ragu kalau foto itu adalah foto ibunya bersama kakaknya yang tidak lain adalah bibi Petunia. Harry membuka lembaran album itu dan menemukan foto-foto ibunya lagi mulai dari ia kecil sampai usia remaja, bahkan ia juga menemukan foto ibunya bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat tengah duduk bersama di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman.

"Tunggu, anak laki-laki ini Snape? Tapi... apa yang ia lakukan bersama ibu?" tanya Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak hanya pada satu foto saja ia menemukan Snape, tapi beberapa foto. Dari sana Harry mengambil kesimpulan kalau Snape dan ibunya dulu adalah teman yang sangat baik sebelum semuanya berubah, karena ia tidak lagi menemukan foto Snape di album itu. Harry merasakan matanya begitu panas, air matanya mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya saat ia melihat wajah gembira dari Lily Evan, ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, sangat persis dengan apa yang Sirius katakan. Harry terus membongkar kotak itu, ia berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang mengingatkan Harry dengan ibunya dan usaha Harry tidak sia-sia karena ia menemukan sebuah buku tua yang kelihatan seperti sebuah jurnal atau buku harian. Harry membuka sampul buku itu dan wajahnya terlihat gembira saat ia menemukan nama ibunya tercantum di sana, mungkin ia akan membawa barang ibunya. Harry memutuskan untuk membawa buku harian ibunya dan foto album tadi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini dan mungkin ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengoleksi semua barang milik ibunya.

Pada malam harinya ketika Harry sudah memastikan keluarga Dursley telah tidur semua, perlahan-lahan ia menghidupkan lampu kecil yang ada di kamarnya dan mengeluarkan buku harian milik ibunya dari bawah bantalnya. Harry membuka _entry_ pertama yang ada di sana dan mulai membacanya :

_13 Agustus 1970,_

_Aku tidak tahu kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir, hari ini aku menemukan fakta itu ketika sebuah burung hantu yang aneh tiba-tiba mendarat di atas meja makan keluarga kami ketika kami sekeluarga tengah sarapan. Tentu saja kemunculan burung yang aneh itu membuat kami sekeluarga panik, dan Dad hampir saja membunuhnya kalau Mum tidak mencegahnya ketika ia melihat sepucuk surat yang tergantung di kaki burung itu._

_Tentu saja semuanya menjadi aneh ketika Mum mengatakan kalau surat itu ditunjukkan padaku, aku pun membacanya dan baik aku maupun yang lainnya merasa terkejut terkejut sekali saat surat itu mengatakan kalau aku mendapat undangan untuk bersekolah di sekolah sihir yang bernama Hogwarts. Awalnya aku menganggap ini dalah lelucon yang dikirimkan Severus padaku, aku tahu kalau Sev senang sekali bercanda dan menggodaku tapi ketika aku mengingat kejadian-kejadian belakangan ini yang kurasa ada hubungannya dengan sihir, perlahan-lahan aku percaya._

_Aku pun semakin yakin kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir saat Sev mengatakan ia juga mendapat surat yang sama sepertiku, aku tentu saja senang sekali mendengarnya karena ini berarti aku tidak sendirian pergi ke sana. Aku bertanya pada Sev apakah Tunia boleh ikut, tapi ia hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau Tunia tidak mendapatkan surat yang sama berarti dia bukan penyihir, ini artinya ia tidak dapat pergi ke Hogwarts bersama kami. Saat aku ingin mendapatkan komentar dari Tunia, dia hanya diam dan mempunyai ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, saat aku bertanya ada apa padanya, dia malah marah dan meninggalkan kami berdua di taman. Bahkan saat makan malam Tunia tidak ingin berbicara padaku._

_Apa Tunia marah kalau aku pergi ke Hogwarts sementara ia tidak? Aku ingin sekali kakakku ikut ke sana, mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya pada professor yang bernama aneh itu tentang kakakku, mungkin saja surat milik Tunia terselip entah di mana. _

_ Lily Ariana Evan_

Harry tersenyum simpul setelah membaca buku harian milik ibunya, ia yakin ibunya menulis halaman itu ketika ia berusia 11 tahun karena ia menulisnya ketika surat undangan ke Hogwarts datang. Harry bisa menebak kalau bibi Petunia merasa cemburu saat ibunya mendapat surat undangan itu sementara dirinya tidak, bahkan bibi Petunia semakin bersikap dingin kepada Lily setelah itu, namun kelihatannya tidak sejak itu saja bibi Petunia tidak menyukai saudaranya namun ia tidak suka adiknya semenjak Lily dilahirkan karena semenjak itulah perhatian kakek dan nenek Harry lebih tertuju kepada ibunya daripada kepada bibinya, jadi tidak heran kalau bibi Petunia mempunyai masalah dengan itu.

Harry menguap pelan, matanya sudah terasa begitu berat dan ia merasa mengantuk. Ia menyimpan buku harian milik ibunya kembali di bawah bantal. Tidak lupa Harry mematikan lampu kamarnya sebelum berbaring di bawah selimut tipis yang ada di sana, Harry memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak lama kemudian Harry pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Harry bermimpi aneh sekali, ia menemukan dirinya berada di depan sebuah manor besar yang sangat indah. Ia tengah berdiri di tepi sebuah danau dengan sepasang sayapnya keluar dengan bebas, menciptakan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Harry menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di atas air danau yang begitu jernih, ia begitu terkejut saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri seperti ia melihat lukisan seorang malaikat, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau sayapnya mirip seperti itu namun berbeda warna. Harry mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu, memang rambutnya tidak banyak berubah namun lebih teratur seperti sebelumnya, begitu mulus dan berkilap. Kalau Harry tidak tahu pasti bayangan itu adalah dirinya, ia pasti akan mengatakan orang itu adalah malaikat cantik dengan wajah imut yang pernah ia lihat.

"Apa yang tengah kau lihat, _Baby?" _ujar sebuah suara yang sangat seksi dari belakang Harry, suara yang mampu membuat lutut siapa saja lemas ketika mendengarnya.

Harry menatap ke belakang dari atas bahunya dan tanpa sengaja menemukan dirinya terhipnotis saat melihat sepasang mata silver kebiruan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta di sana, ia tidak tahu siapa orang asing ini dan bahkan Harry sendiri tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupanya namun Harry mempunyai perasaan nyaman dan bahagia di dekat orang ini, Harry merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggang langsingnya dari belakang dan bagian belakang tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan dada orang itu.

"Tidak ada." Harry menemukan dirinya menjawab pertanyaan itu,

Orang yang memeluk Harry menatap bayangan mereka berdua dari pantulan air danau.

"Aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan itu, _Angel, _kau mau tahu apa yang sedang aku lihat?Aku menemukan seorang malaikat yang sangat manis berada di pekukanku. Apakah aku sudah berada di surga?" tanyanya sambil mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut.

Harry menemukan dirinya melenguh penuh kenikmatan saat lidah milik kekasihnya melumat bibirnya, apalagi ketika sebuah tangan menelusuri bagian sayapnya yang begitu sensitif. Harry menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, kedua tangannya berada di leher laki-laki itu sementara ia menemukan kedua kakinya tidak berada di atas tanah karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang jauh berbeda itu, laki-laki itu menopang berat tubuh Harry sementara Harry sendiri dengan senang hati membiarkan bibir yang ranum itu terus mencium dirinya. Tidak lama setelah itu kekasihnya membiarkan Harry untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, meskipun begitu ia masih belum melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Harry.

"Kau tidak sedang... oh.. uh, di ... Merlin... di surga." ujar Harry di selingi desisan, membuat kekasihnya tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut hitam milik Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi aku merasa seperti itu saat bersamamu, _Mon cherry... Helluva."_

Wajah Harry merona merah, namun ia membiarkan senyumannya merekah di bibirnya. Ia berjinjit pada kedua kakinya sebelum menciumn pipi kanan milik laki-laki misterius yang sangat ia cintai itu, "_Love you, my dragon."_

"_Love you too, angel."_

Harry merasa merasakan senyumannya terus merekah dan memimpikan laki-laki bermata silver kebiruan yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan dan cinta saat ia memperhatikan Harry.

* * *

Sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sama tengah menatap salah seorang anggota Order yang masih tersisa di tempat itu dengan dingin, ia tidak membiarkan konsentrasinya pecah meskipun ia tahu tubuhnya bersimbah darah, darah yang bukan miliknya namun milik dari beberapa orang anggota Order yang telah ia bunuh sore ini.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang Dumbledore perintahkan pada kalian sehingga kalian berada di daerah Hanglington kecil seperti ini?" tanya Draco dengan suara dingin, ia tidak peduli kalau ayahnya menginginkan beberapa dari mereka dibawa hidup-hidup namun apabila mereka melakukan perlawanan seperti ini maka Draco tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membunuhnya.

Bill Weasley melihat monster yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan marah, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega membunuh dengan berdarah dingin seperti ini? Oh, Bill lupa kalau orang yang mereka hadapi adalah pelahap maut, penyihir paling rendah yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak heran kalau Dumbledore menyuruh dirinya bersama Hestia untuk memata-matai mereka, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa rencana Voldemort selanjutnya dan siapa pangeran kegelapan yang akhir-akhir ini muncul yang berhasil membunuh Fudge pada bulan Juni kemarin. Dan Bill punya firasat kalau pangeran kegelapan yang dimaksud itu kini berada di hadapannya, pemuda itu bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Tidak mau bicara? Apakah aku harus membuatmu bernasib sama dengan temanmu agar kau mau berbicara?" ancam pelahap maut bertopeng porselain itu.

Melihat keadaan Bill yang penuh luka membuat Bellatrix yang berdiri di belakang orang bertopeng itu kelihatan begitu senang, wanita yang kelihatan seperti tidak waras itu terkikik begitu evil. Ia memberikan Crucio kepada Hestia yang terkapar tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lebih baik kita habisi mereka saja, _Milord!" _kata Bellatrix dengan senyuman sadisnya.

Draco menghiraukan bibinya, ia menatap sosok anak tertua dari keluarga Weasley dengan tenang. Ia menggunakan Legilimency untuk melihat apa yang dipikirkan oleh William Weasley ini, sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya dari balik topeng yang Draco kenakan. Rupanya Dumbledore menyuruh beberapa orang ini untuk memata-matai mereka, kelihatannya Snape saja tidak cukup untuk melakukan itu dan harus menyuruh mereka semua. Permainan akan semakin seru.

Draco mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihirnya pada Bill dan mengatakan Crucio untuk membuat Bill pingsan.

"Bibi Bellatrix, Dolohov, kita pergi dari sini!" kata Draco

"Mengapa? Kita belum menghabisi mereka, bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang kita lagi?" tanya Bellatrix seperti anak kecil.

"Itu tidak perlu, Dumbledore tidak sebodoh itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita tahu kalau ada mata-mata di pihak kita, kita harus segera menangkap orang yang dimaksud sebelum mereka membocorkan rencana kita kepada Dumbledore."

Dengan itu, ketiga pelahap maut tersebut beraparate dari sana. Meninggalkan anggota Order yang tidak sadarkan diri itu untuk dijemput oleh temannya.

* * *

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

**

**Kamus mantra sihir :**

_Romendo Petrix_ : sihir kelas menengah, sangat berbahaya namun belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai sihir hitam. bila mengenai tubuh makhluk hidup, mantra atau residu yang ada di dalamnya bisa menguras energi yang dimilikinya dan lama kelamaan akan menimbulkan suatu efek samping, berupa koma dalam waktu yang lama dan bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. sihir ini bisa disebut juga Ancient.

_Protego : _Sihir pelindung yang mampu melindungi penggunanya dari serangan mantra Cruciatus atau serangan sihir lainnya asalkan mereka yang menggunakan tipe sihir ini harus mengkonsentrasikan sihir mereka pada tongkat sihir. sihir ini tidak bisa melindungi penggunanya dari sihir pembunuh ataupun tipe _bloodmagic _lainnya

_Prittera : _Tipe sihir penghambat serangan, berupa embun mistik yang muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir. sihir ini bila diulangi dengan _Fowl _akan mampu membalikan serangan dengan level yang begitu tinggi. Tipe sihir ini digunakan pertama kali oleh Rowena Ravenclaw

_Ultima_ : Sihir kuat yang termasuk dalam kategori netral.

* * *

AN : Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mengunjungi fic-ku, apabila ada kata-kata salahnya, aku minta maaf

Author : Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning : Au, OOC, Slash, Future! Mpreg, Creature! Fic, Twin!Powerful!Draco

Pairing : DMHP

Rating : T/ M

Genre : Adventure, Drama, Family, Romance, dsb

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**by**

**Sky**

* * *

Seminggu sebelum tanggal 1 September, _Diagon Alley _adalah tempat yang sangat ramai dan menjadi favorit bagi murid-murid Hogwarts yang akan melewati tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts, karena di sana banyak sekali toko yang menjual berbagai keperluan sekolah dari yang mulai sederhana seperti buku dan seragam, juga sampai yang rumit. Di sana juga ada Bank Gringgots cabang London yang dipimpin oleh sekumpulan goblin, salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk sihir yang ada namun makhluk yang satu ini bertubuh sangat pendek dan mempunyai penampilan begitu kerdil, dan tentunya dengan sifat serakah yang sangat khas pula. Para goblin akan mudah disuap oleh siapa saja asalkan orang itu memiliki bergaleon-galeon emas ataupun benda yang sangat berharga. Mereka terkenal dengan makhluk yang serakah dan sangat berhati-hati bila berurusan dengan benda yang sangat berharga.

Terkadang Draco menemukan cara kerja mereka itu sangat menghibur dirinya yang terlihat jelas di matanya, mereka begitu sadis dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai hormat, bahkan kepada penyihir besar seperti Dumbledore sendiri. Saat ini Draco tengah berada di dalam Bank Gringgots yang ada di _Diagon Alley _untuk mengambil uang seperlunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempunyai urusan untuk ke tempat seperti itu, tapi karena ayahnya yang memaksanya ke sana maka Draco tidak mempunyai pilihan. Ia harus membeli kebutuhan sekolah yang akan ia 'perlukan' nantinya ketika berada di Hogwarts untuk melaksanakan misinya dengan menyamar menjadi murid baru di sana. Bicara mengenai dirinya yang kembali ke sekolah sama sekali tidak menyenangkan hatinya, Draco benci dengan Hogwarts dan punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak begitu mendukung ide gila ini, apalagi Hogwarts adalah tempat yang sangat dekat dengan Dumbledore, ibaratnya Draco seperti ingin bunuh diri saja pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

Sayangnya baik Tom dan Tristan menemukan ide ini sangat menarik, bahkan Tristan yang 'berbaik hati' untuk menemaninya pergi ke _Diagon Alley _sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar sangat menikmati penderitaan Draco. Draco memberikan glare pada ayah baptisnya yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, aku benci dirimu pada saat-saat seperti ini." gumam Draco lirih, yang kemungkinan besar dapat didengar oleh Tristan dengan sangat jelas.

Tristan hanya memberikan seringai tipis di wajahnya sebelum menatap lurus ke depan. Kereta yang membawa mereka bertiga berhenti di sebuah pintu besi raksasa yang tingginya lebih dari 10 kaki, pintu tersebut di jaga oleh dua buah Gargoyle yang sangat besar dan berlapis oleh logam perak murni. Baik Draco maupun Tristan turun dari kereta dengan diikuti oleh seorang goblin kecil pemandu atau yang biasa disebut sebagai _accountant_ keluarga.

"Kita sudah sampai di lemari penyimpanan ketiga dari 9 total lemari penyimpanan keluarga Hammond yang ada di bank ini. Tolong perlihatkan kunci lemari ini!" pinta goblin itu.

Draco melihat ayah baptisnya dengan penasaran, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus ikut ke dalam lemari penyimpanan ini. Ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan rencana awal mereka karena pada mulanya Draco berniat untuk mengunjungi lemari penyimpanan miliknya sendiri. Tristan yang menghiraukan tatapan dari Draco berjalan maju ke depan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas dari dalam saku jubahnya sebelum meletakkan lambang kunci ke dalam lekukan kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah pintu, setelah itu ia menggigit telunjuk tangan kanannya menggunakan giginya yang tajam, membiarkan darah keluar dan jatuh tepat di atas lambang kunci tadi.

Suara bergemuruh dan getaran yang lumayan hebat mulai mereka rasakan, dalam hati Draco bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia ikut Tristan mengunjungi lemari penyimpanan keluarganya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Draco tahu siapa Tristan sebenarnya, ayah baptisnya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan karena ia terlahir dari garis keturunan keluarga bangsawan penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat melegenda, keluarga Hammond, sebuah keluarga yang merupakan cikal bakal dari keluarga Slytherin dan Ravenclaw yang melahirkan Salazar Slytherin dan Rowena Ravenclaw, dua pendiri dari empat pendiri Hogwarts yang sangat terkenal itu. Dan Tristan Hammond adalah Lord terakhir dari keluarga ini yang akhirnya ia berubah menjadi seorang vampire pada usia 16 tahun karena sihir kuno yang menjadi warisan keluarga dalam darahnya bangkit, ia memutuskan untuk mengubah penampilannya seperti orang berusia 20 tahunan sampai sekarang ini.

Dua buah patung gargoyle yang menjaga pintu raksasa di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba bergerak menyingkir pelan sebelum dua buah pintu besar terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar berada di dalam. Tristan berjalan mengambil kuncinya lagi sebelum memberikan gerakan tangan untuk mengundang putra baptisnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ujar Tristan kepada Draco.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan dengan langkah tidak peduli ia mengikuti ayah baptisnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Tempat itu sangat besar, dipenuhi oleh barang-barang berharga dan bergunung-gunung kepingan uang emas, tidak hanya itu saja namun Draco juga menemukan berak-rak lemari yang penuh terisi dengan buku. Keluarga Hammond adalah keluarga yang sangat tua dan kaya, jadi Draco tidak akan terkejut lagi bila ia menemukan keluarga ini mempunyai lemari penyimpanan seperti ini atau lebih dari ini tersebar di penjuru dunia.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ke lemari penyimpananmu?" tanya Draco, ia berdiri di depan rak buku dan melihat beberapa judul buku yang ada di sana. Buku tua dan sihir tua yang melegenda, tidak lagi Draco ragukan.

"Karena aku ingin mengambil uang untuk membelikan keperluan sekolahmu." jawab Tristan santai, ia mengambil beberapa Galleon, Sickle, dan Knuts yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam kantung uang.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." jawab Draco singkat, ia menemukan sebuah sofa besar di dalam lemari itu, ia berjalan ke sana dan duduk di atasnya. Kedua matanya memperhatikan Tristan yang seperti menghiraukannya.

"Tapi aku ingin." ujar ayah baptisnya, Tristan menengok ke belakang dan melihat lukisan seorang wanita di sana. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang keemasan panjang yang indah, sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya sebelum ia melihat ke arah Draco, "Aku ini ayah baptismu, jadi ini adalah salah satu dari kewajibanku. Meskipun aku tahu kalau perjalanan ke Hogwarts yang kau lakukan hanyalah sebuah rencana dari Tom semata, namun aku ingin berharap kau bisa menikmatinya seperti anak seumuranmu."

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi anak seumuranku seperti yang kau katakan. Mereka terlalu naif."

"Bukan menjadi seperti mereka, Draco. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah kau bisa mengalami apa itu yang dinamakan kebebasan. Di Hogwarts kelak kau bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada pengawasan dari Tom, aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan kebebasan sebelum semuanya terlambat." kata Tristan dengan nada bijaksana, ia melihat wajah putra baptisnya begitu dingin namun dari sorot matanya Tristan bisa tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk di pikiran Draco.

"Aku tidak butuh kebebasan."

"Teruslah mengelak, tapi aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini."

Draco tidak menjawab lagi, ia merilekskan tubuhnya yang penat dengan melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari detail yang sempurna. Mata silver kebiruan Draco menangkap sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya, benda itu adalah sebuah pedang berwarna silver bersih dengan bertatakan intan putih dan di sekelilingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran huruf yang terasa begitu asing, seperti rune kuno namun bukan itu.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri ke tempat di mana benda pedang itu berada. Tristan sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar, hanya memperhatikan saja dengan tenang.

Benda itu sangat tajam dan berat, namun sihir yang mengalir dari sisi kanan-kirinya sangat luar biasa. Draco memegang pedang itu dan menelitinya dengan perlahan-lahan, matanya menangkap ukiran huruf yang sangat aneh.

"_Amoy Laine da Malfoine, _dalam artian bahasa _Reliq _kuno adalah sang terpilih." sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Draco, "Siapa pemilik terakhir benda ini, Tristan?"

"_Meir ad count La 'e Reed et Hammond. _Sang garis terakhir dari darah Malfoy, Hammond, dan Reed. Pedang itu adalah milik dari sang pewaris Hammond dua generasi di atasku, tapi dari kata _Malfoine _yang tidak lain adalah Malfoy, benda itu adalah milik dari sang pewaris Malfoy yang sebenarnya sebelum berada di tempat ini."

"Menarik." hanya itu jawaban dari Draco. Ia menyentuh ukiran nama keluarganya dengan perlahan, namun perlahan apapun jari tangannya tergores oleh sisi pedang silver yang begitu tajam itu.

Darah yang keluar dari goresan kecil tersebut merembes ke tengah-tengah pedang, pada saat itu juga Draco merasakan gerakan aura sihir yang sangat hebat dan tiba-tiba Draco melihat benda itu dengan takjub. Tanpa sepengetahuannya pedang yang telah berabad-abad berada di dalam lemari besi penyimpanan keluarga ayah baptisnya melakukan perjanjian darah dengan sihirnya. Draco tahu itu karena ia merasakan sensasi baru yang masuk ke dalam kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Tristan sedikit keras.

"Kurasa ini berada di luar rencana, Tristan."

Tristan hanya bisa menghela nafas karena itu, ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau seorang Draco Malfoy melakukan kesalahan besar seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Draco melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang memadati jalanan di _Diagon Alley _dari tempat duduknya di salah bangku di depan toko es krim Florean Fortescue, banyak orang yang melirik ke arahnya terutama para wanita dan gadis muda namun hal itu Draco hiraukan karena dia memang tidak tertarik dengan mereka, ia jauh lebih tertarik dengan apa yang tengah orang-orang itu bicarakan ke sana kemari. Ada yang membahas mengenai politik pada hari ini, bahkan Draco juga menemukan obrolan mengenai serangan yang terjadi secara misterius di kementrian sihir yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan mereka adalah ulah Draco sendiri.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu mengambil sesendok es krim dan melahapnya dengan pelan, rasanya manis dan penuh dengan krim, rasa vanila yang mampu membuat siapapun menitikkan air liur mereka. Baru pertama kali ini Draco bisa keluar dari Manor tanpa ada urusan serius atau misi yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, mungkin apa kata Tristan memang benar kalau ia membutuhkan liburan untuk sesaat. Bicara mengenai Tristan, Draco tidak melihat vampire itu lagi setelah mereka berdua berpisah di Gringgots, Tristan mengatakan ia ada urusan sebentar sebelum meninggalkan Draco seorang diri di sana dan Draco pun tidak akan protes mengenai masalah itu.

Sebuah tawa yang penuh dengan kegembiraan membuat Draco tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menemukan sumber suara itu dari dua orang remaja yang tengah berpelukan dengan riang sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat Draco duduk. Draco memperhatikan mereka.

Seorang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan, yang laki-laki mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam berantakan dan kulit kecoklatan yang ranum, tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari Draco saat ia membandingkannya dan Draco bisa melihat senyuman yang begitu manis muncul di bibir anak laki-laki itu. Remaja itu sangat cantik dan elegant, seperti bukan manusia normal. Draco menyipitkan kedua matanya, Draco tahu makhluk apa remaja laki-laki itu dan dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukan 'makhluk itu' di tempat ramai seperti di _Diagon Alley _ini, dan dari apa yang Draco ketahui seharusnya jenis makhluk sihir itu sudah punah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu.

Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya dari remaja laki-laki itu untuk mengamati temannya. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut berwarna kecoklatan dan sedikit keriting, sepasang mata almond yang begitu hangat dan wajah yang cukup cantik meskipun tidak secantik temannya. Gadis itu lebih mirip sebagai sahabat baik daripada kekasih. Draco memperhatikan mereka berdua untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

"Harry, Senang kau bisa datang di sini, aku khawatir kalau keluargamu tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi ke _Diagon Alley_. Wow, lihat dirimu... kau berubah!" seru Hermione ketika ia bertemu dengan Harry di _Diagon Alley_. Ia mengamati Harry untuk sesaat sebelum ia merasakan wajahnya panas, "Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik dari kemarin-kemarin."

Mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh temannya itu tanpa sadar wajah Harry ikut memerah juga, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Hermione dari dirinya sehingga mengatakan kalau ia terlihat baik, menurutnya Harry terlihat sama saja. Harry memberikan senyum kecil pada gadis itu.

"Kau juga banyak berubah, 'Mione. Kau terlihat lebih cantik hari ini." gantian Harry memuju.

Harry melihat temannya itu, yang Harry katakan memang benar karena setelah musim panas Hermione terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu mengenakan baju yang sangat modis dengan make up tipis di wajahnya, Hermione terlihat jauh lebih anggun daripada penampilan tomboy pada biasanya.

"_Thanks, _liburan kali ini Dad mengajak kami sekeluarga mengunjungi Italia. Aku sangat senang pergi ke sana karena ada banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui berada di sana. Kau tahu, Harry, kalau di Italia juga ada dunia sihir seperti di Inggris dan Perancis, tentunya tempat itu masih asing bagiku." ujar Hermione, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah meja kosong yang ada di depan toko es krim Florean Fortescue dan duduk di sana. "Aku sangat senang bisa mengunjungi Italia."

"Benarkah, pasti sangat menarik. Apa saja yang kau temui di sana?" tanya Harry, ia memesan dua buah es krim dengan rasa coklat kacang untuknya dan coklat strawberry untuk Hermione.

"Banyak sekali, tapi lupakan itu saja. Aku menerima suratmu tiga hari yang lalu, Harry." ujar Hermione, nadanya serius dan menatap Harry lekat di mata. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya, "Kurasa _heritage _yang ada pada keluargamu bangkit dalam dirimu saat ulang tahun ke enam belasmu, Harry."

"_Heritage? _Aku tidak tahu mengenai itu." kata Harry, suaranya lirih karena ia tidak ingin didengar oleh orang lain kecuali Hermione saat ini.

Hermione mengangguk, mungkin ini adalah tempat yang kurang bijaksana untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Harry namun apabila mereka berhati-hati, maka tidak akan ada salahnya. Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengatakan _Silencio _di sekitar mereka agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Benar, setiap penyihir akan mendapatkan apa itu yang dinamakan _Heritage _pada malam ulang tahun mereka yang keenam belas, darah penyihir yang sebenarnya ada dalam keluarga mereka akan bangkit untuk memperlihatkan jati diri penyihir itu sendiri sementara kekuatan sihir dalam tubuh mereka akan jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Harry, aku telah melakukan penelitian dalam tiga hari ini dan aku menemukan kalau di dalam keluarga Potter terdapat warisan sihir tua yang berasal bukan dari penyihir biasa, melainkan dari makhluk sihir."

"Apa? Lalu, perubahanku yang mempunyai sayap itu mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah manusia normal yang selama ini kuketahui?" tanya Harry, dia terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini ia tahu akan hal itu. Bukan karena warisan darah keluarganya, melainkan pengetahuan kalau penyihir pada usia keenam belas mereka akan mengalami apa itu yang dinamakan pedewasaan seperti yang Hermione jelaskan.

"Benar sekali. Sementara ini dugaanku mengatakan kalau salah satu dari nenek moyangmu yang mungkin dari pihak ayahmu pernah menikah dengan makhluk sihir selain manusia, apabila itu benar maka _Heritage _yang kau terima akan jauh lebih masuk akal dan menjelaskan kalau kau bukan manusia. Tapi aku bingung dengan ini, kalau melihat karakteristik yang kulihat ada dari dirimu sekarang ini kurasa apapun yang menjadi _Heritage_mu itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada, Harry." kata Hermione. Ia membuka buku tebal yang ia keluarkan tadi ke halaman yang ia cari dan menghadapkannya ke arah Harry. "Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

Harry melihat sebuah gambar seorang wanita yang luar biasa cantiknya, mengenakan gaun kuno panjang yang berwarna merah dengan pita panjang di lengannya. Wanita itu menatap ke arah bulan purnama yang muncul di langit malam, dan dari apa yang Harry lihat wanita itu tengah berdiri di atas sebuah balkon kamar dengan tumbuhan bunga mawar ranum yang menghiasi pembatas balkonnya. Harry menghiraukan penampilan gambar itu saat ia melihat sepasang sayap lebar yang mirip dengan miliknya muncul di punggung wanita itu, namun sayap wanita tersebut berwarna merah darah yang sama dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Di bagian bawah gambar itu Harry melihat makhluk apa itu dari judul yang tertera di sana.

"_Seraph?" _tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

Hermione mengangguk, nadanya serius namun lirih pada saat yang sama. "_Seraphine _atau _Siren _lebih tepatnya. Mereka salah satu dari empat makhluk sihir tertua yang melegenda setelah Dragonian, Dark Elf, dan _Mystic_. Rumor mengatakan kalau mereka adalah cikal bakal dari Dark Veela, lebih cantik dan kuat dari veela pada umumnya. Namun yang membuatku bingung di sini, aku membaca kalau _Seraphine _telah punah setelah perang berdarah pada Zaman kegelapan 8000 tahun yang lalu bersama ketiga makhluk sihir _ancient _yang kusebutkan tadi."

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku seorang _Seraphine _kalau makhluk yang kau jelaskan telah punah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, 'Mione." kata Harry, ia ragu akan hal itu namun ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Ciri-cirinya ada pada dirimu, Harry. Aku tidak perlu menyebutkannya lagi padamu karena kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, kalau buku ini benar maka seharusnya tidak ada yang tersisa dari mereka namun kenyataannya ada yang tersisa dan menjadi nenek buyutmu sehingga kau menjadi salah satu dari mereka, Harry." jawab Hermione, ia memberikan simpati kepada Harry, "Kurasa Dumbledore tahu akan masalah ini."

Mendengar nama kepala sekolahnya dikatakan membuat Harry menyipitkan matanya, ia lupa kalau Dumbledore pasti mengetahuinya jauh sebelum masalah ini terjadi. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa penyihir tua itu tidak pernah memberitahunya, tentu saja... semua tentang Harry yang Dumbledore ketahui pasti akan menjadi rahasia. Bahkan mengenai ramalan Trelawney, Dumbledore merahasiakan ini darinya sehingga sebagai imbalannya adalah Harry harus kehilang satu-satunya figur ayah yang ia miliki, Harry harus kehilangan Sirius.

Semua tentang Dumbledore itu palsu dan hanya memperalat Harry, membuatnya sebagai tameng seperti seorang prajurit. Harry tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau Dumbledore menganggap Harry seperti boneka yang nantinya siap dikorbankan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Harry masih sakit hati ketika mengetahui fakta yang menyakitkan mengenai itu dari pembicaraan Ron dan Ginny yang ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan Dumbledore, 'Mione. Sudah cukup ia memperalatku selama ini, aku yakin ia pasti tahu mengenai penyiksaan yang kuterima dari keluarga Dursley dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa." kata Harry dengan nada dingin, ia benci kepura-puraan.

"Oh.. Harry, aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai itu sebelumnya. Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu ketika tahu apa maksud Dumbledore sebenarnya, bahkan aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Ron dan seluruh keluarga Weasley disuruh olehnya untuk membuatmu berada..." Hermione tidak melanjutkannya lagi, ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi pada temannya dan karena ulah dari pihak yang menyebut dirinya cahaya atau _The Order of the phoenix _yang dipimpin oleh Dumbledore telah membuat Harry semenderita ini.

Harry memberikan senyum tipis kepada Hermione, senang karena tahu temannya yang satu ini adalah teman yang sejati dan tidak seperti Ron yang mau berteman dengannya karena dibayar oleh Dumbledore. Tahun keempat Harry berada di Hogwarts adalah faktanya. Saat piala api memilih Harry menjadi peserta keempat dalah turnamen Triwizard, baik Ron dan ketiga asrama lainnya yang ada di Hogwarts memusuhinya dengan telak, bahkan mereka menghinanya secara terang-terangan, hanya beberapa orang saja yang percaya kalau Harry tidak berbuat curang dengan memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api.

Ya... orang-orang itu adalah Hermione, Sirius, Neville, dan Luna. Mereka adalah teman Harry yang sebenarnya.

"Apa rencanamu tahun ini, Harry?" tanya Hermione, memecahkan lamunan Harry.

"Entahlah, aku belum begitu memikirkannya. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak ingin menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan oleh pihak Dumbledore lagi, aku sudah lelah dengan semua itu."

Hermione menyendok es krimnya yang ada di depannya dan memakannya, "Lalu? Menyeberang ke pihak lawan?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Kurasa aku akan berada di pihak netral untuk saat ini."

"Apapun keputusanmu nantinya Harry, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau adalah teman pertama yang kumiliki selama ini, jadi aku akan setia padamu." ujar Hermione.

Harry merasa senyumnya merekah, membuat wajahnya bercahaya. Ia gembira mengetahui Hermione akan selalu menjadi temannya, tidak peduli apakah Harry akan menjadi pihak lawan atau netral.

"_Thanks, Mione." _ujar Harry.

"Itulah gunanya teman, Harry."

Dengan itu keduanya diam secara sesaat. Harry melihat Hermione memasukkan buku tebal tadi ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil buku lainnya sebelum larut dalam bacaan buku tersebut. Harry memutar kedua bola matanya, tipikal Hermione... hobinya pasti membaca buku dan Harry tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang itu. Ia tidak tahan untuk membaca buku setebal buku yang dibaca oleh Hermione. Harry melanjutkan memakan es krimnya, rasanya begitu nikmat dan mampu membuat Harry menitikkan air liurnya,

Tiba-tiba Harry mempunyai perasaan kalau ada sesuatu yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, ia mendongak dari mangkuk es krimnya dan melihat ke sekeliling untuk menemukan apa itu. Dan Harry menemukan sesuatu yang memperhatikan mereka... bukan mereka tapi dirinya sedari tadi. Duduk di meja yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari mereka, hanya terpisah dengan dua meja lainnya, terlihat begitu tenang adalah orang yang melihat Harry sedari tadi. Harry merasakan pipinya memanas saat mata mereka bertemu dan orang itu masih menatap Harry tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun meskipun Harry tahu kalau orang itu merasa begitu tertarik. Harry semakin blusing saat ia melihat siapa orang itu.

Seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusia dengannya, terlihat begitu tampan dan seksi dengan tubuh yang terlihat begitu kekar. Harry menganggap pemuda itu terlalu bagus untuk tempat kecil seperti ini, dia seperti seorang pangeran atau bahkan seorang Lord yang mempunyai kekuasaan yang besar, auranya mengatakan kalau ia bukanlah orang sembarangan dan begitu berbahaya dengan diselimuti oleh kemisteriusan di sekelilingnya. Entah bagaimana Harry bisa tahu, dirinya sendiri juga bingung.

Pemuda tampan itu terus-terusan membuat Harry blushing, tatapannya begitu tajam seperti ia bisa membaca jiwa Harry dalam sekali lihat. Hermione yang memperhatikan Harry merasa bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan temannya.

"Harry... Harry.." panggil Hermione, membuat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang itu.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hermione.

Hermione tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Harry, ia melihat ke arah Harry sebelum mengikuti ke mana pandangan temannya itu. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, Harry melihat ke arah sebuah meja kosong dengan segelas es krim setengah penuh di dalamnya berada di atasnya.

"Dia menghilang." ujar Harry sedikit kecewa, saat ia melihat ke tempat di mana pemuda tadi duduk, Harry hanya mendapati dia sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Harry?" pertanyaan Hermione itu tidak dijawab oleh Harry.

* * *

AN : Terima kasih sudah membaca

Author : Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: Harry Potter dkk milik dari J.K. Rowling, aku hanya meminjam plotnya aja

Warning : AU, OOC, Slash, Creature! Fic, Powerful!Twin!Draco, Future!Mpreg

Rating : T and M later

Genre : Adventure, romance, drama, etc.

Pairing : DMHP, DMLL (maybe), LMNM, others

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Stasiun King Cross pada tanggal 1 September terlihat begitu ramai, stasiun yang menghubungkan dua dunia yang berbeda terlihat lebih ramai dari pada hari-hari biasanya, apalagi di peron ¾ yang menjadi portal penghubung antara dunia muggle dengan dunia sihir banyak dikunjungi oleh orang. Mereka adalah penyihir yang mengantarkan putra-putri mereka untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts menggunakan Hogwarts ekspress, sebuah kereta api uap dengan model kuno dan berwarna merah.

Draco melihat murid-murid yang akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk tahun ajaran baru berada di sana bersama keluarga mereka yang akan mengucapkan selamat jalan. Mereka terlihat beragam, ada yang lebih tua dan muda darinya, namun juga ada yang seusia dengan Draco. Dari apa yang Draco dengar dari Alex, sistem yang ada di Hogwarts adalah sistem asrama dan ada bagian pemisahan yang ditentukan oleh topi tua penyeleksi untuk menentukan asrama yang cocok bagi orang itu, sebuah sistem yang hampir sama di Santuario namun pada umumnya memang berbeda. Pemuda yang berusia 16 tahun itu terlihat begitu terhibur saat beberapa anak kecil yang ia tahu adalah murid tahun pertama kelihatan begitu gugup ataupun histeris, mereka tentu gugup tentang penyeleksian akan ditempatkan di asrama mana mereka nantinya ketika di Hogwarts kelak. Dan yang membuat Draco mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum saat ini juga adalah ketika ia mendengar seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seorang ayah berpesan kepada putrinya agar ia tidak masuk ke asrama Slytherin atau ia tidak akan dianggap lagi sebagai keluarga. Anak malang yang mempunyai orangtua berpikiran begitu dangkal seperti dia, pikir Draco dengan seringai khas di wajahnya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang bodoh, menganggap asrama Slytherin sebagai asrama paling buruk karena reputasinya yang melahirkan penyihir-penyihir gelap seperti Voldemort sehingga mereka langsung mengecap kalau Slytherin adalah mimpi buruk. Kelihatannya mereka tidak tahu kalau semua asrama yang ada di Hogwarts juga sama buruknya, ambil contohnya saja adalah Wormtail, dia seorang Gryffindor namun dia juga seorang pelahap maut. Jadi tidak ada bedanya. Bellatrix yang seorang Ravenclaw malah menjadi pelahap maut yang luar biasa kejam, terkadang Draco sedikit iri pada bibinya tentang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sadis namun terlihat lugu pada saat yang sama. Bellatrix lugu? Dunia akan kiamat.

"Kau ada di sini." ujar seseorang yang ditujukan kepada Draco, Draco melihat orang itu dengan malas tanpa merubah posisi berdirinya yang bersandar pada pilar besar di dekat kereta dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Aku bukan pengecut seperti yang kau pikir." jawab Draco singkat.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu familier, Draco kerap melihatnya berada di halaman depan koran Daily Prophet karena ia seorang yang lumayan terkenal. Mengenakan seragam tradisional Hogwarts yang berwarna hitam dengan dasi yang berwarna silver dan hijau yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia berada di asrama Slytherin, rambut pirang keemasan yang tertata rapi, kulit putih pucat dan sepasang mata biru sapphire yang memukau. Satu kata yang dapat Draco lukiskan mengenai pemuda yang menyapanya ini, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat tampan dan bisa dibilang seorang _hottie_. Tidak salah lagi kalau dia seorang Malfoy, Draco bisa merasakan aura sihir yang khas dan keangkuhan yang ditebarkannya.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Alexander Lucius Malfoy sendiri, pewaris keluarga Malfoy di masa depan dan juga merupakan kakak kembar Draco sendiri. Meskipun mereka kembar, namun penampilan keduanya sangatlah beda bagaikan langit dengan bumi dan Draco tidak akan terkejut mengenai masalah itu, malahan ia merasa berterima kasih kalau mereka sangat berbeda.

"Kau terlihat begitu..." kata Alex pelan, ia mengamati penampilan Draco.

Draco memutar bola matanya, ia tahu kalau ia tidak serapi Alex namun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Kalau Alex rapi dan mempunyai _image _seorang _gentleman _sejati, maka Draco sendiri memiliki penampilan kebalikannya. Dari ujung rambut sampai kaki semuanya mencerminkan berbahaya dan seorang _bad boy _yang menimbulkan aura yang begitu berbeda. Draco mengenakan baju berwarna biru gelap yang sangat pas di badannya karena memperlihatkan postur tubuh kekarnya serta pada dua kancing baju atasnya tidak ia kancingkan dan ia juga mengenakan celana jeans hitam, penampilan _bad boy_-nya semakin genap dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan tanpa ia resletingkan, tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah jaket armani yang terkenal mahal di dunia muggle. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti supermodel, seksi, tampan, berbahaya, dan yummy, kalau saja ia mengenakan kacamata hitam pasti penampilannya akan genap seperti seorang model yang berjalan di atas _catwalk_. Meskipun begitu penampilannya mencerminkan kalau ia bukan orang sembarangan dan merupakan penyihir yang kuat, aura sihir tidak akan berbohong. Dan melihat banyak gadis-gadis yang terpukau ketika menatap Draco, maka dipastikan kalau penampilan Draco tidaklah buruk seperti yang dikatakan oleh saudaranya.

Alex menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau ayah sampai tahu kau berpenampilan seperti muggle, dia bisa bunuh diri saat ini juga." gumamnya. Maksud Alex adalah Lucius.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Menangis di atas pemakamannya?" balas Draco dengan suara kalem, ia beranjak dari tempat bersandarnya, tinggi tubuhnya melampaui tinggi tubuh Alex kira-kira tiga inchi. "Maaf, aku bukan orang yang akan peduli apa perkataannya sampai kapanpun."

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit hormat saja pada mereka? Yang benar saja, Draco, dia itu ayah kandungmu." komentar Alex sedikit malas.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau dia ayah angkatku." hanya itu jawaban dari Draco, ia menatap saudaranya dengan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sangat dingin dan tajam. Sebuah seringai seksi muncul di bibirnya, "Dan kau Alex, senang kau bisa bergabung dengan kami! _Welcome to the gank." _

Alex memutar kedua matanya, serahkan saja kepada Draco untuk berbicara penuh dengan nada sarkatis. Meskipun begitu Alex mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya, tahun ini ia telah mendapatkan tatto yang menunjukkan kalau ia berada di pihak Voldemort sejak musim panas kemarin, tatto itu tentu saja tidak tampak karena disembunyikan oleh ilusi yang sangat kuat, sehingga penyihir sekuat Dumbledore pun dapat dipastikan tidak dapat melihat tanda itu di lengan kirinya.

Kedua saudara kembar itu melihat satu sama lain tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun di keduanya, mereka kembar namun terlihat seperti langit dan bumi. Kalau Alex terlihat terlalu mirip seperti Lucius, maka Draco ini memiliki kemiripan antara Lucius dengan Narcissa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa mereka ketahui, beberapa orang lewat menatap kedua saudara itu dengan tatapan kagum, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat dua orang yang sangat tampan seperti itu dengan aura yang berbeda.

"Meskipun aku senang dengan kontes melihat yang kita lakukan ini, lebih baik kita segera naik ke atas kereta sebelum Hogwarts ekspress berangkat meninggalkan kita." ujar Alex yang mengakhiri kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Terserah apa katamu, Lex." jawab Draco, ia beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar di pilar yang besar itu. Draco berjalan mengikuti Alex yang sudah duluan berjalan di depannya.

Draco menghiraukan semua tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya, ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk meladeni tatapan penasaran atau bingung yang diberikan oleh anak-anak yang ada di sana. Keadaan di dalam Hogwarts Express memang mirip dengan apa yang ia duga sebelumnya, begitu gaduh dan dipenuhi oleh ocehan anak-anak yang menceritakan bagaimana liburan bersama keluarga mereka. Keadaan yang konyol menurut Draco, namun dia tidak mengatakannya secara keras karena itu memang bukan urusannya. Draco melihat Alex membuka salah satu pintu kompartemen dan masuk ke dalamnya, karena tidak tahu harus ke mana atau sebenarnya bosan mendapat tatapan kagum yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana, maka Draco mengikuti Alex. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kompartemen, rasanya tidak sopan kalau ia langsung masuk begitu saja dan terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan anak-anak naif yang ingin menjadi pelahap maut junior seperti Alex. Dengan pemikiran itu Draco beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menjauh.

Tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan sebuah kompartemen kosong yang berada paling ujung di Hogwarts Express, bila melihat dari simbol yang ada di pintu itu Draco dapat menyimpulkan kalau tempat ini hanya ditempati oleh Slytherin karena tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tempat yang menarik." komentar Draco, ia membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.

Draco mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Selama perjalanan di dalam kereta api ia banyak memikirkan tentang misi yang dibebankan padanya oleh Tom. Misi sesungguhnya adalah mendapatkan Horcrux yang berupa diadem Ravenclaw dari Hogwarts, ia tahu seperti apa benda itu dari pensieve yang ayahnya berikan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hal yang lucu adalah bagaimana mungkin Tom seceroboh itu meletakkan benda bertuah yang mengandung nyawanya di Hogwarts? Itu namanya bunuh diri saja, tapi kejadian itu sudah terjadi pada waktu yang lampau jadi ia tidak bisa mengungkitnya lagi. Pernah Draco bertanya mengapa Tom tidak menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan misi itu, namun jawabannya sangat singkat karena ia tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali Draco.

Di Hogwarts nanti ia harus berpura-pura menjadi murid asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sebenarnya ini sangat mudah apalagi mengingat Snape yang pernah bertemu dengannya tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Draco sebenarnya karena ia selalu mengenakan topeng porselain khusus yang Tom berikan padanya setiap kali ada pertemuan pelahap maut, Draco berterima kasih karena itu. Namun yang menjadi masalahnya adalah Snape tahu siapa namanya, dan nama Draconis sangat melekat pada Draco sehingga ia tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri dengan nama itu nantinya. Draco harus menggunakan nama palsu yang tidak akan dicurigai oleh Dumbledore, untuk itulah Draco telah menyiapkan identitas palsunya.

Suara pintu kompartemen yang terbuka menyita perhatian Draco, di ambang pintu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda itu sangat tampan dengan tinggi 6'3 kaki, berambut hitam lebat yang dipotong pendek, kulit kecoklatan yang ranum, dan garis wajah tegas yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang Itali. Mata hazel dari pemuda itu fokus pada sosok Draco dan melihatnya dengan serius, Draco kenal siapa orang ini.

"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Lord Hammond memang benar, kau Draco Malfoy akan mulai 'belajar' di Hogwarts bersama anak-anak yang lain pada tahun ini." ujar pemuda itu sambil menutup pintu, ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Kata-katamu sungguh lucu. Biar kutebak, saat ini yang ada dipikiranmu pasti tentang hal lucu yang akan kau gambarkan mengenai keadaanku saat ini." komentar Draco dengan nada tidak peduli, mata silver kebiruannya bertemu dengan mata hazel milik pemuda itu, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu memberitahuku apa itu, aku sudah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Benarkah?" tantang pemuda itu dengan santai, mata hazelnya berkilat-kilat. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Kecuali kalau kau menggunakan _Legelimency."_

Draco memutar kedua matanya karena ini, "Tidak, Blaise. Aku tidak menggunakan _Legilimens _untuk membaca pikiranmu, dan tidak juga kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku bukan Merlin yang serba bisa. Matamu sudah mengisyaratkan itu, jadi aku tinggal menarik kesimpulan saja."

"Hmm... masuk akal." ujar Blaise dengan malas, ia menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran sofa kompartemen yang empuk itu tetapi kedua matanya masih fokus pada sosok pangeran kegelapan yang duduk di hadapannya ini. "Jadi, aku mendengar kalau kakakmu sudah mendapatkan tanda itu dari Dark Lord musim panas ini. Pasti ini sangat berat untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

Draco mengangguk pelan, "Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk. Kalau saja ini bukan karena ayah yang memintaku kembali, aku pasti akan senang hati masih berada di Italia seperti rencana sebelumnya." kata Draco pelan, "Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini, Blaise?"

"Membosankan, aku harus menjadi anak baik di Hogwarts agar Dumbledore dan staff lainnya tidak curiga padaku, sama sekali tidak bebas. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Hogwarts adalah icon dari penyihir putih yang tidak bisa mentolerir penyihir gelap seperti kita, mereka akan mengawasi kita 24 jam. Aku hanya bersyukur aku menjadi Slytherin di tempat ini."

"Dan aku bersyukur tidak menjadi dirimu." komentar Draco, "Berada di tempat ini juga bukan keinginan awalku."

Blaise menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sedikit bersimpati kepada Draco. Dalam 10 tahun ini ia telah mengenal pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan sangat baik, apalagi Blaise sendiri adalah tangan Draco semenjak ia berusia 12 tahun dan menjadi seorang pelahap maut. Dari apa yang Blaise lihat, Draco adalah tipe orang pendiam yang tidak mempunyai perasaan dan begitu dingin bila menyangkut apapun, ia tidak mempunyai belas kasihan ketika membunuh orang atau menghancurkan apapun. Hidupnya adalah misi yang diberikan oleh ayah angkatnya, dan hampir semua misi yang diberikan padanya selalu dilaksanakan dengan sempurna tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Blaise begitu mengagumi pangeran kegelapan ini, Draco masih sangat muda ketika kedua tangannya pertama kali bersimbah darah, tidak heran kalau hatinya beku karena itu. Pada usia yang sangat belia Draco telah menjadi penyihir yang sangat hebat dan patut untuk ditakuti. Sayangnya saja keberadaan Draco masih menjadi rahasia, tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan bagaimana ia bisa ada sampai pada tahun ini di mana ia tiba-tiba muncul dan membunuh Cornelius Fudge secara misterius tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun.

Tidak hanya itu saja, namun runtuhnya tembok Azkaban dan hancurnya beberapa Dementor penjaga Azkaban juga perbuatan Draco pada awal kedatangannya di Inggris beberapa minggu yang lalu. Blaise yang menjadi bagian dari tim yang dipimpin oleh sang pangeran sendiri untuk membebaskan para pelahap maut yang masih terjebak di sana hanya bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang Draco ciptakan dalam waktu setengah jam. Penyihir muda itu baru melihat kebrutalan yang sebenarnya dan sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu dari benaknya, tidak heran kalau penyihir muda yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah yang kelihatan begitu memikat ini mendapat berbagai julukan dari penyihir-penyihir yang lebih senior darinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi misi yang diberikan oleh Dark Lord, bukan?" ujar Blaise, ia melihat Draco mengangkat bahunya dengan kedua matanya masih fokus pada pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. "Bicara mengenai misi, kelihatannya Alex sendiri juga mendapat misi yang lumayan penting. Dengar-dengar Dark Lord memberikan misi padanya untuk membunuh Dumbledore sampai akhir tahun keenam ini."

"Terkadang aku lupa kalau kau adalah bagian inti dari pelahap maut." komentar Draco, "Ayah hanya mengatakan itu adalah misi Alex, namun pada kenyataannya maksud misi ini yang sesungguhnya adalah untuk mengetes kesetiaan Snape kepada ayah dan pihak kita."

"Maksudnya?"

"Snape adalah _double agent _yang baik pada pihak kita maupun Dumbledore masih mempertanyakan kemanakah kesetiaannya berada, ayah tahu kalau Alex tidak akan mempu untuk melaksanakan misi ini sehingga Narcissa akan meminta Snape untuk menggantikan Alex. Di sinilah kesetiaan Snape akan diuji, apakah ia mampu untuk membunuh Dumbledore atau tidak. Oleh karena itu ayah akan menggunakan misi ini sebagai ujian bagi Snape, ayah sendiri tidak begitu peduli pada Alex karena baginya Alex adalah umpan belakan."

"Aku menebak ia tidak akan membunuh Dumbledore."

Draco memberikan senyuman kecil pada temannya itu, "Kau terlalu yakin dengan perkataanmu, Blaise, kita belum melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada akhir tahun. Bibi Rinslet memprediksikan kalau misi ini juga akan dimanfaatkan Dumbledore pada akhirnya, untuk tidak membuka kedok Snape sebagai mata-mata bagi pihak Order. Kau masih harus banyak belajar dari ayahmu. Snape itu tidak bodoh dan melihat sejarah Snape bersama dengan Lily Potter, aku yakin kalau kesetiaan Snape akan lebih condong pada pihak Dumbledore. Untuk apa ia setia pada orang yang telah membunuh wanita yang ia cintai? Awalnya ia memang bergabung dengan pihak ayah karena ia sakit hati Lily Potter memilih James sebagai suami dan kekasihnya ketimbang dirinya, ia ingin membalas mereka dan mengingikan semuanya untuk merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun semuanya berubah ketika ia mendengar ramalan yang dibuat oleh Trelawney 16 tahun yang lalu, ia memberitahukan hal itu kepada ayah ketika ramalan yang diberikan belum genap. Dan apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Dark Lord membunuh keluarga Potter." jawab Blaise, ia tahu mengenai penyerangan Potter namun ia tidak tahu mengenai masa lalu Snape. "Ramalan Trelawney adalah hal yang sangat rahasia dan tersimpan di departemen misteri lebih dari 16 tahun. Ramalan mengenai Harry Potter sebagai anak terpilih."

Draco mengangguk, "Tepat sekali, ayah berniat untuk membunuh anak terpilih yang kebetulah anak itu adalah Harry Potter agar ia tidak menghalangi rencana ayah di masa depan. Sebelum ia melakukan itu, Snape memohon kepada ayah untuk tidak membunuh Lily tapi ayah tidak sengaja mengingkarinya karena Lily bersikeras untuk melindungi putranya. Snape yang tidak terima akan itu akhirnya memohon kepada Dumbledore untuk bergabung dengannya, sementara itu Dumbledore adalah master dari memanipulasi pikiran maka ia memberikan tugas pada Snape untuk memata-matai kita."

"Sekali tepuk dua lalat mati sekaligus, rupanya Dumbledore mempunyai ikan yang lebih besar untuk digoreng lagi." kata Blaise.

"Dan apa kau tahu apa yang lebih ironis dari semua ini?"

Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ramalan yang menyebabkan terbunuhnya keluarga Potter dan usaha Snape menjadi sia-sia adalah manipulasi belaka." jawab Draco.

"Apa?" Blaise merasa kedua matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut, apa yang dikatakan Draco itu nyata atau dia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Ramalan yang dibuat oleh Trelawney adalah rencana yang dibuat oleh Dumbledore untuk mengalahkan ayah pada perang pertama sejak tahu 1974, ia tidak keberatan untuk mengorbankan tentaranya di garis depan. Dumbledore adalah kepala sekolah ayah ketika ayah masih berada di Hogwarts. Dumbledore tahu kalau ayah akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang berbahaya di kemudian nantinya dan hal itu akan membahayakan kedudukan Dumbledore. Oleh karena itu ia membuat sebuah rencana yang akan menyingkirkan saingannya seperti ayah, dan rencana briliantnya adalah menyuruh seorang _seer _untuk membuat ramalan yang akan membunuh ayah." jawab Draco, ia tertawa kecil di sini, "Tapi, sebagus apapun rencananya ia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kalau ayah telah memisah jiwanya menjadi beberapa bagian. Sehingga pada malam Hallowen yang berdarah itu, bukannya mati namun mantra yang berbalik tersebut hanya menghancurkan tubuhnya saja sementara jiwanya berkeliaran untuk mencari korban hidup."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang masalah ini?"

"Blaise, bila kau memiliki seorang Dark Lord yang sangat berbahaya sebagai ayahmu maka kau akan belajar bagaimana memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk kepentinganmu. Termasuk informasi yang sangat berharga."

"Lalu, apa Dark Lord tahu kalau ramalan itu palsu?"

Draco tersenyum misterius, "Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Draco, "Dan Blaise, kau tidak bisa menyebarkan hal ini kepada siapapun. Untuk mengantisipasi hal ini aku sudah memasang mantra _caterkinf _yang akan melarangmu untuk membocorkannya pada orang lain dalam bentuk apapun, bahkan mereka yang menggunakan _Legilimency_ tidak akan mampu untuk mengambil informasi ini dari kepalamu."

"Baik, aku mengerti apa alasanmu melakukan itu dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun. Dark Lord akan memenggal kepalaku kalau aku melakukan itu." kata Blaise, "Tapi aku senang karena kau mau memberitahukannya padaku. Lalu darimana kau mengetahui kalau ramalan Trelawney itu palsu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu, Blaise." hanya itu jawaban dari Draco sebelum ia diam.

Masalah yang ada saat ini sangatlah komplek, Draco tahu hal itu semenjak ia pertama kali menerima ajakan Tom untuk menjadi penerusnya 11 tahun yang lalu. Politik, persaingan, darah, dan lain sebagainya akan mewarnai jalan Draco untuk menggapai tujuannya dan sebenarnya Draco tidak begitu peduli pada hal itu. Kalau ia kuat serta mampu memikirkan rencana yang jitu dan mempunyai aliansi yang kuat, maka tidak akan tidak mungkin kalau Draco akan mengakhiri semuanya.

Pemuda itu melirik Blaise dari sudut matanya, ambil contohnya saja adalah Blaise Zabini sebagai sekutu yang tepat. Blaise adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, ia pandai dalam membuat strategi dan juga licik pada saat yang sama. Blaise memiliki karisma yang mampu memikat siapapun, ia berasal dari garis keturunan keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat tua seperti Draco. Dan yang paling penting adalah Blaise itu berasal dari keluarga Zabini yang terkenal akan kesetiaannya pada pihak gelap, mereka mampu menipu publik dengan topeng netral mereka. Benar, Blaise adalah sekutu dan teman yang sangat cocok untuk hal ini. Selain Blaise masih banyak lagi orang-orang yang ada di pihak Draco saat ini.

"Kurasa kau harus mengganti bajumu dengan seragam, 45 menit lagi kita akan tiba di Hogwarts." saran Blaise,

Draco mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemen.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Hogwarts yang biasanya sangat menyenangkan bagi Harry entah mengapa merasa sedikit hambar, seperti sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Sejak naik ke dalam Hogwarts Express, jantung Harry berdebar-debar terus tidak menentu. Ia kelihatan gugup dan merasa mawas diri, seperti sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Harry tahu kalau ini bukan karena tatapan yang diberikan oerang-orang lebih dari biasanya, juga bukan karena mereka mengaguminya atau karena masalah pamornya, Harry tidak tahu apa itu namun ia dapat merasakannya dengan jelas.

Hermione yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu memutuskan untuk menghiraukan Harry, ia merasa Harry terlalu berlebihan dan gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membaca buku pelajarannya daripada terbawa suasana panik yang Harry sebarkan. Sementara itu Luna yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca majalah Quibbler sejak mereka masuk ke dalam kompartemen, merasa tidak terganggu oleh _mood _Harry. Hanya Neville saja yang merasa sedikit gugup dengan Harry, baru pertama kali ini Harry mengijinkannya duduk di kompartemen milik Golden Trio, ia sedikit penasaran di mnaa Ron sekarang dan mengapa ia tidak duduk bersama mereka.

Baru saja Neville memikirkan itu, pintu kompartemen mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan Ron Weasley berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya.

"Harry, apa maksud semua ini? Mengapa dari tadi kau menghiraukanku sendirian!" kata Ron dengan nada ketus.

Harry melihat Ron dengan sebal, "Mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, Ron, tentang mengapa aku menghiraukanmu?" jawab Harry.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu, jelas-jelas aku tidak salah. Jelaskan padaku, Harry?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan di sini, Ron."

Neville dan Luna melihat wajah Ron memerah seperti rambutnya karena menahan rasa marah, mereka berdua melihat Harry dan menemukan kedua mata Harry berkilat karena menahan emosi juga. Apapun yang terjadi di antara keduanya cepat atau lambat akan menimbulkan pertengkaran yang hebat, sementara itu Hermione sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu karena ia terus saja membaca bukunya dengan penuh minat di sana, seolah-olah pertengkaran kedua temannya yang lain tidak begitu berarti.

"Jadi begini jadinya, ternyata apa yang kuduga selama ini memang benar kalau kau telah menjadi pihak gelap sejak tahun keempat. Bukankah begitu, Harry? Semua penyerangan yang terjadi di kementerian sihir baru-baru ini pasti ada keterkaitannya dengan dirimu!" kata Ron, ia muak dengan semua perhatian yang seharusnya untuk dirinya harus dicuri oleh Harry. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau Ron bukanlah pendamping sampingan saja seperti yang orang kira, persetan dengan apa yang Dumbledore katakan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Ron! Atau..." bentak Harry, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Ron.

"Atau apa? Kau bukan bosku, Potter, jadi kau tidak bisa memerintahku seperti kau melakukannya pada orang-orang yang menjilat ke arahmu." tantang Ron, ia memberikan glare ganas pada Harry.

Harry merasa emosinya naik secara drastis dan sihirnya terasa sedikit gatal seperti ia ingin mengutuk Ron, ingin membuatnya menyesal telah mengatakan ha; itu pada dirinya. Selama ini Harry sudah cukup bersabar dan menghiraukan kalau Ron dibayar oleh Dumbledore untuk menjadi temannya, Harry tidak mengutuk Ron waktu itu ataupun memukulnya karena ia tahu ia akan menghabiskan nafasnya saja melakukan hal itu. Tapi sekarang?

"Hermione, kau harus ikut denganku. Potter telah menjadi gelap dan kau harus percaya padaku, 'Mione." kata Ron kepada Hermione.

Hermione menurunkan bukunya dan memberinya tatapan ganas pada Ron, ia tidak menyukai sikap kasar Ron barusan. Ron memang kasar namun tidak sekasar ini, dan Hermione tidak menyukai itu.

"Ron, lebih baik kau kembali ke kompartemenmu saja! Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua ribut di tempat ini, apa kalian berdua tidak malu pada Neville dan Luna?" kata Hermiona, Neville sedikit gugup sementara Luna hanya memberikan senyuman polos singkat. "Tidak, Ron. Aku akan tetap berada di sini dan tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Ron! Kembalilah." pinta Hermione.

Ron mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu kompartemen, sebelum ia keluar dari sana Ron memberikan tatapan penuh benci pada Harry.

"Semuanya belum selesai, Potter." kata Ron sebelum membanting pintu kompartemen dengan keras.

"Brengsek." umpat Harry, ia segera duduk lagi dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan sihirnya yang ingin berontak keluar dari tubuhnya. Semenjak ia mendapatkan _Heritage _pada ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas di mana sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya muncul, sihir Harry menjadi lebih liar dan besar dari biasanya. Oleh karena itu Harry harus mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang disebabkan oleh sihirnya dan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Harry." panggil Hermione, "Kumohon jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Ron. Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik hiraukan saja."

Luna yang duduk di samping Harry mengangguk, "Aku setuju dengan Hermione. Nargles akan suka pada orang yang bertengkar, dan aku tidak ingin kalau ia menganggunmu untuk seumur hidup."

"Er..." Harry tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang dukungan Luna. Namun ia hanya mengangguk.

Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menghiraukan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kompartemen.

Sebenarnya Harry berbohong mengenai ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi dan ia merasa bersalah karena itu, Harry tidak terbiasa berbohong kepada orang-orang namun ia benar-benar dalam posisi tercepit saat ini dan ia membutuhkan udara bebas. Pemuda yang memiliki darah _seraphine _itu terus berjalan ke bagian gerbong yang ia tahu bisa membuatnya tenang, ia ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini. Sihirnya masih belum bisa tenang.

Harry berhenti di tempat ketika ia melihat orang yang cukup familier berdiri di ambang jendela besar itu, orang itu berdiri di depan jendela sehingga Harry hanya bisa melihat punggunya saja. Selama lima tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, Harry belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini di berbagai kelasnya dan kalau melihat seragam yang dikenakannya Harry yakin kalau ia dari Hogwarts. Tapi dari asrama mana? Dia kelihatan seusia dengan Harry. Mungkin saja ia sekelas dengan pemuda itu tapi...

Jantung Harry berdetak cepat saat pemuda itu menatapnya dari atas bahunya tanpa berbalik, pemuda itu adalah orang sama yang Harry lihat di Diagon Alley beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi dia bersekolah di tempat sama dengan Harry?

'Wow, kalau sebelumnya aku mengatakan ia hot dari kejauhan beberapa hari yang lalu maka sekarang... Merlin, ia sangat tampan.' Pikir Harry, wajahnya memerah karena itu.

Pemuda yang membelakanginya itu benar-benar kategori yang yummy di kamus Harry. Ia mempunyai tinggi tubuh yang tinggi yaitu 6'4 kaki dengan tubuh yang kekar namun tidak over (sangat atletis), Harry hanya menyayangkan pemuda itu menutupi tubuhnya yang seksi dengan mengenakan seragam Hogwarts. Berdiri di ambang jendela dengan cahaya yang menyapu tubuhnya membuat pemuda itu seperti malaikat, bukan... tapi seorang _fallen angel. _Rambut pirang platinumnya sedikit berantakan, tapi bukannya berantakan seperti miliknya yang menjengkelkan namun malah membuat pemuda itu terlihat lebih seksi. Harry berpikir itu adalah sebuah dosa kalau pemuda itu terlihat begitu sempurna, seperti benda terlarang yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh semua orang.

Pemuda itu terus menatap Harry tanpa emosi sebelum menghiraukannya dengan berpaling kembali untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela, mereka berdua diam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Harry merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya, sihirnya seperti begitu tertarik pada pemuda itu dan mencoba untuk memanggil sihir milik orang asing itu. Jantung Harry berdetak lebih keras lagi, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan sesasi seperti ini, bahkan saat ia berkencan dengan Cho Chang pun perasaannya tidak seperti ini.

Harry melihat pemuda itu berbalik, ia mengenakan seragam tradisional Hogwarts namun di dada kirinya tidak terdapat lambang asramanya yang menunjukkan ia berada. Berarti ia adalah murid baru, tidak heran kalau Harry tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Harry dan berdiri di hadapannya, tatapannya masih dingin seperti gunung es.

Ia mendekat pada Harry yang terperangkap di sana, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _Little one_." bisik pemuda itu di telinga Harry dengan sensual, begitu seksi yang mampu membuat Harry merah seketika. Setelah itu ia berjalan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Harry sendirian yang mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia mengingat apa yang dibisikkan pemuda tadi padanya. Suaranya begitu sensual, seperti coklat yang menumbuhkan nafsu dan begitu hangat. Bahkan Harry merasa beruntung ia dapat mencium sampel tubuh pemuda itu, cinnamon coklat dengan mint, sangat yummy. Menjadi salah satu makhluk sihir membuat penciuman dan pendengaran Harry lebih sensitif dari biasanya, dan Harry sangat berterima kasih karena itu.

Tiba-tiba Harry membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan lebar karena menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Merlin, pemuda tadi adalah mate-ku." gumam Harry yang masih shock, seperti baru saja tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi. Ini sangat masuk akal mengapa Harry merasakan sihirnya tertarik dengan sihir milik pemuda tadi.

Sementara itu Draco Malfoy yang berjalan menjauh dari anak laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat imut dan manis tadi hanya bisa berpikir, 'Mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik. Siapa sangka kalau Harry Potter adalah seorang _seraphine.'_

_

* * *

_Theme song for this chapter :

1. Usher ft Alicia Keys- My boo

2. David Archuleta- My hand

3. Denny Fernando- Fantasy

4 Katy Pery- Fireworks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : Au, Slash, OOC, Powerful!Twin!Draco, typo, creature! Fic, etc

Pairing : DMHP

Genre : Romance, drama, adventure, etc.

* * *

AN : Bagi orang-orang yang belum tahu identitas Draco sebenarnya, mereka akan menganggapnya sebagai Christopher. Namun dalam Draco Pov, ia menyebut dirinya sebagai Draco. jadi jangan bingung ya? n_n

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

Sudah sebulan lamanya semenjak murid baru yang misterius itu pindah ke Hogwarts, dari sana Harry menemukan kalau nama dari murid baru tersebut adalah Christopher Hammond, Chris untuk lebih singkatnya. Harry tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi ketika murid-murid Slytherin mendengar nama murid baru itu, namun yang jelas sebagian besar dari mereka kelihatan terkejut dan langsung menyambut Chris dengan antusias, apalagi ketika topi penyeleksi menempatkan pemuda itu pada asrama Slytherin. Apakah Chris itu orang yang sangat penting? Dan karena penasaran ia menanyakannya kepada Hermione.

Betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika Hermione menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry, rupanya keluarga Chris adalah keluarga yang sangat legendaris dan masyarakat penyihir percaya kalau garis keturunan keluarga Hammond telah lenyap berabad-abad yang lalu sampai Chris muncul.

"Dia adalah mate-ku." jawab Harry ketika Hermione bertanya padanya tentang mengapa Harry begitu tertarik pada murid baru yang bernama Christopher.

Keduanya tengah duduk di tepi danau sore ini, menikmati udara hangat di tengah musim gugur sambil melihat atraksi squid raksasa yang muncul dan berenang kembali ke dalam danau. Mereka duduk di atas kain piknik berwarna biru kotak-kotak, mereka terlihat begitu santai sampai-sampai mereka merasa tidak keberatan kalau Ron tidak bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Chris adalah mate-mu, Harry?" tanya Hermione sedikit penasaram. "Apa kau bisa membuktikannya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti secara mendetail. Bau Chris terasa tidak begitu asing dan sihirnya menarik sihirku untuk datang padanya, tidak hanya itu saja karena dua minggu sebelum aku bertemu dengannya di Diagon Alley aku bermimpi tentang Chris dan diriku." jawab Harry optimis, "Dan dari buku yang kau pinjamkan padaku, 'Mione. Aku menemukan kalau _Seraphine _itu memiliki mate dan dari apa yang kutemukan maka aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau Chris adalah mate-ku."

"Tapi apa kau yakin kalau mate-mu adalah, Chris? Sebab bisa saja itu orang lain." sahut Hermione memastikan.

Harry mengangguk perlahan, "Aku sangat yakin. Dari semua orang yang ada di Hogwarts, hanya dia yang memberikan sensasi padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya..."

"Hangat dan serasa ada kupu-kupu yang bermain Quidditch di perutmu setiap berpapasan dengannya?" goda Hermione dengan senyum kecil.

"Kira-kira seperti itu. Rasanya seperti Natal dan musim semi tiba secara bersamaan. Oh, 'Mione... aku harap Chris mau menerimaku."

Hermione menyentuh bahu teman baiknya itu dan memintanya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Hermione menatap mata emerald milik Harry, mata itu terlihat begitu indah dan di sana terdapat keluguan yang tidak tersentu oleh apapun. Gadis itu memberikan senyum kecil pada temannya, Harry memang begitu imut sampai-sampai dalam hati Hermione pernah merasakan cemburu pada temannya ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Harry, ditambah lagi aura _Seraphine _itu sangat kuat dan kecantikannya lebih melebihi dari kecantikan seorang Veela. Tidak heran kalau Harry memiliki banyak penggemar yang ingin memilikinya.

"Chris adalah orang bodoh bila ia tidak mau menerimamu. Kau manis, kuat, dan sangat baik hati. Orang mana yang mampu menolak dirimu sebagai mate mereka, Harry?" ujar Hermione sedikit keras.

"Entahlah, 'Mione. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan diriku sendiri, dan kau salah...karena aku tidak terlalu menarik untuk dilihat." ujar Harry dengan nada sedikit kecewa, ia selalu menganggap dirinya jelek dan tidak mempunyai kecantikan atau ketampanan di wajahnya. Sayangnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Harry adalah kebalikan dari kenyataan, ia sangat manis dan menarik seperti yang Hermione katakan.

Hermione ingin memukul Harry dan berteriak di telinganya kalau Harry itu tidak jelek, terkadang perasaan pesimis yang Harry miliki tentang dirinya sendiri itu membuat Hermione frustasi. Apa Harry tidak bisa melihat kalau banyak orang yang selalu ngiler bila melihat Harry dan hampir lepas kendali untuk mengklaim Harry sebagai milik mereka? Harry itu sangat menarik dan semua orang mengakuinya, tentu saja semua tahu kecuali Harry sendiri. Hermione rasa Harry butuh kacamata yang berlensa lebih tebal, mungkin saja kacamata bundar netral yang dikenakan oleh Harry adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Terkadang kau membuatku sangat frustasi." komentar Hermione.

Harry hanya memberikan senyuman kecil untuk menghibur temannya. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi sedikit serius lagi, ia melihat permukaan air danau hitam yang kelihatan begitu jernih sore ini sebelum menemukan Hermione tengah menatapnya dengan penuh simpati di wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, 'Mione? Bagaimana kalau setelah kuberitahu dia adalah mate-ku lalu Chris malah menolakku?" tanya Harry dengan suara lirih. "Dari buku yang kubaca, seorang _Seraphine _akan mati karena kesepian bila mate mereka menolaknya."

"Kau tidak boleh berpikiran negatif seperti itu, Harry! Kau ini menarik dan aku yakin Chris pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati." jawab Hermione dengan nada yakin walaupun dalam hati ia tidak 100% yakin. Chris itu adalah orang yang dingin dan Hermione pernah berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang aseksual.

"Aku senang dengan kata-katamu tapi kau tidak perlu untuk menghiburku. Chris itu tampan dan memiliki banyak penggemar, buat apa ia menerimaku kalau ia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang jauh lebih menarik dariku untuk jatuh kepelukannya?"

"Kalaupun Chris menolakmu, aku akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam pada temanku!" Seru Hermione berapi-api.

Harry tersenyum sedih, selama hidupnya dia selalu mengalah pada semua orang. Dalam perbedaan argumen ia selalu mengalah pada Ron, ia membiarkan Dumbledore untuk memanipulasi hidupnya selama ini, bahkan ia menerima perlakuan keluarga Dursley yang bisa dibilang tidak berperikemanusiaan itu dengan lapang dada. Jadi apabila Chris tidak menerimanya, bukankah itu adalah hal yang biasa? Harry akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada seperti biasanya sebelum takdir yang sangat pedih menghantuinya.

Ia sedikit terlonjak saat Hermione memegang dagunnya dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada Harry, "Kau adalah orang paling baik hati yang pernah aku temui, Harry. Apapun keputusan Chris nanti, aku tetap menganggap ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena dapat memilikimu."

Kata-kata dari temannya itu membuat rona merah di wajah Harry muncul. Mereka berbicara terus dengan nada halus tanpa mengetahui kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata berwarna silver kebiruan mengamati mereka sejak tadi dan sebuah senyum lembut muncul di wajah orang misterius itu saat ia mengamati Harry dari tadi.

* * *

"_Maxima." _kata Draco pelan sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, membuat tubuh Blaise menghantam dinding tembok dengan sangat keras.

Blaise duduk bersandar pada dinding setelah merasakan lemparan yang begitu keras, ia bernafas cukup berat dan menghiraukan darah yang keluar dari luka di pelipisnya. Pemuda itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kedua lutut sebelum sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya, ia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang berat sambil menatap sosok figur Draco yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Draco berdiri dengan sangat rileks, di tangan kanannya ia memegang tongkat sihirnya sementara di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah pedang yang sangat indah dan terlihat luar biasa tajam. Pedang itu seperti pedang Roman, terbuat dari logam titanium murni berwarna putih kesilveran. Di sana terdapat ukiran yang aneh dan tidak Blaise pahami serta pegangannya terdapat tatahan Sapphire yang sangat indah. Blaise tidak tahu dari mana Draco mendapatkannya, namun pedang itu membuatnya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak buruk juga. Tapi kau tidak perlu melemparku sampai ke sini." komentar Blaise, ia berdiri dari posisi awalnya dan membersihkan debu-debu yang tidak tampak pada jubahnya.

Ia melihat Draco mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau ia tidak peduli. "Kau sendiri yang minta." jawabnya pelan. "Membangunkanku di waktu sepagi ini."

"Tapi tidak perlu sekeras itu." protes Blaise, ia mengusap lukanya dengan lengan bajunya, "Ini sakit sekali."

Blaise menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, sikapnya itu membuat penampilannya menjadi cool (dalam kamus Blaise sendiri).

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu, Dray?" tanya Blaise, tidak ada salahnya kalau ia merasa penasaran. "Apakah pedang itu pengganti dari pedangmu yang telah rusak beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari brankas keluarga Hammond, Tristan memberikannya padaku secara tidak sengaja. Kurasa apa yang kau katakan memang benar, benda ini adalah pengganti dari yang lama. Aku lebih menyukainya dari yang lama."

"Apa ada yang berbeda selain bentuknya yang lebih bagus?"

Draco memberikan senyuman tipis pada Blaise, hampir tidak tampak kalau tidak dilihat secara jeli. Pemuda itu melihat teman sekaligus tangan kanannya tersebut tampak tertarik meneliti pedangnya, ia memegangnya dengan sangat erat sambil menghiraukan sihir yang berputar-putar di sekeliling benda itu.

Mungkin Draco harus menyimpannya sebelum Blaise memberikan komentar yang macam-macam, ia melepaskan pedang itu ke lantai. Secara ajaib lantai yang ada di bawah pijakannya menelan pedang Hammond dengan perlahan sebelum hilang dari pandangan. Cara menyimpan yang praktis, begitu pikir Draco sebelum menatap Blaise yang kelihatan ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Draco berkata padanya dalam bahasa Italia, "_Questa cosa avviene la magia della vita, Blaise. Solo questo puo spiegare a voi __**1**_." jawab Draco.

"_Dai, Draco! Fatemi sapere_! **2**" bujuk Blaise.

Draco menggeleng, dan saat Blaise bertanya mengapa ia hanya menjawab. "_A causa di questo segreto __**3**_." jawab Draco dengan senyum misterius di wajah tampannya.

Blaise mengangguk singkat, mengerti kalau Draco tidak ingin dirinya bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia menguap pelan, baru sadar kalau sekarang ini masih pukul 4 pagi. Setelah mereka berdua berbincang pelan akhirnya mereka keluar dari _Room of Requirement _untuk menuju ke arah asrama Slytherin.

"Kau duluan saja, ada hal yang ingin kuurus dulu." kata Draco dengan lembut, ia tetap berdiri dari tempatnya setelah melihat Blaise berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya.

Draco mengamati koridor tempatnya berdiri saat ini, begitu sepi dan tidak ada yang berada di sana kecuali dirinya, bahkan hantu-hantu Hogwarts tidak ada yang lewat satupun sementara lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di sana tengah tertidur. Draco berterima kasih mengenai itu karena ia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya kelayapan di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, kalau saja Blaise tidak mengajaknya berduel pada jam-jam seperti ini pasti ia sudah pergi dari tempat ini sejak lama. Rupanya mencari diadem Ravenclaw yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya itu tidaklah mudah seperti yang ia pikirkan, ia tahu kalau benda itu berada di _Room of Requirement _dan bisa diambil kapan saja, tetapi yang paling merepotkan adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengambilnya. Tristan melarangnya untuk menyelesaikan misi ini sebelum ujian akhir berakhir yang tentu saja 11 bulan kemudian, Tristan melakukan ini agar Draco dapat mengawasi kakak 'tersayang'-nya dan Snape. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ayahnya mendukung pendapat Tristan dengan gamblang, Draco sedikit heran dengan mereka berdua karena baru pertama kali inilah ia melihat ayah angkat dengan ayah baptisnya mempunyai pendapat yang sama, sebab selama ini dari yang Draco tahu mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Pekerjaan menjadi pengasuh bayi itu sebenarnya bukan pilihan pertama, namun bila mengasuh bayi seperti Alexander dan Snape yang tentu saja membuatnya untuk tinggal lebih lama di Hogwarts di mana Harry Potter bersekolah, maka Draco tidak akan mengeluh. Sebulan belakangan ini Harry Potter selalu menjadi objek obsesinya yang tidak pernah meninggalkan pikirannya sejaka pertama kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya ketika mereka berada di _Diagon Alley._

Draco menghela nafas panjang, ia mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya untuk saat ini. Draco menolak untuk memikirkan apapun selain misinya untuk saat ini, ia tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan atau semacamnya kepada Harry karena baginya mempunyai emosi sedikitpun akan membuatnya lemah dan Draco menolak untuk itu. Pemuda itu memberikan glare pada tembok yang ada di hadapannya, Harry Potter benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Untuk menjernihkan suasana hatinya Draco memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kastil, berjalan secara diam dan menyelinap dari pantauan Filch, hantu Hogwarts, atau lukisan yang terbangun. Sudah sebulan lamanya ia berada di sini, sangat membosankan karena selama itu pula ia terpaksa harus mengikuti aktivitas-aktivitas 'normal' seperti murid pada umumnya, artinya tidak ada duel secara serius, menggunakan sihir gelap, ataupun membunuh. Misinya kali ini membuat Draco jengah saja. Di tempat ini Draco menggunakan identitas palsu, mungkin ini sangat ironi karena ia menggunakan nama keluarga ayah baptisnya sebagai nama keluarganya. Christopher Frederick Hammond adalah nama barunya sebagai siswa baru di Hogwarts pindahan dari Santuario, tentu saja Draco tidak buta ketika beberapa anak yang berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni merasa terkejut ketika mendengar nama keluarganya di panggil saat penyeleksian, bagaimanapun juga keluarga Hammond adalah salah satu dari keluarga penyihir yang menjadi legenda berabad-abad yang lalu.

Draco menghirup udara bebas saat ia sudah berada di luar kastil, menatap ke arah hutan terlarang membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk menjelajahinya. Tempat itu kelihatan misterius dengan suasana gelap di sana, seperti belum terjamah dan jarang dimasuki oleh orang. Draco yakin kalau di hutan terlarang banyak tinggal makhluk sihir seperti unicorn, Centaurus, Thestral, dan lain sebagainya. Oleh karena itu Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan terlarang.

Ia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan hal ini sebelumnya, ada seseorang yang berada di sini selain dirinya. Draco mengambil tas kain yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sisi pohon besar yang ada di sana, ia juga menemukan pemandangan yang cukup menarik yaitu sekumpulan Thestral tengah memakan apel yang disediakan oleh seseorang di sana. Draco melihat seekor bayi Thestral berjalan pelan menghampirinya, bayi Thestral itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan tidak berdaya, mungkin ia baru lahi pada malam ini atau apa. Kelihatannya bayi itu lapar dan mengendus sesuatu yang lezat berada di dalam tas itu, merasa sedikit mengerti akhirnya Draco membuka resleting tas kain yang ia temukan tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah apel merah yang ia temukan di dalamnya. Draco meletakkan apel yang ranum itu di hadapan sang bayi Thestral, ia memperhatikan ketika bayi Thestral itu mengendus apel yang ia berikan tadi sebelum menggigitnya untuk dimakan.

Draco merasakan bibirnya berkedut ingin tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi itu. Pemuda itu berbalik ke belakang ketika ia menemukan kehadiran seseorang, ia bisa merasakan sihir orang itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Oh, hi..." sebuah suara yang melodius milik orang itu.

Draco hanya melihatnya secara sekilas dan harus ia akui kalau gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini tergolong sangat manis, dalam artian eksentrik namun tetap manis. Gadis ini memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang, kulit alabaster dan sepasang mata biru yang sangat memukau. Draco bisa menilai kalau gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sedikit berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya, ia mempunyai aura yang sangat unik: sendu, damai, tenang, dan ceria yang menjadi satu. Apalagi gadis ini hanya mengenakan piama tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, kalung liontin yang sedikit aneh, dan penampilan yang begitu ekstrem. Gadis ini benar-benar terbilang sangat aneh, tapi sangat manis dalam benak Draco.

"Halo, Christopher, senang bisa bertemu denganmu pada pagi ini." sapa gadis 'aneh' ini dengan begitu ceria, namun senyumannya begitu sayu sementara kadua matanya bersinar memukau, hampir sama dengan mata emerald milik Harry. Hanya saja gadis ini tidak memiliki mata emerald seperti Harry, namun sepasang sapphire yang sangat indah.

Untuk sesaat Draco hanya menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sebelum mengangguk perlahan, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berjalan menghampiri Draco dan berhenti di hadapannya. Dengan senyum sayu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk Draco, serasa mengerti apa maksudnya maka Draco menjabat tangan gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Hallo, namaku adalah Luna Lovegood. Beberapa minggu ini para Nargles sering membicarakanmu, dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu akhirnya." ujar Luna dengan ceria, pandangannya menerawang seperti tengah bermimpi atau apa.

Draco menarik tangannya dan mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Jadi dia membiarkan Luna menguasai pembicaraan mereka.

"Christopher Hammond, namamu mempunyai arti yang sangat menarik. Kau tahu, Daddy pernah mengatakan kalau nama Chris berarti cahaya. Hmm.. kelihatannya Burble dan Nargles sangat menyukaimu, mereka selalu mendengungkan suara-suara menyenangkan bila mereka berada di dekatmu." ujar Luna. Ia berjongkok di hadapan bayi Thestral yang tengah asyik memakan buah apel yang Draco berikan tadi.

"Kurasa kau memegang tas milikku, Chris.. ah, bolehkan kalau aku memanggilmu Chris?" tanya Luna.

"Tentu." jawab Draco singkat, ia memberikan tas yang ia pegang tadi kepada gadis itu. Draco berdiri di belakang Luna dan mengamatinya bersama sang bayi Thestral dengan perlahan.

Gadis itu sangat aneh, Draco sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luna katakan. Apa itu Burble dan apa itu Nargles ia memang tidak mengerti, bahkan Draco tidak pernah tahu kalau makhluk semacam itu pernah ada, namun sepertinya Luna sangat mempercayainya. Gadis yang aneh dan suka bermimpi kelihatannya jauh lebih baik daripada kebanyakan gadis yang ia temui di Hogwarts, mereka tidak pernah mau meninggalkannya sendirian. Luna jauh lebih baik dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini pada pagi buta seperti sekarang?" tanya Draco lirih.

Luna menengok ke arah Draco, "Hmm... mereka kelihatan lapar, jadi aku membawakan makanan untuk Thestral-Thestral yang manis ini. Mereka sangat menyukai apel."

"Kau bisa melihat mereka?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat mereka sejak berusia 7 tahun ketika Mummy meninggal. Ah... meskipun harus kehilangan Mummy, aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk bisa melihat mereka. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luna dengan suara sedih sebelum berubah ceria.

Draco menatap salah satu Thestral dewasa yang mendekat padanya, ia mengusap kepala Thestral itu dan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Draco. Pemuda itu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luna, gadis itu bisa melihat Thestral saat usia 7 tahun setelah melihat kematian ibunya? Dia pasti masih sangat muda dan dalam kebimbangan mengapa bisa melihat seekor makhluk yang sangat unik seperti Thestral.

Angin malam berhembus dari arah hutan terlarang, Draco menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit buram dan gelap karena hari masih jauh dari pagi karena saat ini masih pukul 4 pagi atau lebih. Draco membiarkan angin dingin membelai wajah dan tubuhnya, konsentrasinya fokus kepada mata hitam milik makhluk yang seperti kuda itu. Ia membelai sayap tengkoraknya dan sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah tampannya, Luna bisa melihat mereka saat berusia 7 tahun namun Draco bisa melihat mereka sejak usia 4 tahun karena suatu alasan yang masih menjadi rahasia bagi orang lain, bahkan Tom dan Tristan saja tidak tahu bagaimana Draco bisa melihat para Thestral yang merupakan binatang mistis tanda kematian pada usia semuda itu. Dan Draco sendiri tidak mempunyai niat untuk memberitahukannya, jadi ia menyimpan alasan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Draco melihat Luna tengah asyik mengamati bayi Thestral yang ada di hadapannya sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kastil sebelum Filch tahu kalau kau tidak ada di asrama." kata Draco, membuat Luna melihatnya.

"Ah, benar juga." Luna menjawabnya sambil berdiri dari posisinya semula, ia melihat Draco dengan seksama. "Chris, apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain?" tanyanya dengan misterius.

"Apa itu?"

Luna mendekatkan tubuh kecilnya pada Draco dan berbisik padanya, "Para Nargles memberitahuku sesuatu yang menarik mengenai dirimu, hm... kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menarik dari orang lain dan tidak ingin mereka untuk mengetahuinya." jawab Luna dengan senyum sayu di wajahnya,

Draco merasakan kedua matanya membulat dan melihat Luna dengan takjub, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya namun ia menolak untuk membiarkan apa yang otaknya pikirkan tampak di wajahnya. Gadis itu menjauh dari Draco dan mulai beranjak dari sana, menuju ke arah kastil. Namun sebelum itu ia melihat sekali lagi pada Draco dan berseru, "Kau juga harus segera kembali, Chris. Kalau tidak, sang _beauty angel _akan khawatir pada keesokan harinya dan _The Hangman _akan membunuhmu untuk itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Luna meninggalkan Draco sendirian di tempat itu, bingung akan kalimat terakhir yang Luna katakan. _The Beauty Angel and The Hangman? _Apa itu semacam kode atau inisial yang ingin Luna katakan padanya? Tapi, bagaimana Luna bisa tahu kalau mereka saja baru bertemu tidak lama ini?

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Draco terbuka lebar saat menyadari sebuah petunjuk, jangan-jangan Luna adalah salah satu dari 'mereka'? Kalau memang dugaan Draco benar, maka tidak heran lagi kalau Luna bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan mengatakannya pada Draco dalam kode bahasa yang berbeda. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya, siapa sangka kalau di tempat ini ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik selain Harry, namun tentu saja Harry tetaplah yang paling menarik baginya. Dengan pikiran itu Draco kembali menuju kastil.

* * *

Pelajaran ramuan adalah pelajaran yang menjadi favorit Harry semenjak Slughorn mengajar mata mepalajarn ini setelah Snape terpilih menjadi professor pada pertahanan terhadap ilmu sihir. Slughorn tidak membeda-bedakan para muridnya, malahan ia sedikit tidak menyukai para Slytherin meskipun ia adalah kepala asrama Slytherin pada tahun ini.

Harry dan Hermione berjalan memasuki kelas ramuan dan keduanya merasa lega saat Slughorn belum masuk ke dalam kelas. Meskipun begitu tempat duduk yang kosong hanya ada tiga, Hermione segera mengambil tempat di samping Padma Patil, saudari kembar Parvati yang berada di Ravenclaw. Dan tentu saja hal ini menyisakan dua tempat kosong, yang satunya berada di samping Ron dan satunya berada di samping Chris. Harry bingung untuk memilih ingin duduk di mana, ia tidak mungkin duduk di samping Ron karena keduanya saling membenci satu sama lain dan ia juga tidak ingin duduk di samping Chris karena pemuda itu selalu membuat kupu-kupu yang ada di perut Harry bergejolak tidak menentu.

Ron yang melihat kedatangan Harry langsung memberikan tatapan marah sebelum menghiraukannya, akhirnya Harry mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chris. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar jendela untuk melihat Harry. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Harry menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dari pandangan Chris. Mata silver kebiruan itu adalah warna mata sama yang Harry lihat di dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Errr... apa aku bisa duduk di sini?" tanya Harry sedikit ragu-ragu.

Untuk sesaat Chris tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Harry sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Tentu, kau bisa duduk di manapun yang kau suka." jawabnya.

Dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya Harry mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chris, keduanya diam tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun untuk satu sama lain, mereka juga menghiraukan keadaan kelas yang sedikit gaduh karena professor Slughorn belum datang. Dari sudut matanya Harry melirik Chris, sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela seolah dia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik di luar daripada di dalam ruang kelas. Apalagi aura yang menyelimuti tubuh Chris mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin di sini, jadi wajah kalau Chris terus menatap ke arah luar.

Harry berada di dalam dilema, ia sudah berjanji pada Hermione untuk mengatakan pada Chris kalau dia adalah mate Harry. Di dalam otaknya Harry sudah mengatur berbagai rencana bagaimana untuk memberitahukannya, namun setelah sampai di kelas rencana yang awalnya ada di dalam otak Harry kini terlempar jauh-jauh ke luar jendela. Harry bingung, ia menoleh ke arah Hermione duduk. Temannya itu menatapnya dengan khawatir, Harry melihat Hermione menuliskan sesuatu di secari perkamen sebelum melipatnya dan melemparkannya kepada Harry. Dengan refleks seorang seeker, Harry menangkapnya dengan cekatan sebelum membuka apa yang ditulis oleh Hermione tadi.

**Ayo, Harry. Kau harus memberitahunya!**

Harry tersenyum membacanya, ia mengambil pena bulunya dan menulis jawaban untuk Hermione. Ia melemparkannya lagi pada temannya yang membaca jawaban dari Harry, ia melihat Hermione memberikan senyuman mendukung padanya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi Ron Weasley memperhatikan mereka dengan kilatan penuh cemburu di mata birunya.

Ron memang tidak menyukai Harry, bahkan terkesan sangat membencinya. Namun Ron tidak pernah membenci Hermione, ia sangat menyukai gadis itu dan mempunyai niat untuk menjadikan Hermione sebagai kekasihnya, tetapi karena perseteruan ini Hermione jadi memilih Harry ketimbang dirinya sehingga membuat Ron semakin benci kepada Potter. Menurutnya Potter adalah orang yang ingin cari perhatian pada orang lain, semua perhatian yang seharusnya untuk Ron malah menjadi milik Harry. Ia berteman dengan Potter selama lima tahun sama sekali tidak ada gunanya karena ia tetap tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang dan tidak membuatnya terkenal, apalagi perhatian dari gadis yang ia sukai tidak tertuju padanya melainkan pada Potter. Ron menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia memberikan glare penuh dendam pada belakang kepala Potter. Andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, pasti Potter sudah tewas sejak dulu. Sebuah senyuman licik muncul di bibir Ron, ia mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk menyingkirkan Potter dan mendapatkan Hermione.

Kegaduhan murid-murid berhenti saat pintu besar kelas ramuan terbuka, seorang laki-laki yang cukup tua masuk ke dalamnya. Laki-laki itu tidak lain adalah Slughorn sendiri, ia berjalan ke depan kelas dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membersihkan papan tulis, ia memberikan senyuman lebar kepada murid-muridnya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku datang ke sini, professor Dumbledore mengadakan rapat secara mendadak jadi aku harus mengikutinya terlebih dahulu. Ah, kulihat kalian telah duduk membentuk kelompok, ini sangat menguntungkan karena aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri atas dua orang dalam satu kelompok. Dan orang yang duduk di sebelah kalian adalah partner kalian selama dua bulan dalam pelajaranku. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Slughorn.

Seperti biasanya Hermione mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Iya, Ms. Granger?"

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari kali ini sehingga kita harus mengerjakannya dalam kelompok, profesor?" tanya Hermione dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus seperti biasanya dari Ms. Granger. Kali ini kita akan membuat ramuan _Maltos Felicis_, siapa diantara kalian yang mengetahui definisi dari ramuan yang akan kita buat ini?" tanya Slughorn, ia menyapu pandangan ke penjuru kelas untuk melihat siapa saja dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Suara Slughorn yang menggema menyadarkan Harry dari rasa keterkejutannya, orang yang duduk di sampingnya akan menjadi partnernya selama dua bulan, ini berarti Harry akan bekerja sama dengan Chris selama dua bulan untuk menyelesaikan ramuan _Maltos Felicis _ini. Wow, kelihatannya Lady Luck benar-benar berada di pihak Harry, dengan begini kesempatan Harry untuk membuat Chris suka padanya akan semakin besar. Pikiran Slytherinnya (Harry mempunyai itu, karena otak Slytherin itulah ia hampir diseleksi masuk asrama Slytherin) kini menyusun rencana yang bagus untuk membuat Chris tertarik padanya, dan langkah pertama adalah membuatnya terkesan.

Harry pernah mendengar nama ramuan yang dijelaskan oleh Slughorn, ia mengambil buku ramuan milik Prince yang ia temukan beberapa minggu yang lalu dan membuka halaman yang tepat. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Hermione mengacungkan tangannya, Harry menemukan halaman yang ia maksud dan dengan segera ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Harry harap Chris terkesan padanya.

* * *

Draco sedikit terkejut saat remaja imut yang duduk di sampingnya mengangkat tangan kanannya, tidak hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut namun juga lainnya.

"Ya, Harry _my boy?" _ujar Slughorn dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya.

Dari sudut matanya Draco bisa melihat gadis yang menjadi teman Harry kelihatan kecewa sementara si rambut merah Weasley wajahnya kelihatan merah padam karena menahan emosi.

"_Maltos felicis _adalah sejenis ramuan yang hampir sama dengan _Felix Felicis, _hanya saja ramuan ini dibuat terlebih dahulu dan diartikan sebagai bahan mentah untuk membuat _Felix Felicis _dan ramuan semacamnya. Ramuan ini diberi label A karena kelangkaan dan tingkat kesukaran dalam pembuatan serta bahannya yang sangat sulit untuk dicari. Bahan utama dari ramuan ini adalah akar pohon _Felicis, _air mata naga hitam, serta bunga _Hydra_ yang hanya tumbuh lima tahun sekali di pegunungan Alaska." jawab Harry dengan mulus meskipun sesekali ia melihat ke arah buku yang ada di atas pangkuannya.

Suasana kelas diam untuk sementara waktu, mereka belum pernah tahu kalau seorang Harry bisa sebegitu brilliantnya di kelas ramuan seperti ini, bahkan Hermione saja dibuat takjub.

"Bagus sekali, Harry. 10 point untuk Gryffindor karena Harry bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan sangat sempurna." puji Slughorn, "Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Harry barusan kalau _Maltos felicis _adalah semacam ramuan keburuntungan yang merupakan bahan dasar dari beberapa ramuan penting, kalian bisa membuka buku ramuan pada halaman 109 tentang ramuan keberuntungan. Aku akan menuliskan cara-cara yang membantu untuk membuat ramuan ini. Kalian bisa menyiapkan bahan-bahan di ruang penyimpanan." ujar Slughorn.

Draco melihat Slughorn untuk sesaat sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengoleksi beberapa bahan ramuan yang akan mereka perlukan, ia berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan bahan-bahan ramuan yang ada di kelas itu dan mengoleksi bahan yang dibutuhkan. Menganalisis bahan yang akan digunakan tidaklah susah yang dibayangkan oleh orang lain, apalagi kalau mereka telah terbiasa membuat ramuan di waktu luang maka membuat ramuan semacam _Maltos felicis _tidak akan menjadi tantangan yang menegangkan. Pemuda itu mengambil toples berwarna merah yang ada di sampingnya, di dalamnya tersimpan beberapa bunga berwarna ungu dengan kepala sari berwarna putih.

Bunga _Hydra _adalah jenis bunga yang sangat langka dalam dunia sihir, bunga ini hanya tumbuh lima tahun sekali dan bahkan tidak akan tumbuh sama sekali bila sihir yang ada di sekitarnya tidak murni. Dengan hati-hati Draco mengambil bunga _hydra _dari dalam toples dan membawanya menuju di mana Harry tengah menyiapkan kuali yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membuat ramuan. Saat ia mendekati Harry, Draco menangkap bayangan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan tua. Buku itu adalah buku ramuan, Draco mengambil buku itu dan membuka sampul pertamanya. Di sana terdapat tulisan yang mengatakan "_Half-Blood Prince", _ Draco melihat bentuk tulisan itu untuk sekali lagi karena ia merasa pernah melihat bentuk tulisan yang sama.

'Prince? Apa maksudnya adalah keluarga Prince yang hilang itu?' tanya Draco dalam hati. Draco melirik Harry yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan buku ini?" tanya Draco singkat.

Harry menghindari tatapan yang diberikan oleh Draco secara langsung, merasa bersalah karena ia pikir ia ketahuan mencontek saat menjawab pertanyaan yang Slughorn berikan tadi padanya.

"Hmm... di lemari penyimpanan. Aku mengambil buku ini karena aku tidak memiliki buku ramuan jilid keenam." jawab Harry sedikit ragu-ragu, ia mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Draco dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Draco memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Harry sebelum menghela nafas panjang, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku milik Prince?"

"Prince?" tanya Harry keheranan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik yang sebenarnya?" tanya Draco, ia memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Harry menggelengkan kepalanya tanda kalau ia tidak tahu. "Prince, salah satu keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang pernah mengukir sejarah dalam bidang ilmu ramuan pada tahun 1789. Keturunannya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki bakat alami dalam bidang ini, namun keluarga itu menghilang ketika perang dunia sihir yang pertama dimulai. Salah satu dari anggota keluarga Prince yang tersisa telah mati membusuk di Azkaban, jadi aku penasaran ketika kau memiliki buku itu."

Harry menatap buku yang ada di tangannya dengan seksama, beberapa minggu ini ia menggunakan waktunya untuk mencari siapa pemilik buku ramuan yang telah membantunya dalam pelajaran ramuan. Meskipun ia sayang untuk menyerahkannya pada pemilik yang sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak merasa penasaran. Harry benar-benar penasaran tentang orang jenius yang mampu memberikan catatan yang begitu mendetail mengenai beberapa ramuan yang ada, meskipun sedikit rumit tapi Harry bisa mengerti apa maksud yang ada di dalam buku tersebut.

Draco melihat remaja yang ada di hadapannya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu, ia menatap jam pasir yang ada di dalam kelas sebelum ia mengambil pisau dan memotong akar _Lyuchist _sepanjang setengah inchi sebelum membuat ramuan yang diperintahkan oleh Slughorn. Kalau Harry memilih untuk melamun seperti itu, maka Draco yang akan membuat ramuan ini sebelum waktunya habis. Draco tidak tahu mengapa ia mau melakukannya, tapi yang jelas ada sesuatu yang membuatnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Aku bisa membantu." ujar Harry lirih.

"Tentu, kau bisa menambahkan bubuk pixie ke dalam kuali dan camnpurkan akar yang sudah aku potong ini. Aduk selama dua menit dengan arah sama, jangan terlalu sering mengaduknya?" jawab Draco, ia menemukan dirinya ikut tersenyum saat Harry memberikan senyuman tipis di wajahnya sebelum melaksanakan apa yang Draco katakan tadi.

Mereka berdua membuat ramuan dalam diam, sekali-sekali mereka berbicara sedikit untuk bertukar pikiran mengenai ramuan tersebut.

"Ramuan yang sempurna seperti biasanya, Harry." puji Slughorn ketika dia lewat di tempat Draco dan Harry.

Ramuan yang mereka berdua buat memang sama seperti yang dituliskan di buku, berwarna kuning emas dengan sedikit kental dan kelihatan padat meskipun sebenarnya tidaklah padat. Slughorn menyendok ramuan yang mereka buat dan ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah botol kecil, ia menatap Harry dan keduanya berbicara untuk sementara waktu.

Slughorn yang terus bicara mengenai klub Slug-nya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Draco mengatinya. Pemuda itu meneliti professor ramuan ayahnya ketika ia masih berada di Hogwarts, dari apa yang Tom katakan orang ini sedikit berbahaya karena Slughorn berada di pihak Dumbledore. Orang ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang Horcrux milik Tom karena pada waktu Tom masih bersekolah, ia pernah mengkonsultasikan masalah Horcrux pada Slughorn. Horace Slughorn adalah kepala asrama Slytherin saat ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti seorang Slytherin, kelihatannya pikiran orang tua ini benar-benar teracuni oleh Dumbledore.

Setelah pelajaran ramuan selesai, Blaise menghampiri Draco yang kelihatannya bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan kelas, namun sebelum itu sepasang tangan kecil mencengketam lengan jubah Draco. Pemuda itu melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Harry Potter yang berwajah merah berada di belakangnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Draco pelan, "Kau duluan saja, Blaise."

"Terserah apa katamu." ujar Blaise sebelum meninggalkan keduanya untuk menuju ke kelas selanjutnya, kelas Herbology.

"Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Harry pelan, wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

Draco menatap Harry untuk sejenak lamanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Harry karena ia bukanlah ahli pembaca pikiran. Remaja berambut hitam itu sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dari mimik wajahnya terlihat kalau ia tengah gugup karena sesuatu. Draco melihat Harry menggumamkan sesuatu yang begitu lirih sehingga tidak bisa didengar sama sekali, apalagi ditambah saat Harry menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Meskipun apa yang dilakukan Harry sangat imut, Draco tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini. Ia meletakkan memegang dagu Harry menggunakan jemari tangan kanannya dan mengangkat dagu itu agar kedua mata mereka bertemu, Draco mendekat padanya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke klub Slug besok malam?" jawab Harry, melihat wajah blank remaja yang ada di hadapannya membuat Harry meneruskan, "Aku tahu kalau ini sama sekali tidak penting, Slughorn memintaku untuk mengundangmu ke klub Slug. Selain itu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, ini sangat penting."

Draco menatap mata emerald Harry, "Oh, ya? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Draco, nadanya begitu menggoda di telinga Harry.

Harry merinding pelan, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang tapi ini sangat penting."

Sebuah senyum atau mungkin itu seringai? Muncul di wajah tampan Draco, "Akan aku usahakan."

Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat lamanya tanpa mengubah posisi mereka, namun apapun yang mereka miliki segera buyar saat seorang pemuda yang begitu familier melemparkan mantra penyengat ke arah mereka berdua. Draco yang refleksnya lebih cepat dari Harry segera menarik tubuh Harry ke dalam pelukannya sebelum menghindar dari serangan itu, kutukan tadi menghandam tembok kelas dengan suara 'bedebum' yang cukup keras. Kalau mereka terkena kutukan itu, maka mereka bisa terluka parah dan beberapa organ vital akan rusak bila tidak segera diobati.

Draco menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat sekelebat pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja melemparkan kutukan sihir pada Harry sebelum kabur dari sana, Draco menebak kalau orang itu adalah Weasley. Tapi mengapa Weasley menyerang Harry kalau dia adalah teman Harry? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya mengenai hal ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara _The Golden Trio?_

_

* * *

_

**Kamus bahasa asing:**

1. Benda ini memakan sihir hidup, Blaise! Hanya ini yang bisa kujelaskan padamu.

2. Ayolah, Draco! Beri tahu aku!

3. Karena ini adalah rahasia

* * *

AN : Sorry kalau banyak typo and gaje banget alias jayus. Thanks udah baca

Author : Sky


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, Tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning : AU, Slash, OOC, Powerful!Twin!Draco, Some characters bashing, typo, gaje, etc...

Pairing : DMHP, LMNM, TNDG, others

Genre : Romance, adventure, drama

Rating : T in this chapter

* * *

AN : Identitas baru Draco adalah Christopher, jadi jangan bingung ya?

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

Harry masih merasa terkejut, harusnya ia tahu itu dan tidak percaya kalau Ron bisa menyerangnya seperti ini. Ia seorang penyihir, bukannya seorang muggle yang tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi bagaimana mungkin Harry tidak merasakan serangan yang Ron lemparkan padanya dan mengapa Chris yang bisa merasakan datangnya kutukan itu? Harry masih diam membatu di pelukan Chris, bahkan saat Chris melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry dan menyilakan poni rambutnya pun Harry masih diam membatu, shock menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Are you Ok?" _Sebuah suara lembut berbisik di telinga Harry membuatnya tersadar.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya masih sedikit pucat tetapi ia jauh lebih baikan dari tadi. Ia menemukan Chris tengah melihatnya dengan kekhawatiran di wajahnya, hal ini membuat Harry tersenyum kecil meskipun hatinya masih terasa sakit atas perlakuan Ron barusan yang ingin membunuhnya. Harry melihat ke arah tembok di mana mantra tadi menghantam, bekas terbakar yang cukup jelas dan kalau mengenai orang pasti akan berefek sangat parah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih karena kau tadi telah menyelamatkanku." jawab Harry pelan, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Chris yang menyelimutinya tadi.

Chris memberinya anggukan, ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam tas dan mengayunkannya pelan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, efek dari ayunan tongkat tadi membuat bekas terbakar yang ada di tembok menjadi hilang, bersih seperti sedia kala.

Harry melihat Chris dengan takjub, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat ada orang melakukan sihir non-verbal selain Dumbledore. Seberapa kuat Chris itu sebenarnya? Sebuah perasaan bangga menyelimuti Harry, mate-nya benar-benar penyihir yang kuat kalau begitu. Remaja berambut hitam itu memberikan senyum lebar kepada Chris yang tengah memasukkan tongkat sihirnya kembali ke dalam tas, ia menatap Harry lekat-lekat sebelum pandangan dinginnya melunak ketika melihatnya.

"Aku antar kau ke asramamu." kata Chris. "Tempat itu tidak begitu jauh dari ruang kelas ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Bukankah seharusnya tempat rekreasi asrama lain itu hanya diketahui oleh anggota mereka saja?" tanya Harry, ia menghiraukan fakta kalau dirinya dan Ron pernah masuk ke ruang asrama Slytherin saat tahun kedua untuk memata-matai Malfoy.

Chris memberikan tatapan dan senyuman misterius, seperti ia tahu akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Kedua mata silvernya terlihat begitu bersinar, dan tatapannya saat menatap Harry lekat-lekat membuat anak laki-laki berdarah Seraphine tersebut serasa membeku di tempat dengan kedua kakinya serasa meleleh. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, apalagi menjawab pertanyaan yang Harry lontarkan tadi, Chris membimbing Harry untuk mengikutinya. Dengan senang hati Harry mengikuti Chris, berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi pula Harry mencuri pandangan pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah tempat di mana di depannya terdapat sebuah lukisan seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk dan mengenakan gaun berwarna pink, lukisan itu adalah lukisan dari nyonya gemuk, penjaga dari pintu gerbang menuju asrama Gryffindor. Harry melihat Chris menatap lukisan nyonya gemuk tanpa ekspresi, seperti ada perasaan tidak suka atau apa, Harry tidak tahu dengan pasti.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku sampai sini, aku bisa pergi sendiri sebenarnya." ujar Harry dengan lirih.

"_It's okay, _aku sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukannya." jawab Chris dengan tenang.

Keduanya diam untuk sementara, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Harry merasa sedikit terganggu dengan itu, Chris memang tipe orang pendiam tapi Harry sendiri tidak seperti itu, mengapa ia tidak bisa mencari bahan pembicaraan yang lebih menarik untuk mencegah mate-nya pergi dari hadapannya secepat ini? Ugh... ini sangat payah bila Harry harus mengakuinya, ia memperhatikan Chris melihat lukisan-lukisan bergerak yang digantung di dinding dekat lukisan besar milik Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi." ujar Chris pelan, ia memberikan anggukan singkat pada Harry sebelum berlalu begitu saja, jubah bagian bawah yang ia kenakan melambai pelan seperti tertiup angin, memberikan kesan mendramatisir seperti yang ditimbulkan oleh Snape.

Harry hanya berdiri mematung di tempat, merasa sedikit bodoh karena telah membiarkan Chris pergi begitu saja, seharusnya ia bisa menahannya sebentar saja. Dengan kekecewaan terbesit di benaknya, Harry mengucapkan password dan masuk ke dalam asramanya.

* * *

"_Capunis Dragoine." _kata Draco pelan pada lukisan yang ada di hadapannya.

Wanita berambut ular yang merupakan penjaga asrama Slytherin itu hanya menatap Draco dengan kalem sebelum menyingkirkan lukisannya untuk memberikan pintu masuk untuk Draco. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Draco langsung masuk ke dalam, di ruang rekreasi keadaan sedikit sepi, hanya beberapa murid tahun bawah yang ada di sana terlihat tengah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Draco menghiraukan tatapan penasaran yang dilontarkan ke arahnya, ia hanya berjalan membuka pintu besar yang ada di sana, sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan koridor asrama di Slytherin. Dalam hati Draco merasa beruntung bisa ditempatkan di Slytherin, berbeda dengan ketiga asrama lainnya di mana sebuah asrama dihuni oleh beberapa anak, di Slytherin setiap murid mendapat kamar pribadi yang sangat besar. Draco tidak akan heran bila perlakuan terhadap Slytherin bisa dikatakan sangat istimewa, sebab mereka yang ada di rumah berpendan ular ini adalah para Lord dan Lady di masa depan, mereka berasal dari keluarga penyihir tua dan berdarah murni, begitu terhormat dan masih tradisional.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata Sapphire milik saudara kembarnya, Alexander. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, posenya memperlihatkan kalau dia adalah orang penting sehingga semua orang harus mematuhinya terkecuali Draco tentunya. Tentu saja, dia adalah Draco Malfoy, pangeran kegelapan yang merupakan penerus dari Voldemort, siapa yang berani menentangnya pasti akan berhadapan dengan maut. Sayangnya saja tidak ada yang mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya kecuali beberapa orang yang memang Draco percayai, selain itu ia juga tidak terlalu nyaman dengan perhatian yang selama ini ditujukan padanya.

Selama hidupnya Draco sudah biasa dihiraukan oleh semua orang, bahkan oleh orang-orang yang dekat padanya. Mereka selalu bersikap tidak peduli dengannya, bahkan ketika masih kecil saat ia sering menerima mimpi buruk pun Draco tidak pernah mencari orang dewasa untuk membantunya tenang seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Draco selalu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, di dalam kepalanya selalu ia ucapkan kata-kata kalau ia tidak butuh orang lain dan ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Masa kecil Draco bisa dibilang tidak terlalu bahagia, kesepian adalah teman akrabnya sejak dulu. Jadi tidak akan mengherankan bila ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian dari orang-orang yang ditujukan padanya seperti sekarang ini.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya, di depannya ia melihat kakak kembarnya tengah berdiri menantinya. Alex berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding koridor yang ada di sana, posisinya terlihat sangat rileks dan sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Well, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya jiwa kepahlawanan seperti itu, adikku sayang." ujar Alex, ia beranjak dari posisi awal untuk berjalan mendekat pada Draco. "Menyelamatkan Potter seperti menyelamatkan tuan putri dari serangan sang naga, cerita klasik dari dunia Muggle."

Draco tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa mengenai perkataan itu, ia hanya memperhatikan Alex dengan dingin. Kedua saudara kembar Malfoy tersebut saling melihat satu sama lain, Draco memperhatikan kakaknya itu memegang tongkat sihir di antara ibu jari dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Draco tidak mengambil tindakan yang Alex lakukan itu sebagai undangan untuk berduel, Draco menduga Alex ingin mengintimidasinya saja. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah tampan Draco, ia berjalan menghampiri Alex dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Usaha yang bagus, Alex. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk menakut-nakutiku dengan cara seperti ini. Jadi, katakan saja apa maumu sekarang ini. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainan kecilmu, Alex." kata Draco, ia melirik ke arah kakaknya dengan dingin.

Alex berjengit pelan ketika mendengar nada Draco, mata biru Sapphire miliknya bertemu dengan silver kebiruan, mata yang sama dengan milik keluarga Malfoy pada umumnya itu selalu saja dingin namun milik Draco jauh lebih dingin.

"Aku ingin melawanmu, Draco. Aku ingin kita berduel untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di antara kita." ujar Alex, ia membelai tongkat sihirnya dengan perlahan sebelum melirik adiknya, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kekuatan sang pangeran itu sebenarnya."

Draco terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanyanya pelan, ia tidak menolak namun juga tidak menerima. Ia ingin tahu apa maksud perkataan Alex itu.

"100% yakin." kata Alex, "Aku bukan lawan yang mudah bila kau ingin tahu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengalah ataupun menolaknya. Draco, aku tahu kalau rangkingmu telah tinggi di kelompok pelahap maut, jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Dan aku ingin menantangmu untuk berduel."

"Apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini? Tidak biasanya kau menantangku, terlebih lagi dengan mengatakan tingkatan di pelahap maut."

"Aku tidak perlu alasan untuk menjawabmu, Draco. Aku akan menunggumu besok malam di hutan terlarang, jangan sampai kau telat." dengan itu Alex berlalu ke arah yang lain, meninggalkan Draco di sana sendirian.

Draco menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok kakak kembarnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Apapun yang ada di dalam kepala Alex kelihatannya ia sangat serius, menantang Draco untuk berduel padahal ia tahu sendiri bagaimana kemampuan Alex yang sebenarnya. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut menghiraukan rasa penasarannya dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar probadinya di Hogwarts. Sesampainya ia di sana, Draco memasang ward pelindung supaya tidak ada yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya, ia sering malakukan itu karena suatu alasan yang cukup bagus, Draco menyukai provasi dan tidak ingin orang lain mengganggunya tanpa izin.

Pemuda itu melepas jubah dan pakaian atasnya, meninggalkan dirinya bertelanjang dada. Dari sudut matanya Draco melihat sebuah liontin miliknya yang ia taruh di atas meja tadi pagi kini menyala berwarna merah, pemuda itu mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikan sebentar. Liontin tersebut kecil, di atasnya terdapat ukiran naga bersisik emas dengan sepasang mata amethyst yang memukau, benda itu adalah cermin dua arah. Sebuah cermin yang dapat menghubungkan orang lain untuk berbicara dengan mereka yang memegang benda ini.

Draco membuka penutup liontin, memperlihatkan cermin kecil yang ada di dalamnya dan ia menemukan refleksi dari ayah angkatnya berada di sana.

"Terkadang ketika aku menghubungi salah satu pengikutku, mereka pasti akan langsung bersujud dan mengatakan salam padaku. Tapi ini sangat berbeda sekali ketika aku mencoba untuk menghubungimu." ujar Tom dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Itu karena aku bukan salah satu dari pengikutmu." jawab Draco singkat, ia berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya dan duduk di atas kursinya.

"Namun aku ingin tahu kau menunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada yang lebih tua."

"Tentu, hormat kepada yang lebih tua." ujar Draco tidak peduli, ia menghela nafas dan akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Ayah?"

Tom tersenyum tipis, "Kabarku seperti biasa, baik-baik saja. Harus mengurusi ini-itu serta rencana-rencana untuk mengambil alih kementrian, seperti biasanya kalau kau ingin tahu."

Draco mengangguk sebelum memutar kedua bola matanya, "Rencana untuk mengambil alih kementrian? Apakah itu bukan hal yang baru lagi?" kata Draco, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu matang untuk mengambil alih kementrian, Fudge sudah kubunuh dan keadaan kementrian menjadi kacau semenjak itu. Apalagi setelah ramalan Trelawney dicuri, keadaan menjadi tidak stabil."

"Jangan lupakan menteri baru yang menjabat saat ini, dia adalah kepala auror sebelum menjadi menteri untuk menggantikan Fudge. Draco, bicara mengenai ramalan Trelawney, aku ingin kau memberiku penjelasan bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ramalan itu palsu?"

"Satu kata, Perenelle Flamell."

"Ah.."

Tom tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, nama penyihir wanita legenda yang telah berusia 600 tahun lebih yang juga istri dari sorcerer pencipta batu bertuah itu membuatnya membisu. Dalam hati Draco tersenyum kecil mengingat nenek angkatnya, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Perenelle sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 di mana wanita yang telah berusia lanjut namun tetap berpenampilan seperti wanita berusia 35 tahunan itu mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk memperingati ulang tahun cucu satu-satunya itu. Kelihatannya Draco harus mengunjungi neneknya itu bila ia tidak ingin dikunjungi oleh Perenelle atau Nicholas sendiri.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana wanita itu menganggapmu sebagai keluarga." ujar Tom lirih.

Namun Draco yang mendengarnya hanya memberikan seringai tipis saja, kedua matanya terlihat begitu cemerlang ketika memikirkan kakek dan nenek angkatnya itu. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika Tom mengutarakan hal itu. Melihat wajah serius yang Tom perlihatkan, akhirnya membuat Draco menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayah." panggil Draco, "Mengenai ramalan palasu yang dibuat oleh Trelawney, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu."

"Kau memiliki satu permintaan? Hmm... apa itu? Kelihatannya menarik."

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar gurauan yang keluar dari mulut Tom, "Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Harry Potter sendirian tahun ini."

Tom terkejut mendengar permintaan dari Draco, setahunya seumur hidup ini Draco belum pernah meminta sesuatu padanya dan sekarang ini ketika ia mengutarakan permintaannya, Draco menginginkan Tom untuk meninggalkan Harry Potter sendirian! Harry Potter? Anak usia 16 tahun yang pernah membunuh Tom untuk yang pertama kalinya?

Tom menyipitkan matanya pada Draco, dalam benaknya ia mengatakan kalau anak angkatnya ini terkena sihir pemikat yang dikeluarkan Potter padanya, tapi mengingat siapa Draco maka Tom meragukan teorinya tersebut. Memang, Potter bukan lagi penghalang yang menyebalkan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Tom tahu itu karena ia pernah melihat pikiran Potter dan menemukan kalau ia sudah tidak begitu percaya lagi kepada Dumbledore. Hal ini adalah keuntungan yang langka bagi pihaknya, meskipun begitu tapi bukan berarti Potter tidak berbahaya lagi. Tom berpikir, Potter telah menemukan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada musim panas tahun ini dan mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang _Seraphine, _kalau apa kata legenda itu benar maka Potter akan menjadi musuh yang sangat kuat kalau ia kembali pada pihak Dumbledore karena _Seraphine _itu adalah makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi adalah membunuh Potter atau membuatnya berada pada pihak kegelapan, kelihatannya hal itu sangat mustahil dan di sini Draco memintanya untuk meninggalkan Potter sendirian? Anak ini benar-benar sudah gila.

Ramalan yang dikatakan oleh Sybbil Trelawney adalah palsu, tapi bukan berarti Potter bisa memaafkan Tom begitu saja tentang pembunuhannya terhadap James dan Lily. Draco tentu saja mengetahui akan hal itu, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan ayah angkatnya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku punya alasan yang bagus mengenai hal itu." ujar Draco pelan.

"Jangan katakan kalau ini berhubungan dengan ramalan Perenelle atau yang lainnya. Draco, aku sudah muak dengan ramalan-ramalan yang ada." jawab Tom.

Sebuah seringai meuncul di bibir Draco, "Itu karena ramalan yang mengarah padamu pasti berakhir dengan sangat buruk." kata Draco, "Tidak peduli apakah itu ramalan palsu ataupun ramalan yang sebenarnya."

Tom memberikan glare pada Draco tapi ia tidak membantah perkataannya, yang dikatakan anak angkatnya itu memang benar kalau ramalan itu tidak pernah berpihak padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu, aku tidak butuh untuk mengingatnya lagi!" kata Tom, "Baiklah, Draco, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu kalau kau bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan dariku."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Potter sehingga kau memintaku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian pada tahun ini? Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu, _Son."_

"Potter adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, aku percaya kalau ia dilatih dengan sungguh-sungguh maka dia akan dapat melampaui ayah. Potter akan jauh lebih baik untuk dijadikan rekan daripada dijadikan lawan, bukannya aku memihak padanya tapi aku sudah mengamati anak itu selama sebulan penuh ini. Tidak hanya dia seorang _Seraphine _yang dipercaya telah lenyap bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi dia juga seorang Potter yang mana menurut legenda keturunan langsung dari Godric Gryffindor." jawab Draco, ia melihat ekspresi licik milik ayahnya sebelum menghela nafas perlahan. Draco tidak suka ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berjalan, "Menurut pendapatku, meninggalkan Potter pada tahun ini adalah cara terbaik yang dapat kita lakukan untuk saat ini. Masalah mengajak Potter untuk menyeberang ke pihak kita adalah keputusan Potter sendiri."

Tom mengangguk mengerti, ia paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh putra angkatnya.

"Hanya itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain?" goda Tom dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya tentang alasan yang sebenarnya, apakah itu adalah penjelasan yang sebenarnya seperti yang ia pikirkan? Kalau iya, mengapa hatinya masih merasa gundah tidak beraturan seperti ini? Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut hanya visa mengangguk perlahan, ia tidak dapat menjawabnya karena ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan kubahas lagi, dan tenang saja mengenai masalah Potter. Aku sudah bosan bermain dengan pikirannya, _Occlumency _anak itu sangat lemah dan aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan darinya, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kau tahu kalau malam ini kau harus mengantarkan diadem Ravenclaw itu padaku juga, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan sihirku secara penuh lagi."

"Terserah apa katamu, ayah."

Draco mendengar bunyi 'pop' kecil yang beruntun dari tempat Tom berdiri, kelihatannya malam ini akan diadakan pertemuan rutin yang Tom adakan bersama para pelahap maut. Tom mengatakan kalau pertemuan akan segera dilakukan dan karena itu ia mengakhiri pembicaraan di antara keduanya, Draco memperhatikan cermin dua arah tersebut menghentikan cahaya yang muncul dari dalamnya. Benda tersebut berhenti bersinar sampai bayangan Tom menghilang dari saja, Draco menutup liontin cermin itu sebelum menggantungkannya di lehernya.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika ia mendengar seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamar pribadinya berada. Draco melambaikan tangannya, menurunkan perlindungan ward yang menjaga kamar pribadinya sebelum ia memutar gerendel pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Draco mendapati seorang gadis muda tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, ia memiliki rambut pirang keemasan yang panjang dan dibiarkan terurai bebas, kulitnya putih bersih dan tinggi tubuh yang mencapai bahu Draco, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Mata amethyst milik gadis itu berkilat penuh humor dan senyumnya mereka luar biasa indah.

"Draco!" ujar gadis itu sebelum ia menghambur dan memeluk tubuh Draco dengan erat, sama sekali tidak peduli kalau pemuda yang dipeluknya tengah berada dalam keadaan telanjang dada atau apa.

"Hallo, Daph... aku tidak tahu kalau kau kembali lagi ke Hogwarts." ujar Draco singkat, ia membimbing gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Tentu saja aku kembali lagi, begitu misi yang diberikan Tristan selesai aku langsung kembali lagi ke sini. Aku harap Dumbledore tidak terlalu curiga kalau aku absen dalam waktu yang lama."

Daphne melepaskan tubuh Draco dan duduk di atas sofa kulit itu dengan santai, ia mengamati teman sekaligus pemimpinnya itu dengan seksama sebelum menenggelamkan pikirannya pada apa yang ia lakukan selama dua bulan ini. Draco berjalan meninggalkan Daphne di ruang tamu sendirian untuk mengambil sebuah T-shirt berwarna hijau dan mengenakannya, ia tahu kalau Daphne tidak akan peduli apakah ia berada dalam keadaan telanjang atau tidak karena temannya itu telah bertunangan dengan seseorang sehingga Daphne tidak akan terpengaruh oleh apapun, namun ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan buruk di hadapan seorang Lady.

"Draco." Panggil Daphne.

"Hemm..."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Horcrux."

* * *

Harry merasa nervous dengan keputusannya untuk mengajak Chris ke Slug club, dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal telah melakukan itu tapi di sisi lain Harry lega juga karena ia tahu malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memberi tahu Chris kalau ia adalah mate-nya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Harry sama sekali tidak tahu, ia begitu bodoh untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh sebelumnya.

Pemuda berwajah manis tersebut tengah menunggu Chris untuk menjemputnya di tempat yang telah ia tentukan, di koridor keempat di dekat patung sebuah baju zirah zaman dahulu. Tempat yang cukup strategis bagi sepasang kekasih yang ingin bersama, Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika ia mempunyai bayangan tentang dirinya bersama Chris berciuman atau melakukan 'sesuatu' di tempat seperti ini. Harry menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengusir bayangan yang 'tidak' ia inginkan itu. Pikiran baik Harry kembali menjadi buruk saat ia bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru milik seseorang yang sekarang tidak ia sukai lagi. Ginny Weasley menatap Harry dengan pandangan penuh hasrat di sana, gadis berambut merah itu berjalan menghampiri Harry yang tengah berdiri membatu di sana.

"Hallo, Harry. Mengapa kau sendirian di tempat seperti ini? Kukira kau bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione." ujar Ginny, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry. Gadis itu membelai rambut merah panjangnya dengan perlahan. "Di mana mereka berdua sekarang?"

Harry yang sebenarnya mengerti dengan maksud Ginny mencoba berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti, ia tahu kalau Ginny mendekatinya karena ia menginginkan menjadi istri seorang Harry Potter dan tubuhnya. Benar, ia menginginkan Harry sebagai suaminya karena Harry itu sangat terkenal dan juga sangat kaya, semua orang juga tahu kalau keluarga Potter meninggalkan hartanya kepada Harry dan membuat Harry sebagai pewaris yang sah dari semuanya. Sebuah hal yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja, mungkin saja Harry akan tertarik dengan Ginny bila ia terus mendekati Harry seperti ini.

Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir Ginny dengan sensual, ia menatap Harry dengan mata birunya.

"Err... Ginny, kurasa mereka berdua berada di ruang rekreasi." ujar Harry, ia tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Ron sedang berada dalam fase bertengkar karena Harry yakin gadis itu sudah tahu namun memilih untuk bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lalu kalau mereka berada di ruang rekreasi, lantas apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di tempat yang lumayan gelap seperti ini?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku mendapat undangan untuk datang ke pesta Slughorn." jawab Harry singkat, ia berharap Ginny tidak mendapat undangan dan segera meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sayang sekali harapan Harry tidak terlaksana karena Ginny tidak pergi-pergi juga dari sana, jangankan pergi tapi ia malah mendekat pada Harry. Gadis berambut merah itu menyentuh dada Harry dan menggunakan kancing bajunya untuk dimainkan. Harry berjengit karena itu, tidak hanya ia tidak suka dengan yang Ginny lakukan, tapi Harry merasa pusing dengan bau parfum yang Ginny kenakan, sangat menyengat kalau boleh ia katakan.

"Kalau Ron dan Hermione tidak ikut bersamamu, mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama ke tempat Slughorn, kebetulan sekali aku juga mendapat undangan darinya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?" tanya Ginny dengan nada yang dibuat semenarik mungkin, jari-jarinya yang bercat kuku merah itu terus membelai dada Harry seolah-olah Harry ini adalah kekasihnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ginny namun ia sama sekali tidak berhasil, ia tidak suka dengan yang adik Ron lakukan ini.

"Aku sudah janji dengan seseorang untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sana." kata Harry.

Senyum yang Ginny keluarkan tadi langsung meredup mendengarkan jawaban dari 'calon' suaminya itu, ia tidak suka Harry dekat-dekat dengan orang lain apalagi dengan seseorang yang membuat Harry tertarik pada mereka. Yang Ginny inginkan adalah membuat Harry tertarik padanya dan menikahinya supaya ia bisa menjadi terkenal, saat ini yang harus Ginny lakukan adalah membujuk atau menggoda lebih tepatnya agar Harry meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sayang sekali Ginevra Weasley tidak tahu kalau Harry adalah seorang _Seraphine _dan ia mempunyai seorang mate yang telah ditakdirkan semenjak ia dilahirkan dari rahim Lily.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membatalkan janjimu dengan orang itu dan berjalan denganku ke sana? Aku yakin dia pasti tidak marah." kata Ginny dengan manis.

Dalam hati Harry ingin memukul gadis ini karena ia benar-benar mengesalkan, bagaimana mungkin Ginny membuat sugesti seperti itu? Apa ia ingin membuat Harry kesempatan untuk memberitahu Chris yang sesungguhnya? Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut mencoba untuk menahan tempernya agar tidak meledak dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari.

Harry mengangkat dagunya dan dari atas bahu Ginny ia melihat Chris tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tempatnya berdiri. Mate-nya itu bersandar pada dinding koridor dengan sikap yang sangat rileks dan Harry tahu kalau ia tadi melihat kilatan humor yang Chris tunjukkan padanya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan seperti biasanya, Chris mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam, lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku sementara kemejanya tidak ia kancingkan, kali ini Chris tidak mengenakan jubahnya sehingga tubuhnya terlihat begitu bebas. Rambut pirang platinumnya terlihat menawan, seperti sinar rembulan yang pernah Harry lihat ketika malam bulan purnama tiba. Harry begitu takjub dengan karisma yang Chris berikan padanya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Ginny membelai wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"Ms. Weasley, bukankah apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak pantas untuk dilakukan oleh seorang wanita?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Ginny yang membuatnya terkejut.

Gadis berambut merah itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang sangat menarik tengah menatap mereka berdua, Ginny menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar sebelum memberikan senyuman menggoda pada pemuda itu. Ginny tahu siapa dia, ia adalah Christopher Hammond, murid baru di tahun keenam yang merupakan pindahan dari sekolah sihir ternama Santuario yang berada di Italia. Menurut rumor keluarga Hammond itu adalah keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat tua, jauh lebih tua dari Slytherin dan juga merupakan keluarga yang sangat kaya. Kalau ia dapat mendapatkan Christopher, maka dapat dipastikan hidup Ginny akan menjadi mewah dan tidak ada yang berani mengejeknya lagi. Tidak hanya itu saja, Chris itu seksi serta tampan sehingga hal yang satu ini akan menjadi nilai tambah yang sangat menarik.

"Hallo, Christopher." sapa Ginny sok akrab.

Chris hanya melihat Ginny dengan bosan sebelum berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, ia menghiraukan keberadaan Ginny ada di sana karena Chris langsung menatap Harry dengan tertarik sebelum berdiri tepat di samping Harry, begitu dekat dengan Harry sebelum ia mencium pipi kiri Harry dengan sayang dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Beraktinglah seolah kita ini berkencan!" bisik Chris.

Harry, yang masih membatu karena kecupan kecil di pipinya itu langsung mengangguk seperti robot. Ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, karena dari sudut matanya Harry melihat Ginny memberikan glare kepada mereka berdua sebelum memicingkan matanya. Tanda tidak suka muncul di kilatan mata biru itu. Harry mendongak untuk menatap mata Chris dan menemukan kilatan humor di sana, melihat sebuah ekspresi yang jarang terlihat pada mata silver kebiruan milik Chris itu membuat Harry tersenyum. Senyumannya tambah lebar saat ia merasakan tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya melingkar pada pinggang langsingnya, Harry tahu kalau ini adalah akting untuk mengusir Ginny dari hadapannya, namun berada di pelukan mate-nya cukup untuk membuat Harry bahagia.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke tempat Slughorn, pestanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." kata Chris pada Harry, ia melihat ke arah Ginnevra yang tengah berdiri membatu dengan tatapan marah di matanya, "Ms. Weasley, lebih baik kau segera pergi ke sana sebelum tertinggal. Aku tadi berpapasan dengan Thomas dan kelihatannya dia tengah mencarimu, kuharap Harry tidak merepotkanmu."

Ginny menggeleng pelan, ia memberikan senyuman kecil yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan sebelum gadis berambut merah itu pergi dari sana. Saat Ginny sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Chris menurunkan tangannya dari pinggang Harry dan melirik ke arah pemuda berwajah manis yang ada di sampingnya, dengan tatapan lembut ia tersenyum kecil karena menganggap situasi ini kelihatan begitu lucu.

"Maaf karena aku tadi menciummu." ujar Chris pelan.

Harry menggeleng pelan dan meraba pipi kirinya, tepat di mana Chris mengecupnya tadi. "_It's okay, _terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku merepotkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Tidak apa-apa, apa yang dilakukan oleh Weasley adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. Kau itu sangat menarik, jadi aku tidak akan heran kalau akan ada orang yang selalu mengekormu seperti yang Weasley lakukan barusan tadi."

"Kau tahu, itu sangat mengganggu. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang Ginny lakukan tadi, terkesan lebih agresif untuk ukuran seorang wanita."

"Hmm... kurasa kau tidak keberatan dengan aku menciummu tadi."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu." di sini wajah Harry bersemu merah, ia memalingkan muka dari chris agar pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya itu tidak melihat sensasi yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi ke tempat Slughorn, aku tidak ingin terlambat."

Chris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat semula untuk menuju ke tempat di mana klub Slug itu dilaksanakan.

* * *

Draco mengambil segelas wine yang ditawarkan Blaise padanya, dari sudut matanya ia mengawasi Harry yang duduk di sampingnya. _Seraphine _muda itu terlihat tidak begitu nyaman dengan berbagai pujian yang Slughorn tunjukkan padanya, Draco tidak akan heran lagi dengan pemandangan seperti ini, selama sebulan penuh ia mengawasi Harry, Draco menemukan fakta kalau Harry itu sedikit pemalu dan tidak suka dengan berbagai julukan yang diberikan padanya.

"Kau selalu melihat ke arahnya, Chris." ujar sebuah suara lembut dari sebelah kanannya, ia menemukan Luna Lovegood menempati kursi Blaise dan memberikan senyuman misterius pada Draco. "Wajahmu terlihat begitu tenang setiap kali kau berada di sampingnya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." kata Draco, ia menengguk wine-nya dengan perlahan, tatapan matanya lurus dan dingin seperti biasanya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Luna membelai kalung aneh yang tergantung di lehernya sebelum tersenyum lagi, gadis itu terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna biru dan unik pada saat yang sama.

"Sang malaikat tentunya, para wrackspurt yang beterbangan di sampingmu memberi tahuku hal itu. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat peduli dengannya karena aku lihat ada sebuah benang-benang tipis di antara kalian." kata Luna dengan pelan, sehingga hanya Draco saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini."

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu siapa yang yang kita maksud?" tanya Luna, ia memberikan senyuman manis kepada Harry yang melirik ke arah mereka berdua dengan rasa penasaran di wajahnya. "Kurasa tidak begitu, bahkan _The Priest and The Priestes _bisa memahami di saat sang _Master _tidak mengerti akan jalan pikirannya sendiri."

Pada saat ini baik Draco dan Luna melihat ke arah Blaise yang memberikan tatapan blank pada Longbottom sebelum beralih pada seorang gadis manis berambut pirang keemasan yang berdiri di samping seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang tampan, mata gadis itu bertemu dengan mata silver kebiruan milik Draco sebelum ia memberikan anggukan singkat kepada sang pangeran kegelapan, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan apapun itu bersama pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Draco kembali menatap Luna dan menemukan senyum misterius yang sangat ia kenali kembali pada wajah cantiknya.

"Mereka berdua akan menjadi pendamping yang sangat baik, Christopher." kata Luna dengan nada sendu, "Oh, Hallo, Harry."

"Hai, Luna. Kulihat kau tadi datang bersama Neville." jawab Harry, ia memberikan senyuman tipis pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

Luna mengangguk dengan penuh antusias, "Neville mengundangku untuk menemaninya ke tempat ini. Ah, aku harus segera menemui Neville dulu." ujar Luna, ia meletakkan gelas air yang tadi ia pegang sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Harry melihat Luna berjalan menghampiri Neville dan ia menghiraukan mereka, pandangannya fokus kepada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Chris mengamati mereka berdua sebelum fokus pada wine merah yang tertuang di dalam gelas anggurnya, Harry melihat mate-nya itu menyeruput wine itu dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Kulihat kau tadi akrab sekali dengan Luna." ujar Harry, ia tidak bisa membantu kalau Harry merasakan perasaan cemburu menyelumuti hatinya.

Chris menatapnya dengan tatapan kalem seperti biasa, ekspresinya lembut ketika melihat mata emerald Harry berkilat-kilat karena mencoba untuk menahan marah. Tanpa sadar Chris mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai wajah Harry yang bersemu merah itu, ia baru menghentikannya saat ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ketika Chris akan menarik tangannya, Harry meraihnya dan menahan tangan mate-nya untuk tetap menempel pada pipi Harry.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang manis tersebut memberinya senyum sayu sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk sementara, kedua kelopak matanya baru terbuka saat ia merasakan tubuh Chris relaks dan membiarkan Harry untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Chris. Sesuatu yang sangat penting." desah Harry, matanya begitu menggoda.

"Katakan saja."

Harry melepaskan tangan Chris dan dia menggelengkah kepalanya, "Tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu!" katanya.

Draco melihat Harry dengan seksama sebelum ia mengangguk, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum membimbing Harry berdiri dari kursinya. Mata silver kebiruannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata Onyx yang sedari tadi mengawasinya sejak tadi, Draco melihat pemilik mata itu dari atas bahu Harry dan ia menyipitkan matanya. Ia menggandeng lengan Harry dan membimbingnya ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di sana, Draco membuka pintu tersebut dan memberikan isyarat kepada Harry untuk mengikutinya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Harry.

"Sebuah tempat kosong yang ada di ruang bawah tanah, sudah lama tidak digunakan karena suatu hal. Kurasa kita bisa berbicara dengan leluasa di tempat ini."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Draco hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawabannya. Ia mengamati sosok pemuda berwajah manis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu, dengan pelan ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pilar bangunan yang ada di sana.

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku!" kata Draco dengan pelan.

Harry menatap Chris dengan tidak yakin, ia begitu nervous dan tidak tahu untuk mulai dari mana. Ia tidak mungkin langsung mengatakan kalau Chris adalah mate-nya, orang normal mana yang akan terima bila ada orang aneh yang mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah mate mereka sehingga keduanya harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya berdua. Namun di sisi lain Harry tidak ingin Chris menolaknya, ia takut untuk membayangkan seorang _Seraphine _yang merasa patah hati karena sang mate menolak kehadiran mereka. _Seraphine _yang berada dalam keadaan itu akan mati dalam keadaan yang sangat menyakitkan, mereka akan tewas karena kesepian dan patah hati.

Rasanya Harry ingin kabur saja dari sana. Tanpa sadar anak itu memainkan bagian depan jubahnya, rasanya keberanian Gryffindor yang selama ini Harry miliki tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana karena pada saat ia membutuhkannya hal itu malah pergi. Sepertinya apa yang topi penyeleksi katakan memang benar kalau Harry tidak begitu cocok di rumah sang singa, ia memang seorang Slytherin tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai tendesi seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh sebagian besar rumah ular ini.

Harry mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Chris, "Aku masih ingat dengan pertemuan pertama kita di Hogwarts Express, saat itu aku mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terkejut, bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku masih belum mengatakannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau tahu rahasia ini karena aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada seseorang terkecuali Hermione." Harry berhenti berbicara untuk sementara, ia menggigit bibi bawahnya untuk menghentikan rasa gugupnya. "Aku ingin tahu, bagai... bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku adalah seorang _Seraphine_?"

Bibir Harry berwarna begitu merah karena ia terus menggigitnya, bibir yang ranum itu terlihat begitu menggoda dan Chris mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mencium Harry di sana pada waktu itu juga. Ia benar-benar imut.

"Apa yang kau ketahui dengan seorang _Empath?" _tanya Chris.

Harry sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Chris tanyakan itu tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat apa itu seorang _Empath, _kelihatannya ia pernah mendengar istilah itu dari Hermione. Tapi apa maksud Chris yang sebenarnya?

Chris menghela nafas pelan dan berkata, "Kurasa kau tidak begitu tahu apa itu _Empath. Empath _adalah julukan bagi seseorang yang sangat sensitif terhadap sihir, mereka yang terlahir sebagai _Empath _mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat dan merasakan aura sihir dari orang lain. Dari itulah aku bisa tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau mempunyai sihir yang unik, terlalu unik untuk ukuran seorang penyihir normal." jawab Chris, "Terlebih lagi, aku bisa melihat tanda itu dengan sangat jelas."

"Tanda apa?"

"Tanda yang menunjukkan kalau kau adalah seorang _Seraphine, Submissive Seraphine _lebih tepatnya." Chris berjalan menghampiri Harry dan ia menyentuh kedua bahunya, jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh kening Harry dan sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi.

Sebuah tanda berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dengan diapit oleh dua buah petir kecil yang berwarna violet muncul di kening Harry, Chris menatap tanda itu dengan seksama sebelum membelainya perlahan. Sementara itu Harry merasa tubuhnya membeku, ketika tanda yang ia tahu tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya muncul tiba-tiba ia merasakan sihirnya merembes dari tubuhnya. Dan perasaan hangat merasuki dirinya saat sihirnya mencoba untuk meraih sihir dari Chris, mencoba bersatu dengan sihir milik mate-nya.

Harry memejamkan kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan diberikan di atas tanda yang ada di keningnya, Harry yakin kalau Chris yang melakukan hal itu dan tanpa sadar Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chris dan hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah Harry merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil. Rasanya begitu hangat, sangat nyaman seperti ia kembali ke sebuah tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada.

Harry membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Chris dan mendesah pelan saat mate-nya membelai rambut hitamnya dengan sangat lembut. Meskipun Hermione sering membelai rambutnya seperti ini, tapi sensasi yang Chris berikan ini sejuta kali lebih nyaman dari apa yang orang lain lakukan padanya.

"Dan aku tahu dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan malam ini." bisik Chris di telinga Harry.

Keduanya berhenti berpelukan, Chris merenggangkan pelukannya pada sang _Seraphine _dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia membelai pipi Harry yang lembut sebelum ibu jari tangan kanannya membelai bibir Harry bagian bawah, ia tersenyum kecil saat tanda yang ada di keningnya menghilang atau lebih tepatnya tersembunyi lagi.

Harry membuka kelopak matanya dan ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu hangat saat Chris menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kalau kau tahu akan hal ini, mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Harry perlahan, ia tidak berani merusak suasana yang mengenakkan. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku adalah mate-mu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu di _Diagon Alley _kalau kau mau tahu, aura dan sihirmu mencoba untuk menarik milikku." jawab Chris, "Bukankah itu yang ingin kau katakan, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Apakah dengan ini artinya kau menerimaku?" tanya Harry penuh harap.

Chris diam untuk sementara, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap mata emerald Harry yang ia tahu penuh dengan harapan di sana. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan menempelkan keningnya di atas kening Harry, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya tapi kau memintaku untuk menjadi mate-mu. Kalau kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, pasti kau tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk memintaku menjadi mate-mu." desah Chris.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli dengan siapa dirimu dan bagaimana masa lalumu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dan menerimaku, itu saja."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mengerti, 'Ry?"

Keduanya hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu yang tentu saja terngiang-ngiang di benak keduanya. Harry hanya bisa berharap saja, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan membiarkan kehangatan dari tubuh mate-nya mengalir ke tubuhnya.

* * *

AN: Apa kalian bisa membantuku? Sebaiknya Hermione itu dipasangkan dengan siapa ya? By the way, Thanks udah membaca

Author: Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari JKR, kalau aja milikku pasti Harry akan sama Draco sejak awal n_n

Warning: Slash, OOC, Typo, Creature!Fic, Dark!Fic, gaje, powerful!Draco, kekerasan, dsb.

Pairing: DMHP, OCHG, others

Genre: Romance, drama, Adventure

Rating: T untuk saat ini

* * *

AN: Hallo, ketemu lagi sama aku. Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya aku nggak sempat nulis melihat ujian di mana-mana terus sang guru juga jadi diktator, jadi maaf ya kalau telat. (malah curhat ). Ok, Sky nggak banyak komentar lagi, langsung aja ya. Selamat membaca! n_n

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Harry merapatkan tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh mate-nya yang jauh lebih besar, ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa ataupun berharap dengan sesuatu yang ia tahu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi. Tubuh Chris yang terasa sangat kaku karena pernyataan Harry tadi langsung rileks, bahkan Harry merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggang langsingnya dan membenamkan Harry ke dalam pelukan yang sangat hangat itu.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud Chris memeluknya, tapi Harry bukanlah tipe orang yang akan protes terhadap apapun kalau itu tidak membahayakan, sehingga ia membiarkan tubuhnya berada di dalam pelukan Chris. Sihir miliknya yang begitu lapar akan sihir Chris langsung bergabung dengan milik pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu, Harry tersenyum kecil saat Chris tidak melepaskannya atau merasa aneh ketika sihir Harry mencari sihirnya dan bersatu tanpa seizin mereka berdua. Chris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya diam dan memeluk Harry serta menerima yang sihir Harry lakukan, itu saja. Keduanya terus berada pada posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chris memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu, secara perlahan ia mengamati wajah manis milik Harry yang bersemu kemerahan itu. tidak ada yang aneh di sana, suara hati terkecilnya mengatakan kalau ia sangat menikmati apa yang barusan mereka lakukan tadi, namun pikirannya yang jauh lebih rasional dari apapun dalam tubuhnya berteriak padanya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke Riddle manor.

Meskipun pikirannya berada dalam penyangkalan, Draco tidak berhenti untuk menatap wajah mate-nya itu sebelum tanpa sadar ia membelai wajah mulus Harry dengan perlahan, pada saat itu ia juga belum melepaskan tatapannya pada mata emerald yang begitu indah. Mata yang dimiliki Harry sangat indah, berwarna emerald cemerlang, begitu hijau seperti hutan lebat yang sering ia lihat. Membuat Draco terhipnotis, seperti ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Perasaan _Possessive _tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

"Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Draco pelan, begitu pelan sehingga bila Harry tidak mendengarnya dengan baik maka ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Aku menginginkannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menerimaku, Chris. Aku bukan Dumbledore yang akan memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya." jawab Harry.

"Jadi keputusannya ada di tanganku. Tapi, apa kau tahu apa akibatnya pada sihirmu bila aku menolaknya?"

"Aku tahu hal itu dan sudah memikirkannya."

Jawaban dari Harry berupa desahan nafas saja, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak berani untuk menatap mata mate-nya dengan langsung karena ia takut akan penolakan yang Harry yakini akan Chris berikan padanya. Sehingga betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika ia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut terasa di keningnya. Remaja bermata emerald itu membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Chris tengah menatapnya dengan lekat. Bahkan Chris tanpa sadar mengusap bibir bagian bawahnya itu sebelum beranjak ke bahunya. Harry membiarkan Chris mencium bibirnya untuk sekali lagi, ia membuka bibirnya secara perlahan sebelum ia merasakan lidah Chris masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menari dengan miliknya. Harry mendesah pelan saat Chris menciumnya, bahkan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sangat panas saat tangan Chris meraba dadanya dan lidah mereka saling beradu sebelum Harry menyerah pada Chris yang mendominasinya. Saat keduanya kehabisan nafas, Chris melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Harry, ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Harry.

Tatapan mata yang biasanya begitu dingin dan tanpa emosi yang sering berada di tatapan Chris itu terlihat begitu lembut ketika menatap Harry, seolah-olah Chris ini adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya dan Harry menyukai sosok Chris yang seperti ini. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mencoba untuk memahami satu sama lain, mereka tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun karena keduanya tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana nyaman seperti ini.

Jantung Harry berdetak sedikit keras saat ia menyadari tangan Chris yang ada di bahunya terasa sedikit rileks, apalagi ketika mate-nya itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Harry memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan saat Chris semakin mendekat padanya sampai jarak di antara wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 4 senti. Sedikit gerakan saja pasti membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Draco menghentikan apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada remaja manis yang ada di depannya itu. Ia harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat dan mereka berdua tidak bisa keluar dalam masalah yang lebih dalam lagi. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia mencium Harry dan mendominasinya? _For Merlin sake, _Draco adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya namun mengapa ia masih mempunyai nafsu untuk memiliki remaja manis ini? Draco tahu kalau cinta atau mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya adalah sebuah kelemahan yang sangat fatal, dan hampir saja ia melanggar peraturan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." bisik Draco pelan, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Harry.

Draco mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, ia merasa sedikit bersalah ketika ia melihat Harry menampilkan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan karena penolakan yang Draco berikan barusan. Remaja berambut hitam itu menatap Draco penuh dengan ketidak kepercayaan dan kesedihan di wajahnya, Draco melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa yang mate-nya itu berikan padanya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Harry dengan suara bergetar, ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Chris. Demi Merlin, ia harus lebih kuat dari ini.

Harry menunggu Chris memberikan alasannya, namun kekecewaannya semakin bertambah dalam ketika ia melihat pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang kembali dingin. Dalam pikiran rasionalnya, Harry mencoba untuk mengendalikan perasaannya itu namun dalam hati kecilnya ia menduga kalau Chris tengah menyembunyi suatu ketakutan. Harry tidak tahu dari mana kata-kata itu datangnya, tapi Harry bisa merasakan kalau Chris tengah takut akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat dalam dan tidak diketahui oleh Chris sendiri. Harry berjalan mendekati Chris, ia menyentuh pipi Chris dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pemuda yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Harry merunduk dan mata keduanya bertemu untuk sekali lagi.

Tatapan Harry melembut saat ia melihat ekspresi mate-nya itu, Chris terlihat sedikit pucat dan sebuah emosi yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajahnya dapat Harry lihat saat ini.

"Apa yang tengah kau takutkan? Apa kau takut harus terikat denganku?" tanya Harry lembut, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chris.

Untuk sementara mate-nya tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Harry dengan sebuah ekspresi yang aneh, namun Harry tidak akan membiarkan Chris kabur begitu saja tanpa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal kepadanya.

"Katakan padaku!" ujar Harry lagi, suaranya jauh lebih lembut saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari empat senti. "Dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kumohon."

Mata silver kebiruan milik Chris menatapnya lekat sebelum Harry merasakan sepasang tangan hangat yang besar menyelimuti kedua tangannya yang jauh lebih mungil itu. Kedua telapak tangan yang menggenggamnya itu sangat nyaman Harry rasakan, ia ingin berada di posisi itu untuk selamanya, berdekatan dengan tubuh mate-nya di mana mereka saling mengerti perasaan satu-sama lain. Tetapi sebuah kenyataan itu tidaklah seindah yang akan ia bayangkan, Harry seperti telur berada di ujung tanduk di mana nasibnya bergantung pada keputusan yang Chris berikan padanya.

Lamunan Harry buyar saat ia mendengar suara lembut rendah milik Chris terdengar lagi, berbisik di telinganya. Harry mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chris, hanya satu kalimat yang dapat Harry tangkap.

"Kau akan menyesal karena memilihku." hanya itu yang dapat Harry tangkap sebelum otaknya membeku karena sebuah bibir yang sangat hangat mencium bibir miliknya, membuat semua apa yang ingin ia katakan hilang begitu saja. Sebuah ciuman yang diberikan oleh Chris mampu menghapus apapun yang ia persiapan tadi. Ciuman kali ini lebih lembut dari yang pertama tadi.

Keduanya berhenti berciuman dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain, Harry merasakan wajahnya merona merah sementara Chris melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut merasakan belaian ibu jari kanan milik Chris di atas tulang pipinya secara perlahan sebelum bibirnya dikecup oleh bibir mate-nya untuk sekali lagi. Ya, Harry tahu kalau dengan ini ia akan mengikuti ke manapun mate-nya akan pergi, meskipun itu harus menyeberang ke dunia hitam dan bergabung dengan Voldemort.

Sedikit yang ia tahu kalau apa yang ia pikirkan itu akan terwujud tidak lama lagi. Harry telah menyegel takdirnya bersama sang pangeran kegelapan itu sendiri.

"Dan tidak. Aku tidak menolakmu." desah Chris pelan di telinga Harry. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat Harry bergidik pelan.

* * *

Dumbledore mengernyitkan dahinya yang telah keriput itu dengan tanda tidak suka, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan masak-masak untuk menghancurkan keturunan Salazar itu ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil, Tom bangkit lagi dan dari apa yang ia lihat selama setahun belakangan ini adalah Tom semakin kuat dari waktu-waktu. Penyihir tua yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir kuat yang mampu mengimbangi Merlin sendiri itu menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk itu, sebuah dilema yang lama tidak ia pikirkan kembali terbersit dalam pikirannya.

Laporan terakhir yang ia terima dari mata-matanya di pihak kegelapan sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas, malah sebaliknya yaitu membuat Dumbledore semakin murka pada Tom. Pengaruh mantan muridnya itu sangat tersebar luas, meskipun Dumbledore telah berusaha untuk mengimbangi pengaruh itu dengan mendirikan _Order of the Phoenix, _pengaruh yang dimiliki olehnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi Tom. Dumbledore telah menduga hal ini sejak awal, Tom itu sejak masih kecil telah memiliki banyak karisma yang mampu memikat siapa saja untuk menjadi pengikutnya, ditambah lagi ia adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat dan juga keturunan terakhir dari Slytherin. Mustahil baginya untuk mengalahkan Tom dengan kekuatan yang begini-begini saja, apalagi menurut rumor yang ia dengar kalau Tom telah memiliki seorang penerus yang luar biasa kuatnya sama dengan Tom sendiri, satu-satunya harapan yang Dumbledore punyai adalah Harry Potter.

Penyihir tua itu harus memutar otak untuk memperalat Harry sekali lagi agar ia mau bergabung dengan pihaknya dan tidak bergabung dengan Tom. Dumbledore tahu mengenai status Harry saat ini, jadi hal pandai yang harus ia lakukan adalah memperalat siapapun mate Harry agar bergabung dengan _Order_, dengan ini maka dapat dipastikan kalau Harry akan bergabung dengan pihaknya untuk sekali lagi.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Coba saja Dumbledore tahu siapa mate Harry yang sebenarnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putra angkat dari mantan muridnya sendiri. Kalau ia tahu hal ini, maka sudah dapat dipastikan penyihir tua itu tidak akan memikirkan rencana yang begitu gegabah seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

* * *

Draco menatap Harry dengan lekat, ia memperhatikan wajah manis dari mate-nya itu dengan seksama. Harry masih berada di dalam pelukannya dan Draco cukup menyukai bagaimana kedekatan posisi keduanya saat ini, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan Draco mengamatinya untuk sesaat.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu sedikit terkejut ketika ia menemukan sensasi yang begitu nyaman menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya, pada awalnya ia berpikir kalau ia akan merasa tidak begitu nyaman saat Harry begitu dekat dengan dirinya walaupun harus ia akui Draco mempunyai semacam obsesi pada mate-nya ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun pikiran negatif semacam ini langsung hilang ketika ia bisa merasakannya sendiri, rasanya begitu nyaman ketika memiliki seseorang yang sangat penting dan membutuhkannya, bukan karena itu adalah tugasnya atau apa tetapi karena sebuah keharusan yang membuat perasaan Draco begitu nyaman.

Draco mencium pipi Harry dengan lembut, membuat kedua kelopak mata Harry terbuka dan pemuda manis itu menikmati sensasi hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh kecupan lembut dari bibir Draco.

"Aku harap dengan ini kau menerimaku." ujar Harry kecil, ia menggenggam bagian depan baju yang dikenakan oleh Draco secara perlahan.

Ciuman dari Draco itu beranjak dari pipinya menuju ke bagian lehernya, di tempat itu ia berbisik dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak kiriman Tuhan sepertimu?" bisik Draco kecil, ia menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh Harry menggigil pelan karenanya.

Draco memeluk tubuh kecil Harry secara erat saat ia merasakan aura yang sangat aneh, sebuah aura sama yang ia rasakan ketika berada di ruangan Slughorn tadi. Sihir yang cukup familier itu kembali ia rasakan dengan tarikan yang sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat daripada tadi. Draco tahu kalau saat ini mereka sedang diawasi dan siapapun orang yang memata-matai mereka pasti telah menemukan rahasia yang Harry sembunyikan sejak awal.

"Kita pergi dari sini." kata Draco pada Harry, ia tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi di tempat ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara atau menanyakan kata mengapa, Harry mengangguk dan membiarkan Draco membimbingnya berjalan keluar dari tempat ini. Mereka berjalan dalam diam saat melewati ruangan pertemuan, menghiraukan tatapan dari beberapa anak yang memberikan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu mengapa Harry Potter dengan Chris Hammond keluar dari sebuah tempat hanya berdua saja, apalagi mereka melihat Chris melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Harry. Hal ini tentu tidak Ginny lewatkan begitu saja, gadis cantik berambut merah itu menyipitkan matanya dan memberikan glare kepada mereka berdua, namun glare yang ia berikan tentunya dihiraukan oleh Draco maupun Harry.

Blaise yang duduk di samping Daphne hanya memberikan seringai kecil pada mereka berdua, tentu saja ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu akan mendapatkan Potter dalam waktu yang tidak lama, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia melirik ke arah gadis muda yang telah memprediksikan segalanya jauh lebih cepat darinya itu. Blaise mendapati Daphne tengah mengambil sebuah kartu berbentuk aneh dalam sebuah tumpukan kartu yang ada di hadapannya, mata amethyst milik gadis itu menyiratkan seuatu kebahagiaan di sana, ia pun menoleh ke arah Blaise dan memperlihatkan sebuah kartu bergambar penthagraf pada Blaise sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"The Lovers?" tanya Blaise tidak mengerti. "Sebuah kartu pasangan lagi?"

Daphne mengangguk, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya.

"Bukan hanya sekedar kartu pasangan biasa." jawab Daphne misterius. Ia menatap kartu tarot itu dengan seksama dan mengembalikannya ke atas tumpukan kartu yang lainnya, ia menatap Blaise dengan tatapan aneh, sebuah tatapan yang mengatakan kalau ia tahu akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, "Tapi sebuah kartu yang penuh dengan makna, melambangkan akan cinta sejati namun dipenuhi dengan derita. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, perjalanan Dray akan jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Blaise tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak perlu harus paham apa maksudku, Blaise. Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu."

Blaise menatap Daphne seolah gadis itu sudah gila, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau terlalu aneh untuk anak seukuran dirimu, Daph."

Jawaban yang Daphne berikan hanya berupa senyuman singkat, ia tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia adalah sang pemegang. Draco dan Blaise memang temannya, namun bukan berarti mereka bisa melihat ke masa depan begitu saja.

Sementara Blaise tengah membujuk Daphne untuk mengatakan apa maksud dari kartu yang ia pegang, kita menemukan Draco dan Harry berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi di kastil. Di sepanjang koridor itu sama sekali tidak tergantung lukisan ataupun baju zirah, bahkan hantu-hantu yang menghuni Hogwarts juga tidak berlalu lalang di sana. Tempat itu begitu sepi dan sangat mencurigakan, Draco tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh atau tidak wajar, memang dunia sihir dapat dikatakan sebagai tempat yang tidak wajar namun apa yang Draco rasakan ini jauh lebih tidak wajar.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu tahu kalau Harry tengah kebingungan dengan sikapnya atau bahkan yang lebih parah adalah menganggap Draco gila karena terlalu paranoid, Harry barus saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Draco dan sekarang ini ia terbawa-bawa ke dalam hal yang mungkin tidak akan Harry pahami. Katakan saja Harry adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, tapi pikiran dari anak itu sangat lugu meskipun ia pernah mengalami kehilangan yang sangat besar, jadi Draco tidak akan menyalahkan mate-nya bila ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Chris, mengapa kita terburu-buru?" tanya Harry yang masih tidak mengerti.

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat mendekati mereka, auranya mengatakan kalau siapapun yang berada di belakang mereka adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat, atau mungkin itu bukan seseorang tapi adalah sesuatu yang sangat hidup tengah mengejar mereka.

Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco terbelalak lebar saat ia merasakan sihir yang ada di sekitar mereka berputar hebat, ia berhenti secara mendadak dan hal itu membuat Harry hampir jatuh kalau bukan tangan Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya. Harry melihat ekspresi Draco dengan bingung, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh namun Harry tidak tahu apa itu.

"Menunduk!" Perintah Draco, Harry yang masih kebingungan merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Draco sebelum keduanya merunduk ke lantai, pada saat yang sama sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna putih es menerjang dari belakang dan menabrak dinding yang keras, merubah tempat yang terhantam oleh cahaya tadi membeku.

Harry melihatnya dengan terkejut, sementara Draco menyipitkan matanya dan menarik Harry mendekat padanya untuk menghindari serangan yang kedua. Sudah serangan yang dilemparkan ke arah mereka, keduanya adalah sihir yang sangat berbahya pula, kalau sihir yang digunakan adalah mantera pembeku biasa itu tidak masalah, tapi yang digunakan adalah _Glacial remia_, sebuah sihir hitam yang akan membekukan siapa saja yang terkena sampai jantung mereka sendiri akan berhenti sebelum hancur berkeping-keping membentuk kristal es.

Draco sangat familier dengan sihir itu karena dia sendiri pernah menggunakannya dan hampir tewas karena itu, sebuah mantera yang begitu hitam.

Sebuah suara tepuk tangan membuat perhatian mereka berdua tertuju pada sebuah bayangan yang berasal dari sisi timur, yang kemudian semakin membesar dan menampakkan sesosok laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah tradisional seorang penyihir. Laki-laki itu memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat dan sepasang mata onyx yang begitu tajam, seperti mampu membaca jiwa terdalam seorang manusia. Rambut hitam milik orang itu tertata begitu rapi yang diikat oleh sebuah pita berwarna kelabu.

Laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua adalah orang sama yang Draco lihat ketika berada di ruang pertemuan, dan Draco MENGENAL siapa orang ini.

"Sanguini." desis Draco dengan suara dingin.

"_Young master, _sebuah kebetulan kita bisa bertemu di tempat yang indah seperti ini dalam suasana yang berbeda sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu." jawab laki-laki yang bernama Sanguini itu.

Draco tahu kalau laki-laki itu bukanlah manusia atau penyihir yang normal, ia adalah seorang vampire yang patut untuk diperhitungkan, lengah sedikit saja Draco dapat memastikan mereka akan tewas tidak berdaya di sana, bahkan Dumbledore saja tidak akan mampu berhadapan dengan orang semacam ini. Sanguini adalah salah satu dari vampire yang sangat berbahaya, memang ia terbilang cukup muda melihat usianya yang baru 200 tahun namun Sanguini memiliki obsesi yang berlebihan pada darah, terutama darah dari penyihir yang sangat kuat. Sudah banyak penyihir yang tewas ditangannya, entah itu dijadikan mangsa atau mainan belaka. Draco tidak mau membayangkannya lebih jauh lagi atau ia akan menemukan sensasi jijik menjalari tubuhnya, dalam artian singkat Sanguini ini adalah vampire yang sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bila aku menjadi dirimu." kata Draco, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Harry di lengan kirinya, ia lupa kalau Harry berada di sana bersamanya.

Sanguini memberikan seringai tipis sebelum tertawa kecil dengan suara mencemooh, "Ah, aku ingat dengan jelas. Bekas kutukan itu masih belum hilang sampai sekarang, sayang sekali." ujar Sanguini. Mata onyxnya tertuju pada sosok pemuda manis yang berdiri di belakang Draco, sebuah senyuman sinis kembali lagi di bibirnya yang sensual, "Hmm... kau menemukan spesimen yang sangat menarik, _Young master." _di sini ia menatap Harry dengan cermat dari atas ke bawah sebelum menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Draco tidak menyukai tatapan penuh nafsu yang Sanguini berikan kepada Harry, ia memeluk Harry dengan erat sebelum memberikan glare yang menjanjikan kesakitan pada vampire itu kalau ia berani-berani menyentuh Harry dengan tangannya yang kotor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berada di Hogwarts?" tanya Draco, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian vampire itu dari mate-nya.

"Oh, Slughorn mengundangku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu, _young master. _Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, urusan kita belum selesai kalau kau ingin tahu."

Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap vampire yang ada di depannya dengan tajam, untuk sekalipun ia juga tidak menurunkan penjagaannya karena ia tahu Sanguini itu bisa menyerang kapan saja. Ia mengutuk Tristan karena tidak mengijinkannya untuk membunuh Sanguini selagi ia masih memiliki kesempatan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Chris, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry dengan nada lirih, "Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Draco menatap Harry untuk sementara, ia menemukan raut kebingungan di wajahnya. Draco tidak akan menyalahkan Harry kalau ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka memang komplek dan Draco akan jauh lebih terkejut bila Harry mengerti dengan mudah. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sanguini yang saat itu tengah menatap mereka berdua penuh dengan humor di sana, Draco mengatakan dengan singkat lewat tatapannya kalau Sanguini berani membuka mulutnya lebih dari ini maka Draco akan menghabisinya saat itu juga, tidak peduli kalau di tempat ini ada Dumbledore atau tidak. Ia adalah Draco Malfoy dan bukan orang lain, ia bisa melakukan apapun keinginannya tanpa ada kekangan yang lainnya.

Sang pangeran kegelapan itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau Harry masih berada di sana.

"Kita bereskan masalah ini setelah aku menyelesaikan yang satu ini." kata Draco.

Sanguini tersenyum kecil, "Aku paham." ia memberikan anggukan dan membiarkan Draco untuk mengambil tindakan. "Tapi aku tidak menunggu lama."

Draco membalas anggukan itu dengan singkat, ia melihat wajah manis mate-nya dan dengan lembut ia cium bibir mungil yang berwarna pink itu. Harry yang tiba-tiba dicium seperti itu tentu saja tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apa-apa kecuali hanyut dalam kecupan itu, sayang sekali Harry tidak tahu apa maksud Draco sebenarnya memberikan kecupan pada bibirnya. Draco mengucapkan mantra tipis saat bibirnya masih menempel dengan Harry, Harry baru sadar mantra apa itu saat kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat sebelum pada akhirnya tertutup dan perasaan mengantuk menyelumuti pikirannya.

"Maaf." bisik Draco lembut di telinga Harry sebelum Harry tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Dengan sigap Draco menangkap tubuh Harry dan membopongnya, ia membelai rambut hitam milik Harry dan merasa menyesal telah melakukan ini kepada Harry namun ia tidak mempunyai jalan keluar yang lain. Draco mengalihkan padangannya dari wajah Harry, kembali menatap Sanguini sebelum memberikan tatapan dingin padanya. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya berkilat, seperti sebuah api panas yang terperangkap di dalam es abadi. Sangat mirip dengan sebuah legenda yang tidak berani diceritakan oleh orang-orang.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dark Lord bila ia melihat putranya berhubungan dengan _The-boy-who-lived?" _tanya Sanguini dengan nada mencelos.

"Yang jelas ia akan bangga pada putranya dan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." jawab Daphne yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berdua bersama Blaise yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hallo, Draco." kata Blaise, ia berdiri di sisi kanan Draco sementara Daphne berdiri di sisi kiri Draco. "Kau membawa Potter? Mengesankan."

Draco menghiraukan komentar dari Blaise, ia tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab ocehan bodoh dari Blaise karena ia memiliki ikan besar yang harus digoreng. Ketiga pasang mata milik mereka memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sanguini, apalagi Daphne yang saat itu telah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan siap untuk mengutuk sang vampire yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Gadis itu merasakan tangan Blaise yang mencengkeram lengannya, mata amethyst Daphne beralih pada Blaise dan menemukan gelengan kepala dari temannya itu yang berarti menyuruhnya untuk sabar, tidak menyerang sebelum situasi yang genting terjadi.

"Draco." desis Daphne lirih.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Daph!" jawab Draco lirih, dengan nada yang masih dingin seperti biasa.

Sanguini itu memang bukan vampire yang kuat karena usianya yang masih muda, tapi Draco tidak bisa melupakan fakta kalau dia adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang sangat licik, undangannya ke Hogwarts dari Slughorn memang masuk akal melihat profesor tua itu sangat terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang berbau supernatural, tapi apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Sanguini kalau ia memang tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa.

Draco menyipitkan matanya sebelum postur tubuhnya rileks seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya saat ia memikirkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya cukup menarik untuk dicoba. Ia memberikan tatapan pada Blaise dari sudut matanya, pemuda dari Italia itu terlihat sedikit bosan, kelihatannya ia membutuhkan sedikit aksi malam ini.

"Blaise." panggil Draco lirih.

Blaise melihat Draco dan memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan 'apa'.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Harry ke tempat yang aman, kalau dia bangun katakan padanya kalau aku yang menyuruhmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi okelah akan aku lakukan." jawab Blaise, ia menerima tubuh Harry yang Draco serahkan padanya. Perjalanannya kali ini akan membuatnya cukup menyesal tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, harus ia akui kalau Draco mempunyai selera yang baik, Potter tidak buruk juga apalagi anak laki-laki yang ada di gendongannya itu mempunyai tubuh yang seksi dan wajah yang manis. Apakah Blaise terkena charm dari _creature _yang ada di tubuh Potter? Siapa tahu.

Merasa tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Blaise, Draco memberinya tatapan mengancam yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Blaise berdiri ketika merasakan aura membunuhnya. Draco tersenyum puas sebelum kembali fokus pada laki-laki berambut hitam yang melihat mereka.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengikutiku sampai sini." ujar Draco.

Sanguini tersenyum puas, "Aku akan melihat bagaimana kau membuatku menyesal."

"Dan aku akan memperlihatkannya." kata Draco singkat, dengan cepat ia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri di antara Blaise dan Daphne.

Tiba-tiba suasana di koridor itu menjadi temaram, sebuah bayangan yang lebat tiba-tiba muncul di atas lantai di mana Sanguini berpijak di sana. Bayangan tersebut menyelumuti tubuh sang vampire, dengan cepat pula bayangan itu menelan tubuh Sanguini dan lenyap dari pandangan mereka berdua bersama sang vampire yang diselumutinya.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau bayangan yang dikendalikan Draco bisa melakukan itu." ujar Blaise.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah seorang Mage jadi tidak heran kalau Draco bisa melakukan hal itu. Padahal aku ingin menghajar laki-laki itu, tapi apa boleh buat."

"Itu lebih baik, sekarang kau bisa menemaniku mengantarkan Potter ke menara Gryffindor."

* * *

Tempat itu sangat tidak terurus, begitu gelap dan berantakan seperti tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh siapapun dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Puing-puing bangunan yang ada di sana mampu menunjukkan kalau tempat itu dulunya adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat besar, kokoh, serta menawan pada masa kejayaannya. Namun tidak untuk saat ini, tempat itu terlihat seperti puing-puing yang hancur dengan keadaan parah di sana-sini.

Bulan purnama yang bersinar di langit malam membuat tempat yang kelihatan sedikit angker itu menjadi cemerlang, memperlihatkan aura mistis yang terselubung di sana semakin nyata.

Sebuah bayangan yang rimbun tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu, diselingi oleh tiupan angin malam yang bising dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di sekitarnya. Dari dalam bayangan yang muncul tersebut, seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan baju serba hitam dan berkulit begitu pucat keluar dari dalamnya sebelum sang bayangan bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan di mana sang laki-laki misterius itu terjatuh.

Mata onyx milik laki-laki itu berkilat dengan hebat, menyembunyikan perasaan benci dan dendam di sana. Ia berdiri dan menatap bayangan yang membawanya tadi menipis dan dari dalamnya muncul seorang pemuda yang berusia tidak lebih 16 tahun, pemuda itu berdiri dengan karisma dan aura misterius yang luar biasa, menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang Lord dan menatapnya dengan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sangat tajam, seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang terbuat dari es. Harus laki-laki itu akui kalau pemuda yang berambut pirang platinum tersebut sangat tampan, terlalu tampan untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau akan membawaku ke tempat ini, Draco." kata laki-laki itu dengan perlahan kepada pemuda yang bernama Draco tersebut.

Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, hanya puing-puing bangunan yang dulunya megah di tengah tanaman semak belukar yang menjeratnya dengan hebat. Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut menghindari tatapan dingin yang Draco berikan.

"Dari sini semuanya bermula, di tempat ini pertama kali dia mengubahku menjadi penghuni malam yang abadi. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi salah satu makhluk yang sangat terkutuk? Kurasa tidak." ujar laki-laki itu mengoceh tidak karuan.

Draco hanya memperhatikannya, tidak menyela atau menjawabnya dengan sepatah kata apapun, ia membiarkan Sanguini melanjutkan apa yang diinginkannya sebelum Draco menghabisinya di tempat ini. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan dunia politik yang ayah angkat dan baptisnya geluti, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah yang satu itu. Baginya hanya satu, ia ingin bebas dari kekangan, namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya apakah memang benar Draco menginginkan kebebasan yang dimaksud?

Ia sadar sedang berada di mana mereka, mereka berada di bekas kastil Lavaitore yang 200 tahun lalu berdiri dengan megahnya di sini sebelum kastil itu menjadi puing-puing seperti sekarang ini. Draco menghiraukan Sanguini untuk sesaat, ia mencoba mencerna dengan apa yang akan ayah baptisnya katakan bila Tristan tahu kalau Draco bertemu dengan vampire yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"...Horcrux tidak akan sempurna." Draco tersentak akan kalimat itu, ia baru sadar kalau Sanguini masih berbicara sejak tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco lirih.

Sanguini tertawa meremehkan ketika mendengar perkataan yang Draco lontarkan padanya.

"Aku heran bagaimana Riddle memilihmu menjadi seorang penerus bila kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai tata krama untuk mendengarkan orang lain yang tengah berbicara." kata Sanguini, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Riddle tidak akan semudah itu untuk mengambil kekuasaan atas dunia sihir seperti yang ia bayangkan, Dumbledore itu sama sekali tidak bodoh dan aku ragu kalau ia tidak mengetahui tentang Horcrux yang menjadi wadah jiwa Riddle."

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Dumbledore tahu?"

"Entahlah." jawab Sanguini dengan nada mencemooh lagi.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak menyukai nada bicara laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu dan terlebih lagi ia tidak suka dipermainkan. Bagaimana mungkin sanguini bisa mengetahui mengenai Horcrux yang ayahnya miliki, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali pelahap maut inti, kecuali...

"Kau adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh Lucius 'bukan?" kata Draco dengan nada keras dan dingin.

Sebuah seringai kecil adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Draco, dan dengan itu Draco telah mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh Sanguini tanpa harus khawatir dengan apa yang Tristan katakan, malah mungkin ia akan berterima kasih padanya.

"_Crucio!" _Teriak Sanguini yang tiba-tiba melemparkan mantra cruciatus pada Draco.

"_Protego totalum! Matrix Empulsio!" _Kata Draco yang dengan sigap mengeluarkan tonkat sihirnya dan menciptakan sield pelindung sebelum melemparkan kutukan pembakar pada Sanguini.

Laki-laki itu berlari ke balik bebatuan besar dan berlindung di sana, sebuah api hitam menyambar puing-puing tersebut. Sanguini mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari sepatu boot yang ia kenakan, ia menggunakan piasu itu untuk menyayat tangan kirinya sehingga membuat darah menetes dari sana. Sanguini mengucapkan sebuah runo kuno dengan lirih, darah tadi menyesap ke dalam ujung tongkat sihirnya yang kemudian dengan cepat ia mengacungkannya pada Draco dan berteriak.

"_Ilutio Lerothip!" _sebuah selubung tipis menyelimuti bangunan itu dan mereka berdua. Membuat angin yang bertiup keras tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendramatisir sebelum ribuan petal mahkota bunga hitam bermunculan.

Draco yang mengamati semua itu tidak bisa tinggal diam saja, Sanguini menggunakan _Blood magic _untuk membunuhnya kali ini. Ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Sanguini adalah sihir tingkat atas yang terlarang untuk digunakan lagi, begitu berbahaya bagi si pengguna dan orang yang terkena ilusi itu. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut mengamati petal bunga hitam yang beterbangan di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi pisau berapi hitam yang menyala.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya saat pisau tadi bergerak dan menyerangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang nantinya akan menjadi sangat brutal.

Sementara itu Sanguini melihat semuanya dengan perasaan puas, ia bisa mencium aroma darah dari kejauhan di mana ia berdiri di dekat puing bangunan utama, ia sangat yakin kalau sang pangeran akan tewas dalam serangan itu. Belum pernah ada orang yang selamat kecuali kalau ia adalah seorang sorcerer atau mage yang mempunyai sihir dahsyat, Sanguini memastikannya itu.

Dendamnya 2 tahun yang lalu akhirnya terbalas juga, ia tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan semua ini pada Dumbledore. Meskipun Sanguini tidak menyukai Dumbledore, tapi ia mengakui kalau penyihir tua itu sangat hebat serta cerdik. Ia memang belum memberi tahu Dumbledore tentang jati diri sang pangeran kegelapan, tapi setelah ini ia akan memberitahunya.

Kalau saja Draconis tidak menghancurkan apa yang telah ia bangun selamat bertahun-tahun maka ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini, Sanguini dendam pada Draco karena ia telah membunuh kekasihnya tercinta dan membunuh orang-orang yang ia sayangi, tidak heran kalau Sanguini akan mengkhianati bangsanya sendiri karena ia bergabung bersama Dumbledore.

Aroma darah semakin kuat tercium dari tempat Draco, Sanguini merasakan taringnya memanjang karenanya. Ia lupa kalau semalam ia belum meminum darah sedikitpun, darah Draco memang sangat nikmat karena ia adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat tetapi Sanguini tidak sudi untuk meminumnya karena ia terlalu benci pada jiwa orang yang memilikinya, mungkin kalau semuanya berakhir ia bisa mendapatkan Harry Potter seperti yang Dumbledore janjikan padanya.

Memikirkan pemuda manis berambut hitam yang ia lihat tadi membuat nafsunya memuncak, oh ya... dia akan menyentuh Harry sesuai keinginannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuat celananya semakin erat. Tubuh Harry yang seksi, wajah yang manis, serta darah yang penuh nutrisi membuat Sanguini semakin ingin memilikinya. Pikirannya yang terselubung oleh nafsunya yang begitu besar itu tiba-tiba sedikit demi sedikit menjadi kacau saat ia mencium aroma darah yang begitu ranum menusuk kulitnya, ia membelalakkan matanya dan merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa merasuki tubuhnya. Energinya semakin memudar, ia melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah pedang yang sangat tajam dan terlihat begitu kemilau di bawah timpaan cahaya bulan itu menuju dadanya. Darahnya yang berwarna merah itu menghiasi ukiran yang ada di sana. Sanguini tahu pedang apa itu, ia sangat mengenalnya dengan baik.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sanguini saat ia menemukan siapa yang menusuknya menggunakan pedang keramat itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy sendiri.

"Jangan pernah memikirkan tentang Harry dengan pikiran kotormu itu!" gertak Draco dengan geram, ia mengalirkan sihirnya pada pedangnya yang membuat luka Sanguini tidak bisa sembuh secara cepat. "Atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan lagi!"

Penampilan pemuda itu tidak serapi tadi, ia sedikit acak-acakan dan lengan kirinya terdapat lengan gores yang membuat pendarahan hebat di bekas lukanya, kemeja yang Draco kenakan berwarna semakin gelap karena rembesan darah itu. Selain luka yang ada di lengan kirinya, secara umum Draco baik-baik saja.

Namun dari penampilan yang ditunjukkan oleh Draco, yang paling membuat Sanguini merinding ketakutan adalah mata Draco. Mata silver kebiruan itu berubah menjadi silver sempurna dengan iris keemasan, auranya berubah menjadi menakutkan meskipun Draco tampak begitu tenang. Tapi Sanguini dapat merasakan pergerakan sihir yang ada di sekitarnya, ia hanya berharap ia bisa selamat dari ini.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas a.k.a Gaje banget. Aku juga mau berterima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk menulis review pada cerita ini. Meskipun kurang mau memuaskan, setidaknya aku telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. BTW, thank again for reading it

Author: Sky


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milkku, tap milik dari J.k Rwlings

Warning: Slash, AU, powerful! Draco, creature! fic, bashing, typo, etc

Pairing: DMHP, THDG, LMNM, BZ?, others

Rating: T dulu, baru M nanti

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Adventure, drama, etc.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih buat pembaca yang udah sabar menanti kelanjutan fic ini. Maaf kalau aku lagi-lagi telat update, soalnya kemarin-kemarin aku masih sibuk untuk mempersiapkan UAN, jadinya beberapa fc-ku terbengkalai. Ok, langsung saja, ini adalah lanjutan dari chapter kemarin, selamat membaca!

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Draco menekankan pedangnya semakin ke dalam pada tubuh Sanguini, ia tahu apa yang ditimbulkan oleh pedangnya bila benda keramat itu dialiri oleh sihir serta ditusukkan tepat ke ulu hati seorang penyihir, maka akan mengakibatkan dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama adalah mereka akan mati dalam hitungan detik, namun kemungkinan itu bukanlah yang menakutkan, kemungkinan yang kedua dapat dibilang sangat menakutkan, lebih parah daripada tewas. Sihir itu bertindak seperti racun yang akan merambat ke seluruh tubuh mangsanya, menggerogoti sumber sihir dalam tubuh mereka, mereka akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa, aliran sihir mereka akan terpotong yang mengakibatkan mereka kehilangan sihir mereka, mengubahnya menjadi seorang Squib. Menjadi seorang Squib adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh seorang penyihir.

Vampire itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa mulai menjalari tubuhnya, ia tidak berani memandang mata Draco karena ia tahu iris yang berwarna keemasan itu tengah memandangnya dengan geram, menyayat-nyayat jiwanya untuk menghukum Sanguini yang telah berani berbicara buruk tentang Harry. Ia tidak butuh Legilimency untuk menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sanguini, Draco cukup membaca ekspresi orang itu saja ia langsung bisa menemukan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Kau tahu sebuah kalimat kuno yang kerap sekali dibicarakan oleh orang lain namun juga kerap dilupakan oleh mereka yang mengucapkan itu?" tanya Draco dengan lirih, irisnya masih berwarna keemasan itu tidak pernah meninggalkan ekspresi wajah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. "Jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu meski mereka tengah lengah sedikitpun, dan kau telah membuat sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar dengan meremehkanku seperti itu, membuatmu terpuruk sendiri dalam keadaan ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu saat ini seperti yang kukatakan beberapa bulan yang lalu pada pertemuan terakhir kita, akh... aku ingat sekarang, aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengampuni nyawamu untuk sekali lagi bila kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya

"Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan? Apa kau mendengarkanku? Tidak, kau terlalu sombong mentang-mentang kau adalah seorang Lord serta berusia jauh lebih tua dariku sehingga kau mengabaikan peringatanku. Sebuah perintah yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri." sebuah senyuman sadis muncul di wajah tampan Draco, membuatnya begitu berbahaya.

Sanguini menatap sosok malaikat maut yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh ketakutan, ia tidak menyangka kalau rencananya itu akan berantakan seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Draconis akan dengan mudah memerangkapnya, dan untuk kedua kalinya... ini sangat memalukan!

"Karena kebodohan dan keangkuhanmu sendiri, Sanguini, kau berada dalam masalah yang aku rasa kau sendiri tidak akan mampu lolos dari sini. Pengkhianatanmu terhadap Tristan itu bisa aku maklumi, tapi bekerja untuk Dumbledore sampai kau berani-beraninya mempunyai pikiran kotor tentang Harry itu yang tidak bisa aku maafkan." kata Draco lagi, "Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Cassandra bila tahu kalau kekasih tercintanya telah menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak berguna?"

Draco tersenyum puas saat ia melihat ekspresi terkejut dari lawannya itu, ia akan menikmati hal ini dengan senang hati.

"Oh, aku tidak akan lupa dengan tuan putri itu, Sanguini. Aku masih bisa merasakan darahnya saat kau mengorbankan nyawa dari tuan putri untuk menebus pengkhianatanmu itu, kau tahu... seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri." ujar Draco lirih, ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat. "Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu di tempat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena aku sudah berjanji pada Cassandra untuk mengampuni nyawamu. Tapi kau sudah tahu banyak hal yang sangat vital, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lari begitu saja, untung saja aku punya sebuah cara untuk mengatasinya."

Draco mencabut pedangnya dari dada Sanguini dengan cepat, ia mundur ke belakang untuk beberapa langkah dengan tatapan yang masih belum meninggalkan sosok Sanguini. Draco melambaikan tangan kirinya, sebuah bayangan yang sedari tadi berada di bawah pijakannya kini melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arah Sanguini. Bayangan itu tidak memberi kesempatan pada sang vampire untuk bergerak apalagi sampai kabur karena pada saat itu juga sang bayangan langsung menggenggam erat kedua lengan Sanguini dan mengikatnya pada puing-puing bangunan yang ada di sana, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Apa yang dilakukan Draco pernah ia lakukan pada Tom, dan ia menemukan cara itu lebih efektif untuk melumpuhkan lawannya. Mengendalikan bayangan itu jauh lebih mudah daripada mengendalikan sihir, karena Draco Malfoy tidak terlahir menjadi penyihir normal pada umumnya, ia terlahir menjadi seorang Shadow Mage sehingga ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengendalikan bayangan.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkah pedangnya dan tiba-tiba tersungkur dari posisi berdirinya, lukanya yang ada di tangan kiri terasa begitu luar biasa. Draco meringis pelan menahan sakit, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan erangannya.

Sebuah suara tawa kecil membuat konsentrasi Draco pecah, ia mendongak ke atas dan menemukan vampire yang terperangkap oleh bayangannya itu memberikan seringai padanya.

"Dan aku juga tidak bodoh seperti yang kau kira, Malfoy. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang terlicik di sini, aku juga telah memasukkan racun yang sangat ganas pada sihir itu sebelum menyerangmu." ujar Sanguini dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

"Ugh..." erang Draco pelan, dengan perlahan ia meraih tangan kirinya yang berdarah dan merobek lengan kemeja yang ia pakai.

Darah yang keluar dari lukanya tidak berwarna merah normal seperti biasanya, namun berwarna sedikit hitam kecoklatan dengan aroma yang sangat khas. Draco tidak bisa memastikan jenis racun apa itu, namun melihat darahnya yang keluar itu berubah warna serta tangan kirinya yang mulai mati rasa maka Draco dapat menyimpulkan kalau racun yang digunakan oleh Sanguini itu bisa dikatakan sangat berbahaya.

"_Rosemary?" _tanya Draco lirih, "Kau menggunakan campuran itu untuk membuat racun ini?"

Sanguini mengangguk pelan, ia tidak meragukan kemampuan anak muda yang tersungkur tidak jauh dari hadapannya itu dalam dunia ramuan.

"Kemampuan penciumanmu memang tajam, Malfoy." di sini Sanguini terbatuk untuk sesaat, darah segar keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kelihatannya pedang yang digunakan oleh Draco tadi benar-benar memotong beberapa aliran darahnya, membuatnya terluka parah. Terlebih lagi ikatan bayangan yang ada di lengannya, begitu erat sampai-sampai bergerak sedikit saja ia tidak bisa. "Aku salut kalau kau bisa tahu salah satu tumbuhan yang kugunakan sebagai bahan dasar, tapi tidak akan ada gunanya bila racun itu sudah bekerja pada tubuhmu. Selain racun ini mustahil muncul di zaman sekarang, juga secara perlahan-lahan racun ini membuat syaraf tubuhmu akan lumpuh hingga tidak berfungsi lagi, sari dari _rosemary _itu akan mengubah darahmu perlahan-lahan menjadi hitam sehingga kandungannya tidak akan bisa mengangkut Oksigen ke dalam tubuh. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Draco memberinya glare begitu hebat, ia terbatuk-batuk pelan dan tanpa sadar ia memuntahkan darah ke bawah. Secara pelan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kontrol kesadaran, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini untuk terjadi. Draco menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, dengan perlahan ia bangun dari posisinya semula tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok angkuh Sanguini yang terbelenggu itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya pada Sanguini.

"_Monre Obliviate." _ujar Draco pelan, sebuah cahaya berwarna keperakan sedikit hitam melesat dari ujung tongkat sihirnya dan berlari menuju ke arah Sanguini, menghantam tepat pada kepalanya.

Vampire itu menjerit kesakitan untuk beberapa saat, Draco tahu kalau mantra yang ia gunakan barusan bukanlah mantra penghilang ingatan yang sering digunakan oleh orang, _Monre Obliviate _adalah mantra _Obliviate _yang ia modifikasi sendiri dengan menggabungkan _dark magic _dengan _blood magic _yang nantinya akan menghasilkan perpaduan yang sangat mematikan. Efeknya permanen, tidak bisa dihilangkan meski dengan penyembuh yang ada di St. Mungo. Draco harap mantranya itu bekerja pada seorang vampire.

Setelah beberapa menit berteriak-teriak kesakitan, akhirnya Sanguini diam dan melihat keadaannya sudah aman, Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya untuk melepaskan belenggu bayangan yang mengikat tubuh sang vampire. Pemuda itu mengambil nafas panjang, lega ia tidak harus berduel karena bila melihat kondisinya saat ini maka tidak ada harapan ia bisa menang. Draco mengucapkan sebuah mantra kecil untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, ia tidak ingin mati karena kehabisan darah pada saat ini.

"_Shit!" _runtuh Draco, rasa sakit itu kembali menerjang tubuhnya.

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia mengambil sebuah medali kecil berbentuk ular dari dalam saku celananya. Diacungkannya tongkat sihir pada benda itu sambil mengucapkan '_portus' _dengan pelan.

Draco memegang benda itu sambil berkata, "Riddle Manor." dan portkey yang barusan ia ciptakan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju Riddle Manor yang terletak cukup jauh dari sana.

* * *

Tom terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan seseorsng tengah menerobos ward manornya, dengan cepat ia mengenakan jubah piamanya dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya sebelum bergegas menuju ke ruangan utama. Kelihatannya hanya dia sendiri yang merasakan kehadiran itu sebab ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana, Tom memaklumi hal itu karena saat ini hari masih begitu larut.

Laki-laki yang dijuluki sebagai Dark Lord itu membanting pintu depan manornya, siap menyerang siapa saja yang berada di luar sana, berani-beraninya mereka datang ke kediaman Riddle Manor dan mengganggu istirahatnya. Namun rencana yang dipikirkan oleh Tom langsung terbang begitu saja ketika ia melihat siapa yang berdiri bersandar di tembok sisi depan Manor, Tom melihat Draco yang tengah memegangi lengan kirinya yang berdarah hebat di sana, wajah putra angkatnya itu sedikit pucat namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Tom penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, ia berjalan menghampiri Draco dan memegang bahu putranya. Pada saat itu juga Draco kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh ke bawah, untung saja Tom siap memegangnya sebelum ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Draconis?" gumam Tom. "Piper."

Sebuah bunyi pop pelan terdengar di sana, di hadapan Tom kini berdiri seorang peri rumah yang mengenakan pakaian begitu bagus dengan lambang keluarga Riddle berada di dada kirinyam, peri rumah itu terlihat berbeda dari peri rumah lainnya, ia begitu royal. Peri rumah itu sujud di kaki Tom, ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang majikannya pegang, seraya itu Piper sang peri rumah merasa begitu khawatir karena pemuda itu adalah _young lord _dari rumah ini juga.

"Master Riddle memanggil Piper? Apa yang bisa Piper lakukan untuk Master Riddle?" Tanya Piper dengan hormat, sesekali ia melihat Draco dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas pada mata besarnya.

Tom mengangguk pelan, "Aku ingin kau siapkan tempat tidur untuk Draco di kamarnya, setelah itu panggilkan Perenelle untuk datang ke Riddle Manor. Katakan padanya kalau kita mendapat masalah yang sangat serius!" perintah Tom dengan suara dingin.

Peri rumah kecil itu mengangguk mengerti, ia bersujud di hadapan Tom lagi sebelum pergi dengan suara pop di sana. Dengan segera Tom menggunakan sihirnya untuk me-_leviate_ Draco dan membawa putra angkatnya itu ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kamar pribadi dan ruangan milik Draco terletak di sayap kanan bagian manor, bisa dikatakan ia memiliki ruangan yang sangat mewah seperti seorang pangeran. Tom melihat sebuah piano besar berwarna Ivory yang ada di sudut ruangan, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau putra angkatnya ini sangat tertarik pada musik, bahkan di lemari kaca yang ada di samping perpustakaan kecil milik Draco pun terdapat biola dan beberapa alat musik klasik, mungkin ia memang tidak mengenal Draco seperti Tristan. Kelihatannya Draco yang berhati beku pun mempunyai sisi lembut terhadap musik. Tom tersenyum kecil membayangkan hal itu.

Laki-laki yang dijuluki sebagai Dark Lord itu membaringkan Draco di atas tempat tidurnya. Tom mengayunkan tangan kanannya, mengganti pakaian Draco dengan piama. Tidak lama setelah itu ia mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka terbuka dan suara seorang wanita yang kelihatannya begitu kesal ditujukan padanya. Derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hingga kau memanggilku ke sini pada jam seperti ini, Riddle?" ujar seorang wanita yang penuh dengan authoritas. "Masalah serius apa yang kau maksud? Dan mengapa kita berada di ruangan milim Draco?"

Tom membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertemu dengan glare dari sepasang mata Hazel milik wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu. Perenelle Flamel _nee_ Peverell adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan menawan, ia terlihat seperti wanita berusia 35 tahunan meski usianya sudah 650 tahunan. Terima kasih akan batu bertuah yang dibuat suaminya sehingga membuat mereka berdua menjadi awet muda seperti ini.

Mata Hazel milik Perenelle terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat keadaan putra baptisnya yang terkolek di atas tempat tidur dari balik tubuh Tom, dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri Draco dan memeriksa keadaannya. Meski Perenelle lemah dalam bidang sihir namun ia sangat mahir dalam hal medis, tidak heran pada masanya dulu sebelum ia dan Nicholas memutuskan untuk menghilang Perenelle mendapat sebutan sebagai sang tangan dewa karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam dunia medis.

"_Rosemary, _biasanya tanaman ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya untuk digunakan tapi..." ujar Perenelle pelan, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah luka Draco, "Untung saja belum terlambat."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Tom tidak mengerti, ia memang mahir dalam ramuan tapi ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan wanita itu.

"Thomas, aku heran kalau kau tidak tahu racun apa ini. Hmm... ini jenis yang sangat langka, kukira aku sudah tidak akan menemuinya dalam kurun waktu 200 tahun terakhir tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Racun yang berada dalam tubuh Draco bisa dibilang sangat ganas, berasal dari campuran _Rosemary _dan darah naga api India berusia 400 tahun, campuran inilah yang membuat darahnya berwarna hitam pekat. Untung saja kau segera memanggilku ke sini. Aku tidak tahu kalau salah satu bahan utamanya masih ada hingga zaman sekarang, kukira sudah menghilang." jawab Perenelle. "Aku membutuhkan air hangat dan beberapa bahan ramuan, suruh Piper untuk mengambilnya di rumahku. Oh ya, dan suruh Tristan kemari karena kita membutuhkan darah vampire juga. Kurasa darah Tristan mampu mengobati segalanya dengan cepat."

Tom menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat senyuman wanita itu mengembang, Tristan pasti tidak akan menyukai ini apalagi sudah sejak lama ia membenci Tom. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang baginya. Harapan ingin istirahar sekarang sudah menghilang.

* * *

Harry merasakan dirinya melayang di sebuah tempat, ia merasa begitu nyaman apalagi tempat di mana ia berada saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kesadaran anak ramaja itu berangsur-angsur pulih, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan. Ketika kesadarannya sudah pulih ia kembali bertanya-tanya, di manakah ia berada sekarang? Harry berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat besar dan mewah, tempat tidur itu memiliki 4 buah tiang penyangga yang begitu kokoh dengan ukiran gambar seekor naga di sana, kamar yang ia tempati juga begitu besar dan mirip sekali dengan kamar-kamar keluarga kerajaan yang sering Harry lihat di TV ketika Harry secara tidak sengaja menontonnya. Benda yang menyelimutinya begitu halus seperti sutera, sampai-sampai Harry enggan untuk bangun.

Sebuah ingatan kemarin malam tiba-tiba langsung Harry ingat, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia mengingat Chris menciumnya sebelum menggunakan mantera penidur kepadanya. Berani-berani sekali Chris melakukan itu pada Harry, dia pikir siapa dirinya itu? Harry geram dan marah, ingin sekali ia marah pada mate-nya itu tetapi betapa kerasnya pun Harry mencoba, hasilnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa marah pada Chris.

"Mungkin ini kamarnya?" gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, kelihatannya dugaan Harry memang benar karena kamar itu mempunyai aroma khas seperti aroma tubuh Christopher.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Harry bisa tahu aroma tubuh Chris? Memikirkan itu tentu saja membuat wajah Harry merah seperti kepiting rebus, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ia gunakan tadi. Secara tidak sengaja pula aroma vanilla khas dari Chris ia cium juga, membuat wajahnya merah kembali.

Sebuah suara ribut-ribut di luar kamar itu menarik perhatian Harry, remaja manis itu mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Ia mengambil sebuah selop dan memakainya, sebelum berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Suara samar-samar itu terdengar begitu jelas di sana.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan aku tidak boleh membuat perhitungan padanya. Ini benar-benar gila." ujar sebuah suara yang Harry temukan adalah suara dari Daphne Greengrass.

"Daphne, tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu kalau kau mempunyai masalah dengan vampire itu, namun aku juga lebih tahu kalau Draco tidak mencegahmu kemarin maka kau akan bertindak bodoh mengikuti instingmu. Demi Merlin, Daphne, kau itu seorang Slytherin, bukan Gryffindor yang bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu." kata seorang laki-laki yang dari suaranya sama sekali tidak Harry kenali.

Harry bisa menduga kalau Greengrass kelihatan begitu frustasi, ia bisa melihatnya pada kemarin malam. Mungkin vampire yang mereka bicarakan adalah laki-laki yang Harry dan Chris temui semalam sebelum Chris membuatnya tertidur, tapi ada yang aneh di sini, jadinya Harry menguping pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Aku bukannya tidak berpikir, tapi apa yang Sanguini lakukan pada keluargaku benar-benar keterlaluan. Ugh... aku ingin menyiksanya sampai dia menginginkan untuk mati kalau aku mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan." kata Greengrass.

"Daphne, tenangkan dirimu saat ini! Tidak ada gunanya kau emosi pada keadaan saat ini, rupanya Draco memang benar kalau kau itu masih dendam pada Sanguini."

"Draco tahu apa? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan apa yang kurasakan, Tristan. Aku benci untuk mengetahui ini, tapi ia benar kalau aku masih dendam pada laki-laki itu. Orang mana yang tidak dendam kalau mereka tahu..." suara Daphne yang mulai meninggi terpotong begitu saja. "Apa?"

"Kelihatannya si _sleeping beauty_ telah bangun, kemarilah Harry." ujar laki-laki yang bernama Tristan itu.

Harry yang sudah ketahuan mau tidak mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia heran bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tahu ia sudah bangun? Padahal pintu kamar saja tertutup, apakah orang-orang Slytherin itu memang peka ya?

Remaja berwajah manis itu berjalan menghampiri mereka, ia menemukan Daphne Greengrass berdiri di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang menurut Harry sangat tampan. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek yang tertata rapi, kulit alabaster dan perawakan yang tegas serta terkesan misterius, aura yang menyelimuti laki-laki tampan itu meneriakkan kalau ia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sepasang mata violet milik laki-laki itu mengawasi Harry sedari tadi, Harry bersumpah ia melihat kilatan penuh humor di sana. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa malu, ia berdiri hanya mengenakan piama tidur dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan di hadapan dua orang yang berpenampilan sangat sempurna itu.

"Potter, kau butuh perbaikan." Ujar Greengrass dengan lembut, "Kau terlihat begitu berantakan, tapi juga imut pada saat yang sama."

Remaja perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri Harry dan mencubit pipinya secara gemas, Harry segera menepisnya. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Daphne, tinggalkan Harry sendiri." ujar Tristan,

Daphne cemberut namun ia meninggalkan Harry, ia berjalan menghampiri Tristan dan pada saat itu juga laki-laki yang tampan itu memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tristan mengamati Harry dari atas dan bawah, pandangannya menyelidik dan membuat Harry sedikit tidak nyaman, bukan karena rasa jijik seperti yang diberikan Sanguini padanya namun Harry merasa seperti berada di ruang interogasi di mana seorang ayah dari kekasihnya tengah menyelidikinya apakah ia cocok untuk anaknya apa itu. Tentu saja pikiran itu sangat konyol melihat laki-laki itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chris atau Harry yang belum pernah merasakan pengalaman itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan pandangan menyelidik dari laki-laki itu.

"Kurasa dia jauh lebih menarik dari kekasihnya yang lain." gumam Tristan.

"Menurutmu seperti itu?" tanya Daphne pelan

Tristan mengangguk, "Aku harap dia serius mengenai masalah ini. Aku lelah melihatnya bersama orang yang berbeda setiap saat."

Daphne tertawa kecil, "Kalau aku tidak mengenal Draco secara baik, aku pasti akan menjulukinya _promiscious boy. _Sayangnya bukan dia yang tertarik pada mereka, tapi mereka yang selalu mengejarnya. Aku harap firasatmu memang benar, semoga Potter cocok dengannya."

Lagi-lagi nama 'Draco' yang mereka ucapkan, sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Harry penasaran ingin tahu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Harry sedikit kesal, "Dan mengapa aku bisa berada di kamar Chris?"

Daphne memberinya senyum kecil, "Potter, semalam kau pingsan di koridor. Kami tidak mungkin untuk membawamu ke menara Gryffindor, jadi karena tidak ada pilihan makanya kami membawamu ke kamar Chris." ujarnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, jelas-jelas aku ingat kalau Chris menggunakan mantera tidur padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan padaku?" tanya Harry, ia tidak suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Tristan dan Daphne saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya menarik kesimpulan kalau Draco tidak menggunakan _confundus _pada Harry, seharusnya mereka tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Daphne melepaskan dirinya dari Tristan, dengan pelan ia menghampiri Harry dan membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang Harry yakini adalah milik Chris tadi.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak bermimpi?" tanya Daphne memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Harry sedikit ketus.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sebelum aku menjelaskannya padamu. Kau perlu untuk menenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Tapi..." protes Harry.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku janji akan menjelaskan ini semua, Harry. Em.. boleh aku memanggilmu Harry?"

Harry mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada gadis yang telah menjadi teman Chris itu, "Tentu, asalkan aku boleh memanggilmu Daphne dan kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan dibohongi seperti ini, Dumbledore saja itu sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi dulu. Aku harap kau bisa mengontrol emosimu setelah ini."

Sebuah kekhawatiran terbesit di ekspresi Harry, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Chris? Bukankah semalam ia mengatakan kalau ia menerimaku sebagai mate-nya, apa dia berubah pikiran?"

Daphne menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mendorong Harry ke arah kamar mandi di ruangan milik Draco itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." hanya itu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Daphne sebelum gadis itu memasukkan Harry ke dalam kamar mandi.

Harry merasa bingung dan cemas, ia ingin tahu apa rahasia yang Chris sembunyikan darinya itu. Dia juga ingin tahu siapa orang yang bernama Draco itu? Kenapa ia selalu dikaitkan dengan Chris ataupun Harry? Lalu apa hubungan mereka dengan laki-laki misterius yang bernama Tristan itu? Serta apa yang terjadi dengan sanguini.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan apa dan mengapa terlintas di benak Harry, semuanya menjadi satu dan panas di dalam pikirannya, namun Harry merasa sedikit baikan ketika air dingin dari _shower _mengalir dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia harap penjelasan dari Daphne nanti akan menghapus keraguannya.

* * *

AN: Maaf kalau di chapter ini nggak ada romance-nya, aku akan mengusahakannya di chapter selanjutnya. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Oh ya, terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membacanya dan memberi reviews... maaf kalau ada beberapa yang belum aku balas.

Author: Sky


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning: Au, OOC, Slash, Powerful! Draco, Creature! fic, Bashing, gaje, typo, etc.

Pairing: DMHP, LMNM, THDG, BZNL, AMHG.

Rating: T dulu baru M nanti

Genre: Romance, adventure, drama, friendship, etc.

* * *

AN: Wah, ini rekor dunia bagi aku untuk bisa mengupdatenya setelah 3 hari update yang chapter 9. hmm... setelah kubaca ulang kok rada gaje juga ya, tapi nggak tahu juga bagaimana pendapat kalian. Langsung saja, selamat membaca

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britania Raya**

Di bawah guyuran air dingin, Harry berpikir pelan. Jujur ia akui kalau Harry telah mengambil langkah yang sangat cepat dengan mengatakan kalau ia adalah mate dari Chris tanpa mengetahui bagaimana pemikiran pemuda itu, Harry merasa ia telah memaksa Chris untuk menerima dirinya, kini perasaan bersalah mulai menghantui dirinya karena itu. Harry sedih memikirkan hal itu, mungkin ini adalah langkah yang kurang pintar, dan mungkin saja ia harus meminta pertolongan dari Hermione daripada mengambil langkah sendiri, Harry tahu kalau gadis itu jauh lebih pintar darinya dalam menghadapi situasi apapun.

Saat ini yang ada di benak Harry adalah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Daphne seperti yang dijanjikannya? Harry memejamkan matanya karena itu, tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan merasa tubuhnya sangat dingin ketika menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting, sebuah hal yang tadi sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam benaknya sekalipun. Di mana Chris berada?

Dengan cepat-cepat Harry mematikan _shower _kamar mandi tersebut, ia mengambil handuk putih tebal yang ada di tempat itu dan dengan segera mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ketika ia akan mengambil piama yang ia kenakan tadi, Harry menemukan sebuah lipatan baju berada di sampingnya. Mungkin Daphne yang menyiapkan ini semuanya. Harry pun memakainya, baju yang dikenakannya sedikit besar dan bagian bawahnya pun hampir mencapai lututnya.

"Baju milik Chris." gumam Harry pelan, ia mencium kemeja berwarna biru laut itu dengan penuh sayang, memang benar kalau baju itu adalah milik Chris karena dari baju itu Harry menemukan bau tubuh Chris melekat di sana.

Harry membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah selesai berpakaian dan ia menemukan Daphne Greengrass telah menantinya di sana sambil membawa senampan roti bakar serta segelas susu hangat yang sepertinya adalah sarapan untuk Harry, gadis itu memberikan senyuman kecil saat melihat Harry hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi imut di wajahnya. Namun yang membuat Harry terkejut adalah ia melihat Hermione temannya tengah beradu mulut dengan Alexander Malfoy di ruangan itu juga, bahkan keduanya tampak terlihat begitu akrab. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Harry, syukurlah kau sudah bangun." ujar Hermione, gadis berambut kecoklatan itu segera menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, semalam kau tidak kembali ke menara Gryffindor setelah keluar dari pesta. Aku mencarimu menggunakan peta perampok, dan aku tidak menduga kalau kau ada di sini."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Harry lirih, ia gembira karena ia memiliki orang sebaik Hermione yang masih memikirkan dirinya. Bahkan saat Harry merasa bimbang, Hermione selalu ada di dekatnya untuk membantunya.

Saat Hermione akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry, tiba-tiba Malfoy berdehem keras yang membuat kedua sahabat itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Granger memaksaku untuk memberitahukan password asrama, dia itu wanita yang sama sekali tidak memiliki etika." ejek Malfoy dengan seringai khas di wajah tampannya, ok... Harry mendapati Malfoy itu tampan dan sedikit mirip dengan Chris, sedikit memang tapi sayangnya sifatnya itu jauh lebih jelek dari mate Harry.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau memanggilku wanita tidak tahu malu begitu?" ujar Hermione, nadanya meninggi dan terdengar begitu kesal. "Perlu kau ingat, Malfoy, kau itu tidak lebih baik dariku."

Alis kanan Malfoy naik, ia tetap bersender dengan santai di depan dinding tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, ya? Apa kau perlu bukti kalau aku jauh lebih baik darimu, Granger?" tantang Malfoy, "Kau itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya, begitu emosional. Tidak heran kalau tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekati dirimu, mana kekasihmu si Weasel itu?"

Hermione memberikan glare ganas pada Malfoy, bila sebuah tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang maka dapat dipastikan Malfoy sudah tewas terkapar sejak dulu. Sayangnya harapan Hermione tidak akan terkabul, sebenci apapun ia pada Malfoy kalau pemuda itu tidak memberinya ejekan atau hinaan, hidupnya pasti sudah hampa sejak dulu. Ia benci harus menjadi wanita _single _seperti ini dan yang paling parah adalah mengapa Malfoy harus dilahirkan begitu seksi dan tampan? Hermione ingin sekali mengutuk Merlin karena ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban Malfoy selanjutnya.

Sebuah deheman pelan dari Daphne membuyarkan suasana hening di antara mereka, Harry melihat Daphne tampak terhibur, terlihat jelas dari kilatan matanya itu. Sepertinya gadis itu menemukan kalau pertengkaran di antara Hermione dengan Malfoy begitu menarik, tapi Harry juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya sebab ia juga menemukan hal ini sangat menarik dan terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"_Well, _ini memang menarik menjadi penonton dalam pertengkaran kalian. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menyudahi ini untuk sementara waktu karena _our own prince _barusan keluar dari kamar mandi dan membutuhkan sarapan paginya. Jadi kalau kalian masih ingin bertengkar seperti sepasang kakek dan nenek yang telah lama menikah, aku sarankan kalian bertengkar di luar saja." ujar Daphne dengan mulus.

Harry tambah terkejut saat ia melihat rona merah muncul di wajah Hermione dan Malfoy, wow... gadis ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memainkan lidahnya secara tepat. Daphne memberikan seringai tipis kepada Harry.

"Tunggu sampai Blaise tahu masalah ini, sayang sekali dia harus mengunjungi kekasih tercintanya untuk sementara." gumam Daphne, "_Well, _kau tampak imut mengenakan baju milik Chris, Harry, meskipun baju itu nampak terlalu besar untukmu. Butuh bantuan untuk mengecilkannya?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku ingin baju miliknya tetap apa adanya, tidak berubah sedikitpun." jawab Harry singkat, ia sedikit memerah karena itu tapi ia mencoba untuk menghiraukannya.

Kedua gadis yang ada di sana hanya bisa tersenyum pelan melihat tingkah Harry yang menurut mereka sangat manis, sementara Alex yang mengetahui Harry itu sangat menyukai adiknya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan aneh padanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Draco lihat dari anak laki-laki ini, tapi ia memilih untuk bungkam saja dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, terlebih lagi setelah ia mendapatkan ceramah yang panjang lebar dari Zabini kemarin malam untuk tidak mengganggu Potter lagi. Huh... hiburannya tahun ini berarti adalah mengganggu Granger saja.

Mendengar bagaimana keadaan Draco saat ini tentu saja Alex mengurungkan niatnya untuk menantang duel adiknya, ia akan menundanya dulu sampai Draco baikan seperti sedia kala.

"Harry, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit hanya gara-gara menunda waktu makanmu." kata Hermione yang kembali seperti ibunya saja.

"Tapi Daphne bilang..." protes Harry.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus sarapan dulu. Lihat, kau terlalu kurus untuk ukuranmu saat ini." sergah Hermione, ia menuntun Harry menuju ke arah tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya di sana. Dengan cepat gadis yang merupakan kelahiran muggle itu meletakkan sepiring roti bakar dan segelas susu di atas nampan yang ia taruh di hadapan Harry. "Kau selesaikan ini dulu, aku menantinya."

Melihat kegigihan Hermione yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan serta Daphne yang hanya memberikan tatapan penuh canda itu membuat Harry tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan kedua Slytherin yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan dua orang Gryffindor itu pun sama sekali tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk mengusir mereka, malahan baik Malfoy dan Daphne hanya berdiri di sana, menemukan apa yang Hermione lakukan itu cukup mengagumkan.

"Kami akan menunggumu di ruangan Chris bagian depan, Harry." kata Daphne sebelum ia beranjak mendekati Malfoy dan menggenggam lengannya, keduanya keluar dari kamar itu bersamaan.

Harry mengambil segelas susu hangat dan meminumnya, kedua matanya memperhatikan kedua Slytherin itu sebelum tertuju pada Hermione. Temannya itu terlihat sedikit kesal, ada sesuatu yang tersirat di kedua bola mata kecoklatan itu, apakah emosi yang terpancar di mata Hermione adalah kecemburuan? Harry pasti bermimpi, itu pasti hanya perasaannya saja. Sebab, bagaimana mungkin Hermione bisa cemburu pada mereka berdua? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Hermione." panggil Harry, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hermione pada sesuatu.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Harry, ia tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Harry. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Tentu saja, mengapa kau bertanya demikian?" gantian Hermione yang bertanya.

"Entahlah." Harry mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu, "Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit aneh saja dengan hal yang barusan terjadi."

"Aneh?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, ia memberikan senyuman pada sahabatnya. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apapun itu aku juga tidak tahu sendiri, tapi dari pengamatanku tadi kelihatannya ada sesuatu di antara kau dengan Malfoy."

Tiba-tiba saja Hermione berdiri, "Aku dan Malfoy? Yang benar saja, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" protes Hermione, suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau ada hubungan antara kau dengan Malfoy, aku tadi hanya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua. Ya ampun, Mione... kau terlihat begitu panik."

"Aku tidak panik, Harry, hanya terkejut saja."

Harry tertawa kecil, ia tahu akan sesuatu tapi tidak akan ia ceritakan pada Hermione. Reaksi sahabatnya itu sungguh lucu, pasti yang ia lihat di mata Hermione tadi adalah kecemburuan. Sangat menarik. Tapi yang membuat Harry bingung adalah mengapa Hermione harus menyukai seorang Slytherin juga? Apakah ini memang takdir kalau seorang Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Ini sungguh ironi, keduanya saling membenci namun takdir memang aneh, menyatukan dua pribadi yang berlawanan menjadi satu.

"Ok, ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja." sahut Harry. Wajah Hermione langsung memerah karena itu, dan gadis itu benci untuk mengakuinya.

Untuk beberapa menit keduanya mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting sambil menunggu Harry menyelesaikan sarapannya, Hermione sempat memeluk pemuda manis itu ketika Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika berada di pesta Slughorn semalam, bahkan ia harus menahan malu saat ia menceritakan betapa sempurnanya ketika Chris menciumnya untuk yang pertama kali di ruangan rahasia. Kalau saja Harry bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin merasakan bibir lembut itu untuk selamanya. Semburat warna merah menghiasi kulit kecoklatan Harry, mungkin kalau ia bertemu lagi dengan Chris, Harry ingin meminta ciuman itu lagi dan kalau ia beruntung mungkin Harry akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Lamunan Harry melayang ke mana-mana, hal itu pulalah yang membuat tubuh Harry sedikit memanas karena keinginan yang sangat kuat. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Lima menit kemudian Harry selesai sarapan, ia dan Hermione keluar dari kamar Chris untuk menuju ke ruang duduk yang masih berada dalam satu ruangan. Mereka berdua menemukan Daphne tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal yang terletak di atas pangkuannya, mendengar deret bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Gadis itu menutup buku yang tengah ia baca tadi, dengan melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ia me-_leviate _buku tersebut untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula di salah satu rak perpustakaan kecil yang ada di sana.

"Duduklah!" ujar Daphne kepada Harry dan Hermione.

"Ke mana Malfoy? Bukankah tadi ia berada di sini bersamamu?" tanya Hermione dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

Harry menyikut Hermione, ia tidak ingin temannya itu menciptakan kesan buruk pada teman Slytherin barunya yang pada akhirnya akan membuat Hermione dan Daphne menciptakan permusuhan baru lagi. Harry mengambil tempat duduk di atas sofa empuk di dekat perapian yang hangat itu di hadapan Daphne dengan Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di samping Harry. Hari memang masih pagi, mungkin masih pukul setengah enam sehingga tidak heran kalau perapian masih dinyalakan untuk memberikan rasa hangat pada mereka bertiga.

"Oh, Alex ada urusan sebentar. Kelihatannya masalah Ketua murid yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti, bukankah kau sendiri adalah ketua murid perempuan? Jadinya kau pasti lebih tahu." jawab Daphne, begitu santai. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hermione menghela nafas lega. Berarti dugaannya memang benar.

Mata emerald Harry bertemu dengan mata amethyst itu, "Katanya kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku mengenai Chris." kata Harry tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui terlebih dahulu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chris?" kedua gadis yang ada di sana terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Harry, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berdua mencoba untuk menahan tawa. Harry sendiri yang menyadari kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya langsung saja merasa malu, "Maksudku, aku ingin tahu kalau kalian ini berteman biasa atau punya hubungan khusus."

Suasana hening itu pecah ketika Harry mendengar suara tawa Daphne, kelihatannya gadis itu menemukan pertanyaan Harry sangat lucu.

"Aku dan Chris itu sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kami masih bayi, dia dan Blaise adalah temanku sejak kecil jadi wajah kalau kami terlihat sangat akrab yang mungkin membuat orang-orang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai kami. Mereka itu sudah aku anggap seperti saudara sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku menganggap Chris ataupun Blaise lebih dari itu, apalagi sampai menganggap mereka berdua seperti kekasih. Terlebih lagi aku sendiri sudah mempunyai tunangan." jawab Daphne dengan ceria.

"Laki-laki yang bernama Tristan tadi?" tanya Harry.

Daphne mengangguk mengiyakan.

Harry menarik nafas panjang, ini adalah pertanyaan yang sering mengganggu pikirannya selama ia berada di kamar mandi tadi dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapakah Chris sebenarnya dan siapa orang yang bernama Draco itu? Mengapa laki-laki tadi sering menghubungkanku dengan orang yang bernama Draco?"

Remaja perempuan yang berambut pirang panjang itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap Harry dan Hermione bergantian, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum memberi jawaban yang pasti.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku ingin kalian berdua berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Gunakan _Blood Oath _(=perjanjian darah) untuk membuktikannya." kata Daphne pelan.

"Mengapa kami harus melakukannya? Bukankah _Blood Oath _itu sangat berbahaya dan masuk dalam kategori sihir hitam!" protes Hermione.

"Benar, tapi menggunakan _Blood oath _adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi informasi yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian."

Harry mempertimbangkan permintaan dari Daphne, kalau hanya sebuah _Blood Oath _saja bisa memberi informasi yang sangat berharga, maka Harry akan melakukannya. Ia ingin mengenal Chris dan mempelajari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." jawab Harry secara tiba-tiba.

Hermione yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik terkejut ke arah Harry, ia ingin protes tapi ia menemukan dirinya tidak bisa. Ekspresi Harry menunjukkan keseriusan, kalau temannya itu memang ingin melakukan _Blood Oath _saat ini juga maka Hermione akan melakukannya supaya Daphne mau memberitahukan informasi mengenai Chris. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam sebenarnya Hermione sendiri juga ingin mengetahui siapa Chris, murid pindahan dari Italia tersebut begitu misterius yang membuat tangan Hermione gatal untuk mengungkap jati dirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku, Hermione Jane Granger berjanji dan bersumpah atas sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuhku untuk tidak mengatakan informasi yang diberikan oleh Daphne Greengrass kepada siapapun kecuali pada mereka yang sudah tahu." ujar Hermione.

Harry tersenyum bahagian kepada temannya, ia mengucapkan sumpahnya juga, "Aku, Harry James Potter berjanji dan bersumpah atas sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuhku untuk tidak mengatakan informasi yang diberikan oleh Daphne Greengrass kepada siapapun kecuali pada mereka yang sudah tahu." Kata Harry.

Harry dan Hermione merasakan sihir yang begitu kuat datang ke arah mereka, menyelimuti tubuh mereka seperti selimut tebal sebagai jawaban dari perjanjian darah yang sudah mereka ucapkan tadi. Dengan begini mereka tidak akan bisa mengucapkan informasi yang sangat vital itu kepada mereka yang tidak tahu. Sebab bila mereka melanggar sumpah itu maka sihir akan berbalik menyerang mereka.

"Bagus. Aku akan mengatakan ini untuk sekali saja. Christopher Hammond yang kalian kenal itu sebenarnya tidak pernah hidup pada masa ini, dia sudah meninggal sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu." ujar Daphne, ia tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi shock dari mereka berdua. "Chris yang menjadi mate-mu itu adalah orang yang bernama Draconis Malfoy, Harry. Putra kandung dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy, serta adik kembar dari Alexander Malfoy yang juga menjadi musuhmu."

"Tidak mungkin." desah Harry yang masih belum sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Ini sangat mungkin, Harry. Sebelum aku melanjutkan lagi, aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai Dumbledore?"

Mendengar nama Dumbledore disebutkan, emosi kemarahan Harry kembali muncul. "Aku benci orang itu, dia terlalu banyak memperalatku dan menganggapku sebagai boneka yang siap ia jadikan tameng kapan saja." jawab Harry.

"Kurasa itu jawaban yang bagus, karena aku tidak mungkin memberi tahu ini kepada kalian bila kalian berdua masih berada pada pihak Dumbledore." Kata Daphne.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Jangan bilang kalau Chris... maksudku adalah Draco ada hubungannya dengan kau-tahu-siapa?" tebak Hermione yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. Sedikit yang diketahui oleh gadis itu kalau sebenarnya ia memang benar.

Melihat senyuman Daphne yang semakin mengembang itu membuat Harry dapat menyimpulkan sendiri. Orang yang ia anggap adalah Christopher Hammond ternyata bernama Draco Malfoy, dan dari apa yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan Daphne kalau Draco itu ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort. Ini sangat mengejutkan, sebuah pukulan telak bagi Harry. Ia tidak tahu apakah Harry harus tertawa, sedih, merasa kecewa, atau marah. Ia benci bila ada orang yang membohonginya seperti ini.

"Apa hubungan Draco yang sebenarnya dengan Voldemort?" tanya Harry dengan suara kecil, tubuhnya masih bergetar menahan segala macam emosi.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan menyukai ini." jawab Daphne yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Harry.

Tiba-tiba Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Beri tahu aku, _damn it! _Sudah cukup kebohongan selama ini yang diberitahukan padaku, apa kau pikir aku tidak berhak untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya?" teriak Harry, sihirnya bergerak secara liar yang mengakibatkan beberapa barang yang terbuat dari keramik serta kaca di sana pecah dan buku-buku terjatuh dari raknya. "Sudah cukup... beri tahu aku, Daphne!"

"Draco adalah putra angkat dari Dark Lord, Potter." ujar sebuah suara baru yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Blaise!" hardik Daphne. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika ia menyadiri kehadiran Blaise di sana.

Baik Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan anggota terakhir dari grup Slytherin yang hilang ini berdiri bersender di mulut pintu dengan kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Ekspresinya begitu santai, baik Harry maupun Hermione tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap Blaise yang seperti itu. Namun yang membuat keduanya terkejut setengah mati adalah mereka menemukan Neville berada di sana dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di bibirnya, seorang NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM yang terkenal begitu takut pada Slytherin malah berada di sarang ular dengan posisi begitu dengat pada sang pangeran ular itu sendiri! Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dan sebagainya, begitu relaks dan nyaman seperti berada di dalam rumah sendiri.

"Ooh... aku ingin pingsan karena ini." ujar Hermione lemah, tentu saja hal itu dihiraukan oleh semuanya.

"Daphne, kurasa Potter berhak tahu atas semuanya bila ia menginginkan Dray kita sebagai mate-nya." kata Blaise dengan tegas. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka semua dengan Neville yang mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu ruangan milik Draco.

"Neville, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Harry.

Pemuda manis yang berambut kecoklatan dan bermata biru itu memberikan senyuman pada Harry, Neville tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena begitu ia berdiri di samping Blaise, pemuda itu langsung dicium oleh Blaise tepat di bibir. Kedua mata mereka berdua terbelalak lebar melihat ciuman antara Blaise dengan Neville tepat di depan mereka, apalagi saat mereka melihat Neville tampaknya begitu tenggelam pada ciuman yang diterimanya. Tangan kanan Neville memeluk leher Blaise dengan erat sementara Blaise sendiri memeluk pinggang ramping milik Neville.

Harry dan Hermione yang masih membeku melihat adegan itu hanya bisa diam, sementara Daphne sendiri menemukan hal itu begitu manis tapi semanis apapun yang ia lihat itu, ia harus menyelesaikan urusan ini secepat mungkin.

"Oke, _lover boys, _pertunjukannya memang menarik tapi bisakah kalian untuk tidak memperlihatkan kemesraan kalian berdua di sini. Kedua Gryffindor yang malang ini akan mengalami trauma berat gara-gara melihat kalian berciuman." kata Daphne, ia lelah karena ini.

Baik Blaise dan Neville langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka, Neville yang melihat ekspresi terkejut pada kedua temannya langsung malu sendiri dan ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Blaise agar yang lainnya tidak melihat semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Kukira kau suka pertunjukan yang menarik, Daph." ujar Blaise, ia mengeluarkan sebuah koin perak berukiran seekor naga di tengahnya dari dalam saku kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Aku memang suka melihat pertunjukan ini, namun sayangnya pertunjukan yang kau lakukan itu terlalu berat untuk diterima mereka berdua." jawab Daphne.

Blaise melemparkan koin perak yang ia pegang tadi pada Harry, Harry sendiri yang tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya langsung menangkap benda itu dengan refleks seeker yang dimilikinya. Harry melihat benda itu dengan seksama sebelum melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti pada Blaise.

"Benda itu adalah sebuah _portkey _ke Riddle manor, kalau kau ingin tahu semuanya sebaiknya kau bertanya sendiri pada Draco. Dia ada di sana." jawab Blaise.

"Bukankah dia ada di Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione. "Dia itu masih murid di sini, tidak bisa keluar masuk seenaknya."

Kali ini yang menjawab pertanyaan Hermione bukanlah Daphne maupun Blaise, yang paling mengejutkan adalah Neville yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia melepaskan tubuh kecilnya dari Blaise dan menghampiri Harry.

"Tidak, Hermione. Saat ini Draco berada di Riddle Manor." jawab Neville, ia menatap Harry lekat-lekat. "Dia membutuhkan dirimu, 'Ry. Semalam ketika ia berduel dengan Sanguini, secara tidak sengaja Draco terkena racun dari vampire itu. Keadaannya begitu kritis kalau aku boleh mengatakan. Rasa marah yang ada di hatimu tolong kau pendam dulu, temui Draco sekarang atau kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk menemuinya lagi."

Suara Neville yang lembut itu menggetarkan tubuh Harry, jantungnya berdegup keras ketika ia membayangkan mate-nya berada dalam bahaya, terlebih lagi Draco berada dalam keadaan kritis seperti yang Neville katakan tadi. Instingnya menyuruh Harry untuk segera menemui Draco tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa passwordnya? Cepat katakan!" perintah Harry dengan suara tegas, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyimpan amarahnya dulu.

"Harry, ini konyol. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan _Portkey_ di dalam kastil." ujar Hermione. "_Ward _yang melindungi Hogwarts tidak akan mengijinkan _portkey _manapun untuk bekerja di sini."

"Kalau _portkey _biasa mungkin tidak akan bekerja, tapi kau melupakan satu hal kalau _portkey _khusus dari Dark Lord itu mampu menembus _ward _setebal apapun." jawab Daphne.

Hermione langsung diam seribu bahasa karena itu, mungkin ia harus mencari tahu bagaimana bisa dan mantra apa yang digunakan untuk membuat _portkey _penembus _ward _seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Daphne.

"_Avena. _Itu adalah password yang diberikan Dark Lord padaku, ucapkan password itu dan kau akan menemukan dirimu berada di dalam Riddle manor." kata Blaise yang menjawab pertanyaan Harry tadi.

Harry mengangguk, dan sebelum Hermione bisa mencegahnya Harry terlebih dahulu mengatakan passwordnya, ia menghilang dari hadapan mereka berempat yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ooh, ini sungguh bencana." ujar Hermione lirih. "Merlin, tolong lindungi Harry."

* * *

**Riddle Manor, Little Hanglington**

Harry merasakan tarikan _portkey _yang bekerja begitu tidak mengenakan, pada satu saat ia berdiri di dalam ruangan yang tepatnya berada di ruang bawah tanah di mana ruangan para Slytherin berada, namun di sisi lain setelah ia mengucapkan '_avena' _secara pelan Harry menemukan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah tempat yang sangat besar dan mewah. Pilar-pilar yang menyangga ruangan itu begitu kokoh, bahkan beberapa lukisan yang ada di sana juga terlihat begitu keramat. Namun bukan itu yang membuat hati Harry terasa tidak begitu nyaman, hal yang membuatnya serasa ingin mati di tempat adalah tatapan dari orang-orang yang ada di sana diberikan padanya.

"Itu Harry Potter!" teriak salah seorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam.

Harry menelan ludah saat mereka semua geram padanya dan mengacungkan secara serempak tongkat sihir mereka padanya, Harry merogoh saku celananya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tongkat sihirnya. Harry baru ingat kalau tongkat sihir miliknya itu tertinggal di meja kecil yang ada di kamar Draco. Ok... nasibnya akan berakhir di sini.

"Hentikan semuanya!" perintah sebuah suara dingin yang sangat Harry kenal.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu mendongak ke arah seseorang yang duduk di kursi besar yang ada di sana. Orang itu berdiri dari kursinya, ia menyingkapkan kerudung jubahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Harry saat ia melihat wajah dari Tom Riddle yang dulu pernah ia temui di kamar rahasia kini berada di depannya, Tom Riddle versi dewasa lebih tepatnya. Voldemort menatap Harry dengan kedua mata ruby-nya yang sangat dingin, wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan emosi apapun, begitu terkontrol seperti ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Harry atau melakukan duel dengannya pada tahu keempat Harry di Hogwarts. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum Tom memberikan instruksi kepada para pengikutnya yang lain untuk menurunkan tongkat sihir mereka dari Harry.

"Harry Potter, lama kita tidak bertemu." sapa Tom dengan nada yang masih dingin. "Aku masih belum melupakan pertemuan terakhir kita di kementrian sihir beberapa minggu yang lalu, tentu saja penampilanku tidak sesempurna seperti sekarang ini."

Harry hanya memberikan glare pada Tom, sihirnya kembali menjadi liar dan siap menerkam apa saja. Meski emosinya sedang bergejolak untuk menyerang laki-laki yang dijuluki sebagai Dark Lord itu, namun insting _Seraphine-_nya berkata lain dari itu, menyuruh Harry untuk segera pergi dari sana untuk menemui mate-nya. Harry bisa mencium bau Draco, sangat jelas di tempat itu sehingga dapat dipastikan kalau mate-nya berada tidak jauh dari ruangan di mana Harry berada saat ini. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Harry segera berlari dari tempat itu untuk menuju di mana Draco berada, beberapa pelahap maut yang mencoba untuk mengejarnya langsung mendapat perintah dari Tom untuk tidak melakukannya, membiarkan Harry untuk menemui putranya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terus berlari, ia tidak mengenal tempat itu secara pasti dan sudah dipastikan ia akan tersesat di sana, namun ia merasa tertolong karena Harry merasakan sihir familier milik Draco yang membimbingnya sampai ke sebuah ruangan besar yang ada di sisi manor. Draco ada di balik pintu ini, pikir Harry dengan sedikit ragu.

Secara perlahan Harry membuka pintu berat yang ada di depannya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalamnya dan sampailah ia di hadapan sebuah pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan kamar Draco.

"Masuklah." ujar sebuah suara wanita dari dalam.

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya, Harry merasakan air matanya keluar secara perlahan saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Di atas tempat tidur yang sangat besar itu tergolek Draco yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya, ia terlihat begitu pucat serta tidak bergerak sedikitpun, meskipun keadaannya begitu Harry masih bisa merasakan sihirnya yang sangat lemah, mencoba menyelimuti tubuh Draco untuk melindunginya dari apapun. Di samping tempat tidur Draco, Harry melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik duduk di atas sebuah kursi. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun panjang yang begitu mempesona, terlihat begitu anggun dan mirip seperti seorang Lady agung. Di atas pangkuan wanita itu terdapat sebuah buku bersampul merah yang terbuka, Harry mengasumsikan wanita itu tengah membaca buku itu sebelum Harry masuk begitu saja.

"Masuklah, Draco sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." suara wanita itu sangat lembut, mirip seperti seorang ibu yang ditunjukkan kepada anaknya.

Rasanya otak Harry tidak bekerja secara maksimal, secara otomatis ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka. Harry tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia hanya ingin memeluk Draco dan membuatnya baik-baik saja saat ini, namun kehadiran wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa ia tolak.

Perenelle berdiri dari kursinya, ia memeluk tubuh kecil Harry untuk beberapa saat dan mencium pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut. Diberikannya senyuman kecil pada Harry ketika ia mengetahui mate dari putra baptisnya tersebut terlihat begitu sedih. Secara perlahan Perenelle menghapus linangan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Harry.

"Ssst... jangan menangis, _dear_. Draconis baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nah, karena kau sudah ada di sini maka aku akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian berdua. Kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku di luar, Harry." ujar Perenelle dengan lembut.

Kehadiran wanita itu membuat Harry begitu tenang, ia merasa berterima kasih saat wanita itu memberitahukan keadaan Draco yang sudah membaik. Harry tidak bisa mengucapkan kata apapun karena ia terlalu shock, ia melihat wanita yang sangat cantik itu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya, wanita itu menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Harry sendirian saja dengan Draco yang masih tertidur di sana.

Harry mengambil nafas secara perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan dirinya, pemuda manis itu berjalan menghampiri Draco dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Secara perlahan ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi kanan Draco dan membelainya, Harry ingin sekali membangunkan mate-nya dari tidur panjangnya tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Harry melepas sepatunya, dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di samping Draco. Harry melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Draco dan membenamkan sisi wajahnya pada lengan kanan pemuda berambut pirang itu, tentu saja Draco tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa karena ia memang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Draco, aku ada di sini sekarang bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, karena aku yakin kau juga menemukan hal ini terlalu rumit. Sekarang aku tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Daphne memberitahuku kalau namamu bukanlah Chris, namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Draconis. Awalnya aku merasa sakit hati karena kau membohongiku, tapi aku tidak bisa marah padamu." ujar Harry lirih, ia harap Draco dapat mendengarnya. Ia mengusap air matanya yang mulai turun ke pipinya, ia tidak suka harus menangis seperti ini. "Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua, tapi Draco, aku senang kau bisa datang ke Hogwarts karena dengan ini kita bisa bertemu. Meskipun dalam jalan yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan. Draco, aku harap kau segera bangun dan berbicara padaku lagi. Memang kita baru mengenal, tapi rasanya kita seperti sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain. Apa ini dikarenakan ikatan mate di antara kita? Aku tidak tahu juga."

Harry membelai wajah halus milik Draco secara perlahan dan mencium ujung bibir Draco, ia melakukan itu untuk melepas rindunya pada pemuda tersebut. Hampir saja Harry kehilangan Draco hanya karena sebuah alasan yang tidak jelas.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut membenamkan wajahnya pada sisi kanan tubuh Draco, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya. Saat kesadaran Harry menghilang, ia tidak tahu kalau jari-jari tangan Draco bergerak dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang lembut membelai wajah Harry, memberi kehangatan bagi tubuh Harry yang terasa sedikit dingin. Secara perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, pemuda itu menemukan kalau sinar mataghari yang berwarna keemasan itu menandakan kalau hari telah sore. Saat ia menoleh ke samping ia menemukan sisinya kosong, secara refleks Harry langsung bangun dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari Draco. Sebuah suara tawa kecil membuyarkan rasa paniknya, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan dirinya ikut tersenyum.

Draco, yang duduk di atas beranda jendela mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah alam yang ada di luar manor untuk melihat ke arah Harry yang sepertinya sudah terbangun, sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu menatap Harry begitu lekat tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu hanya memandang mate kecilnya yang terlihat begitu _innocent_ di atas tempat tidurnya sebelum memberikan senyuman tipis padanya. Meski ia memberikan senyuman itu, namun Harry bisa melihat raut wajah lelah berada di ekspresi Draco. Kelihatannya pemuda itu memang belum sembuh secara total.

"Draco." seru Harry dengan suara kecil.

Draco tidak menjawab panggilan itu, ia hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Harry ingin sekali menjangkau Draco yang terlihat begitu damai di sana, dengan perlahan Harry menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu dan menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Ia sedikit menggigil karena rasa dingin tiba-tiba menusuk kulitnya yang tidak beralaskan kaki, Harry menghiraukan dinginnya lantai yang menusuk kulitnya dan berjalan menghampiri Draco.

Mate-nya kembali menatap ke arah luar, udara di sana begitu hangat dan sangat nyaman melihat iklim yang tidak terlalu panas ataupun tidak terlalu dingin. Harry menemukan kalau Riddle manor itu berada di tengah hamparan hutan luas seperti ini, bahkan Harry juga menemukan sebuah danau jernih yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman Riddle manor. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Harry sama sekali tidak keberatan asalkan ia bisa merasakan kehadiran sihir Draco yang membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke tempat ini?" tanya Draco secara tiba-tiba.

Suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar parau seperti orang yang lama tidak menggunakan suaranya, suara Draco begitu lembut dan pelan saat ia menggunakannya berbicara dengan seseorang, Harry menyukai suara milik mate-nya itu.

"Zabini yang memberitahuku, ia memberikanku sebuah koin perak yang ternyata adalah _portkey _untuk datang ke tempat ini." jawab Harry, ia tidak ingin berbelit-belit.

"Koin _Avena, _aku tidak tahu kalau ayah masih menyimpan benda itu." gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri, ia menoleh ke arah Harry dan menatap lekat kedua mata emerald milik Harry. "Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa aku kalau kau bisa berada di sini!"

Harry mengangguk, namun ia tidak menjawabnya. Dia ingin melihat ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berada.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai ini?" tanya Draco lagi, ia kembali menatap ke luar. Draco tidak berani menatap mata Harry karena ia pasti akan mendapatkan kekecewaan atau mungkin penolakan yang sangat menyakitkan, yang akan membuatnya terluka untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ini adalah salah satu alasannya mengapa Draco tidak ingin berhubungan serius dengan orang lain, ia tidak siap untuk menerima semua perasaan negatif yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Draco sedikit terkejut ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan kecil milik Harry tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya dari belakang, kedua tangan tersebut memeluknya dengan sangat erat namun juga lembut pada saat yang sama. Apa yang tengah Harry lakukan padanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah dan mengutuknya? Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Draco, namun tidak satupun dari semuanya akan ia ucapkan, hanya akan ia simpan sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

"Awalnya aku memang marah padamu, aku tidak suka dibohongi oleh orang lain dengan alasan apapun. Aku ingin mengutukmu dan menyumpahimu karena kau telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini." bisik Harry lembut di telinga Draco, membuat Draco memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sakit yang mungkin akan terlihat begitu jelas di matanya.

"Perasaan marah, kesal, dan kecewa menjadi satu di dalam benakku. Ini sangat berat bagiku, sudah banyak orang yang tega mempermainkan hidupku dan aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya padaku seperti yanga mereka lakukan. Tapi aku menemukan kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencimu. Kesal dan marah memang iya, namun aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, tidak akan pernah meski itu berada di dalam mimpiku sekalipun." kata Harry yang begitu lirih.

Draco membuka matanya karena pernyataan Harry, ia menyentuh tangan Harry yang masih memeluk lehernya. Secara perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Harry dari tubuhnya, ia menoleh ke arah Harry untuk mengetahui bagaimana emosi dari mate-nya tersebut. Hanya kejujuran yang bisa Draco lihat, sebuah perasaan lega tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya dan ia menemukan dirinya memberikan senyuman tipis pada Harry. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh kecil Harry untuk semakin mendekat padanya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Harry.

"Kalau kau benar tidak membenciku karena telah membohongimu, lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, 'Ry?" tanya Draco, ia senang saat Harry meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Draco.

Harry menatap mata silver kebiruan milik Draco begitu lekat, ia mendekatkan tubuh kecilnya sampai keduanya bersentuhan. Dengan perlahan Harry menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Draco dan memeluk leherrnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata mereka, ia tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup bibir Draco secara pelan dan penuh kesabaran.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Draco." bisik Harry pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco.

Tangan kanan Harry meremas-remas jari tangan milik Draco dengan lembut, sekali-kali ia menautkan jari-jari keduanya dan dilihatnya kontras perbedaan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Draco yang sedikit tidak pasti dengan keputusan dari Harry.

Draco merasakan Harry mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan mencobanya. Mungkin hubungan ini memang tidak sempurna seperti yang aku bayangkan, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu hanya karena kesalahpahaman ini. Draco, aku harap kau sependapat denganku." jawab Harry.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap seperti itu, 'Ry." kata Draco.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu membiarkan Harry menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai kursi dan sandarannya untuk sesaat, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu, selain Harry yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat juga dikarenakan Draco menemukan posisi mereka berdua sangat nyaman. Ia menginginkan hal ini, hubungan di antara mereka berdua maksudnya. Mungkin masalah semacam ini terasa begitu asing seperti alien di dalam hidup Draco, tetapi bila ia tidak mencobanya dari sekarang maka ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya di kemudian hari. Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan di antara dirinya dengan Harry, itu akan menjadi misteri masa depan yang akan mereka ketahui pada suatu saat yang tepat. Draco hanya berharap hubungan di antara mereka merupakan salah satu langkah yang dapat membimbingnya untuk meraih kebebasan seperti yang Tristan maksud beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mungkin ia memang membutuhkan kebebasan untuk menentukan hidupnya sendiri, dan Draco berjanji untuk akan mengejarnya.

'_Chasing Liberty,_ kupikir itu adalah hal yang konyol. Aku harap aku berada di jalan yang benar.' Pikir Draco.

Harry dan Draco menikmati suasana tenang di antara keduanya dalam diam, Harry yang masih berada di pangkuan Draco hanya bisa berharap mereka dapat menikmati saat-saat damai seperti ini di masa depan. Ia menikmati belaian tangan lembut Draco pada rambutnya, sementara itu ia juga menemukan matahari sore terasa begitu hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Keduanya memandang ke arah luar yang memiliki pemandangan begitu indah, bahkan keduanya bisa melihat kerlipan air danau yang jernih akibat ditimpa oleh cahaya matahari. Sore itu adalah waktu yang sangat tepat bagi mereka berdua untuk memulai sebuah awal yang baru.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan atas review yang telah diberikan pada chapter 9 kemarin. Maaf kalau chaper 10 ini sangat gaje

Author: Sky


	11. Chapter 11

Dislaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, Poweful! Draco, Creature! Fic, dsb.

Pairing: DMHP, BZNL, THDG, others

Rating: T dulu

Genre: Romance, drama, adventure. family, dsb.

* * *

AN: hallo, terima kasih sudah setia menanti fic ini. akhirnya aku dapat mengupdatenya lagi. Chapter kali ini aku dedikasikan buat Green Adonis Dragon dan Artemisaish sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, maaf ya telat ngasih kadonya... aku harap hadiah ini cukup. Ok, langsung saja, selamat membaca!

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Riddle Manor, Little Hanglington**

Draco membuka kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan sihir hangat milik ibu baptisnya menyentuh lengan kirinya dengan perlahan-lahan, ia memperhatikan wanita cantik yang bernama Perenelle Flamel itu yang mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan tangan kirinya, memastikan apakah racun yang Sanguini berikan padanya dulu sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya apa belum. Wajah cantik Perenelle terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi sementara sihirnya mencoba untuk meraih sihir milik Draco, pemuda yang tangannya tengah diperiksa itu hanya menghela nafas pelan saat sesi yang begitu membosankan ini tidak segera berakhir.

Perenelle tersenyum lembut kepada Draco, "Nah, aku bisa lega sekarang. Kau sudah sembuh total meskipun kau akan merasakan beberapa kali rasa sakit di sekitar lengan kirimu, kurasa itu adalah efeknya untuk sementara tapi tenang saja karena hal ini sudah tidak berbahaya lagi." katanya dengan pelan.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengangguk pelan, ia menurunkan lengan bajunya lagi ke posisi semula. Draco mengacak rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal itu, mata silver kebiruannya mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan menyukai hal ini, meski begitu Draco tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung di wajah Perenelle.

"Apakah aku akan sering merasakannya?" tanya Draco.

"Kurasa tidak kalau kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu sewaktu masa penyembuhan, dalam waktu seminggu lagi rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Perenelle, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco untuk melihat Harry yang duduk tepat di samping Draco, wajah remaja berambut hitam tersebut begitu khawatir dan cemas sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan kanan Draco. "Kau harus memastikan kalau Draco tidak terlalu capek dalam beberapa hari ini, Harry. Itu adalah tugasmu, dan tentu saja kau tidak perlu untuk terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Harry tidak yakin. "Maksudku, tadi anda mengatakan kalau Draco akan merasakan sakit pada bagian lukanya untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Tentu, aku sudah memeriksanya berulang." jawab Perenelle, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Nah, Draco... aku sarankan kau banyak beristirahat dulu dan tidak melakukan sihir yang terlalu berat kalau kau mau penyembuhanmu cepat. Aku harus segera pergi, kurasa Nicholas sudah menungguku."

"Ini akan jadi minggu yang sangat membosankan." gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri, yang tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Harry maupun Perenelle.

"Oh, kau tidak akan bosan karena kau masih memiliki sang _raven_ manis yang ada di sampingmu." jawab Perenelle yang membuat wajah Harry merona merah, wanita itu memberikan kedipan mata pada _mate _Draco sebelum ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Draco dan Harry ikut berdiri, mereka mengantarkan Perenelle sampai ke depan pintu ruangan milik Draco, keduanya melihat wanita itu berjalan menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan keduanya sendirian.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini." kata Harry dengan suara lirih. Ia melirik Draco yang balik menatapnya dengan hangat, Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya kecilnya pada Draco, ia bernafas lega saat ia merasakan lengan kanan Draco memeluk pinggangnya untuk menahan agar Harry tidak jatuh. Harry membiarkan saat Draco mencium pipinya dengan lembut sebelum melumat bibirnya. Keduanya berdiri pada jarak yang sangat dekat, tanpa ada batas di antara keduanya. Draco menatap kedua mata Harry, dan ia menemukan sebuah kilatan yang sangat memikat di sana, begitu bening serta _fierce_. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap pipi mulus milik Harry dengan telapak tangan kiriya sebelum memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, Harry sendiri yang menikmati sentuhan kehangatan dari _mate-_nya itu hnya dapat bernafas lega dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

Kedua kelopak Harry setengah terbuka, pantulan mata emeraldnya begitu menggoda di benak Draco. Apalagi paras Harry yang sangat manis itu dalam opininya mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, bukan hanya _charm Seraphine _yang membuat paras Harry begitu _angelic, _namun kecantikan dalam diri Harry sendiri yang membuatnya sangat menarik. Mungkin ini adalah alasan mengapa Draco memberik kesempatan kepada Harry, ia menyukai kepribadian pemuda manis yang ada di dekatnya itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Harry untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain, Draco mulai menemukan arti sesungguhnya untuk apa ia hidup di dunia ini. Meskipun Draco menganggap sensasi yang menyelumuti kulitnya itu begitu asing atau sama sekali tidak ia kenal, yang penting ia cukup nyaman dengan itu saat ini.

Mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tidak ada suara kecuali desah nafas keduanya yang terdengar di sana. Suasana yang seperti ini begitu damai dalam benak mereka, baik Draco maupun Harry hanya saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa mengubah posisi mereka di mana Harry yang berada dalam pelukan Draco dengan Draco sendiri yang membelai wajah Harry, sebelum ibu jarinya itu mengusap bagian bawah bibir pink milik Harry.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry yang mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Harry bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari Draco, jantungnya berdegup keras sementara ia mulai bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi. Saat jarak di antara bibir mereka berdua hanya beberapa sentimeter, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'pop' di sana, membuat keduanya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Maaf bila Piper mengganggu _Young Master _dan Mr. Potter, Piper peri rumah yang sangat buruk!" ujar Peri rumah dari keluarga Riddle, makhluk mungil itu memiliki ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya dan serasa ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Piper. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Draco, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry, menghiraukan bibir Harry yang mulai cemberut itu.

Piper menundukkan kepalanya begitu rendah, tidak berani bertatap mata dengan pangeran kegelapan itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Master Riddle meminta _Young Master _dan Mr. Potter untuk menemui beliau sekarang juga, Master Riddle menyuruh Piper untuk menyampaikan ini pada Master berdua." kata Piper dengan suara lirih.

Draco melihat Harry yang saat itu langsung pucat pasi ketika mendengar ayah angkat Draco ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Draco tidak menyalahkan Harry untuk ketakutan seperti itu, mereka berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan di mana ayahnya sejak dulu mencoba untuk membunuhnya sementara Harry pernah mengalahkannya 15 tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih seorang bayi yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mendapat julukan sebagai _The-Boy-Who-Lived. _Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut harus melakukan sesuatu bila ia ingin mereka berdua untuk tidak saling membunuh di hadapannya, Draco tahu kalau saat ini ayahnya mentolerir keberadaan Harry di sini karena dirinya.

Pangeran kegelapan itu memberikan anggukan kepada Piper untuk segera pergi dari kamarnya, peri rumah yang kecil tersebut mematuhinya dengan menghilang dari sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh.

Harry menggeleng pelan, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping piano berwarna ivory yang ada di sana, tatapannya begitu kosong saat ia melihat ke arah pangkuannya. Harry tidak menyadari saat Draco menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapan Harry, ia baru menyadarinya saat Harry merasakan kontak hangat dengan tangan Draco yang mencoba untuk meraih tangannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang manis tersebut hanya memberikan senyuman sendu kepada _mate-_nya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, tapi itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan yang sangat besar bila ia mengatakannya kepada Draco. Sejujurnya Harry takut akan hal ini, ayah dari _mate-_nya adalah orang sama yang telah membunuh kedua orang tahu Harry, bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya sementara Harry sendiri masih menyimpan amarah kepada Voldemort karena telah membuat hidupnya menderita selama 15 tahun belakangan ini?

Harry terlonjak kaget saat bibir Draco mencium punggung tangan kanannya dengan hangat.

"Apa kau takut ketika bertemu dengan ayah, Harry?" tanya Draco dengan suara lirih, mata silver kebiruannya menatap Harry dengan penuh kehangatan di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa bila bertemu dengan Voldemort nantinya. Dia sudah membenciku semenjak aku dilahirkan." jawab Harry lirih. "Dan aku juga membencinya karena dia telah membuat hidupku berantakan. Sama sekali tidak pernah menduga kalau kau adalah putranya, Draco."

Draco mengangguk, "Pasti kenyataan ini sangat berat bagimu."

"Iya, mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus aku tanggung karena dosaku di masa lalu. Bicara tentang ironi kehidupan, _mate-ku _adalah putra dari seorang Dark Lord yang pernah membunuh kedua orang tuaku." seru Harry, ia tertawa kecil namun sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Masa lalu adalah tolak ukur kita untuk saat ini, meskipun kau menganggapnya hal ini sangat berat, Harry, aku yakin kalau hal ini tidak akan menjadi buruk seperti kelihatannya. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap ayah dan begitu pula sebaliknya, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian berdua untuk saling menyukai atau apa." kata Draco, "Aku harap kau ingat kalau aku akan mendukungmu apapun itu keputusanmu, meskipun itu artinya kau ingin kembali ke sisi Dumbledore atau siapapun."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Draco membuat Harry tersenyum kecil, ia menggenggam tangan Draco dengan erat, ingin menunjukkan kalau Harry hanya butuh sebuah dukungan yang sangat besar dari pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia senang Draco mau membela Harry saja itu sudah cukup.

"Aku tidak akan mendukung Dumbledore, dia sama buruknya seperti Voldemort." ujar Harry.

"Pasti ada cerita di balik ini semuanya."

"Iya, dan ceritanya sangat panjang kalau kau ingin tahu, Dray. Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang ini."

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Draco, ia berdiri dari posisi semulanya.

"Itu karena kita harus bertemu dengan ayahmu, Draco." jawab Harry dengan senyum menggoda di wajah manisnya.

Draco ikut tersenyum kecil sebelum membantu _mate _kecilnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia mencium kening Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum menuntunnya untuk menemui ayah angkatnya yang Draco yakini sedang berada di ruangan tengah.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, benar-benar kacau dan meleset jauh dari rencanaku semula." kata Tom, ia menengguk wine-nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sang Dark Lord bisa merasakan efek stress mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya saat minuman beralkohol yang ia minum itu menenangkan sarafnya yang telah tegang semenjak kedatangan Potter ke manornya. Ia memejamkan kedua mata ruby-nya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki saat ini.

Sementara itu, Tristan yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan jendela besar yang ada di sana hanya memberi Tom tatapan penuh kelucuan di sana. Sang Lord dari keluarga Hammond itu secara perlahan menyeruput darah merah yang tertuang pada gelas anggur yang tengah ia pegang. Tristan tidak pernah membayangkan Tom yang selalu kalem dan dingin baik di luar dan dalam bisa stress seperti ini hanya karena menyadari kalau Harry _bloody _Potter adalah _mate _dari putra tunggalnya. Oh, andai saja ia mempunyai kamera pada saat ini pasti ia akan mengabadikan saat-saat yang langka seperti ini.

Bahkan karena rasa stress yang ada dalam benak Tom, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia tengah berbicara pada Tristan, satu-satunya orang yang tidak ia sukai dan tidak bisa ia ajak bekerja sama meskipun mereka berada pada sisi yang sama. Kalau bukan karena Draco, pasti keduanya sudah saling membunuh satu sama lain sejak dulu.

"Bicara mengenai ironi." ujar Tristan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ironi atau segala macam bahasa yang kau ucapkan, Hammond. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau jadinya akan seperti ini, bocah yang selamat dari kejadian itu dan ditakdirkan di mana kami saling membunuh sekarang tidak bisa lagi aku bunuh."

"Tentu, atau Draco akan membunuhmu sebelum kau bisa berkata Merlin pada saat itu."

Tom membuka kelopak matanya dan memberikan _death glare _pada Tristan, "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

Tristan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pola pikiran orang itu. Memang kalau ia akui Tristan itu tidak pernah menyukai Tom, dan begitu pula sebaiknya, meskipun seperti itu namun Tristan tidak ingin melihat ayah angkat putra baptisnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti yang ditampilkan oleh Tom saat ini.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang berani memberikan _Portkey _itu kepada Potter? Aku tidak ingat masih menyimpan koin _Avena_ satupun setelah terakhir kali kugunakan. Kalau aku tahu siapa yang memberikan benda itu pada Potter, aku akan menyiksa orang itu sebelum membunuhnya perlahan-laha!" Ujar Tom yang tiba-tiba memiliki ide kalau ada yang memberikan koin ajaib yang ia maksud kepada Harry.

Belum sampai Tristan menjawabnya kalau itu adalah dirinya yang ia berikan kepada Blaise serta ia tidak takut pada ancaman Tom, pintu utama untuk mengakses ruangan besar Manor itu terbuka, mereka berdua menatap ke arah sana dan mendapati kedua subjek yang menjadi objek pembicaraan serta sumber sakit kepala Tom berada di sana. Baik Draco maupun Harry melihat mereka berdua secara seksama sebelum Draco berjalan duluan untuk masuk ke dalam, Harry pun berjalan mengikuti Draco dari belakang. Ekspresi pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit was-was, ia takut kalau ia mengambil langkah yang cepat maka Dark Lord yang menatapnya dengan santai dari sofa di tengah ruangan tersebut akan memberinya kutukan pembunuh dalam waktu yang singkat. Sebetulnya bukan itu yang Harry takutnya sebenarnya, namun tatapan kedua laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Draco dan Harry itu benar-benar mampu membuat Harry merinding, sihir mereka sangat kuat yang mampu mencekik dirinya kalau mereka mau.

Harry mengenali kedua laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang berdiri di depan jendela besar dengan sikap seperti seorang Lord yang terhormat tersebut adalah Tristan, orang sama yang berada di kamar Draco waktu Harry sadar kemarin. Sementara pria yang duduk dengan ekspresi santai di wajahnya sudah dapat Harry pastikan adalah Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort a.k.a Kau-Tahu-Siapa a.k.a orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua Harry 15 tahun yang lalu dan orang sama yang telah membuatnya menderita selama bertahun-tahun.

"Piper bilang kau ingin menemui kami." kata Draco, ia berdiri di depan rak buku yang ada di sana, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa itu?"

Harry dan Tristan melihat Draco berbicara dengan santai kepada Tom yang hanya menyipitkan matanya sebelum menghempaskan badannya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk itu. Pria itu menenggak wine dalam gelas anggurnya sebelum menaruh gelas kaca tersebut di atas meja yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah ini langkah yang bijak, Draco?" tanya Tom pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" gantian Draco yang bertanya tidak mengerti, ia memberikan intruksi kepada Harry untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Pemuda manis berdarah _Seraphine _tersebut mengangguk, ia berjalan menghampiri Draco dan berdiri di sampingnya. Kontras perbedaan di antara mereka berdua terlihat sangat jelas, dalam artian kata bila Draco begitu maskulin maka Harry terlihat sedikit feminim. Tristan tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik gelas kaca yang ia pegang, menanti apa yang akan Tom katakan kepada putra baptisnya, bila Tom menolak mereka maka ia akan menerimanya.

"Menjadikan Potter untuk menjadi _Mate-_mu, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku tanpa perlu kujelaskan secara gamblang." jawab Tom, "Kalian berdua adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda, bila kau berada di dunia kegelapan maka Potter adalah kebalikannya."

Harry ingin sekali memprotesnya, namun sentuhan di bahunya membuatnya diam karena ia yakin Draco mampu mengatasinya dengan baik.

Draco mengangguk, "Aku sangat mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu, kau masih melihat kalau Harry adalah anak buah Dumbeldore yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berlari kepadanya dan membeberkan semua ini untuk menghancurkan kita." kata Draco, Tom memberikan tatapan dingin kepada putranya namun ia juga memberikan anggukan, "Sepertinya kau masih mempercayai ramalan yang dibuat oleh Trelawney, bukan."

"Bagaimana aku tidak mempercayai ramalan wanita tua itu, Draco. Sampai saat ini aku masih melihat Potter sebagai ancaman yang sangat besar, meskipun setiap ramalan tidak pernah berpihak kepadaku namun bukan berarti kalau aku tidak mempercayainya. Potter tetaplah kunci dari ramalan yang mengatakan untuk menghancurkanku terjadi."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, apalagi kembali kepada Dumbledore!" teriak Harry yang tidak sabaran, membuat ketiga pasang mata tertuju padanya, "Aku benci orang tua itu, bagaimana kau bisa mengasumsikan seperti itu! Namun aku juga tidak suka padamu, Tom!"

Tom mengangguk, "Perasaan kita sama, aku juga tidak menyukaimu dan masih ingin untuk membunuhmu, Potter!"

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, Riddle." desis Harry yang termakan api emosi. Secara tidak langsung ia memberikan undangan kepada Voldemort untuk membunuhnya.

Tom memberikan glare pada Harry, dengan cepat ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang terletak di atas pangkuannya. Sang dark Lord tersebut melemparkan sbeuah kutukan pemotong kepada Harry, untung saja dengan sigap Harry mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan melindungi dirinya menggunakan _Protego. _

"_Montegra!" _desis Tom menggunakan _Parseltongue, _sebuah sihir hitam yang hanya bisa diucapkan dalam bahasa ular.

Harry yang menyadari bahasa yang digunakan oleh Tom hanya bisa terpaku dengan shock, ia bahkan tidak bisa menerjemahkannya dengan baik. Sebuah pergerakan dari dalam pijakan merambat ke arah Harry yang masih diam membeku, Harry membatu saat sebuah ledakan dari dalam tanah meledak tepat di depannya. Draco yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari ke arah Harry dan memeluknya sebelum mengucapkan mantra kecil dari balik nada bibirnya.

Ledakan tadi menghancurkan sebagian ruangan itu, Tom memberikan senyuman sadis saat melihat debu tebal menyelimuti tempat di mana Potter berdiri tadi, anak itu pasti sudah tamat, urusan Draco akan ia urus nanti. Namun senyuman Tom meredup saat ia melihat _Barrier _transparan menyelubungi tubuh Harry... tidak... bukan Harry saja, namun Draco sekaligus. Bocah sialan itu berada dalam pelukan putra angkatnya yang tengah memberikan pelindung tebal kepada mereka berdua.

"Riddle, hentikan perbuatanmu yang kekanakan ini!" Sergah Tristan yang terlihat begitu murka.

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, Hammond. Aku tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara kita lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan Potter di sini." jawab Tom dengan suara dingin. "Draconis, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Draco mengangkat wajahnya, ia memberikan glare terganas pada ayahnya.

"Kau masih berani bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan' padaku, kau hampir saja membunuh Harry, ayah!" jawab Draco. Ia mengucapkan _Finite _untuk mengembalikan selubung sihirnya pada keadaan semula, Draco masih bisa merasakan desah nafas _mate-_nya yang tersengal-sengal di lehernya. "Apa kau sadar kalau yang Tristan katakan itu benar, bersikaplah dewasa untuk sekali saja."

"Kalau kau menginginkanku untuk tidak membunuh Potter, itu adalah permintaan yang salah, Draco."

Draco menghela nafas, rasanya ia ingin sekali marah namun tetap saja hal itu sulit sekali untuk ia lakukan. Harry yang masih berada di pelukan Draco segera menoleh ke arah Tom, sepasang mata emeraldnya yang begitu bersinar terlihat berkilat-kilat penuh api emosi di sana, ia memberikan _death glare _pada Lord Voldemort yang masih berdiri dengan santai di sana.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku." ujar Draco lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan hal semacam itu padamu."

"Kurasa ini akan tidak berguna kalau aku menjelaskannya setengah-setengah, rasa bencimu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan, ayah."

"Apa maksudmu sama sekali tidak beralasan?"

Draco menatap mata violet milik Tristan dari kejauhan, ia tidak ingin menjelaskan hal ini kepada Tom kalau pikirannya masih kacau, bisa saja mereka malah akan saling menyerang. Ia lelah dengan perdebatan di antara ayahnya dengan Harry yang sering terjadi. Tubuhnya lelah, tangannya sakit, serta perasaannya tidak menentu.

"Draco." panggil Harry lirih, ia menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Draco.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu menundukkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah Harry yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry.

"Aku baik-baik saja, 'Ry. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." jawabnya sebelum mencium pipi _mate-_nya dengan lembut sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Tristan dan Tim secara bergantian.

Tristan yang sama-sama tidak menyukai situasi ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sebelum menenggak isi gelasnya dan meletakkanya di atas meja yang ada di samping jendela. Ia melihat sosok Tom dengan seksama.

"Kemarahanmu sama sekali tidak beralasan, Tom." kata Tristan tiba-tiba. "Sama sekali tidak beralasan karena ramalan yang kau yakini dapat menghancurkanmu itu sama sekali tidak pernah ada. Semuanya hanyalah rekayasa."

Perkataan yang dilontarkan dari Tristan itu mampu membuat baik Tom dan Harry membeku di tempat, keduanya terdiam dengan tatapan shock di wajah mereka. Harry sendiri tidak sadar kalau Draco semakin erat memeluknya,

"_Tutto e stato progettato da Dumbledore, aveva pianificato prima_ (1)." kata Tristan lagi dalam bahasa Italia yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh Tom dan Draco di ruangan itu. Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Hening, hanya itu yang bisa terdengar.

* * *

Arti kalimat:

(1) Semuanya adalah rekayasa dari Dumbledore, dia telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampi, maaf kalau pendek dan gaje. Oh, ya... makasih banyak buat yang memberi review chapter sebelumnya, maaf kalau tidak bisa membalas semuanya.  
Author: Skye


	12. Chapter 12

Dislaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Light Bashing, Slash, Het, Creature!Fic, Twin!Draco, Typo, Gaje, etc

Pairing: DMHP, THDG, BZNL, AMHG, etc

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Drama, etc

Rating: T dulu

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Riddle Manor, Little Hanglington**

Pemberitahuan mengenai ramalan 16 tahun yang lalu itu bukanlah acara favorit Tristan kalau ia boleh berpendapat, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu saat ini juga, namun sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi sebab di tempat ini hanya dia dan Draco saja yang tahu akan sebenarnya. Draco sendiri tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk sementara waktu seperti yang Perenelle katakan atau lukanya akan lama sembuhnya, sehingga mau tidak mau Tristan sendirilah yang harus mengungkapkan ini semua menggunakan sihirnya. Bicara mengenai Draco, bukankah baru saja ia menggunakan sihir untuk menolong Harry?

Tristan menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati putra baptisnya itu memegang dada sebelah kirinya, sepertinya racun dari Sanguini benar-benar menyerang jantung Draco meskipun sekarang ini sudah tidak terlalu parah. Harry sendiri, masih memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan erat sambil beradu pandang dengan Tom, mencoba untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain dalam duel pandang itu. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal, begitulah jalan pikir Tristan saat ini.

"Harry, hentikan itu." bisik Draco pelan, "Memberikan glare pada ayahku tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan."

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco, ekspresinya yang tadinya garang kini berubah sedikit lembut ketika melihat _mate-_nya itu sedikit kesakitan. Harry tidak memberikan komentar terhadap perkataan Draco tersebut, ia sibuk dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Dalam hati Harry merasa berterima kasih kepada Hedwig dan juga Hermione, kalau saja temannya itu tidak mengirimkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Harry lewat Hedwig tadi pagi, bisa dipastikan Harry pasti sudah terluka atau kemungkinan buruknya adalah tewas karena serangan dari Tom. Namun Harry juga merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Draco, bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara Harry kurang cepat membaca serangan dari Voldemort, Draco terpaksa turun tangan untuk melindunginya yang mengakibatkan pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu untuk menggunakan sihirnya, padahal jelas-jelas Perenelle sudah melarangnya. Sehingga tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau ini adalah salah Harry, dan Harry merasa bersalah karena itu.

Sebuah belaian lembut di pundaknya membuat Harry menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Ini bukan salahmu, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku menggunakan sihir karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka." ujar Draco lirih kepada Harry, ia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Harry dari melihat ekspresinya saja.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa kalau ini salahku, kalau saja aku tidak lambat..." perkataan Harry itu terpotong saat Draco meletakkan telunjuk jari kanannya di depan bibir Harry.

"_It's okay, _itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungimu. Meskipun kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri tapi bukan berarti kalau aku tidak bisa membantu." jawab Draco lagi, kali ini nadanya sedikit tegas sehingga Harry tidak bisa protes lagi.

"Jadi, apa bisa dari kalian berdua menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya kalau ramalan Trelawney itu palsu!" kata Tom secara tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian dari ketiga orang lainnya yang berada di sana langsung tertuju kepadanya.

Draco menoleh ke arah Tristan, sementara ayah baptisnya yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya tersebut hanya menghela nafas saja. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Draco saat melihat ekspresi ayah baptisnya, ia tahu kalau Tristan tidak menyukai konflik drama yang membingungkan seperti ini, dan yang pasti sang Lord Vampire tersebut mau tidak mau harus ikut terseret dalam masalah ini juga karena Draco yang menyeretnya masuk.

Harry yang berdiri di samping Draco menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian, tanpa sadar pula ia mencengkeram lengan baju Draco untuk mencari sokongan dari _mate-_nya. Remaja laki-laki yang bermata emerald itu merasakan tubuhnya rileks saat ia merasakan tangan Draco memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, namun Harry tahu kalau Draco tidak sadar melakukan itu dan saat ini juga tengah memfokuskan konsentrasinya antara ayahnya dengan ayah baptisnya.

"Baiklah, karena Perenelle melarang putra baptisku tersayang untuk melakukan sihir yang terlalu berat maka kini saatnya sang ayah baptis super yang akan melakukannya." ujar Tristan setengah bergurau.

Baik Tom dan Draco hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka mendengar gurauan Tristan, namun mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali menganggukkan kepala. Mereka bertiga, termasuk Harry, memperhatikan Tristan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin kecil dari balik jubah yang dikenakannya. Liontin itu rupanya adalah sebuah botol kecil yang berisi semacam cairan pekat berwarna bening. Tristan men-_summon _sebuah bola kristal dari dalam rak kaca yang ada di sana. Ia menangkapnya, dengan perlahan Tristan menuangkan isi dari botol kecil itu ke atas bola kristal.

Untuk sementara tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun untuk beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba bola kaca yang bening tadi bersinar dan mengeluarkan sebuah percikan api yang berwarna keemasan. Tristan melepas bola yang ada di tangannya tersebut, bola kristal yang berpendar keemasan itu melayang di tengah ruangan. Harry menatapnya dengan takjub, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco saat bola tadi mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan.

Saat Harry membuka kedua matanya, ia menemukan dirinya tidak berada di tempat semula. Ia seperti berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat familiar, seperti ruangan milik Dumbledore, tapi apa betul mereka berada di sana?

"Ini memang ruangan milik Dumbledore, Harry." kata Draco tiba-tiba yang seperti mampu membaca pikirannya.

Harry terlonjak kaget, ia menyadari kalau di tempat itu tidak hanya dirinya saja tetapi Draco, Voldemort, dan Tristan juga berada di sana bersama dirinya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Harry, ia menyentuh bagian meja yang ada di depannya dan merasakan benda itu sangat nyata. Kalau ini adalah _Pensive _yang biasanya mengandung larutan ingatan, maka benda yang ada di sampingnya tidak akan terasa begitu nyata, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Harry bisa menyentuhnya seperti benda itu benar-benar ada.

"Ini bukanlah sebuah _Pensive." _kata Draco yang menjawab pertanyaan tak diucapkan oleh Harry, Harry menoleh ke arah Draco. "Ini adalah sari dari ingatan itu sendiri, sehingga apapun yang terjadi di sini maka akan terasa begitu nyata seperti aslinya. Hanya saja mereka yang berasal dari ingatan itu tidak akan melihatmu."

"Wow, benda yang sangat berguna. Siapa yang menciptakannya?" tanya Harry penasaran, ia belum pernah mendengar hal yang seperti ini.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Nicholas Flamel. Tanpa jasa Nick, kita tidak akan bisa melihat hal ini secara jelas."

Kedua mata emerald Harry membulat begitu lebar, sementara bibirnya sedikit menganga karena terkejut. "Nicholas Flamel sang _alchemist _yang terkenal itu? Orang sama yang menciptakan batu _philosopy?"_

Draco mengangguk, ia mencium bibir Harry secara kilas karena melihat keimutan dalam diri Harry yang masih merasa shock itu. "Satu-satunya Nicholas Flamel, Harry. Dia juga suami dari Perenelle kalau kau mau tahu."

"_No way!" _desah Harry.

Tom yang mengenal betul tempat ini memberikan glare kepada Tristan, "Mengapa kita berada di tempat ini, Hammond?" ujarnya dengan nada kaku.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi, Riddle. Jangan tidak sabaran seperti balita yang baru belajar berjalan." jawab Tristan yang merasa tidak peduli itu.

Alis kiri tom berkedut, tatapannya semakin mengeras ia arahkan pada laki-laki yang berdiri bersandar di samping sangkar burung phoenix yang ada di sana. Meskipun begitu Tom tidak memberikan jawaban dari perkataan ayah baptis Draco, ia akan melihat sejauh mana permainan ini akan berlanjut.

Mereka berempat dikagetkan saat pintu kantor kepala sekolah terbuka, dua orang laki-laki yang merupakan Albus Dumbledore sendiri dan seorang laki-laki berjubah auror yang tidak lain adalah Alastor Moody itu masuk ke dalam kantor.

Harry yang melihat mereka berdua merasakan horror memasuki hatinya, namun Draco membisikkan sesuatu yang seperti 'tenang saja' dan 'mereka tidak tahu keberadaan kita' kepada Harry itu mampu untuk menenangkannya.

"Apakah ini adalah cara yang bagus, Albus?" tanya Moody, ia berdiri di depan meja kepala sekolah sementara Dumbledore sendiri mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini secara masak-masak, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu terlalu berat. Yang jelas kalau rencana ini berhasil, tidak hanya pengaruh Tom saja yang hilang dari Inggris, namun kekuatan Order akan bertambah kuat untuk meraih impianku." jawab Dumbledore sambil mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya yang panjang.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat membenci mantan muridmu itu, Albus. Bukankah sewaktu anak itu masih berada di Hogwarts kau tidak pernah peduli padanya, terlebih lagi dari apa yang kudengar dari Minerva kau ini malah mengagung-agungkannya."

Dumbeldore menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya membutuhkan kekuatan dari Tom Riddle, hanya itu saja. Sayangnya anak itu terlalu cerdik untuk tidak masuk dalam pengaruhku, dia tidak pernah menaati peraturan yang kuberikan. Bahkan saat kutawarkan kekuatan besar padanya, Tom malah memilih pihak Grindelwald yang jelas-jelas adalah musuh bebuyutanku." jawab Dumbledore, di sini Harry melihat Voldemort melemparkan tatapan ingin membunuh kepada mantan kepala sekolahnya itu. "Anak itu memiliki banyak potensial dalam dirinya, keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin yang terakhir."

Moody memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Dumbledore, "Dia seorang Slytherin, Albus. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu saja memikirkan rencana selama 10 tahun untuk merekrut Riddle. Membunuh Merope Gaunt dan melemparkan Riddle ke panti asuhan bukanlah cara yang cerdas untuk menarik simpatinya, bahkan dari apa yang kudengar para muggle yang ada di sana selalu menyiksanya. Tidak heran kalau Riddle sangat membenci muggle dan memilih bergabung dengan Grindelwald daripada pihak kita. Terlebih lagi saat kau menolak aplikasinya sebagai profesor pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam."

"Aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah kesalahan, dan pada akhirnya Tom telah mempunyai pengaruh sendiri untuk menghancurkan para muggle." di sini Dumbledore memberikan ekspresi penuh kesedihan.

Harry yang melihat itu mampu merasakan bagaimana perasaan Voldemort, tidak heran kalau Voldemort tidak menyukai muggle. Para muggle yang berada di panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya tidak menyukainya dan terus menyiksanya, sangat mirip dengan keluarga Dursley yang sering menyiksa Harry. Dimanipulasi selama hidupnya tentu akan menimbulkan rasa benci yang luar biasa.

Tangan Draco yang memeluk pinggang Harry itu terasa begitu erat, saat Harry melihat ke arah Draco, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan seberkas emosi di wajah tampan Draco, kedua mata silver kebiruannya hanya menatap tanpa emosi ke arah sosok Moody dan Dumbledore. Meski Draco seperti itu, tapi Harry tahu kalau di dalam hati Draco sangat murka.

Harry kembali fokus kepada sosok kepala sekolah dan mantan profesornya saat ia mendengarkan nama ayahnya disebutkan.

"James Potter? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Moody sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Dumbledore barusan, Harry tidak tahu apa itu karena ia ketinggalan percangkapan selanjutnya.

Dumbledore berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan menghampiri Fawke yang tertidur di sangkarnya.

"Pengorbanan sangat diperlukan untuk mengakhiri perang ini." ujar Dumbledore, "James Potter adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat karena dia berada di garis keturunan keluarga Gryffindor yang hilang itu, sangat berpotensi tinggi untuk menghancurkan pihak dari keluarga Slytherin."

"Tapi apa tidak sayang kalau kita mengorbankan Potter begitu saja? Dia bisa menjadi pion yang sangat kuat bagi pihak kita."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu dengan matang, Alastor. Kekuatan James tidak akan ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kekuatan putranya yang saat ini masih berada di dalam kandungan Lily. Memang James sangan berpotensial, tapi aku tidak memerlukan sebuah pion yang keras kepala seperti dia." jawab Dumbeldore, "Aku yakin Putra James dan Lily itu memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menyaingi kekuatan Tom, oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan anak itu berada di pihak kita. Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah menyingkirkan James dan Lily dari posisi pertama, apabila mereka berdua masih ada di hadapan anak itu maka mereka hanya akan membuat masalah saja, menghalang-halangi rencanaku."

Moody mengangguk, mengerti dengan rencana kepala sekolah dari Hogwarts itu, "Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan mereka berdua, Albus? Aku mengerti, kalau mereka berdua tewas maka secara otomatis tidak hanya pengaruh mereka berdua saja yang hilang, namun seluruh harta kekayaan Potter akan jatuh kepada putra mereka. Tapi karena kau adalah raja dari ini semua maka kau membuat kekayaan keluarga Potter berada dalam kekanganmu kalau kau berhasil memanipulasi putra mereka, bukankah begitu?"

"Kau mulai paham dengan jalan pikiranku, Alastor. Aku akan menyingkirkan mereka berdua dengan sedikit manipulasi, aku akan menggunakan jasa dari Tom sendiri yang akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini." jawab Dumbeldore, saat ia melihat tatapan mata ajaib Moody yang mengatakan 'bagaimana', Dumbeldore pun menjawabnya lagi, "Dengan ramalan yang sudah kusiapkan, ramalan palsu yang kusuruh Trelawney untuk membuatnya. Bahkan Severus yang berperan besar dalam hal ini pula juga sudah mengambil bagian untuk menyampaikannya kepada Tom. Tom adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat dan memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar, tentu saja dia akan membunuh orang yang ia anggap berpotensial untuk mengalahkannya. Di sinilah permainan akan dimulai, Severus akan menyampaikan ramalan palsu Trelawney kepada Tom, yang pada akhirnya akan membuat Tom ingin untuk membunuh bayi Lily dan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah ini semua berakhir, bayi Potter itu akan kuberikan kepada keluarga Lily yang tidak menyukai sihir. Aku sangat yakin mereka akan memperlakukan anak itu dengan kasar dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, pada saat usianya mencapai 11 tahun aku akan memperkenalkannya pada dunia sihir dan membuat anak itu untuk berada di Gryffindor, agar ia bisa melihat dunia dari sisi Gryffindor yang membenci Slytherin."

"Rencana yang sangat jenius, Albus. Jadi di sinilah peran dari keluarga Weasley nantinya, menuntun bayi Potter ke arah kita. Tapi karena mereka tidak akan melakukannya secara gratis maka kau membutuhkan uang dari Potter untuk membayar mereka, sangat brilliant." Puji Moody. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Jangan lupakan Black dan Lupin dalam masalah ini. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan anak dari sahabatnya itu untuk tinggal dengan keluarga yang membenci bangsa kita, mereka berdua pasti akan meminta anak itu untuk tinggal bersama mereka."

Moody melihat sosok kepala sekolah yang terlihat bijaksana tersebut mengelus bulu phoenix peliharaannya, kalau saja ia tidak mempunyai mata ajaib maka Moody pasti tidak melihat seringai tipis yang muncul di bibir penyihir tua itu.

"Mereka tidak akan menjadi masalah, Sirius tidak akan melakukannya karena ia akan terjebak dengan rencana yang sudah kubuat untuknya. Sementara Remus tidak akan mengadopsi anak dari James karena dia adalah seorang Werewolf yang tidak akan dipercaya oleh pihak kementrian, terlebih lagi dia itu miskin yang pasti akan mendapat cap jelek dari pihak Order. Kalau rencana ini berhasil, tidak hanya Inggris yang akan takluk pada kita, namun seluruh dunia sihir akan mengakui kemampuan kita."

Sebuah suara phoenix terdengar begitu samar sebelum pemandangan di dalam kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu memudar dan kembali ke tempat semula, ruangan yang ada di Riddle manor. Mereka berempat yang melihat dalam bayangan tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak mengeluarkan suara ataupun sejenisnya. Bola kristal yang berpendar emas tadi kembali ke dalam tangan Tristan, pendarnya kini mulai redup sampai hilang sepenuhnya, kembali menjadi bola kristal biasa.

Baik Tom maupun Harry tengah merenungkan sesuatu, keduanya begitu diam meskipun telah mendapat penjelasan yang sangat jelas dari Tristan tentang mengapa ramalan Trelawney itu palsu serta tidak ada gunanya mereka berdua bertarung sampai mati. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco bertemu dengan mata violet milik Tristan dari seberang, mereka berdua berpendapat kalau apa yang mereka lakukan ini lebih baik. Mereka tidak mungkin menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini dari Tom ataupun Harry, mereka berhak untuk tahu tentang yang sebenarnya sebelum keadaan akan bertambah menjadi runyam. Mungkin kata pepatah kuno memang ada tepatnya, kenyataan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kebohongan yang ada.

"Ini..." ujar Harry yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tanpa melanjutkannya remaja itu meninggalkan ruangan itu sendirian.

Draco yang mengerti saat ini Harry ingin sendirian tidak mengikutinya, ia tahu kalau Harry bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, oleh karena itu Draco tidak menyusulnya sebelum ia merasa Harry baikan. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ayahnya.

Tom terlihat begitu tenang, namun kedua mata ruby-nya berkata lain. Mereka berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan, bahkan kedua tangannya menggenggam jemarinya dengan sangat kuat sampai mereka berwarna putih.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Dumbeldore sampai ia memilih untuk mati daripada menghadapi kemarahanku." kata Tom lirih dengan nada yang sangat berbahaya.

Baik Draco dan Tristan memikirkan hal yang sama, mereka tidak ingin berada di posisi Dumbeldore di mana saat ini Tom tengah merencanakan untuk menuntut balas padanya. Mengetahui siapa Tom yang juga seorang dark Lord, ia akan membuat Dumbledore memilih untuk mati.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Inggris**

Sudah dua hari lamanya semenjak Harry pergi dari Hogwarts untuk menemui Draco, selama itu pula Hermione merasa sangat khawatir akan bagaimana keadaan Harry sebab sahabatnya itu tidak mengiriminya kabar apapun. Selama dua hari itu pula Hermione semakin banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ruang rekreasi slytherin tanpa sepengetahuan Snape tentunya, ia menggunakan peta perompak milik Harry untuk menghindari Snape serta Ron. Ia mempunyai alasan kuat untuk menghindari Ron, remaja dari keluarga Weasley itu tidak pernah lelah untuk mengejar Hermione, sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan saat ini yang Hermione inginkan adalah ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ron lagi setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Harry, Hermione masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

Selama itu pula Hermione menghabiskan waktunya bersama Daphne, Hermione menyukai gadis Slytherin itu karena menurutnya Daphne mampu terbuka untuknya bila gadis itu tidak melihat Hermione sebagai seorang Muggleborn. Bahkan bumbu sarkatisnya itu juga terdengar sangat lucu, dan yang paling membuat Hermione _blushing _terus menerus adalah godaannya yang menyangkut pautkan nama Alexander Malfoy dengan Hermione.

Berbicara mengenai Alex, Hermione menemukan pemuda itu sangat menarik. Memang ia sangat tampan, bahkan semua orang juga mengakuinya, namun dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat lucu bila Alex tidak menggunakan personanya yang mengatakan aku-lebih-baik-dari-kalian kepada Hermione. Yang paling membuat Hermione tersenyum sampai sekarang ini adalah Alex mau berbicara dengan dirinya, bahkan kata-katanya itu juga sesekali terdengar sangat lucu. Saat ini Hermione jadi mengerti bagaimana pesona Slytherin yang mampu membuat siapa saja tertarik pada mereka, sebab Hermione adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tertarik dengan Slytherin.

Berbicara mengenai Alex, Hermione menemukan pemuda itu tengah berbicara dengan dua orang Prefect dari Ravenclaw yang kelihatannya tengah membahas sesuatu. Hermione hanya mengamati mereka, ia sangat mengagumi bagaimana Alex mampu menguasai situasi sekacau apapun dengan begitu tenang, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh apapun. Bahkan saat ini saja ia mampu menguasai pembicaraan itu dengan kalem yang bahkan Hermione sendiri tidak mampu menguasainya.

"Aku harap kalian mengerti." ujar Alex kepada dua orang prefect Ravenclaw sebelum menyuruh mereka berdua untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah menemukan hanya mereka berdua berada di ruang pertemuan itu, Hermione beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri ketua murid laki-laki Hogwarts tersebut yang saat ini tengah bersantai di dekat perapian. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di samping Alex.

"Kau sangat cocok dengan pekerjaan ini, Malfoy." kata Hermione tiba-tiba, ia diam untuk sementara sebelum ia menemukan wajahnya memanas karena pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Alex menoleh padanya, "Apa itu nada pujian yang kudengar dari mulutmu?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

"Anggap saja untuk sekali ini, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi."

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan Alex, "_Why, _Granger. Aku tahu kalau kau mengagumiku, jadi kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu lagi."

Sebuah Glare dari Hermione menjawab kalimat yang dilontarkan Alex. Inilah yang paling membuat gadis dari Gryffindor itu uring-uringan, Alex adalah seorang _Smart ass _yang narsis dan selalu membuat Hermione jengkel padanya, meskipun begitu setidaknya Alex seorang _smart ass _yang menarik dan tampan.

Hermione menyalahkan kutukan Gryffindor yang pasti menyukai seorang Slytherin, tidak hanya Hermione saja yang merasakan hal seperti itu. Harry dan Neville juga mengalami nasib yang sama, bicara mengenai Neville, sedang berada di mana anak itu?

* * *

"Kau tahu, meski orang mengatakan dirimu tidak bisa apa-apa, namun aku menemukan kau memiliki bakat yang sangat menarik." ujar Blaise yang saat itu tengah tiduran di atas sofa yang hangat.

Neville yang mendengar perkataan Blaise segera mengangkat wajahnya dari buku Herbology yang tengah ia tekuni tidak lama sebelum ini. Mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam kamar Blaise yang ada di asrama Slytherin, Neville menemukan dirinya sangat nyaman berada di sana daripada di asrama Gryffindor, sehingga beberapa anak Slytherin tidak akan heran lagi bila mereka menemukan Neville Longbottom berada di daerah kekuasaan Slytherin. Mereka membiarkan hal itu karena Blaise tentunya, Blaise mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat kuat di sana, bahkan mereka yang berada di tahun ketujuh pun akan berpikir dua kali sebelum berhadapan dengan penyihir dari Italia tersebut.

Neville yang tengah berbaring di depan perapian yang ada di kamar Blaise itu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, wajahnya yang imut memberikan kesan keluguan di sana, biasanya hal itu membuat Blaise tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Neville. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini, Blaise beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tiduran tadi untuk duduk di samping Neville, pemuda itu mengambil buku Herbology yang tengah di baca oleh Neville dan menutupnya. Dengan perlahan pemuda tampan tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neville, begitu dekat sampai keduanya mampu merasakan nafas di antara keduanya. Neville yang menemukan posisi itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mate hazel milik Blaise yang sangat mempesona, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher kekasihnya sebelum bibirnya dicium oleh Blaise dengan lembut.

Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa menit lamanya, lidah bertautan dan ciuman berubah menjadi semakin panas. Blaise melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Neville dan selanjutnya mereka pun menemukan posisi keduanya di mana Neville berbaring di bawah tubuh Blaise dengan Blaise sendiri berada di atas Neville, tentunya dengan tumpuan tangan kirinya itu Blaise tidak akan mendesak Neville.

Keduanya melepaskan koneksi bibir mereka, untuk sesaat yang terdengar hanyalah desahan nafas mereka berdua. Neville yang masih menatap mata hazel itu, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi kiri Blaise dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke bawah dan menciumnya lagi.

"Katakan, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi." ujar Neville dengan pelan.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Blaise, melihat anggukan dari Neville itu membuat Blaise menjawabnya. "Kau mempunyai bakat terpendam yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain kecuali beberapa, Nev. Bakatmu itu sangat istimewa yang tidak boleh kau sia-siakan begitu saja."

"Aku tidak berbakat, Blaise. Semua orang juga tahu akan hal itu." kata Neville. Ia bangun dari posisinya tadi, tatapannya berubah menjadi sayu. "Kau tidak perlu menghiburku dengan mengatakan kalau aku istimewa, kita berdua tahu kalau hal itu sangat tidak benar. Bahkan nenekku saja percaya kalau aku ini tidak berguna."

Blaise tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kekasihnya itu selalu berada dalam tekanan baik dari teman maupun keluarganya. Neville pernah menceritakan bagaimana masa kecilnya di masa lalu, ia termasuk anak yang lambat dalam mengeluarkan tanda-tanda kalau ia seorang penyihir, bahkan keluarga besar Longbottom pun percaya kalau Neville adalah seorang squib dan itu membuat malu keluarganya. Bahkan pamannya yang terkenal sangat keras itu secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau Neville itu tidak berguna. Mengalami masa kecil yang seperti itu tentu membuat Neville selalu merasa malu dan tertutup dari siapapun, Blaise hanya bisa berterima kasih pada apapun yang membuat mereka dekat karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat Neville terbuka padanya. Blaise adalah teman pertama Neville sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih seperti ini.

Pemuda berdarah Italia itu memeluk tubuh kecil Neville dari belakang, keduanya tidak berbicara, hanya menikmati posisi yang nyaman di antara mereka sambil melihat ke arah api unggun di sana.

"Jangan biarkan perkataan mereka mempengaruhimu, Nev. Mereka hanya tidak tahu betapa istimewanya dirimu." kata Blaise.

Neville ingin memprotes Blaise, namun ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya itu membuatnya tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun untuk saat ini.

"Setiap orang memiliki keistimewaan dalam diri mereka, begitu juga dengan dirimu. Meskipun kau tidak tahu apa itu, orang-orang yang menyayangimu tahu akan keistimewaan dalam dirimu, Nev. Kau baik, pengertian, dan sangat berbakat dalam Herbology, bahkan Draco pun mengakui hal itu. Dan di dalam dirimu ini tersimpan inti sihir yang sangat besar, hampir sama besarnya dengan Potter." kata Blaise.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar." sanggah Neville.

"Kau salah kalau kau mengatakan itu tidak benar, apa yang kukatakan itu sangat benar, Nev. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau menyalahkan dirimu atau menyebut diri sendiri tidak berguna seperti tadi."

Neville menghela nafas panjang, kekasihnya itu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat keras kepala, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Blaise karena ia tahu pasti Blaise-lah yang keluar menjadi pemenang. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Neville kembali menutup mulutnya saat mereka berdua mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangan milik Blaise itu.

"Aku benci akan hal ini." bisik Blaise kepada Neville yang membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah, buka sana. Pasti ada hal yang penting kalau mereka mengetuk pintumu." desak Neville, mereka yang ada di Slytherin tidak ada yang berani menganggu Blaise (kecuali Draco, Daphne, dan Alex tentunya) bila tidak ada hal yang serius.

"Aku harap begitu." jawab Blaise, ia berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

Dengan cepat ia merapikan dirinya sebelum berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya, Blaise membukanya dan di hadapannya kini telah berdiri Theodore Nott bersama Millicent Bulstrode di sana. Mereka berdua terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Blaise dengan suara dingin.

"Maaf, Blaise. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu 'waktu'-mu seperti ini, tapi kita ada masalah." ujar Theo dengan wajah lurus.

"Masalah?"

Milly dan Theo saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya menunjukkan pandangan mereka kepada Neville yang ada di dalam kamar Blaise.

"Iya, para Gryffindor membuat kekacauan di aula besar. Mereka menuduh para Slytherin telah menculik Potter dan mengumpankannya kepada Dark Lord. Kalau hal ini tidak segera diatasi maka tidak akan dipungkiri lagi kekacauan akan terjadi." jawab Theo.

"Di mana Alex dan Daphne?" tanya Blaise lagi, ia merasa geram dengan ulah Gryffindor itu.

Theo menggeleng pelan, "Kami tidak mengetahui keberadaan Alex saat ini, dia tidak ada di kamarnya, sementara Daphne tengah bersama Pansy dan keduanya juga terlibat adu mulut dengan Weasley serta Gryffindor lainnya. Beberapa murid yang berada di tingkat bawah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karenanya."

Blaise mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu apakah Dumbledore telah dihubungi akan masalah ini?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Adrian untuk menghubungi para profesor. Blaise, kalau kau tahu di mana Potter aku harap kau menyuruh anak itu untuk segera ke sini, kita tidak ingin perang dingin antara Slytherin dengan Gryffindor pecah lagi." kata Milly.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Kalian bantu Daphne dan Pansy, aku akan segera menyusul kalian berdua." ujar Blaise, dengan itu baik Theo dan Milly segera pergi dari hadapan Blaise untuk menuju ke arah aula besar di mana kekacauan tengah berada.

Blaise menutup pintu kamarnya, pemuda itu mendapati kekasihnya memberikan tatapan penuh khawatir di wajahnya. Tidak heran kalau Neville tadi telah mendengar pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga, Blaise sendiri juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Neville untuk tidak khawatir sebab asramanya tengah terlibat perdebatan dengan Slytherin. Kalau boleh Blaise mengkalkulasinya, Gryffindor tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang bila kedua asrama melakukan duel sebab para Slytherin itu sejak kecil telah terlatih menggunakan sihir sebagai senjata mereka untuk bertahan hidup, sementara para Gryffindor meskipun beberapa di antaranya berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni, namun di sana lebih banyak yang berasal dari keluarga Muggle ataupun berdarah campuran. Ia harap entah itu Alex ataupun Draco ada di sini saat ini juga, karena ia yakin mereka berdua bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini dengan cepat.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, dan terima kasih sekali lagi bagi para reader yang telah memberi review pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalas semuanya.

Author: Sky


	13. Chapter 13

Dislaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, Au, OOC, creature! fic, some characters bashing, powerful! twin! Draco, etc.

Rating: sedikit ke R

Pairing: DMHP, AMHG, BZNV, others

Genre: Romance, drama, adventure, family, etc.

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By **

**Sky**

* * *

**Riddle Manor, Little Hanglington**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry menghela nafas berat, ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan sangat erat sementara kedua lutut itu juga ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan wajahnya. Ia menghiraukan dinginnya angin keras yang bertiup ke arahnya, entah bagaimana ia melaluinya Harry sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Apa yang ia lihat melalui bola sihir Tristan beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya berpikir ulang dengan sangat keras, berbagai macam perasaan merasuk ke dalam dadanya tetapi Harry sendiri tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Tentu ia sangat marah kepada Voldemort, sebab laki-laki itulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membuat Harry hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini, namun pada satu sisi Harry juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Vodlemort sebab laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baik Harry dan Tom tidak tahu kalau mereka tengah diperalat oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang bernama Dumbledore. Kalau ada orang yang patut untuk disalahkan dalam masalah ini pastinya adalah Dumbledore sendiri, jika saja penyihir tua itu tidak mempunyai ambisi yang kuat seperti ini maka dapat dipastikan kalau kehidupan mereka berdua tidak akan menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Suara gemericik air membuat perhatian Harry tertuju pada pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya itu, Harry baru menyadari kalau tempat yang pernah ia lihat di dalam mimpinya itu adalah tempat sama yang ia tempati pada saat ini. Sebuah danau jernih di tengah hutan lebat serta manor besar yang ada di sana, tempat ini sangat tenang dan nyaman untuk berpikir. Dari apa yang Harry baca mengenai _Seraphine, _bangsanya ini ternyata sangat menyukai alam yang tenang seperti para Fae dan tempat ini adalah tempat yang cocok bagi Harry, sehingga tidak heran kalau insting alaminya menuntun Harry ke sana.

Tidak pernah muncul di benak Harry kalau Riddle Manor di mana Voldemort tinggal itu memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah seperti ini. Harry benar-benar mengaguminya. Sebab dalam pikiran Harry itu pasti tempat tinggal Voldemort adalah manor besar yang gelap, penuh dengan misteri, dan tidak lupa juga sangat menyeramkan.

"Ternyata kau berada di tempat ini." Ujar seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Draco sendiri.

Harry menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan _mate-_nya itu berdiri di belakangnya. Draco berjalan menghampiri Harry dengan pelan, ia mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Harry dan menempelkan dadanya pada tubuh bagian belakang Harry, membuat pemuda manis berambut hitam tersebut dapat meringkuk pada tubuh kekar Draco. Kedua kekasih itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun antara satu sama lain, perasaan sunyi di antara keduanya tidaklah membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman, namun malah sebaliknya. Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka untuk sesaat.

Tangan Draco tanpa sadar membelai rambut hitam milik Harry, ia tersenyum kecil saat Harry melenguh penuh kenikmatan karena itu. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dengan erat, dalam satu tindakan ia mendapatkan Harry duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan keduanya menatap ke arah danau yang indah itu.

"Nyaman?" tanya Draco dengan nada terkesan di sana.

Harry mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah berada di wajahnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Draco yang selalu terkesan serius dan dingin itu memiliki sifat yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Harry semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco, ia benar-benar merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan _mate-_nya, bahkan semua permasalahan yang ia pikirkan pun kini mulai terasa begitu ringan. Mungkin yang orang katakan itu memang benar kalau orang yang luarnya dingin itu di dalamnya pasti mempunyai jiwa yang romantis, memikirkan hal ini saja langaung membuat Harry merona lagi. Ugh... Harry bisa masti kehabisan darah bila di dekat Draco, sebab setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Draco, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah absen memberikan perhatian kepada Harry yang pada akhirnya membuat Harry untuk terus-terusan _blushing_.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil, ia merasa beruntung memiliki _mate _seperti Draco. Dulu pernah ia merasa khawatir kalau _mate _yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu adalah orang yang kaku dan lebih parahnya akan memperlakuan Harry seperti seorang budak dengan kasarnya, tetapi keberuntungan berada di pihak Harry tentunya sebab Draco itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang berada di dalam bayangannya. Ia begitu baik, pengertian, dan mau mendengarkan apa yang Harry katakan meskipun Draco akan jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Draco benar-benar orang misterius yang sulit ditebak, Harry masih harus mengungkap misteri yang bernama Draco ini secara perlahan.

"Sangat. Terima kasih, Draco." Ujar Harry pelan, wajahnya sedikit memerah namun ia menutupinya dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Draco, ia membelai punggung _mate_-nya dengsan perlahan, Draco membuat Harry untuk duduk tegap dan melihat kehadapannya.

Harry menunduk pelan, tidak berani menatap mata silver kebiruan milik Draco yang Harry tahu tengah menatapnya dengan sangat lekat.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau mau menerimaku, terlebih lagi kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Kurasa kekhawatiranku selama ini terlalu berlebih." Harry menghela nafas panjang, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Draco, sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Terlebih lagi kau mau mendengarkanku, meskipu itu hanyalah perkataan bodoh yang keluar dari bibirku."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang seperti itu, 'Ry. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan kalau dirimu itu bodoh, kau jauh lebih pintar dari apa yang kau tahu." Kata Draco, ia memeluk pinggang Harry dengan erat, "Kurasa aku masih mempunyai satu tugas yang penting dan itu belum kita lakukan."

"Apa itu?" kali ini gantian Harry yang bertanya.

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Draco, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Harry, dengan suara yang sangat menggoda ia pun berbisik pada Harry.

"_Have sex, darling." _

Wajah Harry langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena kalimat '_Sex' _yang keluar dari mulut Draco dan suara _mate-_nya itu terdengar begitu seksi, remaja berambut hitam tersebut membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Draco untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Draco hanya tersenyum melihat semuanya, ia suka sekali membuat Harry memerah seperti ini. Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dengan erat, tatapannya lurus ke arah pepohonan yang ada di seberang danau di hadapan mereka. Kedua matanya menyipit saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan dari seorang manusia yang memperhatikan mereka berdua di sana, Draco menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh Harry, ia memerintahkan bayangannya untuk memeriksa apakah yang memperhatikan mereka itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut baru menghela nafas lega saat ia mengetahui ternyata bayangan tadi adalah milik dari Rodolphus, suami bibinya, yang sepertinya diperintahkan ayahnya untuk mengecek bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua. Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian Draco sudah tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Rodolphus, pamannya itu sudah pergi dari sana ketika ia memastikan mereka berdua tidak apa-apa.

Draco memutar kedua matanya karena ini, ia tahu kalau ayahnya sangat khawatir pada Harry meskipun Tom tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi Draco tahu itu. Draco memang tidak bisa melindungi Harry pada saat-saat seperti ini, kondisinya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan sihir yang berat ataupun berduel, namun Draco masih bisa menggunakan bayangannya asalkan tidak terlalu komplek dan tidak sesering mungkin. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Saat merasakan Harry sudah mulai tenang dan baikan, Draco merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Harry hanya menunduk pelan, poninya yang lebat itu menutupi matanya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terpancar di sana. Dengan lembut Draco menyilakan rambut kekasihnya, ia menemukan sepasang mata emerald yang begitu indah itu menggambarkan kesedihan di sana. Kelihatannya mood mereka yang sedikit ringan tadi sudah berubah tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Draco pelan.

Harry menghela nafas lagi, ia beranjak dari tempat duduk nyamannya di atas pangkuan Draco. Remaja berdarah _seraphine _itu berdiri dari posisi semula, ia berjalan menuju ke arah danau sampai ia begitu dekat dengan tepi danau. Harry mengambil tempat duduk di sana, ia menurunkan kedua kakinya ke dalam danau yang tenang, air danau yang dingin tersebut menyeka tubuh Harry dengan sensasi yang sangat asing namun tidaklah tidak nyaman.

Draco yang melihat _mate-_nya itu segera menghampirinya untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Ekspresi Draco yang awalnya sedikit bingung kini berubah menjadi tak berekspresi, ia lurus menatap ke arah danau. Mereka berdua diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, masing-masing keduanya memikirkan suatu hal di benaknya tanpa mengutarakannya secara gamblang.

"Draco." Panggil Harry pelan.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu melirik ke arah Harry, ia menemukan remaja manis tersebut masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang terjadi seandainya kenyataan yang barusan kita lihat tadi tidak pernah terjadi?" tanya Harry dengan suara kecil, Draco menemukan nada getir di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Mungkin kita berdua tidak akan berada di tempat ini seperti sekarang." Jawab Draco, ia menatap ke arah langit dan menemukan langit cerah yang berwarna biru balik menatap ke arahnya.

"Entahlah, kita tidak tahu hal itu. Mungkin saja kalau Dumbledore tidak berambisi besar maka kedua orangtuaku masih hidup, atau bahkan Tom masih memiliki keluarga dan kejadian seperti Lord Voldemort tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ujar Harry dengan senyum sayu di sana.

Draco mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan pendapat Harry. Ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh _mate-_nya itu. Dalam diam Draco mendengarkan bagaimana mimpi Harry tentang seandainya ayah dan ibu masih hidup yang diutarakannya dengan suara lembut, pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan, mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang diutarakan oleh Harry. Seandainya, kata itu selalu terngiang di dalam benaknya semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak, suatu masa ketika ia masih memiliki mimpi dan belum menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Terkadang Draco merasa iri dengan dirinya yang masih belum tersentuh oleh sihir atau pengaruh manapun, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kepolosan dirinya waktu itu.

"Kalau saja hal itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan pasti akan banyak orang yang gembira di dunia ini." Ujar Harry yang mengakhiri ceritanya.

Draco mengangguk pelan, mencerna perkataan Harry atau lebih tepatnya ia merenungkannya.

"Namun seandainya hal itu terjadi maka belum tentu kita bertemu, Harry." Gumam Draco dengan suara yang lembut.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya perlahan. "Kita ini _mate _dan pasti akan bersama."

Draco memberikan senyuman yang sangat menawan kepada Harry, membuat nafas dari remaja berambut hitam itu tercekat karena melihat senyuman yang menakjubkan tersebut. Senyuman itu terlalu indah untuk ukuran seorang manusia, harusnya hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang ilegal untuk dilakukan.

Draco menatap lurus ke arah danau, menatap jernihnya air danau yang dimiliki oleh manor ayahnya itu.

"Kalau kata 'seandainya' itu terjadi, aku bisa memberikan gambarannya padamu. Seandaianya semua ini tidak terjadi seperti sekarang ini, maka aku tidak akan berada di sini. Kalau ayah tidak mengambilku dari keluarga Malfoy maka dapat dipastikan aku akan menjadi orang seperti Alex, aku akan membencimu tanpa alasan yang jelas atau yang terlebih parah adalah menolak ikatan antara dirimu dan aku. Harry, kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri kalau kata 'seandainya' itu terjadi." Jawab Draco. "Dan bila itu tidak akan terjadi maka aku yang akan mengabulkannya sendiri. Jadi aku tidak akan begitu optimis kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi kalau kata 'seandainya' itu benar-benar ada."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Kata Harry, ia sedikit takut dengan apa yang barusan Draco ucapkan tadi.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan _mate-_nya itu mencerna kata-katanya. Iya, kalau 'seandainya' itu terjadi maka apa yang Draco ucapkan tadi kemungkinan besar akan terjadi, dan yang paling menakutkan untuk terjadi adalah Tristan yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil tidak akan membiarkannya untuk kembali lagi ke Inggris, bahkan Draco sendiri tidak akan merasa keberatan untuk tinggal selamanya di Italia.

Draco melirik ke arah Harry, ia menemukan remaja manis itu masih tercengang setelah mendengar penjelasannya tadi.

* * *

Harry benar-benar terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu sedikitpun. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya dan meskipun ini sulit untuk diakui namun Harry tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Draco. Memang mereka berdua baru beberapa hari mengenal satu sama lain, tapi entah mengapa Harry merasa begitu dekat dengan Draco dan selalu ingin berada di sampingnya, tidak ingin kata tidak. Harry tahu kalau ia memang egois, memikirkan kata 'seandainya' hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan akibatnya bila benar hal itu terjadi. Dan seperti kata Draco tadi kalau _mate-_nya itu tidak akan berada di sampingnya benar-benar membuat Harry takut, bukan karena Harry adalah seorang _seraphine _yang terus membutuhkan _mate _mereka, namun karena Harry memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuk pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Meskipun perasaan itu berada jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam tapi Harry yakin kalau ia memiliki hal itu.

Remaja manis berdarah _seraphine _itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi tubuh Draco, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan tangan Draco memeluk pinggangnya dan membuat Harry semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau...kalau akan menjadi seperti ini." Kata Harry pelan, sungguh pelan sehingga hampir saja Draco tidak mendengarnya.

"_It's okay, Harry." _Ujar Draco pelan, ia menempelkan wajahnya pada kepala Harry, menghirup aroma floral dari sana. "Setiap orang berhak memiliki mimpi mereka, termasuk dirimu."

Harry mengangguk pelan, ia mengerti hal itu. Sebuah senyum terukir manis di bibirnya, remaja itu memegang wajah Draco menggunakan kedua tangannya sebelum ia membuat Draco untuk menunduk sedikit agar Harry bisa mencium bibir _mate-_nya dengan mudah. Keduanya berciuman untuk beberapa saat, ciuman itu begitu manis, begitu perlahan tanpa diiringi oleh nafsu atau sebagainya. Harry bisa merasakan bibir lembut Draco melumat bibirnya secara perlahan, membuatnya mendesah pelan penuh kenikmatan. Kedua tangannya yang pada awalnya memegang wajah Draco kini turun untuk memeluk leher Draco, Harry begitu menikmati sensasi dari ciuman yang Draco berikan sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya kini berbaring terlentang dengan Draco berada di atas tubuhnya, menciumi leher kecoklatan milik Harry dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Sebuah tanda yang mengatakan kalau Harry adalah milik Draco, bukan milik siapapun lagi kecuali sang pangeran itu sendiri.

"Dray..." desah Harry pelan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan tangan Draco mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Draco menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menatap Harry secara sekilas, kekasihnya itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan melenguh pelan, sebuah tanda merah bekas gigitan yang Draco tinggalkan pada leher Harry terlihat begitu membara, membuat Draco begitu puas karena ia telah menandai Harry sebagai miliknya. Draco membuka kancing baju yang tengah dikenakan Harry, satu demi satu dengan perlahan-lahan. Dari sana Draco bisa melihat kulit kecoklatan yang begitu ranum milik Harry, ia ingin menandai tubuh yang indah itu dengan tanda miliknya.

"Draco!" pekik Harry penuh kenikmatan saat kekasihnya itu menggerayangi dadanya dan mencium benda berwarna pink yang ada pada dadanya.

Draco mencium benda itu dengan begitu sensual, menjilatinya dengan perlahan sementara tangan kanannya itu memencet kembarannya. Harry menggeliat pelan, tidak tahan dengan godaan tangan yang nakal itu. Ia menarik kepala Draco ke arah putingnya untuk memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada kembarannya.

Apapun yang dilakukan Draco pada tubuhnya itu terasa begitu luar biasa, belum pernah Harry merasakan yang seperti ini selama hidupnya. Dan kenikmatannya itu semakin berlipat ganda saat tahu orang yang menyentuh tubuhnya itu adalah Draco yang merupakan _mate-_nya.

"Kau suka dengan itu, _dear?" _tanya Draco pelan, suaranya begitu seksi dan hal itu membuat Harry menggigil tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Harry menatap Draco dengan sepasang mata emerald yang kini berwarna sangat gelap karena dipenuhi oleh hasrat di sana, dan Harry sendiri tidak kecewa saat ekspresi Draco juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Kekasihnya itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seperti seorang predator yang akan memangsa korbannya, dan dalam istilah ini Harry adalah mangsa yang dimaksud.

Draco melambaikan tangan kanannya, dan tidak lama itu pun Harry terkejut karena ia mendapati pakaian yang dikenakannya menghilang dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan Harry telanjang bulat seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan di hadapan Draco yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

Seketika itupun wajah Harry memerah, merah padam seperti seekor kepiting. Ia merasa begitu _submissive _di hadapan Draco yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan menatapnya dengan penuh hasrat. Kedua mata silver kebiruan itu terlihat begitu biru gelap karena hasrat dan nafsu yang memenuhinya, mereka terfokus pada diri Harry.

"Draco... kita ada di hutan!" protes Harry, ia begitu malu.

Sebuah senyuman nakal muncul di wajah tampan Draco, pemuda itu membelai perut datar Harry sebelum meletakkan tangannya pada pangkal paha kekasihnya.

"Dan di sini hanya ada kau dan aku saja." Bisik Draco di telinga Harry sebelum mencium bagian belakang telinga Harry, membuat remaja berambut hitam itu melenguh penuh nikmat. "Tidak akan ada yang melihat."

Harry sama sekali tidak tahu kalau bagian itu begitu sensitif dan membuatnya mengejang seketika. Apa yang dilakukan Draco tidak berhenti di situ saja,

"Ta... oh...oh... tapi, Draco... kalau ada or... orang yang melihat... oh yes... kita?" tanya Harry dengan diselingi oleh lenguhan.

Draco yang tengah memberikan perhatian pada tubuh Harry itu hanya memberikan seringai padanya, dan dalam benak Harry seringai itu pun juga sangat seksi. Oh... apa yang ada dalam diri Draco itu memang memberikan teriakan yang sangat seksi.

"Biarkan mereka melihatnya, Harry." Jawab Draco, "Untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku membunuh mereka karena berani-beraninya melihat apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Oh... yes, Draco!" desis Harry.

Draco baru saja akan memulai _foreplay _ini pada saat itu juga namun mood-nya berubah menjadi suram saat ia melihat sebuah pendar cahaya mendekat pada mereka. Dengan sigap Draco menangkap bulatan cahaya tersebut.

Remaja berambut hitam yang masih berbaring itu hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang tentu saja masih dipenuhi oleh hasrat dan nafsu yang tinggi, namun saat ia melihat ekspresi Draco yang penuh dengan rasa serius di sana, Harry pun langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry penasaran, ia mencoba untuk menutupi tubuhnya namun percuma saja melihat dia tengah telanjang seperti ini di tengah hutan. Bahkan pakaiannya yang Draco hilangkan tadi juga tidak tahu kemana.

Draco yang melihat kondisi Harry langsung memeluk tubuh kecilnya, mencoba untuk membuat Harry tidak kedinginan sedikitpun juga. Harry merasa senang dengan apa yang Draco lakukan, selain karena tubuh Draco jauh lebih hangat dari dirinya juga karena Draco itu sangat nyaman.

"Bola pesan, sepertinya dari salah satu anak Slytherin." Jawab Draco.

"Bola pesan? Aku baru tahu kalau sihir bisa mengirimkan pesan seperti itu selain menggunakan burung hantu atau _fire call _lewat floo."

Draco tersenyum hangat karena kepolosan Harry, ia mencium kening Harry tepat pada bekas sambaran petir yang membuatnya dijuluki sebagai anak terpilih.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari, Harry. Nah, kita lihat dari mana benda ini berasal." Kata Draco.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan apa yang Draco katakan tadi.

Draco menggumamkan kalimat '_Finite' _dengan sangat pelan sampai Harry sulit untuk mendengar Draco menggumamkannya, Harry begitu takjub ketika Draco mem buka telapak tangannya dan benda yang bercahaya tadi melayang setinggi 5 cm dari atas telapak tangan Draco.

"Draco, kau harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Kita memiliki masalah yang serius." Suara Blaise muncul dari benda itu sebelum benda tersebut hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya yang kecil-kecil dan akhirnya tak bersisa.

Baik Harry dan Draco hanya memandang serpihan cahaya itu untuk sementara sebelum keduanya menangkap pesan Blaise tadi, Draco yang sebenarnya malas untuk kembali ke Hogwarts akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke sana lagi ketika ia melihat wajah serius Harry. Ia menghela nafas karena itu.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mem-_Fire calling _Alex atau Blaise, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts." Kata Draco, ia berdiri dari posisinya.

Saat ia melihat ke arah Harry, _mate-_nya itu hanya memberikan glare pada Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Draco.

"Draconis, kau lupa kalau aku tengah tidak mengenakan baju sedikitpun. Kau menghilangkan bajuku tadi." Kata Harry menjelaskan, dengan ekspresi marah namun terlihat begitu imut dalam benak Draco. "Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke manor dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini." Jawab Draco singkat dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Kontan wajah Harry langsung bersemu merah, "Draco!" teriak Harry, ia sangat malu. "_Pervert."_

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena itu, ia berjalan ke belakang pohon dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, yang ternyata benda itu adalah baju Harry yang terlipat begitu rapi. Draco memberikan baju itu kepada Harry, kekasihnya menerima lepatan baju itu dengan wajah yang masih sangat merah dan terlihat begitu manis.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu memberikan senyuman kecil untuk Harry sebelum membantu kekasihnya itu untuk mengenakan bajunya, tidak lama setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju Riddle Manor.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britania Raya**

Alexander Malfoy merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras, sakit kepalanya itu kambuh lagi. Pemuda berambut pirang yang juga menjadi ketua murid laki-laki pada tahun ini hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya melihat kebodohan Gryffindor yang setiap tahun tidak ada habis-habisnya. Terkadang Alex hanya bisa bersyukur dirinya tidak diseleksi untuk menempati asrama yang didirikan oleh Godric itu, bukan hanya ayahnya yang akan membunuhnya kalau ia berada di sana, juga karena ia tidak suka mendengar komentar yang Draco akan lemparkan padanya kalau mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Alex tahu kalau Draco tidak akan memberikan komentar apapun, melihat adik kembarnya itu adalah orang tertutup yang jarang mengeluarkan pendapat kecuali kalau ia memang ditanya, namun Alex mempunyai ego yang sangat besar dan ego itu tidak akan suka bila apa yang ia lakukan terbilang salah. Oleh karena itu Alex tidak akan mengakuinya.

Kembali ke awal mula permasalahan, Alex melihat keadaan para Gryffindor yang dipimpin oleh Weasel dan Finnigan berada di garis depan, di belakang mereka telah berdiri beberapa murid Gryffindor yang berwajah garang. Kelihatannya mereka siap untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang berani untuk mengganggu mereka. Alex memutar kedua bola matanya sekali lagi karena ini.

Sementara di hadapan mereka yaitu murid Gryffindor telah berdiri beberapa murid Slytherin yang dipimpin oleh Pansy Parkinson dan Daphne Greengrass, kedua teman perempuannya itu hanya berdiri dengan anggun seperti biasanya, namun mereka tidak memberikan senyum seperti yang mereka lakukan, melainkan keduanya berwajah dingin dan Alex tahu benar kalau Weasel bertindak macam-macam maka mereka berdua tidak akan tinggal diam. Meskipun keduanya adalah perempuan dan secara fisik berukuran lebih kecil dari murid laki-laki itu, tapi Alex sangat yakin kalau keduanya mampu menendang para Gryffindor dengan sangat keras. Bagaimanapun juga keduanya itu adalah putri dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni, sementara Daphne sendiri seperti yang Alex dengar adalah tangan kanan dari Draco setelah Blaise sendiri. Jadi kemampuan gadis itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian para ular busuk telah menculik Harry, cepat kembalikan dia pada kami!" suara dari seorang Ron Weasley terdengar begitu membahana.

Pansy memberikan glare pada pemuda itu, "Sudah kukatakan kalau kami tidak tahu! Berapa kali aku harus bilang agar kalian mengerti!" ujarnya yang terlihat begitu kesal.

"Jangan bohong, Parkinson. Apakah ini rencana dari pelahap maut junior seperti kalian untuk menculik Harry sehingga Kau-Tahu-Siapa bisa menyerang kami!" kata Ron lagi, kali ini diselingi oleh sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan.

Beberapa orang yang mendengar perkataan Ron, terutama para Gryffindor (kecuali Hermione) langsung mengangguk setuju. Beberapa Hufflepuff yang ketakutan dan senang bergosip itu juga meng-iyakan saja dan mulai berbisik-bisik, sementara para Ravenclaw yang kebanyakan adalah murid pintar yang terpelajar hanya diam saja, tetapi mereka sedikit meragukan apakah perkataan dari anak laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah benar atau tidak sebab dari apa yang mereka ketahui itu tidak semua Slytherin jahat dan menjadi pelahap maut.

Daphne dan Alex yang mendengarkan itu hanya memutar kedua mata mereka, merasa kalau orang yang bernama Ron Weasley itu begitu kekanak-kanakan sebab ia memberikan tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal tetapi ia sendiri tidak sanggup mengucapkan nama sang pangeran kegelapan.

"Ayolah, Weasley. Apakah kau pikir semua Slytherin itu adalah pelahap maut? Dari apa yang kudengar mereka yang menjadi pelahap maut itu juga berasal dari rumah singa itu sendiri." Kata Alex dengan santai.

Karena mengatakan hal itu Dean Thomas yang merasa tidak terima langsung mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Teriak Ron.

Alex menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin. Ia adalah Malfoy dan Malfoy dilahirkan dengan kekuatan pengendalian diri di dalam genggaman tangan mereka, jadi ucapan tidak sopan dari Weasley itu sama artinya dengan sampah yang tidak berguna. Alex harus mengabaikannya.

"20 poin kuambil dari Gryffindor karena telah berani mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada ketua murid laki-laki." Kata Alex kepada Thomas, "Benarkah seperti itu, Weasel. Bukankah si 'tikus' yang menjadi peliharaanmu itu juga salah satu dari mereka?"

Wajah Ron langsung pucat pasi karena Malfoy mengingatkannya akan Scabbers yang tidak lain adalah bentuk _animangus _dari Peter Pettigrew, sang pengkhianat dari Gryffindor dan juga seorang pelahap maut.

"Kau hanya omong kosong, Ferret-face! Kita semua tahu kalau Slytherin itu adalah rumah ular busuk yang kebanyakan adalah pelahap maut, atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri adalah bagian dari mereka!" sahut Seamus Finnigan dengan nada pedas.

Hermione yang mendengar hal itu langsung menahan nafasnya, ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi sebab Daphne pernah memberitahunya kalau Alex memang salah satu bagian dari _pion-_nya Voldemort. Mengetahui hal itu gadis kelahiran muggle yang bernama Hermione tersebut tidak melaporkannya kepada Dumbledore seperti yang semua orang pikir, tidak... gadis itu jauh lebih pintar untuk membaca situasi dan ia akan berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak seperti yang Gryffindor lakukan.

Sang ketua murid perempuan itu mengawasi pertengkaran mereka dari belakang Ron, ia melihat ke arah Alex dan menemukan wajah tampan pemuda itu hanya sedingin es, sama sekali tidak bereaksi meskipun Seamus telah menghinanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan itu, Finnigan? Kau mau tahu apakah aku ini pelahap maut atau tidak." Ujar Alex.

"Aku selalu tahu kalau kau adalah pelahap maut, semua orang juga tahu kalau keluarga Malfoy itu adalah keluarga penyihir gelap. Lihat saja, pasti di tangan kirinya ada tatto pelahap maut yang sangat menjijikkan." Kata Seamus untuk sekali lagi. "Lebih rendah dari apapun juga yang pernah kutemui."

Baik Ron dan Seamus memberikan tatapan penuh kemenangan, mereka yakin kalau dibalik lengan panjang yang Malfoy selalu kenakan pasti ia memiliki tatto berupa tengkorak hitam dengan ular yang keluar dari mulutnya, tanda kegelapan yang menunjukkan kalau ia adalah pengikut dari Voldemort.

Memang rencana mereka pada awalnya adalah untuk mencari Harry yang telah 'diculik' oleh para Slytherin dan menyerahkannya kepada pangeran kegelapan, namun mengungkapkan kalau Malfoy dan beberapa Slytherin adalah pelahap maut adalah bonus yang menyenangkan juga.

Mereka semua yang berada di aula besar menatap ke arah Alexander yang tengah memegang lengan kirinya yang terselubung oleh lengan panjang kemejanya. Hermione tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, meskipun ia tahu kalau di balik lengan itu tersembunyi tatto yang mengerikan ia tidak ingin semua orang tahu dan pada akhirnya menangkap Alex, atau lebih parahnya menjebloskannya ke Azkaban.

"Alex." Ujar Daphne pelan.

"Sst... tidak apa-apa." Balas Alex.

"Ayo tunjukkan, pelahap maut junior Malfoy!" kata Ron, nadanya begitu sombong seperti orang yang merasa kalau ia benar dalam situasi ini.

Alex yang terlihat ragu-ragu itu menatap ke arah Hermione, gadis itu memberikan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran di sana dan hal itu ditujukan kepada Alex. Mereka semua menahan nafasnya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Alex.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka kancing lengan kiri kemejanya, secara perlahan ia menggulung lengan kemeja itu. Hermione tidak berani menatapnya sehingga ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka dan akan hilang saat ia terbangun. Sementara Ron dan anak laki-laki Gryffindor lainnya memiliki senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan. Beberapa Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw merasa mata mereka melebar untuk melihat lengan kiri Alex untuk menjawab apakah ketua murid mereka seorang pelahap maut atau bukan.

Daphne yang berdiri di samping Alex sedikit menghindarkan pandangannya untuk tidak melihat hal itu.

Dan Alex pun menggulung lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan lengan kirinya kepada siapa saja yang mau melihatnya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir, oh ya... chapter ini adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun Harry, meskipun telat tapi setidaknya aku memberi hadiah :p

Author: Sky


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K Rowling

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, Creature!fic, Twin!Draco, Ron!Bashing, etc

Pairing: DMHP, AMHG, BZNL, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Drama, etc

* * *

AN: Hai semuanya, maaf ya aku baru bisa update sekarang ini. Semoga chapter yang ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Nah, selamat membaca!

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britania Raya**

Untuk sesaat mereka semua tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosok seorang Alexander Lucius Malfoy yang saat itu tengah memperlihatkan lengan kirinya kepada mereka semua di aula besar. Senyum puas yang muncul di wajah Ron dan beberapa Gryffindor lainnya secara perlahan-lahan langsung memudar, untuk sesaat mereka tercengang sebelum perasaan marah menghampiri mereka. Kali ini berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Hermione, yang juga seorang Gryffindor seperti temannya. Dia merasa sangat lega, wajahnya yang mencerminkan rasa kekhawatiran pada awalnya, kini sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi lega, seolah bebannya yang berat terasa terangkat dari pundak kecilnya. Mata kecoklatan milik gadis itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru milik Alex, Hermione tidak bisa membantu untuk memberikan seulas senyum manis kepada pemuda tersebut.

Sementara itu, Alex sendiri memandang Weasley dan beberapa Gryffindor dengan perasaan penuh kemenangan, lengangnya yang mereka pikir mempunyai tanda seperti yang Voldemort miliki sama sekali tidak terbukti. Yang ada di sana hanya kulit putih yang bersih, sama sekali tidak ternoda dengan tatto yang menandakan kalau dia adalah seorang pelahap maut. Teori dari Weasley sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Weasley?" tanya Alex dengan nadanya yang masih penuh kemenangan, ia menurunkan lengan bajunya ke tempat semula. "Apa kau sudah puas dengan hasilnya? Ini membuktikan kalau kau dan para pengikutmu itu adalah orang bodoh yang mengada-ada."

Mata biru milik Ron berkilat-kilat, "Diam kau, Malfoy. Aku tahu kalau kau memiliki tatto pelahap maut itu, cepat tunjukkan padaku!" teriaknya dengan suara lantang.

"Weasley, kau tadi sudah melihatnya sendiri kalau aku bukanlah seorang pelahap maut karena aku tidak memiliki tatto yang kau sebut-sebut itu, Weasel. Apa kau masih belum puas mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Kata Alex dengan nada mencemooh. "Atau mungkin matamu yang mulai rabut seperti orang tua."

Hampir semua murid Slytherin yang berada di pihak Alex tertawa terang-terangan, Daphne dan Pansy memberikan seringai kemenangan kepada para Gryffindor bodoh yang ada di hadapan mereka semua. Bahkan beberapa murid dari Ravenclaw ataupun dari Hufflepuff juga menemukan kalau kebodohan para Gryffindor yang dipimpin oleh Ron adalah sekelompok orang-orang bodoh yang berpikiran begitu dangkal. Wajah Weasley terlihat begitu merah sebelum berubah menjadi keunguan, tanda kalau dia benar-benar tengah murka.

"MALFOY, AKU TAHU KALAU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA. DAN AKU YAKIN KALAU KAU JUGALAH YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN HARRY!" teriakan dari seorang Ron Wealey terdengar begitu membahana.

Hermione yang tidak tahan akan hal itu lagi segera mengambil tindakan, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Ron dan mengucapkan _Silencio _sebelum menariknya mundur.

"Ronald Weasley, sudah cukup kau mempermalukan kami di depan semua murid-murid!" ujar Hermione, terdengar begitu berbahaya dan sangat dingin.

"Tapi, 'Mione..." kata-kata Ron terputus saat pintu besar yang menjadi pintu masuk ke aula besar terbuka.

Pandangan dari semua murid tertuju pada dua sosok yang berdiri di sana. Salah satu dari kedua sosok tadi adalah orang sama yang saat ini tengah 'hilang' dan menjadi sumber pokok pertengkaran di antara mereka, Harry Potter berdiri di samping murid baru yang berasal dari Durmstrang, Christopher Hammond, yang terlihat begitu bosan seperti biasanya. Harry menatap Ron dengan tatapan tajam, mereka yang ada di sana bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan petir yang muncul di balik sepasang mata emerald tersebut. Tatapan itu mencoba untuk menyayat-nyayat sosok dari mantan sahabat baiknya, Harry berjalan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Harry... syukurlah kau selamat." Ujar suara kecil dari seorang Ginny Weasley, ia berlari dan menghampiri Harry.

Gadis itu berniat ingin memeluk Harry dengan sangat erat. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Harry segera menghindar dari pelukan Ginny. Ia tidak mempedulikan ekspresi marah dan kecewa yang Ginny perlihatkan padanya, Harry terus berjalan menghampiri Ron, menciptakan penghalang di antara Alex dan Ron.

"Jadi sekarang kau khawatir padaku sehingga mau mencariku? Atau ini hanya sebuah trik saja agar kau bisa mencari alasan untuk menghancurkan Malfoy dan para Slytherin di depan yang lainnya?" tanya Harry dengan nada dingin.

"Harry, Hermione dan yang lainnya begitu khawatir padamu. Aku lega Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak menangkapmu saat ini. Atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah membunuhmu." Ujar Ron, mencoba mengelak.

"Voldemort, Ron. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya secara jelas. Dan kau pikir dirimu seorang Gryffindor?" ujar Harry, suaranya begitu lantang. "Kau berpikir begitu karena kau takut aku akan mati sehingga tidak ada pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkanmu lagi, 'kan!"

Daphne yang melihat hal itu berbisik kepada Pansy dengan suara lirih, "Wow, Potter punya nyali."

Pansy hanya membalas bisikan itu dengan seringai tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Tu... tunggu, Harry." Ron tidak bisa membalas perkataan Harry, ia mencoba untuk mencari objek baru dan menemukan seorang Slytherin yang tidak lain adalah Chris a.k.a Draco tengah mengawasi mereka dari arah pintu masuk.

"Dan ini pasti adalah ulahmu telah mempengaruhi Harry untuk memalingkan dia dari Gryffindor!" tuduh Ron dengan suara membahana kepada Draco.

Draco atau Christopher mengedipkan kelopak matanya sekali saat semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya, tidak terkecuali tatapan garang yang diberikan Weasley padanya.

"Jangan menuduh Dra...Chris seperti itu, Ron!" pekik Harry, ia sedikit panik karena hampir saja nama 'Draco' keluar dari lidahnya. Harry tidak menyangka kalau dirinya sebodoh ini.

"Jadi sekarang dia menjadi 'Chris', Harry? Apa kau mengencaninya atau kau memang ada hubungan dengan Slytherin busuk itu?" ujar Seamus Finnigan yang sama murkanya dengan Ron.

Harry memberinya glare kepada remaja dari Irlandia tersebut, sejak Harry kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini, Seamus selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menidurinya, tapi Harry yang sigap selalu bisa berkelit dari taringnya yang tajam itu. Hal ini sama sekali tidak membantu karena baik Seamus maupun Dean sama-sama mempunyai hasrat yang begitu besar kepada Harry, mereka akan menggunakan segala kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan saat ini Harry merasa lega karena ia telah menemukan _mate-_nya dalam diri Draco, ia yakin kekasihnya itu mampu untuk melindunginya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau itu memang benar!" kata Harry dengan nada marah. "Chris dan aku memang ada hubungan!"

Harry bisa mendengar nada kecewa dari beberapa murid perempuan, mereka tidak pernah mengetahui kalau Harry itu _gay, _namun ada beberapa juga yang merasa setuju karena baik Harry maupun Chris itu sama-sama keren. Dan tidak sedikit juga murid laki-laki yang telah mengincar Harry sejak dulu juga merasa kecewa.

"Tapi, Harry... dia Slytherin." Tunjuk Ron kepada Chris yang mulai beranjak dari posisi awalnya untuk berjalan menghampiri grupnya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya kalau dia Slytherin, Ron. Chris itu juga manusia, sama seperti dirimu dan yang lainnya. Jangan katakan lagi kalau ini gara-gara persaingan di antara Gryffindor-Slytherin, Ron, semuanya itu Cuma omong kosong!" Harry beradu mulut dengan Ron.

"Harry... kau harus membuka matamu, dia itu orang brengsek yang licik. Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Apa jangan-jangan si brengsek itu telah memberimu ramuan cinta?" kata Ron, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Harry.

Daphne yang berdiri di samping Draco mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang pemuda berandal itu menggunakan kutukan maut, berani-beraninya dia mengatakan Draco 'Brengsek'. Apa Weasley tidak mengaca pada dirinya sendiri? Dia jauh lebih Brengsek dari Draco. Tindakannya di masa lalu yang menyerang Harry adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh siapapun dan sekarang berani-beraninya dia memanggil Draco dengan sebutan Brengsek?

Sebuah lengan kuat mencengkeram pinggangnya, Daphne menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Alex menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidak maju ke depan dan memberi Weasley pelajaran yang tidak akan dia lupakan.

Tindakan dari Daphne tadi cukup untuk membuat Draco terkesan luar biasa, apa yang dilakukan oleh Daphne tersebut mirip seperti seorang ibu yang mencoba untuk melindungi anak-anaknya dari seorang pemangsa seperti Weasley.

"Lalu, dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku itu 'Brengsek' dan 'tidak bertanggung jawab' seperti yang kau katakan, Weasley?" tanya Draco dengan nada bosan, seolah-olah menanggapi Weasley adalah hal yang paling membosankan dan tidak berguna di dunia.

"Karena kau adalah Slytherin, mereka itu semuanya adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia."

"Cukup, Mr. Weasley." Ujar sebuah suara dalam yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

Di depan aula besar telah berdiri Severus Snape dengan jubah hitamnya yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Mantan profesor di bidang ramuan yang sekarang menjadi pengajar pada pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tersebut memberikan glare kepada para Gryffindor, terutama kepada Ron yang sedari tadi menghina murid Slytherin. Ron yang menatap Snape terlihat tidak berkutik, ia memang tidak menyukai Slytherin dan juga Snape, tapi dia cukup pintar untuk tidak melawan seorang profesor, apalagi bila nama dari profesor itu adalah Severus Snape yang Ron ketahui adalah mata-mata dari pihak Order, serta orang yang terkenal sebagai orang berbahaya di Hogwarts.

Snape berjalan menghampiri kerumunan yang ada di tengah aula besar, jubahnya yang melambai-lambai memberikan kesan begitu mendramatisir yang mengikutinya. Laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu tersebut diikuti oleh profesor Mc. Gonnagall yang bermuka masam. Sama seperti Gryffindor lainnya, wanita yang mempunyai bentuk _animangus _seekor kucing juga tidak menyukai Slytherin, tetapi Mc. Gonnagall masih bisa menekan rasa ketidaksukaannya dan berlaku cukup adil bagi semuanya.

"Aku sudah melihat perdebatan yang tidak ada artinya ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mr. Weasley, kurasa otakmu sama sekali tidak berkembang sejak dulu, kau menilai orang hanya dari asal asrama mereka. Kupotong 100 poin dari Gryffindor karena telah membuat keributan yang tidak ada gunanya seperti ini, dan 50 poin kuberikan pada Slytherin karena telah berani untuk membela anggota asramanya." Ujar Snape dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Tapi, Professor..." Ron mencoba untuk protes tapi ia dipotong oleh Snape. Apa yang dilakukan Snape tidak adil.

"Dan detensi bersama Mr. Filch selama sebulan untukmu dan Finnigan." Tambah Snape kepada Ron.

Harry melihat Ron dan yang lainnya memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada professornya tersebut. Detensi bersama Filch adalah hukuman yang jauh lebih buruk daripada dengan Hagrid. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Filch adalah seorang _squib _tersadis yang pernah ada. Harry meringis kecil melihat ekspresi dari Ron, semoga saja dengan apa yang Snape berikan itu mampu membuatnya jera, sayangnya Harry tidak berpikir kalau Ron adalah seorang Weasley dan seorang Weasley itu tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam keadaan apapun.

Snape membalikkan badannya kepada semua murid-murid yang tengah menonton pertunjukan yang mendebarkan tersebut, ia memberikan glare kepada mereka, termasuk kepada Slytherin. Kelihatannya mood sang professor tersebut sangat buruk, bahkan Mc Gonnagall yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Snape tidak mampu memberikan komentar apapun kepadanya. Wanita itu memilih untuk diam saja, meskipun Snape jauh lebih muda darinya tetapi reputasi Snape sebagai mata-mata dari pihak Order serta kemampuannya yang hebat membuat Mc Gonnagall bungkam.

"Anggap kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh Weasley dan teman-temannya itu adalah kesalahan mereka." Gumam Snape, ia menatap ke arah Alex. "Berikan instruksi kepada yang lainnya untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing, aku tidak ingin melihat seorang murid pun yang berkeliaran di dalam kastil setelah makan malam selain para prefect atau ketua murid yang bertugas atau aku akan memberikan detensi yang tidak akan terlupakan."

Nadanya yang dingin dan cara pengucapannya yang pelan tersebut mampu membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang mendengarnya berdiri, cara Snape memang sadis seperti seorang pembunuh, tetapi cara itu memang jauh lebih efektif daripada berteriak. Alex menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan kalau ia setuju dengan Snape tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Mereka semua yang berada di aula besar melihat Snape berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti dengan lambaian jubah hitamnya yang terlihat begitu mendramatisir. Sementara itu Mc Gonnagall yang menatap Ron, memberikan tatapan penuh kekecewaan.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Weasley. Aku berharap banyak padamu tetapi kau malah bertindak di luar rasionalitas, menuduh salah seorang murid terlebih lagi seorang ketua murid menjadi pelahap maut adalah hal yang tidak bisa diterima.

"Aku harap detensi yang diberikan oleh profesor Snape bisa membuatmu untuk berfikir dua kali sebelum mengambil tindakan yang gegabah." Ujar Mc Gonnagall, ia berjalan meninggalkan Ron untuk menghampiri Harry.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Mr. Potter." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan aula besar juga.

Harry memberikan senyuman kecil karena hal itu, ia senang karena kesalahpahaman yang ada di antara mereka sudah bisa terselesaikan. Senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama saat Harry mengetahui kalau Ron masih menatapnya dengan penuh dendam seperti biasanya, mata biru yang biasanya melihat Harry dengan keluguan itu kini berubah menjadi penuh emosi, Harry tidak mengerti dengan apa yang merubah Ron menjadi seperti ini. Apakah sejak dulu Ron telah seperti ini? Harry tahu kalau Ron dan beberapa anggota dari keluarga Weasley telah memanfaatkannya, tetapi apa pantas mereka memanfaatkan seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai sihir seperti Harry? Rasanya Harry tidak ingin percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada, tetapi seberapa lamapun ia berada dalam penyangkalan tetap saja tidak akan merubah kenyataan yang ada.

"Mungkin kali ini kau menang, Potter. Tapi lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu membayar semua yang pernah kau lakukan pada kami. Dasar pengkhianat!" hardik Ron, nadanya penuh kemarahan dan dendam yang ditujukan kepada Harry.

Setelah puas mengatakan itu, Ron bersama para Gryffindor lainnya meninggalkan aula besar.

Harry menundukkan wajahnya, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sebagai _comfort _untuk dirinya sendiri. Remaja manis tersebut masih menundukkan kepalanya meskipun Draco memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, ia sedikit lega dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco padanya, membuatnya merasa terlindungi meskipun Harry tahu kalau semua mata saat ini tengah tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini, aku pikir pada awalnya Ron adalah temanku." Kata Harry dengan suara kecil, suaranya sedikit mengecil karena ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco.

"_I'm sorry, Harry." _Gumam Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry menggeleng pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, ia menggenggam kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Draco dengan erat di bagian depan.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, Chris?" tanya Hermione, ia cukup pintar untuk memanggil Draco dengan nama samarannya.

"Aku harap begitu." Jawab Draco kalem. Pemuda itu membelai rambut Harry dengan lembut, dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Dalam hati ia akan membuat Weasley untuk membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Harry.

Harry adalah mate-nya, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyakitinya terutama orang-orang yang tidak berguna seperti Weasley. Kalau Harry tidak akan bertindak, maka Draco-lah yang akan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Ia akan membuat Weasley menyesal sampai ia memohon-mohon untuk diampuni oleh Harry. Tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan orang terpenting bagi Draco. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya itu, Draco merasakan sebuah emosi aneh yang dinamakan kemarahan dan ambisi ingin membalas dendam.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, apabila ada salah atau kurang sesuai, aku minta maaf. Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun sangat aku nantikan, dan terima kasih lagi n_n

Author: Sky


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Au, OOC, Slash, twin!Draco, powerful!Draco, Creature!Harry, MPREG

Pairing: DMHP, others

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Adventure, etc

* * *

AN: Maaf telat update

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britania Raya**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian yang ditimbulkan oleh para Gryffindor berlalu, keadaan yang sebelumnya sangat mencekam kini terlihat begitu lenggang, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada waktu terakhir ini. Beberapa Slytherin yang masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu tidak akan melepaskan semuanya berlalu begitu saja, mereka langsung menunjukkan wajah penuh kemenangan kepada Weasley dan kawan-kawannya, mereka tidak peduli kalau wajah Weasley menjadi merah padam atau apalah namanya, mereka hanya senang untuk mengingatkan Weasley kalau dia berada di pihak yang kalah. Dan hal itu juga tidak berbeda dengan para Gryffindor, mereka mencari kesempatan untuk bisa menjatuhkan para Slytherin. Andaikan saja ada orang yang berada di pihak netral, maka orang itu pasti bisa melihat ketegangan di antara kedua kubu itu seperti sebuah permainan bola tenis yang terus digilir dari satu pihak ke pihak yang lain.

Bahkan Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw yang seharusnya berada di pihak netral kini telah mengambil posisi, di mana Ravenclaw berpihak kepada Slytherin dan Hufflepuff berpihak kepada Gryffindor. Dalam sejarah Hogwarts, belum pernah ada ketegangan yang mencekam di dalam tubuh internal murid seperti ini. Bahkan Dumbledore yang merupakan kepala sekolah di Hogwarts pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Hal ini sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang dialami oleh Harry. Ia merasa tenang dengan hal ini, ia telah mendapatkan Draco sebagai seorang _mate _yang akan terus melindunginya, meskipun ia tahu Harry sendiri mampu untuk melindungi diri sendiri, serta teman-teman yang Harry yakini tidak akan berpaling darinya lagi seperti Ron. Namun di lain sisi Harry juga merasa sedikit khawatir, kekhawatiran terbesarnya adalah Dumbledore dan pihak _Order _yang terus membujuknya agar ia mau untuk melawan Voldemort dan bergabung pada mereka.

Harry tidak ambil pusing mengenai mereka, ia semakin menemukan ketenangan dan kejelasan mengenai siapa dirinya sendiri. Harry menemukan kalau _Seraphine _adalah makhluk yang sangat unik, mereka menyukai alam dan memiliki sihir yang berhubungan dengan elemen alam pula, sebuah elemen yang menjadi dasar dari struktur terbentuknya sihir. Buku harian milik ibunya yang Harry temukan beberapa minggu yang lalu membantunya untuk menemukan jati diri itu, Harry tidak pernah mengira kalau kisah dari seorang Lily Potter nee Evan akan memberinya sebuah petunjuk yang sangat besar untuknya. Di dalam buku harian itu terdapat sebuah penjelasan mengenai apa itu _Seraphine _dan jenisnya, serta apa yang membedakan _Seraphine _dari makhluk sihir yang lainnya, bahkan Harry menemukan fakta kalau Lily Evans adalah putri yang diadopsi dari keluarga Dursley. Harry sangat yakin kalau Dumbledore mengetahuinya, tapi ia tidak memberitahukan Harry akan hal ini dan tetap memberikannya kepada keluarga Dursley.

Harry menemukan kalau ia memiliki kekuatan yang bisa memanipulasi tumbuhan yang ada di sekitarnya, tidak hanya itu saja ia juga menemukan kalau dirinya merasa dekat dengan apa yang namanya alam seperti seorang Fae.

"Kekuatan spesial dari seorang _Seraphine _ada bermacam-macam, Harry. Dan kurasa milikmu adalah yang terkuat." Ujar Hermione saat dia dan Harry tengah berada di samping pondok Hagrid.

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry yang sedikit tidak mempercayai perkataan Hermione, ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pagar kayu besar yang ada di sana. Untuk beberapa saat Harry menatap ke arah pohon besar yang berada di sampingnya, tidak jarang pula ia menyentuh dahan kering yang ada di sana.

Dalam hati Harry ingin dahan tersebut tidak kering seperti itu sebelum akhirnya mati, dan apa yang Harry ucapkan dalam hati tersebut benar-benar terjadi, beberapa pucuk daun yang segar muncul dan akhirnya membesar sebelum menyelimuti dahan tersebut dan membuatnya sehat kembali. Dan sejak itulah Harry menemukan kekuatan yang ia miliki sebenarnya.

Hermione mengamati apa yang temannya itu lakukan, ia memberikan suara takjub saat ia melihat Harry menumbuhkan sebuah pohon bunga mawar dari dasar lantai hutan.

"Memanipulasi sesuatu yang hidup itu adalah hal yang tidak mudah, Harry. Tidak semua penyihir ataupun makhluk sihir lainnya bisa melakukan hal sama seperti yang kau lakukan." Kata Hermione yang mencoba untuk memberikan pengertian kepada Harry.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau Draco bisa melakukannya." Ujar Harry. "Aku pernah melihatnya sendiri."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya karena itu, ia masih heran mengapa Harry begitu naif dengan semua ini.

"Harry, apa yang dilakukan Draco bukanlah memanipulasi tumbuhan seperti yang kau lakukan, dia hanya menggunakan sihir dimensial waktu untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah ia rusak menjadi kembali kesedia kala sebelum ia rusak benda itu, bukan menumbuhkannya seperti dirimu." Jawab Hermione, ia benar-benar pintar seperti biasanya. "Draco adalah seorang _Mage, Shadow Mage _lebih tepatnya dari apa yang kusimpulkan. Sekuat apapun dia, Draco tidak akan bisa memanipulasi apapun yang hidup seperti yang kau lakukan, tetapi hanya bisa mengembalikannya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, Draco Malfoy tetaplah seorang penyihir keturunan _pureblood." _

Harry mengangguk kecil, mengerti dengan yang Hermione jelaskan. Sempat untuk sesaat ia menyalahkan atas kebodohannya yang tidak pernah menyadari akan hal itu, ia tahu kalau Draco sangat kuat tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia seorang _mage. _Harry tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi seorang _mage, _tapi yang pernah ia dengar kalau seorang penyihir menginginkan tingkatan yang lebih tinggi lagi seperti seorang _sorcerer _atau seorang _mage, _mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh nalar seorang manusia, sesuatu yang sangat besar dan tidak bisa dibayangkan. Harry tidak tahu bagaimana Draco memiliki kekuatan itu, mungkin ia harus menanyakannya pada Draco sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, 'Mione. Terima kasih sudah mau menjelaskannya padaku." Ujar Harry, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah manisnya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat, dalam benaknya Harry membayangkan dirinya berdiri di tengah padang rumput hijau, sesekali Harry merasakan tiupan angin semilir yang membelai kulit dan tubuhnya. Tanpa ia ketahui kalau pada keadaan nyata di mana Harry tengah berada bersama dengan Hermione, tiupan angin itu menjadi kenyataan karena secara tiba-tiba sebuah angin yang lumayan kencang bertiup ke arah mereka.

Harry yang terkejut dengan sensasi dingin tersebut langsung membuka matanya, ia menemukan Hermione tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan takjub di wajahnya. Harry tidak mengerti dengan arti dari tatapan itu, entah artinya adalah takjub atau malah keingin tahuan yang sangat tinggi. Apapun yang saat ini berada di dalam kepala Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa Harry duga.

"Wow, Harry... kalau aku tidak melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku maka aku tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini." Ujar Hermione.

Harry yang tidak mengerti akan maksud temannya itu hanya memberikan tatapan aneh yang mengatakan 'apa'. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibir mungilnya saat ia melihat wajah Harry yang sangat polos.

"Apa kau tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kalau kau mau berbaik hati padaku, 'Mione, beri tahu aku!"

"Kau memanipulasi angin, Harry. Kau pasti memikirkan sebuah angin bertiup ke arah kita, dan kenyataannya sihirmu itu mendengarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Seorang _Seraphine _memiliki sebuah keistimewaan, hal itu tergantung pada warna sayap yang mereka miliki. Ada lima buah warna yang harus kau ketahui, Harry. Di sini ada biru, putih, hitam, merah dan hijau emerald. Dan yang paling terkuat dari semuanya adalah mereka yang memiliki sayap dengan warna hijau emerald." Kata sayapku.

Harry sedikit terkejut, warna sayapnya adalah hijau emerald. Seperti telah membaca pikiran yang terlintas di dalam benak temannya itu, Hermione memberinya sebuah senyuman sebelum ia melanjutkan memberi penjelasan kepada remaja manis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Setiap _Seraphine _tidak ada yang _dominant, _mereka selalu _submissive _meski yang terlahir adalah seorang laki-laki. Jadi aku tidak akan heran kalau _mate-_mu adalah Draco yang akan menjadi _dominant-_mu, Harry." Hermione melihat semburat kemerahan di wajah Harry, sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Hermione. "Dan apa kau tahu kalau _male Seraphine _dapat hamil, Harry?"

Kedua mata Harry terbelalak lebar sementara mulutnya menganga, jantungnya berdetak begitu keras saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Hermione. Dia bisa hamil? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di otak Harry, ia membayangkan apa yang akan Draco lakukan padanya kalau ia tahu Harry bisa hamil. Sedikit yang Harry ketahui, sebenarnya Draco sudah mengetahui hal itu jauh sebelum Harry menyadarinya sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu." Ujar Harry lirih.

Hermione tertawa kecil, wajah Harry sungguh imut.

"Oleh karena itu jangan berhubungan seks tanpa pengaman kalau kau tidak mau hamil. Terlebih lagi kita masih berada dalam kondisi perang."

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, 'Mione. Draco juga belum pernah menyentuhku." Kata Harry, wajahnya merona merah dan mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah temannya.

"Dia belum pernah? Aku kira kalian sudah pernah melakukannya berulang kali."

Harry memberikan glare kepada Hermione yang kelihatan tengah mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Draco tidak akan melakukan hal itu kepada Harry, bahkan kalau Harry memintanya sendiri belum tentu Draco mau berhubungan seks dengannya. Alasannya sangat singkat, Draco terlalu _gentleman _bila berurusan dengan Harry.

"Hermione, Draco itu bukan tipe orang yang kau pikirkan." Kata Harry, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu, 'Ry. Eh, sejak dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya, kemana dia?"

"Dia ada urusan dengan Blaise, Malfoy, dan Daphne. Seperti itu yang dia beritahukan padaku." Jawab Harry, wajahnya masih sedikit merah karena tadi.

Hermione menganggukkan kepala, mengerti dengan yang Harry katakan tapi juga tidak mengerti apa yang tengah keempat slytherin itu diskusikan. Suara bunyi jam besar yang berdentang di Hogwarts terdengar di telinga mereka berdua, waktu untuk makan siang telah berakhir dan saat ini saatnya para murid untuk kembali lagi mengikuti pelajaran. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sepertinya akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia menyadari Harry belum beranjak dari sana.

"Ayo!" ajak Hermione kepada temannya agar bergegas pergi.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Kau duluan saja, 'Mione, nanti aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione, ia sedikit tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Harry. Sebentar lagi kelas _Herbology _akan dimulai tetapi Harry masih saja tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Aku ingin menemui Draco dulu."

"Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Hermione untuk sekali lagi.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil, menolak tawaran temannya itu.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Jawab Harry.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Hermione pada akhirnya, ia mengambil beberapa langkah menuju kastil namun berhenti lagi sebelum menengok ke belakang, "Cepat kembali! Aku akan bilang ke profesor Sprout kalau kau tengah tidak enak badan."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Harry.

Remaja laki-laki itu melihat temannya tersebut beranjak dari sana dan berjalan lurus ke arah kastil, saat Hermione sudah tidak terlihat lagi, barulah Harry beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat, berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan sihir yang ada di sekitarnya. Draco telah mengajarinya kalau Harry ingin mencari di mana keberadaannya ia harus bisa merasakan sihir di sekitarnya, caranya dengan konsentrasi. Harry bisa merasakan sihir yang menyelimuti Hogwarts, sihir dari hutan terlarang, dan sihir milik murid-murid lainnya. Sebagai seorang _Seraphine _Harry sangat sensitif terhadap sihir, sehingga apa yang ia lakukan ini bukanlah yang sangat sulit, melainkan sangat mudah bagi dirinya.

Ia mencoba untuk mencari sebuah sihir yang sangat unik dan sihir itu adalah milik kekasihnya tercinta, dan pada saat Harry merasakan hal itu, ia membiarkan seulas senyum manis muncul di wajahnya. Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia merasakan sihir Draco tidak jauh dari sana, kaki Harry beranjak dari sana dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang. Sebenarnya apa yang Draco lakukan di hutan terlarang? Tanya Harry di dalam hati.

"Ugh.." desah Harry saat ia tersandung oleh akar pohon yang menjalar di sana, mengakibatkannya jatuh tertelungkup di atas genangan air, "Aku benci hari ini."

Ia duduk sebentar untuk membersihkan jubahnya dari lumpur yang menempel di sana, sekiranya hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. Harry memberikan glare singkat pada akar yang menjalar itu, tapi ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena bisa jatuh tersungkur karena hal yang sepele. Harry berdiri lagi dan meneruskan perjalanannya, ia mendengar sebuah suara sayup-sayup di sana, seperti sebuah perdebatan.

Harry mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara milik Daphne dan Alexander Malfoy yang tengah berdebat, remaja itu langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di sana.

Harry melihat keempat sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Daphne dan Alexander tengah berdebat dengan hebatnya, Blaise duduk di atas akar yang melingkar di sana sementara Draco sendiri, kelihatan sangat sempurna seperti biasanya itu tengah berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan ekspresinya kelihatan bosan sekali.

"Alex, Daphne, hentikan perdebatan kalian berdua ini." Ujar Draco, suaranya datar tapi sangat memerintah. Harry bergidik pelan saat mendengarnya.

"Draco, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi ke tempat itu sendiri, kami ini temanmu dan kami tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu!" ujar Daphne

"Dia tidak pergi sendirian, Greengrass. Dia pergi bersamaku." Sahut Alex.

Daphne mengarahkan death glare kepada Alex yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin, mereka berdua memang teman tapi ada suatu saat ketika keduanya saling bersaing di antara satu sama lain dan saling tidak menyukai.

"Justru karena kau ikut aku jadi khawatir, Malfoy. Tempat itu sangat berbahaya." Desis Daphne dengan suara yang berbahaya.

"Apa masalahmu!" kata Alex.

"Masalahku adalah aku ingin kau tinggal di Hogwarts dan biarkan aku atau Blaise yang ikut dengan saudaramu ini ke tempat itu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, _Dark Lord _telah memutuskannya sendiri."

Dan perdebatan yang Harry tidak ketahui apapun itu terus berlanjut, Harry menghiraukan Alex dan Daphne untuk melihat ke arah Draco. jantung Harry serasa berdetak saat sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu menatap lurus ke arah di mana Harry bersembunyi, kelihatannya keberadaannya memang sangat mustahil untuk disembunyikan dari Draco. Harry melihat Draco menggumamkan sesuatu kepadanya seperti 'kemarilah, _sweetie.'_

Seketika itu pula wajah Harry merona merah, dengan langkah perlahan Harry pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk berajak ke sana. Melihat Harry, baik Alex maupun Daphne menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua, sementara Blaise langsung memberi Harry tatapan yang mengatakan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di sini-Potter'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Potter?" tanya Alexander dengan nada geram.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy." Jawab Harry singkat.

Meskipun Harry mengetahui kalau Malfoy adalah saudara kembar dari Draco, tetap saja Harry masih tidak menyukai orang itu dan menganggapnya ia sangat mengganggu.

"Harry, mengapa bajumu kotor?" tanya Daphne

"Oh, aku tadi terjatuh di kubangan air." Jawab Harry, wajahnya memerah karena memikirkan kebodohannya itu.

Alexander memberinya senyuman sinis seperti biasanya, sementara Draco memberinya senyuman netral.

"Sudah kuduga, orang yang tidak _elegant _seperti Potter pasti ceroboh seperti biasanya." Ejek Alex.

Harry memberinya glare, "Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy, tidak ada yang menginginkan komentarmu." Sergah Harry.

Blaise yang sedari tadi duduk manis memperhatikan perdebatan di antara temannya itu akhirnya berdiri dari sana dan mengatakan.

"Alex, Harry, berhentilah mengolok-olok satu sama lain. Kelihatannya kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti." Ujar Blaise. "Sepertinya _our dear little Harry _merasa tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Draco."

Baik Daphne dan Alex menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda mengerti. Blaise beranjak dari tempatnya, disusul oleh Alex dan Daphne.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di ruang rekreasi, Draco." ujar Blaise sebelum ia dan yang lainnya pergi dari sana.

Draco mengangguk, setelah memastikan ketiga Slytherin lainnya tidak tampak lagi, ia melihat ke arah _mate-_nya. Meskipun sedikit kotor Harry masih terlihat sangat manis, Draco beranjak dari pohon tempatnya bersandar untuk berjalan menghampiri Harry. Remaja itu mencium pipi Harry dengan lembut sebelum mencium bibir yang berwarna pink manis itu. Harry begitu terlarut dengan ciuman yang diberikan Draco itu, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Draco agar pemuda itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, ia tidak ingin mengotori baju Draco dengan lumpur yang melekat di jubahnya.

"_Hello, Love." _Ujar Draco, setelah ia mengakhiri ciuman di antara mereka berdua untuk menatap ke arah kedua bola mata emerald yang lembut itu. Tatapannya begitu lembut dan penuh cinta di sana, membuat Harry merasa lemas di kedua tengkuknya dan ia akan jatuh begitu saja kalau bukan tangan kekar Draco yang melingkar di pingganggnya, kelihatannya Draco tidak peduli kalau bajunya itu kotor.

* * *

AN: Maaf aku telat update fic-fic-ku, semoga lain kali tidak telat lagi .

Author: Sky


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tetapi milik dari J.K Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, Creature!fic, Mpreg (later), Powerful!Twin!Draco

Pairing: DMHP, BZNL, others

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance, etc

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas everyone! aku begitu bersemangat untuk mengupdate seri Chasing Liberty hari ini, dan chapter inilah hasilnya. Semoga kalian suka n_n

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britania Raya**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, menyinari alam dengan sinarnya yang melambangkan kesukacitaan seperti yang tercermin di dalam hati Harry. Harry menatap ke dalam sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik kekasihnya itu, dan ia merasakan jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata itu begitu misterius, sulit dibaca dan sering terlihat begitu dingin, tetapi warna silver kebiruan tersebut sering berubah menjadi sangat hangat setiap kali mereka menatap ke arah Harry atau mendapati dirinya berada di samping sang pemilik mata itu. Dari semua misteri yang pernah Harry temui selama ini, dia belum pernah menemukan seperti apa yang ada di dalam mata Draco. Warna silver kebiruan itu adalah warna yang sangat aneh, Harry belum pernah menjumpai seseorang yang memiliki warna mata seperti itu, mereka begitu dalam dan mengandung banyak rahasia, membuat tangan Harry merasa gatal dan ingin mengoyak rahasia yang terkandung di dalamnya satu persatu.

Remaja itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat sinar matahari jatuh ke wajahnya, Harry tersenyum singkat, ia mengakui kalau suasana hatinya saat ini memang seperti matahari yang tengah bersinar cerah pada sekarang ini. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Draco terus menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat namun tajam seperti biasanya, Harry baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat sepasang lengan kekar milik kekasihnya memeluk pinggangnya yang langsing dan sebuah bibir mencium pipinya dengan perlahan, tanpa sadar Harry mengalungkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada leher Draco dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memberikan ciuman kecil pada ujung bibir kekasihnya. Harry memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, ia merasa terkejut saat Draco mengangkat tubuh kecil miliknya dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Draco!" Ujar Harry, ia memberikan glare ringan pada wajah tampan Draco karena ia membuat tindakan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Draco tidak memberikan respon pada panggilan Harry, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut kepada Harry, sebuah senyuman lembut, bukan sebuah senyuman sadis yang ia berikan pada orang lain seperti biasanya, dan senyuman lembut itu hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Harry saja. Jantung Harry berdegup keras, tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengerti akan perasaan seorang Draco Malfoy. Benar, meskipun Harry itu sedikit lambat dengan semuanya, tetapi ia selalu berusaha keras untuk mengerti Draco, ia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mempelajari tentang _mate_-nya itu dan apapun tentangnya. Sehingga secara perlahan-lahan Harry mulai bisa membaca isyarat yang Draco berikan padanya, dan pada saat ini Harry menemukan pipinya kembali memanas karena apa yang Draco lakukan itu mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan terlarang, Ry?" tanya Draco singkat.

"Aku tidak masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang tanpa alasan." Kata Harry, ia menghela nafas saat Draco terus menatapnya. Harry menghiraukan pipinya yang mulai memerah lagi, "Aku ingin menemuimu."

Sebuah tangan dingin namun terasa begitu hangat di saat yang sama membelai rambut Harry dengan perlahan, Harry menyukai hal itu karena secara tidak langsung apa yang Draco lakukan selalu membuatnya begitu tenang.

"Menemuiku? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini?"

Remaja berambut hitam tersebut hanya menatap Draco sebelum tertawa kecil dan akhirnya menjawab, "Aku menggunakan sihir seperti yang kau ajarkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Dray. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sihir dapat digunakan untuk melakukan hal seperti mencari orang, kupikir ini semua hanya khayalan belaka."

"Tidak ada yang namanya khayalan atau imajinasi, sihir dapat melakukan apapun sesuai yang kau inginkan, termasuk hal kecil seperti mencari di mana keberadaanku." Ujar Draco. dia mencium pipi Harry secara perlahan, "Dan aku merasa senang kau bisa menemukanku di sini."

"Ah..." Harry ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kata-katanya tidak bisa keluar sebab hatinya sedang bergejolak hebat saat ini.

Jemari yang mungil itu menggenggam kemeja putih Draco dengan perlahan, tidak jarang pula Harry menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya untuk menyusuri dada Draco, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu namun Harry merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan Draco seperti ini. Draco sendiri hanya diam, membiarkan apa yang Harry lakukan, bahkan saat baju putihnya berubah warna menjadi sedikit kecoklatan pun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Draco." panggil Harry lagi. Draco menggumam kecil, membuat Harry melanjutkan apa yang tengah ada di dalam pikirannya. "Apa yang tengah Daphne dan Malfoy perdebatkan tadi? Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Harry tersebut bukanlah menjadi kejutan lagi bagi Draco, pemuda itu tahu kalau Harry akan menanyakannya cepat atau lambat setelah mendengarkan perdebatan di antara dirinya, Blaise, Daphne, dan Alex, atau lebih tepatnya Daphne dan Alex-lah yang berdebat.

"Iya." Jawab Draco singkat.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya, ia memegangi kedua pipi Draco dan menatap matanya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Harry singkat. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perang yang saat ini tengah terjadi?"

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia meraih kedua tangan Harry yang tengah memegang pipinya, dengan perlahan pemuda itu menurukan kedua jemari milik kekasihnya sebelum mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gelagat Draco yang sangat mencurigakan itu membuat kekhawatiran Harry semakin memuncak, sebenarnya apa yang tengah Draco sembunyikan darinya? Harry mengerutkan keningnya, ia ingin tahu tentang misi yang diberikan oleh Tom pada _mate-_nya, kalau mengingat siapa Tom yang juga seorang Voldemort itu maka tidak dimungkinkan lagi kalau misi yang dimaksud akan menjadi hal yang sangat berbahaya.

Harry tahu kalau Draco sangat kuat, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri, tapi setiap orang itu pasti memiliki batasnya. Sekuat apapun orang itu, dan tidak terkecuali Draco sendiri. Harry sangat khawatir.

"Katakan padaku! Apa itu?" tanya Harry setengah berbisik.

"Harry." Ujar Draco lembut sebelum memberikan kecupan kecil pada jemari kecil milik Harry, ia memeluk Harry dengan erat. "Harry, apa kau tahu posisiku di dalam pihak ayah?"

"Kau adalah penerus dari Voldemort, aku tahu itu." Gumam Harry, suaranya sedikit tertahan di dada Draco.

Kedua mata Draco menjadi sedikit sayu setelah mendengar kalimat itu, "Tidak hanya seorang penerus saja, Ry. Aku memiliki pihak tersendiri di dalam perang antara pihak hitam dengan putih yang terjadi saat ini, kau bisa mengkategorikan pihak yang aku tempati adalah sama dengan pihak milik ayah. Selama aku berada di Italia, aku mengumpulkan banyak aliansi dengan beberapa penyihir kuat yang bisa aku percayai, mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang dapat membantu pihak ayah dalam perang ini. Tapi aku percaya kalau apa yang aku lakukan itu tidaklah cukup, pihak yang dimiliki oleh Dumbledore jauh lebih kuat dari pihak kami dengan pihak ayah."

"Tunggu, Dumbledore memiliki aliansi yang jauh lebih kuat?" tanya Harry, ia penasaran akan hal itu.

Draco mengangguk pelan, "Dalam peperangan ini kedua belah pihak harus memiliki aliansi atau sekutu yang bisa mereka andalkan, untuk itulah baik pihak ayah maupun Dumbledore harus memiliki apa yang namanya sekutu untuk memenangkan peperangan di dunia sihir. Dari informasi yang kuperoleh tidak lama ini, pihak dari Dumbledore telah bertambah kuat, mereka berhasil merekrut pihak raksasa untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Bahkan pihak _Centaur _juga ikut membela mereka. Kalau pihak mereka terus berkembang dengan pesatnya, maka tidak mustahil lagi kalau Dumbledore akan keluar sebagai pemenang dalam perang kali ini. Bahkan dari apa yang aku dengar lagi, beberapa klan _werewolf _ dan _Vampire _yang dipimpin oleh Sanguini bergabung dengan mereka juga."

Harry terkejut mendengar itu, "Kau mengatakannya dengan begitu tenang, Dray."

"Dan sepertinya kau mengharapkan ekspresi lain dariku, Ry?" balas Draco dengan senyumannya yang menggoda Harry. Draco tersenyum kecil saat Harry memberikan glare yang imut itu padanya. Setelah itu Draco kembali menjadi serius lagi, "Aku sudah memperhitungkannya sebelum ini, jadi aku tidak terkejut lagi."

Harry mengangguk, "Lalu misi yang kau katakan tadi, apa itu?"

"Ayah memberikan misi padaku untuk mengajak pihak Dragonian agar bergabung dengan kami. Dengan bantuan mereka, kemungkinan besar kami bisa mengimbangi kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Dumbledore." Jawab Draco, "Tapi masalahnya, Dragonian adalah makhluk sihir yang netral dan sulit untuk dibujuk. Mereka memang kuat, tapi mereka begitu keras kepala. Mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang mengusik ketenangan mereka, dan oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa ke sana sendirian sebab aku yakin kalau mereka tidak bisa diyakinkan tanpa melakukan sebuah pertarungan."

"Tapi kau sangat kuat, Dray! Aku yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Kata Harry.

Draco tidak memberikan komentar akan pernyataan Harry, ia hanya menatapnya dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Dan Harry menemukan dirinya menyukai sebagai penerima tatapan yang hangat tersebut, tidak banyak orang yang sangat peduli terhadap Harry seperti Draco ini, dan Harry sangat mengagumi Draco.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Harry, matanya berbinar-binar dan penuh harapan. Ia berharap Draco mengijinkannya, ia ingin melihat dunia luar dan terlebih lagi ia khawatir pada Draco. "Aku mungkin bisa membantumu untuk meyakinkan mereka."

"Tidak."

* * *

"Harry, kau mulai membuatku takut." Ujar Neville yang duduk di samping Harry.

Remaja berambut kecoklatan itu tidak tahu dengan apa yang membuat _mood _Harry menjadi seburuk ini, bahkan dari apa yang ia ketahui belakangan ini Harry selalu berada dalam _mood _yang baik, jadi pertanyaannya adalah apa yang menyebabkan Harry seperti ini?

Neville melihat Harry menusuk-nusuk makan malamnya dengan pisau dan garbu, terlihat begitu murka seperti seekor naga yang telurnya tengah dicuri oleh seseorang. Remaja itu bergidik hebat saat sepasang mata emerald memberinya picingan yang sangat tajam, Neville bisa merasakan sihir yang berada di sekitar Harry berubah menjadi liar seperti yang Harry rasakan saat itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Hermione, dan gadis yang belakangan ini mulai akrab dengannya hanya memberikan gelengan kepala saja, ia juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Neville.

"Harry, hentikan itu! Kalau kau sedang marah, setidaknya jangan timpahkan itu pada makananmu!" hardik Hermione, ia tidak suka bila ada orang yang bermain-main dengan makanan seperti apa yang Harry lakukan saat ini. Mungkin kata 'bermain-main' bukanlah kata tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang Harry lakukan, lebih tepatnya adalah memutilasinya.

Harry tidak menjawab, tetapi ia menghentikan menusuk-nusuk daging makanannya. Meskipun begitu sihirnya masih terasa begitu liar, Neville memang seorang Gryffindor, tetapi ia tidak seberani Harry maupun Hermione. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja, tatapan dari mata emerald milik Harry benar-benar menakutkan, dan ia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran empuk untuk Harry.

Neville melihat ke arah meja Slytherin berada, ia menemukan Blaise tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya di sana. Seolah-olah tahu dengan apa yang kekasihnya itu pikirkan, Neville menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat kosong di samping Blaise. Biasanya tempat itu tidak pernah kosong, melihat Draco selalu mengambil tempat duduk di sana, tetapi sejauh Neville melihat ia tidak menemukan keberadaan sang pangeran kegelapan tersebut.

Apakah _mood _Harry yang jelek itu ada kaitannya dengan keberadaan Draco? Dan sedikit yang Neville ketahui kalau itu memang benar, Harry murka karena Draco menolaknya untuk ikut.

* * *

Sementara itu di jembatan kastil Hogwarts, Draco terlihat tengah berdiri di sana. Ia tidak mempedulikan cuaca dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, meskipun ia masih mengenakan baju tipis yang ia kenakan saat di hutan tadi. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah bawah jembatan, tempat di mana ia berdiri tadi terlihat begitu tinggi dan apabila seseorang melompat dari tempatnya berada tanpa menggunakan sapu terbang, bisa dipastikan orang gila tadi akan mati seketika.

Mungkin kematian tidak akan begitu buruk bila seseorang pernah merasakan darah yang mengotori kedua tangan mereka, memikirkan hal itu saja membuat sebuah senyum sayu muncul di wajah tampan Draco. Sejak kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu, ia terus memikirkan apa maknanya kehidupan dan kematian, kejadian itu benar-benar membuat keluguan dan emosi Draco hilang untuk selama-lamanya. Mungkin yang Tristan katakan memang benar, ia adalah manusia yang mirip dengan sebuah robot, tidak memiliki emosi atau perasaan yang lainnya. Draco selalu dikendalikan oleh _Duty _atau tugas yang diberikan padanya. Dan hal itu berjalan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai hari ini.

Dan semuanya berubah sedikit demi sedikit semenjak ia kembali ke Inggris, lebih tepatnya semenjak ia mengenal Harry. Remaja manis bermata emerald tersebut secara perlahan-lahan mulai mengisi kekosongan yang ada di hati Draco, dan dari Harry-lah ia mulai mengenal dengan apa itu yang namanya cinta. Mungkin kebebasan yang ia idam-idamkan memang terasa begitu manis, dan memang seperti inilah rasanya.

"Apa kau berniat melompat dari tempat ini?" tanya sebuah suara mungil padanya.

Draco menoleh ke samping, dan ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang platinum seperti dirinya berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam Hogwarts dengan emblem Ravenclaw di sana. Gadis berambut panajng tersebut adalah gadis sama yang ia temui pertama kali di hutan terlarang, Luna Lovegood adalah namanya. Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Luna, ia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu kata-kata aneh yang keluar dari mulut Luna.

"Kurasa tidak, tapi kalau kau melompat dan berniat untuk mati, bukankah nantinya akan ada seseorang yang sangat sedih akan hal ini?" ujar Luna lagi, ia sepertinya tidak peduli kalau Draco tidak merespon perkataannya, "Sepasang _soulmate _itu memang sulit sekali untuk dipisahkan."

Draco melirik ke arahnya, ia menemukan Luna menggenggam tangannya seperti seseorang yang tengah berdoa.

"_Soulmate?"_ gumam Draco, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu." Jawab Luna dengan suara penuh keceriaan, dia memang gadis yang aneh dan sulit untuk dipahami. "Dua buah jiwa yang memiliki keterkaitan satu sama lainnya, setiap orang memiliki hal itu dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama pasangannya dalam keadaan apapun. Oh... aku merasa senang sekali bisa mengutarakan kalimat itu."

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Lovegood." Kata Draco pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan."

Luna tersenyum lebar, senyumannya begitu manis dan mampu membuat Draco tercengang untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kurasa bukan aneh, tapi istimewa. Daddy pernah mengatakannya padaku kalau aku ini istimewa, dan hal itulah yang membuatku begitu spesial dari penyihir lainnya. Kita semua dilahirkan dengan memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri, bukankah begitu, Chris?"

Draco mengangguk pelan, mendengarkan perkataan dari gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Untuk sesaat Draco menatap ke arah bulan, sinarnya itu terlihat begitu terang.

"Jadi, kau dengan Harry ya?" tanya Luna dengan senyum lebar di wajah manisnya, "Aku sudah menduganya kalau kalian akan bersatu suatu saat nanti, aku bisa melihat ada sebuah ikatan di antara kalian berdua. Awalnya kupikir kalau mataku sudah buram, tapi semakin lama aku mengamati kalian, ikatan itu semakin kuat meskipun itu belumlah sempurna. Dan melihat hadiah istimewa yang ada di dalam darah Harry dan takdir spesial yang menyelimuti keberadaanmu, kurasa kau harus menyempurnakan ikatan itu cepat atau lambat, Chris."

"Ikatan? Jangan-jangan kau mengetahui hal itu juga." Kata Draco, ia tidak akan terkejut kalau Lovegood mengetahui status Harry saat ini. Jadi kata-katanya selama ini memang terus mengarah pada hubungan dirinya dan Harry.

"Aww... semua orang juga mengetahuinya, hanya saja mereka terlalu sibuk melihat pesona Harry daripada menyadari ikatan di antara kalian." Di sini Luna menambahkan senyuman sayu yang begitu misterius, "Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus tetap bersama. Tidak peduli apakah itu keadaan yang mendesak atau berbahaya, sebab kalian ini tidak bisa hidup terpisah semenjak kalian memulai ikatan ini. Dan semuanya akan terselesaikan dengan apa yang kalian berdua miliki. Percayalah dengan takdir yang terus menaungi kalian berdua, keajaiban itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil."

Kedua mata silver kebiruan Draco terbelalak lebar, ia terkejut dengan perkataan Luna sebab secara tidak langsung gadis itu menyinggung hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan senyuman misterius yang Luna berikan padanya tadi, apakah Luna mengetahui yang sebenarnya?

Draco ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luna, tetapi gadis muda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari posisi awalnya. Sebelum itu Luna mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Draco tersentak.

"_Good luck, young master." _Dengan senyuman singkat di wajah manisnya, Luna meninggalkan Draco berdiri di sana sendirian.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Draco, menggantikan keterkejutan yang pada awalnya menyelimuti diri Draco. Pemuda itu kembali menatap ke arah bulan dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan, wajahnya begitu tenang dan kedua mata silver kebiruannya terlihat sangat cemerlang.

"Terima kasih, _Milady." _Desah Draco sebelum ia terhanyut kembali ke dalam lamunannya. Draco tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menemukan salah satu dari mereka di Hogwarts, gadis yang bernama Luna Lovegood itu tidak lain adalah bagian dari mereka, sebuah misteri yang sulit untuk terpecahkan. Tidak dipungkiri lagi dengan aura yang menyelimuti Luna, begitu familier dan penuh akan misteri.

Draco menoleh ke samping, ke arah Luna yang tengah berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian. Pada saat yang sama Luna sendiri menoleh ke belakang, dan sesuatu yang begitu ajaib terjadi saat sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Draco bertemu dengan mata biru azure milik Luna. Luna memberikan senyuman kecil pada Draco sebelum berjalan semakin menjauh dari Draco dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

AN: Seperti itulah chapter kali ini! terima kasih sudah mampir!

Author: Sky


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance, etc

* * *

AN: di chapter kali ini akan Sky tampilkan duel antara Alex dengan Draco

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Hutan Terlarang, Hogwarts**

Angin malam mulai menderu keras saat jam malam Hogwarts menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, semua kegiatan yang ada di Hogwarts telah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, bahkan Flitch-pun yang berpatroli di malam hari sudah mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tidak ada murid yang berani berkeliaran di malam hari, kecuali mereka yang telah menjadi Prefect dan mendapat tugas untuk berpatroli di malam itu.

Keadaan yang semakin sepi itu pun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Draco, salah satu dari murid Slytherin yang pada awalnya tidak memiliki niat untuk masuk ke dalam Hogwarts. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat berjalan ke arah jembatan penghubung Hogwarts dengan hutan terlarang, tampak jelas sekali kalau dibalik jubah hitam yang Draco kenakan itu terlihat sebuah pedang berwarna silver yang berada dalam genggamannya. Langkahnya begitu tenang, tidak ada perasaan takut sedikitpun yang terlihat dari ekspresi sang pangeran tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah Draco keluar dari Hogwarts, Alexander Malfoy yang juga seorang ketua murid laki-laki tersebut mengikuti saudara laki-lakinya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam, tanpa emosi, meskipun begitu kita masih bisa melihat kilat api yang begitu membara dibalik matanya. Malam ini mereka berdua akan mengakhiri semuanya yang telah tercipta sejak keduanya dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Janji yang telah Draco ucapkan beberapa minggu yang lalu akan ia penuhi malam ini, keduanya akan berduel sampai menemukan pemenang siapa yang pantas untuk disebut sebagai sang pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy.

Setelah langkah Alex melewati batas pelindung Hogwarts, ia ber-_disaparate _dari tempatnya semula untuk muncul lagi di samping Draco yang telah lebih dahulu berada di depannya. Keduanya baru berhenti setelah mereka berada di tengah-tengah hutan terlarang, tempat terlarang di Hogwarts yang mereka rasa sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat berduel.

Draco melepas jubah hitam yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan kalau dia hanya mengenakan T-shirt berwarna biru yang dilapisi dengsan Hoodie berwarna abu-abu serta celana jeans seperti biasanya, ia memang mengenakan atribut Muggle, sebuah nilai tambah untuk membuat Alex sebal padanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah tampannya saat ia melihat alis kiri Alex berkedut ketika melihat apa yang Draco kenakan, meskipun begitu saudaranya tersebut tetap berada dalam penjagaan yang kuat, tipikal seorang Malfoy.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, Dray. Pakaian muggle? Yang benar saja." Cemooh Alex, tatapannya tidak pernah berpindah dari sosok adik kembarnya tersebut.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya menawarkan senyuman kecil yang kalem pada kakaknya. Jemari Draco menggenggam erat pedang Hammond tersebut, ia masih bisa merasakan sihir yang keluar dari pedang misterius tersebut. Kata-kata yang terukir dalam pedang tersebut '_Amoy Laine da Malfoine__' _, masih menyisakan tanda tanya besar di dalam benak Draco. Tristan tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai siapa pemilik asli pedang yang saat ini berada di tangannya, ia hanya mengatakan kalau pemiliknya sebelum Draco adalah seorang Malfoy yang hidup dalam generasi terdahulu sebelum ia dilahirkan. Dan Draco yakin kalau siapapun yang menjadi tuan dari pedang tersebut adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat.

Untuk sesaat remaja itu menatap ke arah kakaknya, ia tidak terkejut saat Alex men-summon pedang miliknya dari tangan kosong. Pedang itu sangat indah, Draco mengakuinya, berwarna silver seperti pedang kebanyakan tapi aura yang menyelimutinya sedikit berbeda dengan pedang pada umumnya, begitu kuat dan tajam, dan Draco dapat mencium aroma darah yang keluar dari dalam pedang milik Alex. Melihat tatapan penasaran yang ada di wajah Draco, Alex pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kelihatannya kau penasaran dengan benda ini, _Little brother?" _tanya Alex, yang tentu saja tidak mendapat sambutan dari Draco. "Pedang ini telah ada di brankas keluarga Malfoy sejak generasi yang ketiga, milik dari Demitri Malfoy yang juga terkenal sebagai pangeran berdarah. Dan benar sekali, dari apa yang aku ketahui kalau Demitri mencampurkan darah dan sihirnya dalam pembuatan benda yang sangat menakjubkan ini."

Draco mengangguk singkat, alasan yang masuk akal untuk membuat sebuah senjata yang kuat. Dari apa yang Tristan ajarkan padanya, sebuah senjata yang didiami oleh sihir akan menjadi sangat kuat dan akan menjadi media sihir yang besar bagi pemiliknya bila benda itu dibuat dengan campuran darah ataupun sihir dari sang pemilik, dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Demitri Malfoy memang masuk akal bila ia menginginkan pedang miliknya menjadi senjata yang kuat. Pedang yang ada di dalam genggaman Draco juga berasal dari keluarga Malfoy, tetapi Draco tidak tahu pasti bagaimana asal usulnya dan apakah benda ini bisa sebanding dengan pedang Demitri atau tidak. Mungkin untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya Draco harus mencobanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Draco kepada Alex.

"Iya, duel kita telah tertunda beberapa minggu lamanya karena kau mengalami cedera saat melawan Sanguini, aku tidak habis pikir mengapa seorang vampire yang lemah seperti dia dapat membuatmu terluka seperti itu. Apa kau mulai lembut seperti yang kau tunjukkan kepada Potter, Draco?" tanya Alex, nada suaranya begitu mencemooh.

Draco tersenyum kecil, tidak peduli dengan nada yang kakaknya itu berikan padanya, "Entahlah, mungkin kau harus mencobanya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah aku itu 'lembut' seperti yang kau katakan."

"Menarik." Di sini Alex mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya.

Alex berdiri di hadapan Draco, posisi tubuhnya sedikit tegang dan dalam penjagaan yang sesuai dengan refleks. Kedua tangannya terlihat begitu sibuk, di mana tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pedang sementara tangan kirinya memegang tongkat sihirnya, dan kedua mata birunya terlihat begitu fokus kepada sosok sang pangeran dengan begitu awas.

Berbeda dengan Alex, Draco hanya berdiri dengan tubuh begitu rileks, tidak ada ketegangan sedikitpun yang tersirat di raut wajahnya. Ia hanya memegang pedang miliknya di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya tidak memegang tongkat sihir atau benda lainnya, tongkat sihir miliknya terletak begitu aman di dalam saku celananya. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya melihat sosok Alex dengan tajam, seperti seekor elang yang tengah mengamati mangsanya dan sewaktu-waktu sang elang bisa menerkam mangsanya. Draco tidak akan menyerang Alex, ia menunggu saudaranya untuk menyerangnya pertama kali sebelum duel tersebut dimulai.

Untuk sesaat lamanya baik Draco dan Alex tidak bergerak dari posisi awal mereka, keduanya hanya saling berpandangan untuk melihat siapa yang pertama kali memberikan serangan kepada lawannya. Alex menggeretakkan giginya karena Draco hanya menatapnya dengan dingin, karena kesabarannya sudah berada dalam batasnya maka ia menyerang Draco untuk yang pertama kali.

Ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dengan cepat ke bawah dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar dengan sangat hebat, tidak sekali-kali ia juga membuat monster golem dari tanah dan menyerang Draco dengan sangat cepat. Serangan dari Alex tidak berhenti dari sana saja, ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke beberapa pohon besar yang ada di sekelilingnya dan dengan semburat cahaya keunguan dari ujung tongkatnya membuat pohon tadi hidup, bersama dengan golem serta guncangan itu sang monster mulai menyerang Draco yang mulai menghindari serangan Alex.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar terus, Draco. kau harus melawanku!" ujar Alex, "Tunjukkan apa yang kau bisa padaku!"

Draco tidak memberikan komentar, ia melontarkan _Expelliarmus _saat Alex melemparkan kutukan pemotong pada dirinya. Draco tahu kalau dirinya itu sangat kejam, bahkan ia memiliki julukan pangeran berdarah dingin karena menghabisi siapapun lawannya tanpa belas kasihan saat ia bertarung, namun Draco tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menyerang kakak kembarnya. Mereka berdua memang tidak lama bertemu, bahkan seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Draco mengenal Alexander, dan sejak saat itu Draco merasa dihirnya terikat dengan sihir milik Alex sehingga ia tidak bisa menghabisi nyawa kakaknya dalam duel bodoh seperti ini.

'Harry, aku menyalahkanmu karena ini.' Pikir Draco.

Draco sangat menyukai _mate-_nya, ia selalu menjadi pelengkap dan penyempurna bagi dirinya yang selalu merasa hampa, Harry juga seorang individu yang sangat berbeda dengan Draco. Namun hal itu bukan berarti di sini tidak ada sisi Harry yang tidak Draco sukai, salah satunya adalah pengaruh Harry yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk mencintai dirinya dan melindungi orang-orang yang ia anggap begitu penting. Kalau pada awalnya Draco menganggap Blaise dan sebagainya adalah aliansi saja, tetapi belakangan ini ia mulai menganggap mereka sebagai saudara, bahkan Draco mulai sedikit demi sedikit memaafkan keluarga Malfoy yang dulu membuangnya dan mulai untuk mengakui keberadaan Alex. Semua ini sangat membingungkan.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut menggunakan pedang Hammond untuk menebas bola api besar yang Alex lemparkan padanya, Draco menyipitkan matanya saat serangan yang barusan itu diselangi dengan niat membunuh dari Alex.

"Jadi kau memang berniat untuk menggantikanku, Alex." Kata Draco untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Alex yang bernafas sedikit berat karena serangannya itu memberikan seringai pada adik kembarnya, tentu saja ia benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh Draco sejak pertama kali, apa yang Draco pikirkan tentang dirinya hingga ia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? Alex ber-_dissapparate _dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di samping Draco dengan menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Draco dengan cepat, ia berharap bisa menebas leher milik sang pangeran dan mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Sedikit yang Alex ketahui kalau Draco sudah memperhitungkan serangan langsung dari kakaknya, ia mengakis pedang Alex dengan pedang miliknya. Draco menggunakan sihirnya untuk mendorong tubuh Alex ke belakang, dan dengan sigap ia menendang perut Alex yang membuat pemuda itu terlontar lumayan jauh ke belakang. Namun Draco sendiri tidak sempat menghindari tebasan angin yang Alex lakukan padanya sehingga tebasan itu mengenai dadanya.

Mereka berhenti untuk sesaat dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain, atau lebih tepatnya Alex yang memberikan glare kepada Draco sementara adiknya hanya menatap balik dirinya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Draco melihat banyak kerusakan yang terjadi karena duel mereka, harus ia akui kalau dirinya dan Alex itu adalah tipe penghancur kalau mereka melakukan duel, mungkin ini adalah ikatan antara saudara kembar karena memiliki tipe yang sama. Kalau kerusakan di hutan terlarang semakin parah akibat serangan mereka, maka makhluk sihir yang menjadi penghuni hutan itu akan panik, dan bila hal itu terjadi maka Dumbledore akan mengetahui kalau dirinya dan beberapa murid Slytherin lainnya bukanlah murid yang normal, hal ini sangat berbahaya.

"Kurasa kita harus menghentikan duel kita, Alex?" kata Draco.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita baru memulainya, kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja mengakhiri dengan begitu saja!" teriak Alex, ia memberikan glare ganas kepada adik kembarnya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau kita meneruskan semua ini maka kedok kita akan terbongkar, apa kau tidak melihat kerusakan yang terjadi di sekeliling kita?" jawab Draco, "Aku tidak peduli apakah aku menang atau tidak, tapi aku peduli akan rencana yang ayah siapkan dan tidak ingin semua itu hancur begitu saja karena duel bodoh seperti ini. Kalau kau menginginkan tanding ulang, kita bisa melakukannya di tempat lain."

Alex yang sedikit kesusahan mencerna perkataan Draco akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mengerti akan semua itu. Tempat yang menjadi arena duel sihir dua bersaudara itu benar-benar hancur, banyak pohon yang tumbang dan lantai tanah yang hancur. Kalau Dumbledore mengetahui semua ini, maka keberadaan penyihir yang tidak normal seperti mereka di Hogwarts akan terbongkar. Dan rencana Voldemort akan terkuak, Alex merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat membayangkan hukuman apa yang ia terima dari Dark Lord bila ia menggagalkan rencananya.

"Baiklah." Kata Alex.

Draco memberinya tatapan datar untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan mengembalikan kondisi tempat itu menjadi sedia kala, menggunakan sihir waktu membuatnya sedikit lelah, terlebih lagi dengan luka yang Alex berikan padanya mulai mengucurkan darah dan membasahi baju yang ia kenakan. Kedua mengangguk pada satu sama lain sebelum mereka kembali ke Asrama Slytherin secara diam-diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sepertinya mereka berdua saling menghindari satu sama lain.

* * *

An: terima kasih sudah mampir

Author: Sky


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, semi-adult situation, creature!fic, typo, etc

Rating: T-M

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Romance, Drama, Adventure.

* * *

NB: Jangan lupa baca warning, ya?

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Room of Requirement, Hogwarts**

Harry memeluk kedua lututnya sampai menyentuh dadanya, perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengatasi semua ini. Tekanan demi tekanan yang Harry tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menghadapinya langsung jatuh kepada dirinya, membuat Harry sulit untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Harry merasa dirinya terbagi menjadi dua, semua ini diakibatkan perannya sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir dan juga _mate _dari seorang pangeran kegelapan. Remaja itu menolak dirinya untuk menangis, ia lebih kuat dari ini, segala ekspresi sedih maupun marah ia coba untuk tekan sekecil mungkin.

Tekanan yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah mengenai perang yang tengah berlangsung di dunia sihir, dan Harry merupakan pusat dari semuanya. Di satu sisi Dumbledore selalu menekan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu, membujuknya untuk kembali ke pihak _The Order _dengan alasan kalau banyak orang yang mengharapkan Harry untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dari 'serangan' Voldemort, namun di sisi lain Harry mempunyai kesetiaan kepada Draco. ia sangat mencintai Draco dan tidak peduli dirinya berada di pihak mana, Harry tidak peduli kalau mereka baru saling mengenal namun ia merasa kalau mereka sudah sangat dekat. Tetapi rasa itu malah membuat Harry begitu bimbang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin mempereratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya.

Kedua mata emerald miliknya menatap tungku perapian yang menyala di ruang kebutuhan tersebut, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada kaki sofa yang ada di belakangnya, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Pagi tadi Dumbledore memanggil Harry ke kantornya, subjek pembicaraan yang Dumbledore gunakan adalah hal yang sama, yaitu membuat Harry untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya dengan mengalahkan Voldemort dan 'menyelamatkan' dunia sihir. Harry tahu kalau penyihir tua yang pernah ia anggap seperti figur seorang kakek yang baik hati tersebut hanyalah memperalat Harry, bahkan pekerjaan kotor itu telah Dumbledore lakukan semenjak kedua orangtua Harry masih hidup, dan hasil dari semuanya adalah James serta Lily terbunuh pada tragedy berdarah pada malam hallowen 15 tahun yang lalu, dan semua itu menjadikan Harry seorang yatim piatu serta mendapatkan luka terkutuk yang ada di keningnya.

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat, bahkan ia sendiri tidak merasakan sakit saat kuku jarinya menusuk telapak tangannya, membuatnya terluka dan darah keluar dari sana. Yang Harry rasakan hanya satu, yaitu kemarahan. Tidak hanya Dumbledore menghancurkan keluarga yang seharusnya Harry miliki sejak dulu, bahkan ia juga menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain dan membuat orang itu menjadi semenderita ini. Harry jadi tahu bagaimana dengan perasaan Tom, mereka berdua sama karena telah diperalat oleh sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts, dan keduanya juga memiliki tujuan yang sama saat ini, yaitu ingin membalas dendam.

Kalau saja Dumbledore tidak berambisi besar maka Harry tidak akan mengalami nasib yang demikian, ia tidak peduli dengan 'menyelamatkan' dunia sihir lagi sebab sejak pertama kali tidak ada yang harus diselamatkan. Tom hanya menginginkan balas dendam pada Dumbledore, bahkan dari Draco pun ia tahu kalau ayahnya itu tidak menginginkan untuk menghancurkan dunia sihir, mungkin sedikit memperbaikinya dari pengaruh buruk yang Muggle bawa ke dunia sihir. Harry tidak buta dengan itu, banyak tradisi di dunia sihir yang ditentang oleh kelahiran Muggle, mereka mengatakan kalau tradisi tersebut adalah kuno atau perkataan lain yang intinya adalah mengecam mereka, namun para kelahiran muggle tidak tahu akan apa yang ada di balik semua tradisi itu, dan semua penyihir sejak zaman dahulu haruslah tahu akan hal itu. Harry tahu kalau Hermione adalah kelahiran Muggle dan mungkin itu akan menjadi kontroversi besar di antara mereka, namun Harry yakin Hermione sebagai penyihir pintar pasti mengerti dan mengetahui akan semuanya, atau Harry harap demikian.

Konsentrasi Harry terpecah saat pintu ruang kebutuhan yang ia diami itu terbuka, Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Draco berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan lurus yang mengarah pada Harry. Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu hanya mengenakan baju yang sederhana yaitu atasan berwarna biru pucat dengan dua kancing bagian atasnya tidak dikancingkan serta bagian bawahnya yang tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Meskipun begitu sederhana, namun penampilan Draco sangat seksi seperti biasanya, bahkan mengenakan pakaian apapun Draco pasti terlihat seperti seorang pangeran seperti biasanya.

_Mate-_nya itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun pada harry, ia hanya menatap Harry dengan begitu lekat sebelum menutup pintu ruang kebutuhan yang ada di belakangnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Harry dan duduk di sampingnya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Harry, membuat Harry sendiri membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada dada bidang Draco.

"Kau melukai dirimu lagi." Kata Draco dengan suara datar, ia mencium bau darah yang bersumber pada kedua telapak tangan Harry. "Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu sampai kau tidak sadar kedua tanganmu tengah terluka?"

Harry tidak menjawabnya, ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya pada pangkuannya sementara ia sendiri tidak berani menatap Draco. Namun Harry sendiri tidak punya pilihan saat Draco mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang membuat Harry mau tidak mau harus bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna silver kebiruan milik kekasihnya itu. Mereka menatap Harry begitu lekat, dan Harry sendiri merasa dirinya terbenam dalam lautan silver kebiruan yang membuatnya melayang. Begitu dalam, namun ketika sepasang bibir lembut mengecup bibirnya, Harry merasakan dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati perhatian yang Draco tunjukkan padanya. Seperti kebiasaannya, Draco pasti menggunakan tindakan daripada perkataan untuk menunjukkan kalau ia perhatian kepada Harry.

Draco mencium Harry untuk beberapa saat, detik berganti dengan menit, ketika keduanya membutuhkan nafas barulah Draco melepaskan bibir Harry. Meskipun begitu keduanya tidak memisahkan diri mereka, malahan Harry sendiri membuat nyaman dirinya sendiri dengan duduk di atas pangkuan Draco dan menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya kepada pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Dumbledore lagi?" tanya Draco pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Harry. Sementara kedua tangannya memegang kedua telapak tangan Harry yang terluka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" kali ini gantian Harry yang bertanya, ia menghiraukan Draco yang tengah bermain dengan kedua tangannya yang terluka itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Draco sebelum senyum itu hilang, meninggalkan wajah tampan tidak berekspresi lagi, "Semuanya tergambar jelas dalam emosimu, Harry. Aura sihirmu mengatakan kalau kau tengah tertekan, dan terakhir kali aku menemukan kau seperti ini adalah saat kau bertemu dengan Dumbledore beberapa minggu yang lalu. Apa yang ia inginkan dari dirimu kali ini, Ry?"

"Seperti biasanya." Jawab Harry dengan suara kecil, "Melakukan pekerjaan kotornya yang telah tertunda beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Draco tidak menjawab, tentu ia tahu dengan apa yang Dumbledore lakukan kepada Harry sejak _mate _kecilnya itu lahir, bahkan tindakan Dumbledore sendiri telah dimulai semenjak adik perempuannya meninggal berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Ambisinya yang besar di mulai semenjak kematian Arianna yang diteruskan dengan duel antara Dumbledore dengan Gellert, Draco tahu semua itu dan ia memiliki saksi yang sangat nyata. Draco bukanlah seorang _Shadow Mage _tanpa alasan yang kuat, sebagai seorang _Shadow Mage _yang terus berkutat dengan sihir gelap tentu saja ia mempelajari sebuah seni sihir yang sangat terlarang bahkan semenjak Merlin masih hidup. _Necromancy _adalah nama sihir terlarang itu, sihir gelap tersebut dapat diibaratkan sihir tergelap dari yang tergelap dan dikategorikan begitu terlarang sebab sihir ini dapat mengubah rantai kehidupan antara kehidupan dengan kematian, tidak semua orang bisa mempelajarinya. Namun sebagai _shadow mage, Necromancy _dapat diibaratkan sebagai makanan sehari-hari sehingga Draco menggunakan sihir itu untuk mengorek informasi tentang Dumbledore dari arwah Arianna yang tidak pernah beristirahat dengan tenangnya ataupun muncul di hadapan orang lain. Dan hasilnya, Draco mengetahui informasi secara langsung mengenai Dumbledore.

"Hentikan memikirkan semua itu, 'Ry." Ujar Draco secara tiba-tiba, membuat Harry balik menatap dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Mengingat semua yang Dumbledore lakukan padamu saat ini tidak akan ada gunanya kecuali menambah sakit hatimu saja, orang tua itu tidak pantas untuk berada dalam pikiranmu, dan terlebih lagi aku tidak ingin hatimu tambah terluka." Ujar Draco dengan suara pelan, tangan kanannya berada di dada kiri Harry, merasakan detak jantung _mate-_nya yang berdetak secara perlahan.

Tatapan Harry menjadi sayu karena itu, apa mungkin Draco tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan? Bagaimana mungkin ia menyuruh Harry untuk melupakan semuanya begitu saja, ia telah kehilangan semua hal yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya begitu saja, Draco tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang yatim piatu dan tinggal dengan keluarga yang terus-terusan menganggapnya seperti seorang penjahat, memperlakukannya seperti seorang peri rumah. Draco tidak mengerti semua itu, dan semua itu karena Dumbledore, dialah yang telah merebut semua kebahagiaan Harry begitu saja hanya demi sebuah ambisi yang mutahil untuk terjadi. Seumur hidupnya Harry terus tinggal dalam sebuah kebohongan, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang Dumbledore lakukan padanya. Dan di sinilah Draco, meminta Harry untuk melupakannya begitu saja.

Memikirkan semua itu saja membuat Harry marah, ia memberikan glare kepada Draco yang hanya menatapnya dengan sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu. Harry mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh dari dirinya, ia berdiri dengan glare ganas yang masih terpasang di wajah manisnya. Harry benar-benar marah, dan semua itu adalah salah Draco.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, dan bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya?" teriak Harry, suaranya membahana di ruang kebutuhan.

"Harry..." panggil Draco dengan lembut, namun Harry tidak mau tahu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan semua yang dia lakukan padaku. Apa kau senang melihatku tersiksa seperti ini? Yang kuinginkan adalah balas dendam, Dray, tidak lebih. Tapi... tapi dengan seenaknya kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya!" suara Harry bercampur marah dan isak tangis, "Dumbledore telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku, membuatku yatim piatu. Sudah cukup lama aku hidup dalam kepalsuan seperti ini, dan kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa hatimu benar-benar terbuat dari es seperti yang Malfoy bilang?"

Draco masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan ataupun menyanggah apa yang dilemparkan oleh Harry padanya, ia hanya duduk menghadap ke arah kekasihnya itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Harry baca. Kedua tangan Draco berada di atas pangkuannya, sementara kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap Harry dengan dingin.

Melihat Draco yang seperti itu membuat emosi Harry semakin memuncak, ia memegang kedua bahu Draco dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa semua itu memang benar?" teriak Harry, kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Draco tidak menjawab, Harry menunggunya untuk beberapa saat, melihat bagaimana reaksi Draco namun harus ia akui kalau Harry merasa begitu kecewa, kekasihnya itu memang orang yang dingin, sangat cocok dengan julukannya sebagai pangeran berhati es. Tidak ada gunanya Harry berdebat dengan Draco, terlebih lagi saat ini dirinya masih diluputi oleh perasaan marah yang luar biasa dan Harry memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia tidak ingin melakukan sebuah tindakan bodoh kalau ia tidak segera mengubur kemarahan itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan!" ujar Harry, kali ini suaranya lebih lirih daripada tadi. "Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu."

Saat Harry akan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia merasa terkejut karena sepasang lengan kekar memerangkap tubuh kecilnya sehingga mau tidak mau ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan _mate-_nya dengan sangat mulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Harry, ia marah karena Draco tidak melepaskan dirinya. "Lepaskan aku?"

Harry memukul dada Draco, mencoba untuk melepaskan lengan Draco dari tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa pergi dari hadapan kekasihnya, tapi apapun yang ia lakukan hasilnya tetap sama saja yaitu Draco tidak melepaskan Harry. Bahkan pangeran kegelapan yang saat itu tengah memeluk Harry langsung merapatkan pelukannya, semakin membuat Harry terperangkap.

"Draco, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Harry, ia lelah berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Harry menyadari kalau berteriak ataupun memukul Draco membuat pemuda itu tidak akan melepaskan dirinya.

Remaja manis berambut hitam itu sudah lelah, apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini membuat energinya terkuras habis dan pada puncaknya adalah kemarahannya yang meledak dan ia arahkan pada _mate-_nya. Lamunan Harry buyar saat ia merasakan belaian lembut dari Draco pada rambut tebalnya, bahkan ia membiarkan Draco untuk mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Dray?" desah Harry kecil saat lidah Draco menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya, meminta pintu masuk ke dalam mulut Harry yang manis. Harry semakin melenguh keras ketika lidah Draco berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya, berduel dengan milik Harry untuk menentukan siapakah yang paling dominan di antara mereka berdua sebelum Draco berhasil mengalahkan Harry secara telak.

Remaja berwajah manis itu merasakan shock pada tubuhnya, rasa nikmat menjalar begitu saja ketika tangan Draco meraba kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan sebelum tangan itu masuk ke dalam baju Harry, meraba dada Harry dengan lembut dan tidak jarang pula ia memencet kedua daging kecil berwarna pink yang ada di dadanya. Baru kali ini Harry merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, hasrat yang hanya pernah ia rasakan dalam mimpinya kini menjadi kenyataan, mungkin lebih baik dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Karena semua itu Harry sampai tidak tahu kalau saat ini ia berbaring di bawah Draco, sementara kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh hasrat di sana. Mungkin Draco tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, tetapi kedua matanya mengatakan sebuah hal yang lain, semuanya terfokus pada seorang malaikat manis yang bernama Harry Potter.

Merasa tatapan penuh kekaguman dan kelembutan yang Draco tunjukkan padanya itu, secara reflek jantung Harry berdetak dengan keras, bahkan wajahnya begitu merah. Draco mencium leher Harry dengan rakus, bahkan tidak jarang ia menggigitnya untuk membuat sebuah tanda cinta di sana, sementara itu kedua tangannya tidak berhenti di dada Harry saja, mereka melepaskan sabuk dan celana yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya, meninggalkan tubuh Harry telanjang bulat di hadapan Draco.

"Ngggh... Akh... Dray...!" Desah Harry saat tangan Draco meraba bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Kau sangat cantik, 'Ry." Ujar Draco dengan suara lirih, namun sangat menggoda di telinga Harry.

Kedua tangan Harry memegang rambut Draco untuk sesaat, namun tangan kanannya meninggalkan tempat semula untuk membuka kancing baju kemeja yang Draco kenakan sampai semua kancing bajunya terbuka, membuat dada bidang yang kekar milik Draco terlihat. Sepasang mata emerald milik Harry berwarna semakin gelap saat hasrat dan nafsu mulai menyelimutinya, remaja berambut hitam itu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya saat sang kekasih sendiri memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

Harry merintih dan berteriak keras, ia cukup vokal dalam mengutarakan semua yang dirasakannya pada malam ini, bahkan Draco sendiri cukup terkejut saat menemukannya, tentu saja ia senang karena itu. Sofa yang menjadi tempat mereka memadu kasih itu berubah menjadi sebuah ranjang yang besar, dan Harry yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan tidur pada malam ini. Bahkan semua permasalahan yang ia pikirkan hari itupun terlupakan begitu saja.

"Harry." desah Draco lembut di telinga kekasihnya.

* * *

Sepasang mata emerald indah milik seorang Harry Potter itu terbuka dengan lebarnya, ia menguap pelan sebelum kembali memeluk sumber kehangatannya dengan erat. Harry segera terlonjak kaget saat ingatan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam masuk ke dalam kepala Harry. Ekspresi remaja itu terlihat begitu imut, wajahnya memerah sementara kedua matanya terbelalak dengan lebar. Namun hal itu tidak berhenti di sana saja, ekspresinya tambah terkejut lagi saat ia menemukan dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh seorang Draco Malfoy yang saat itu telanjang bulat, hanya sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan saat Harry melihat dirinya sendiri, ia juga menemukan hal yang sama.

'Apa semalam kami berhubungan seks?' tanya Harry dalam hati, ia tidak begitu ingat dengan semuanya.

Ia ingat kalau dirinya begitu marah pada Draco karena _mate-_nya itu berani-beraninya menyuruh Harry untuk melupakan apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore padanya, namun tiba-tiba rasa marah itu hilang saat Draco menciumnya sebelum ia menyentuh tubuh Harry yang membuat remaja manis tersebut meleleh di pelukan sang kekasih. Pikiran Harry begitu kalut, di sisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena Draco telah mau berhubungan intim dengan dirinya, tetapi di sisi lain ia masih marah pada Draco.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan semua itu padamu, 'Ry." Ujar sebuah suara lembut yang membuat lamunan Harry buyar.

Harry terlonjak kaget, dan ia menemukan Draco yang masih berbaring di sampingnya tengah menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah semalam. Dan aku juga tidak berniat melakukan cara ini untuk meredam kemarahanmu." Kata Draco lagi, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi kita..." Harry tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya, ia ingin menangis rasanya.

"Ssst... jangan menangis, _Love. _Semalam kita memang tidak melakukannya." Jawab Draco, ia mencium pipi Harry yang masih berwarna pink itu, "Kau belum siap untuk hal itu, dan aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Yang kulakukan adalah menyentuh tubuhmu, membuatmu rileks karena semalam kau terlalu tegang."

Harry tidak menjawab, air matanya mulai berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya akan mengapa Draco tidak menyentuhnya, apa Draco jijik dengan dirinya? ataukah bagi Draco ia hanyalah sebuah mainan?

"Jangan pernah memikirkan hal itu!" kata Draco sedikit tegas, ia tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya. "Aku tidak pernah jijik dengan tubuhmu, kau sangat cantik dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa beranggapan seperti itu. Dan kau bukanlah mainanku, 'Ry. Kau sangat penting bagiku, jadi jangan pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Remaja berambut hitam tersebut mengangguk.

"Masalah semalam, aku mau minta maaf kalau membuatmu begitu tersinggung sampai marah seperti itu. Kau harus mendengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai sebelum memotongnya." Kata Draco, "Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk melupakan apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore, tapi bukan karena tanpa alasan. Kau bukanlah seorang _Occlumencer, _sementara Dumbledore sendiri adalah seorang _Legimencer. _Penyihir tua itu bisa membaca pikiranmu seperti membaca sebuah buku, apapun yang kau ketahui dan kau pikirkan akan dapat dibaca olehnya bila kau belum bisa melakukan _Occlumency _sebagai pertahananmu."

Kedua mata Harry terbelalak lebar, ia lupa kalau kepala sekolah Hogwarts bisa membaca pikiran dengan sangat mudah. Harry bisa melihat dengan apa yang Draco maksudkan tersebut, kalau Dumbledore bisa membacanya maka semua rencana Harry akan sia-sia, dan Harry tidak akan menang pada hal ini. Harry tidak menguasai _Occlumency, _bahkan pelajaran _Occlumency _yang Snape berikan pun tidak bisa ia kuasai dengan baik, bagaimana ia bisa menghindari tatapan yang diberikan oleh Dumbledore?

Ternyata yang Draco katakan memang benar, dan Harry merasa malu karena telah kehilangan _temper _seperti itu serta memarahi Draco semalam. Harry membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco, ia merasa malu karena melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya seorang _seraphine _lakukan kepada _mate _ mereka.

"Maaf." Ujar Harry dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa sekarang kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Draco penuh kesabaran di sana.

Harry mengangguk pelan, namun ia masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku memang tidak bisa menguasai _Occlumency, _oleh karena itu emosiku meledak-ledak. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau Dumbledore mengetahui rencana kita hanya karena aku tidak bisa menguasai seni sihir itu."

Untuk sementara Draco tidak menjawabnya, ia membelai rambut hitam Harry sebelum mencium kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, 'Ry." Kata pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut.

"Eh?" Harry mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Draco.

"Aku akan mengajarimu _Occlumency." _Kata Draco untuk sekali lagi.

"Tapi, bukankah kau tidak punya waktu di Hogwarts? Bukankah kau harus bertemu dengan pihak Dragonian?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh hiburan di sana, kedua matanya berkilat dengan misteriusnya, membuat wajah polos Harry semakin tidak mengerti. Namun Harry dapat mengartikan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampan Draco, itu artinya kekasihnya tersebut memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Siapa bilang aku akan mengajarimu di Hogwarts?" ujar Draco dengan kalem, "Aku akan mengajarimu saat kita berada di Italia."

Kedua mata Harry terbelalak lebar sementara mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Iya, aku akan mengajakmu bersamaku dalam perjalanan menemui para Dragonian di Italia, Harry." jawab Draco pada pertanyaan diam milik Harry.

* * *

NB: Thanks udah mampir dan atas review yang telah diberikan pada chapter selanjutnya n_n

Author: Sky


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, creature!fic, etc

Rating: M/T

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Romance, Drama

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky  
**

* * *

******Menara Astronomi, Hogwarts  
**

"Apa ini adalah keputusan yang bijak untuk mengajak Potter ke sana, Draco?" tanya Tom dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya kepada Harry.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Draco menghela nafas panjang, menghubungi ayahnya dan memberitahukan kalau Harry akan ikut dengannya adalah ide yang buruk, ia sudah tahu akan hal itu dan Blaise pun juga telah mengatakan hal yang sama, namun ia tidak in gin menutupi sesuatu dari ayahnya sehingga Draco memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tom via cermin dua arah.

Dan apa yang Draco pikirkan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, Tom menganggap kalau mengajak Harry adalah hal yang buruk, dan ia menentang akan hal itu. Draco sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan kepala dingin, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apabilah hal ini sudah menyangkut akan ayahnya dan Harry. Bagaimanapun juga baik Tom dan Harry akan selalu membenci satu sama lain meskipun keduanya berada pada pihak yang sama, mereka bisa mentolerir kehadiran yang lainnya hanya karena ini semua demi Draco.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, ayah, dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya bila Harry ikut denganku." Balas Draco, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bingkai jendela yang ada di menara astronomi. 'Aku tahu kalau semua ini adalah hal yang tidak bijak, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya di depanku.' Tambah Draco dalam hati.

"Misimu kali ini adalah misi yang penting, para Dragonian akan menjadi aliansi kita yang kuat dan aku tidak mau kehadiran Potter membuat konsentrasimu terganggu. Apa kau mengerti dengan maksudku, Draco?" ujar Tom yang setengah memperingatkan putranya.

Draco mengangguk singkat, tidak menyanggah apa yang yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya membelai bingkai berukiran romano kuno yang menghiasi cermin dua arah yang saat ini ia pegang. Angin malam yang berhembus ke arahnya membuat rambut pirang platinum milik Draco terbelai begitu lembut.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di menara astronomi, sendirian duduk di atas bingkai jendela yang ada di sana. Draco memilih tempat itu karena ia tahu saat ini menara astronomi tengah kosong, dan ia tahu juga kalau tidak ada seorang individu pun yang akan berada di sana pada jam-jam seperti ini, kecuali dirinya tentunya. Untuk itulah Draco memilih menara astronomi untuk berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya melalui cermin dua arah, saat ini ia tidak bisa pergi dan datang begitu saja ke Riddle Manor seperti dulu, Draco sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Harry bila ia meninggalkannya sendirian di Hogwarts. Dumbledore semakin gencar mencoba membujuk Harry untuk berperang sementara Harry sendiri tidak ingin melakukan itu, hal ini membuat emosi dan mentalnya semakin terpuruk. Yang Draco takutkan adalah bila ia meninggalkan Harry berada di sana sendirian maka keadaan Harry akan lebih bertambah buruk, ia membutuhkan kehadiran Draco untuk memperbaiki keadaannya, untuk itulah Draco memutuskan untuk tidak meninggalkan sisi Harry walaupun itu hanya sesaat. Mungkin Draco tidak tahu pasti apakah ini karena Harry adalah seorang _seraphine _yang selalu bergantung pada kehadiran _mate-_nya yaitu dirinya, atau karena Draco sendiri yang merasa takut untuk meninggalkan Harry. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah bisa membuat Draco sakit kepala, untuk itulah ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi meskipun itu sekecil apapun, tidak peduli apa alasannya Draco akan tetap berada di sana untuk menjaga _mate _kecilnya itu.

"Aku sangat mengerti dengan hal itu, ayah." Ujar Draco dengan nada pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin dua arah untuk menatap ke arah langit malam, "Mengajak Harry menemui mereka memang tindakan yang kurang bijak."

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukan itu kalau kau tahu itu langkah yang tidak baik, Draco?" tanya Tom setengah marah kepada putranya.

Draco masih tidak melihat ke arah ayahnya, kedua matanya masih fokus pada pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela besar tempatnya duduk tersebut.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri." Di sini ia melirik ke arah Tom sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke luar. "Sebuah alasan yang kuat mengapa aku harus mengajak Harry bersamaku."

"Apa ini karena Potter tidak bisa kau tinggal sendirian, Draco? Aku yakin ia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik tanpa bantuanmu, selama 15 tahun ia bisa melakukannya sendiri sebelum ia bertemu denganmu." Kata Tom yang tidak peduli dengan sedikit emosi yang timbul di kedua mata putra angkatnya tersebut.

Draco tersenyum kecil, namun senyumannya itu tidak mencapai pada kedua matanya, begitu dingin dan tidak ada perasaan yang tercermin dari senyumannya itu. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang platinum itu memejamkan kedua matanya, ia menghela nafas pelan, secara berpalahan-lahan pula Draco mencoba untuk mengatur inti sihir dalam tubuhnya. Angin yang kencang ditambah dengan sihir Draco yang mulai menggila membuat tubuhnya menggigil pelan, tapi secara keseluruhan Draco seperti menikmati sensasi itu.

Terkadang Draco benci kalau ada seseorang yang menjelek-jelekkan Harry atau membuat kekasihnya itu sedih, meskipun orang tersebut adalah orang yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya, namun Draco tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh emosi yang pada akhirnya membuat Draco kehilangan kendali akan sihirnya. Tidak, Draco lebih baik dari itu dan dia tidak akan kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Draco mencoba mengatur sihirnya supaya tidak menghancurkan benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya, sepertinya sihir milik Draco mulai menggila saat ia mendengar ayah angkatnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry namun hal itu malah menuju ke arah yang negatif.

"Aku harap juga begitu, ayah. Aku harap seperti itu." Ujar Draco pelan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pemuda itu memutus pembicaraan aliran sihir yang menyambungkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Aku tahu kalau kau ada di sana, Blaise. Mengapa tidak kau bergabung denganku di sini, Blaise dan Harry!" kata Draco tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tangan kanannya masih memegang liontin yang berisi cermin dua arah sementara kedua mata indahnya itu menatap langit malam yang cemerlang.

Kedua pemilik nama yang Draco sebutkan tadi akhirnya menampakkan diri mereka. Harry yang baru kali ini bertemu Draco sejak tadi pagi langsung berlari menghampiri Draco dan memeluk tubuh kekar _mate-_nya dengn erat, ia mencium aroma tubuh Draco, bahkan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman manis muncul di wajah manisnya.

Sementara Blaise yang jauh lebih tenang dan dewasa dari Harry, hanya muncul dari arah pintu dan memberikan anggukan singkat pada Draco yang ia ketahui melihat gerakannya meskipun ia tidak melihat ke arahnya. Penyihir muda dari Italia itu berjalan menghampiri Draco dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana hitamnya, ia berhenti dan mengambil tempat di samping beranda jendela tempat Draco duduk. Blaise berdiri di sana, dan kedua mata hazelnya menatap langit yang tengah ditatap oleh temannya.

Draco yang merasakan tatapan dari Blaise akhirnya balik menatapnya, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari liontin yang tergantung di lehernya untuk memeluk pinggang Harry dengan lembut.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Blaise?" tanya Draco dengan suara kalem. Ia balik menatap _mate_ kecilnya sebelum memberikan kecupan kecil pada kening Harry, membuat wajah Harry merona merah.

Blaise memberikan sebuah seringai tipis pada Draco, "Aku ingin menyampaikan berita dari raja Dragonian padamu, Dray."

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka tidak sabar untuk menanti kedatanganmu di Italia, di kerajaan mereka." Kali ini Blaise melirik ke arah Harry yang masih merasa nyaman di pelukan Draco, "Apa kau tahu resiko membawa seorang _seraphine _ke kerajaan mereka, Dray? Kurasa aku setuju pada _dark lord, _keputusanmu untuk membawa Potter memang kurang bijak."

Harry yang merasa namanya disebut oleh Blaise langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu, ia tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan tersebut namun yang jelas ia memiliki perasaan kalau baik Blaise maupun Voldemort tidak menginginkan Harry untuk ikut bersama Draco. Harry akan memberikan komentar pada Blaise, namun saat ia akan membuka mulutnya, Blaise memberikan glare kecil pada Harry untuk menutup mulutnya.

"_Seraphine _dan Dragonian adalah musuh bebuyutan, Dray. Kalau kau mengikutsertakan Potter di sana, maka kemungkinan besar perudingan ini tidak akan beerhasil. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau semua ini akan berjalan dengan normal bila mereka tahu kau berhubungan dengan _seraphine." _Kata Blaise, ia menatap Draco yang masih memberinya tatapan tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Mengapa _seraphine _dan dragonian menjadi musuh bebuyutan, Zabini?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Itu karena kedua makhluk sihir tersebut adalah makhluk sihir tertua yang pernah ada, mereka kuat dan memiliki kecantikan yang tidak dimiliki oleh makhluk sihir lainnya. Keduanya selalu merasa kalau diri mereka hebat dan tidak mau mengalah antara satu sama lain, karena itulah keduanya terus bersitegang. Namun semua itu mencapai puncaknya saat seorang bangsa _seraphine _tanpa sengaja membunuh salah seorang putri dari bangsa dragonian, hal itu membuat ketegangan yang pernah ada semakin meledak. Dan sejak saat itu diantara keduanya tidak ada kata damai." Ujar Blaise, "Dan mengajak dirimu adalah hal bodoh yang akan dilakukan oleg Draco."

Harry memberinya glare, ia tidak tahu apa masalah Blaise dengan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia percaya dengan cerita seperti itu? Mendengar kata bangsa dragonian saja tidak lebih dari lima hari yang lalu, terus bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa membenci sebuah bangsa yang dia sendiri belum pernah melihat atau mendengarnya? Semua itu sangat bodoh, kedua mata Harry berkilat penuh amarah saat Blaise hanya menatapnya dengan dingin, dia tidak suka dengan tatapan itu.

"Harry, Blaise, hentikan semua itu." Kata Draco yang tiba-tiba menengahi mereka berdua.

Baik Blaise dan Harry menoleh padanya.

"Blaise, aku tahu dengan itu semua dan sudah memikirkan untuk mengatasinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini padaku. Aku yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Draco, kali ini ia memberikan sebuah tatapan pada Blaise sebelum beranjak pada Harry, "_Sweetheart, _aku tahu dengan apa yang tengah kau pikirkan saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Blaise mengenai _seraphine _dan dragonian itu adalah benar, Harry, bukan karangannya belaka."

Remaja manis bermata emerald itu menundukkan kepalanya, kalau yang Blaise katakan itu memang benar, berarti keputusan Draco untuk membawa Harry ikut serta ke italia adalah keputusan yang tidak bijak. Hal itu tentu saja dapat mempengaruhi keputusan para dragonian untuk bergabung dengan pihak Draco, mereka tidak akan menerima seorang _seraphine _seperti Harry. Pertama dalam hidupnya Harry merasa hampa, ia serasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna, ia hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengan dirinya.

Harry merasakan sebuah tangan berada di bawah dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata silver kebiruan milik Draco yang menatapnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran di sana. Harry memegang tangan Draco yang tengah memegang dagunya itu, dan dengan sayang ia pun membelai wajahnya pada tangan milik Draco tersebut. Kedua mata Draco yang tadinya begitu dingin kini berubah menjadi hangat ketika melihat Harry, namun kehangatan itu hilang lagi saat ia menatap Blaise.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau kau memang keras kepala, Dray. Tapi aku hanya mengingatkanmu sebagai seorang teman." Ujar Blaise, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kuharap kau tahu dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan, Dray."

"Aku selalu tahu dengan apa yang kulakukan." Kata Draco dengan nada halus namun terkesan begitu dingin.

Melihat temannya itu memiliki rencana lain untuk mengatasi semuanya membuat Blaise tidak memiliki jalan lain. Draco jauh lebih pintar dari kelihatannya, ia hanya berharap Draco bisa menghadapi kemarahan bangsa dragonian bila mereka tahu kalau pangeran kegelapan yang sangat mereka hormati adalah _mate _dari seotang _seraphine_, bisa dikatakan kalau apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco diartikan sebagai pengkhiatan. Tapi Blaise tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi kalau Draco sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau ia bisa mengurus semua itu sendirian, ia hanya bisa percaya pada temannya itu.

Blaise pun beranjak dari tempat berdirinya di samping Draco, ia berjalan menjauhi kedua pasangan itu sebelum ia bisa mengutarakan pendapan bodoh yang bisa membuat emosi Draco meledak. Sepertinya kepergian Blaise itu tidak disadari oleh Draco maupun Harry, sebab mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum Draco mencium bibir mungil Harry dan memulai acara _make out _mereka. Sedikit yang Blaise ketahui adalah Draco sebenarnya tahu kalau Blaise meninggalkan menara astronomi untuk memberinya privasi bersama Harry.

"Dray..." desah Harry saat bibir Draco melumat bibirnya dan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Harry, menyusuri bagian sensitif di sana.

Harry merasakan Draco meraba tubuhnya dengan lembut tetapi penuh dengan hasrat. Wajah Harry semakin memerah saat ia mengingat perlakuan lembut Draco padanya beberapa hari terakhir ini, setelah menunggu Draco untuk melakukan tindakan intim dengan Harry, akhirnya _mate-_nya itu menyanggupi hal itu. Harry masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Draco pada bagian intimnya atau pada saat Draco menyatukan bagian tubuhnya dengan Harry, rasanya seperti surga bagi Harry dan jiwa _seraphine-_nya.

Remaja manis bermata emerald itu merasa sedikit kecewa saat Draco berhenti mencium bibirnya, ia merasakan wajahnya bertambah merah lagi saat Harry menemukan dirinya duduk di atas pangkuan Draco dengan kancing kemejanya terbuka, membuat cahaya bulan yang lembut itu mengenai dada Harry.

"_So cute._" Ujar Draco saat ia memperhatikan refleksi bulan yang begitu cantik menimpa Harry dengan manisnya.

Harry membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Draco saat wajahnya semakin merah saja, ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, belakangan ini hormon tubuhnya semakin tinggi saja, selalu menginginkan untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Draco kapanpun juga. Nafas Harry tercekat saat Draco menciumi lehernya sebelah kanan, dan Harry bisa merasakan kalau Draco menurunkan kemeja yang Harry kenakan sampai ke bagian bawah bahunya.

"Harry, meskipun semua orang mengatakan kalau apa yang kulakukan adalah hal yang tidak bjiak, aku tidak akan menyingkirkanmu. Kau akan tetap ikut bersamaku untuk mengunjungi para dragonian itu. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi." Ujar Draco kecil, ia meraba punggung dan dada kekasih kecilnya itu, membuat Harry mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar begitu erotis di telinganya.

"Dra... akh... Draco!" suara Harry tercekat di tenggorokannya, kedua tangan Draco semakin berani menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang begitu sensitif dan begitu sensual.

Harry melenguh penuh kenikmatan, sementara Draco sendiri menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada Harry. Kedua matanya yang berwarna silver kebiruan itu untuk sesaat berubah warna menjadi keemasan sebelum kembali normal sebelum biasanya, ia melepaskan baju yang dikenakan oleh Harry satu persatu, bahkan karena ciuman yang Draco berikan pada Harry itulah Harry tidak merasakan kalau ia tidak mengenakan baju lagi.

"Akh..." desah Harry dengan lembut saat tubuh halusnya bergesekan dengan baju yang Draco kenakan. "Dray... _please!" _

"Apa yang kau inginkan, 'Ry?" tanya Draco dengan nada sensual, tangan kanannya membelai pipi kiri Harry sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Harry, menyangga tubuhnya agar Harry tidak jatuh.

Kedua wajah Harry memerah, ia tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Meskipun mereka telah melakukan 'itu' berulang kali, tetap saja Harry merasa malu untuk mengatakannya. Remaja manis bermata emerald itu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Draco, tidak jarang juga ia menciumi leher itu dengan sensual dan suara yang dikeluarkannya tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat hasrat Draco semakin tinggi.

"Katakan padaku, 'Ry, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu." Bisik Draco di telinga Harry, nafas hangatnya itu membuat Harry mendesah penuh kenikmatan lagi.

"Draco... _I want you to embrace me one more again." _Jawab Harry dengan suara lembut dan penuh hasrat di sana, ia mencium leher Draco.

Pemuda bermata silver kebiruan itu membelai punggung Harry dan memberikan seulas senyum tipis penuh kemenangan, ia mengangkat tubuh Harry dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Kelihatannya mereka akan melakukan 'itu' di menara astronomi, tapi siapakah Draco untuk menolak undangan yang Harry berikan padanya?

* * *

Sinar matahari yang jatuh di wajahnya itu membuat Harry terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat pelan dan mencoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan elegan itu tersembunyi dari mata dunia menggunakan sehelai selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan erat. Harry membuka kedua matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia ketahui adalah ia tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur besar yang sangat nyaman, dan Harry mengenal kalau ia berada di kamar pribadi Draco yang ada di asrama Slytherin. Harry sedikit bingung mengapa ia berada di sana, padahal semalam itu dia ada di menara astronomi bersama Draco, mungkinkah Draco memindahkan Harry ketika ia terlelap tidur? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Harry, dan ia menghiraukannya.

Harry melihat ke sampingnya dan menemukan kalau ia berada di sana sendirian, sedikit perasaan panik mulai menjalari hati Harry saat _mate-_nya tidak ada di sampingnya, namun perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan malu karena ingatan semalam teringat lagi olehnya. Harry memutuskan untuk mencari Draco, sebab ia ingat kalau hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke Italia untuk bertemu dengan para dragonian. Untuk sesaat Harry menghela nafas berat, dari apa yang ia tangkap kemarin malam baik dari Blaise dan Draco kalau dragonian tidak menyukai _seraphine_, sementara Harry adalah _seraphine _yang mungkin bisa menghambat rencanya Draco. memikirkan hal itu saja sudah dapat membuat Harry merasa sedih, ia tidak ingin membuat Draco kesusahan karena dirinya, mungkin Blaise memang benar kalau keputusan Draco untuk membawa Harry ikut serta adalah keputusan yang kurang bijak.

"Mungkin aku harus membicarakan ini pada Draco." kata Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Remaja itu mengambil selimut yang sejak tadi menyelimuti dirinya saat ia berdiri.

Harry melihat ke sekeliling kamar itu untuk mencari pakaiannya, namun tidak satupun pakaian miliknya berada di sana. Oleh karena itu Harry terpaksa mengenakan kemeja besar yang tergeletak di atas kursi belajar, kemeja itu berukuran jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Harry, bagian bawahnya saja mencapai bagian atas lutut Harry dan Harry yakin kalau kemeja yang ia kenakan adalah milik Draco. Dari sudut matanya Harry menangkap sosok refleksinya dari cermin besar, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang terkesan begitu seksi sementara kemeja Draco yang ia kenakan terasa begitu pas. Saat ia mengangkat lehernya, Harry menemukan bekas ciuman berwarna merah di sana, dan itupun tidak hanya satu buah saja, namun ada beberapa yang ada di sana. Pipi Harry memanas mengingat semua itu, ia ingat kalau kekasihnya meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya, dan Harry merasa bangga mengenakan semua itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry berpikir kalau Draco adalah orang yang _possessive _sebab apa yang dilakukannya pada Harry itu seperti menunjukkan kalau Harry adalah miliknya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku harus mencari Draco." ujar Harry, ia melewati cermin besar yang ada di sana dan keluar dari kamar tidur itu.

Harry terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan besar yang ada di sana dan sampailah ia di depan ruang rekreasi milik Slytherin, tanpa basa-basi lagi Harry pun membukan pintu itu. Keadaan ruang rekreasi masih sepi, mungkin ini karena hari yang masih pagi sehingga para murid masih tidur di atas tempat tidur mereka. Kedua mata emerald Harry tertuju pada empat sosok orang yang ada di sana. Mereka adalah Draco, Alexander, Blaise, dan Daphne. Namun lebih spesifiknya tatapan Harry menuju pada _mate-_nya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa di dekat perapian dengan selembar kertas berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, 'Ry." Kata Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang tengah ia baca itu.

"Iya, dan kau tidak berada di kamar." Jawab Harry, ia menghiraukan desisan dari Alex atau siulan nakal dari Blaise.

"Maaf kalau kau terbangun tanpaku. Ada urusan kecil yang harus kuselesaikan." Balas Draco, kali ini ia melihat Harry dan memberikan isyarat padanya supaya Harry mendekat padanya. Draco menatap ke arah Blaise yang tengah berdiri dengan bosan tidak jauh dari tempat Draco duduk. "Blaise, aku ingin kau menyampaikan pada Nicholas kalau 'apa yang kita mulai akan kita akhiri tidak lama lagi.'"

Blaise mengangguk singkat, ia paham dengan maksud yang Draco katakan tadi. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu juga memberi anggukan singkat pada Daphne yang balik menatapnya dengan khawatir, namun Alex yang memperhatikan interaksi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sementara Harry yang tidak mengerti akan maksud Draco hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran pada saat yang sama.

"Apa kau yakin kalau semuanya bisa berakhir secepat itu?" tanya Daphne yang ditujukan kepada Draco, gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan menghampiri Draco dan mengambil dokumen yang sedari tadi tengah dipegang oleh temannya itu.

"Kalau semua perhitunganku itu benar, maka kita bisa mengakhiri perang yang berkepanjangan ini tidak lama lagi." Di sini Harry baru mengerti dengan maksud yang Draco berikan tadi, "Mata-mata yang aku masukkan pada pihak Dumbledore melaporkan kalau perang besar akan terjadi, Dumbledore telah mempersiapkannya dengan matang dan mereka siap menyerang pihak kita kalau diperlukan."

"Tidak lama lagi? Aku ragu kalau semuanya akan berakhir semudah itu." Ujar Alex yang ikut menimpali perkataan Draco.

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki, sebuah senyuman sadis dan dingin muncul di wajah tampan milik Draco, membuat Harry merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang melawannya.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi perlu kita ingat kalau perhitunganku maupun perhitungan ayah tidak pernah salah. Perang di dunia sihir yang telah dimulai sejak zaman Grindelwald akan berakhir tidak lama lagi, dan siapapun pemenang dalam perang ini tidak akan diketahui secara pasti sebab baik pihak kita maupun Dumbledore sama-sama kuat." Kata Draco.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, Dray?" tanya Harry, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Kau akan melihat semuanya, 'Ry." Hanya itu jawaban dari Draco, pemuda itu membelai rambut hitam Harry dengan lembut sebelum mencium keningnya.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati sensasi lembut yang Draco tunjukkan padanya, ia pun menghiraukan tatapan marah yang Alex berikan pada mereka berdua. Harry tahu kalau dirinya dan Alex saling membenci satu sama lain, semuanya berawal saat Harry menolak uluran tangan persahabatan yang Alex berikan padanya, hal itu membuat harga diri Alex terluka dan sebagai hasilnya dia terus memusuhi Harry, bahkan tidak jarang Alex berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Harry kapanpun ia punya kesempatan. Sementara Harry sendiri tidak menyesal telah menolak Alex, pemuda yang menjadi saudara kembar kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengingatkan Harry akan Dudley, tentu saja Alex lebih berkelas dari sepupunya itu. Meskipun begitu mereka memiliki kesepakatan yang tak tertulis, keduanya bisa menerima kehadiran satu sama lain karena Draco, yang tentu saja dengan alasan berbeda. Harry tidak ingin membuat Draco kecewa padanya, sementara Alex tidak ingin berada dalam sisi buruk Draco.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau ingin menemui para dragonian?" tanya Daphne.

Draco mengangguk singkat, "Iya, karena aku akan mengakhiri semua ini."

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir n_n

Author: Sky


	20. Chapter 20

Dislcaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, Au, OOC, OC, Mpreg, creature! fic, Twin!Draco, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Romance, adventure, drama, etc.

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By  
**

**Sky**

* * *

**Hammond Manor, Roma-Italia  
**

Tidak pernah terbayang dalam benak Harry akan pengalaman pertamanya ketika tiba di Italia seperti ini, Italia adalah negara yang sangat indah dan juga tenang, sedikit berbeda dengan Inggris. Harry merapatkan jubah tipis yang ia kenakan pada tubuh kecilnya, dengan perasaan tenang ia mengamati beberapa peri kecil yang terbang ke sana kemari di dalam taman bunga tempatnya berada saat ini. Untuk sesaat Harry membiarkan senyuman kecil merekah di wajah manisnya, ia merasa begitu nyaman pada tempatnya tinggal saat ini.

Jauh dari Inggris dan terlebih lagi jauh dari kehidupannya yang dikontrol oleh Dumbledore ternyata membuatnya jauh lebih tenang, mungkin inilah hidup yang sesungguhnya, begitu tenang dan damai, semuanya akan jauh lebih sempurna saat orang-orang yang ada didekatnya hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang Harry, bukan pahlawan yang sering dielu-elukan di Inggris.

Manor kecil yang merupakan tempat ia dan Draco menginap adalah manor milik keluarga Hammond, Draco pernah menceritakan kalau tempat ini tempat di mana dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya, sebab hampir 10 tahun lamanya Draco tinggal di sana bersama ayah baptisnya saat mereka ada di Italia. Tidak heran Harry menemukan aura sihir milik Draco begitu kuat di tempat ini. Saat ini Draco tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan para Dragonian di kerajaan mereka, ia sengaja tidak mengikutsertakan Harry karena suatu alasan, dan ajaibnya alasan Draco bukan karena Harry adalah seorang _Seraphine _atau karena takut Harry akan diserang oleh Dragonian. Mereka berdua tahu kalau Harry dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri, Harry adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat pada usianya yang masih sangat belia, kemampuan sihirnya terus berkembang dan semua ini membuat Draco takjub sekaligus bangga padanya. Harry masih bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat ia teringat pujian yang Draco berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bodoh." Sangkal Harry, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, remaja itu memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas rumput hijau yang tumbuh di taman manor dengan suburnya.

Remaja manis bermata emerald yang menakjuban itu meletakkan kedua tangan di atas perutnya yang masih terasa rata, namun Harry bisa merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ada di sana. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan sihir kecil yang berasal dari perutnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Harry merasa takjub saat mengetahui kalau ia tengah hamil.

Itulah alasan utama mengapa Draco tidak membawanya untuk menemui para Dragonian, ia khawatir pada kondisi Harry yang saat ini tengah hamil akan bayi mereka yang pertama. Semuanya menjadi jelas mengapa Harry merasa sakit di pagi hari pada minggu ini, awalnya mereka berdua menduga kalau Harry tengah sakit biasa, namun ia selalu menolak saat Draco mencoba untuk membawanya menemui Perenelle. Harry yang keras kepala selalu menolak ajakan Draco, sampai dua hari yang lalu di mana ia pingsan ketika menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Saat itulah Draco memanggil Perenelle untuk memeriksa Harry, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Perenelle memberitahukan kalau Harry tengah hamil.

Jangankan Draco, Harry sendiri juga dalam penyangkalan kalau dirinya hamil, namun semua itu berubah saat Harry bisa merasakan sihir yang muncul dari dalam tubunya, tepat di mana bayinya berada. Dan barulah ia percaya kalau ia hamil. Sebuah keajaiban yang merupakan buah cinta Harry dengan Draco kini ada di kandungan Harry, remaja ini masih merasa takjub dengan hal itu, Harry membelai perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, meski bayi mereka belum lahir tapi baik Harry maupun Draco sudah sangat mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku akan memiliki sebuah keluarga bersama Draco. Keluarga yang sangat aku impi-impikan." ujar Harry kecil pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau _Seraphine _bisa hamil kalau tidak mengalaminya sendiri."

Harry menghela nafasnya, tangan kanannya masih sibuk membelai perutnya di mana calon bayi mereka saat ini berada, meskipun begitu senyuman manis yang masih merekah di wajah manisnya tidak meredup. Setelah Perenelle memberitahukan kalau ada bayi di dalam rahim Harry, remaja manis bermata emerald tersebut selalu memperhatikan langkahnya, ia tidak ingin seceroboh sebelum ini sebab Harry khawatir dapat membahayakan bayinya. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri gazebo yang ada di taman bunga itu dan duduk di sana, ia mencoba merilekskan badannya dengan bersandar di sana serta menikmati keindahan manor kecil milik Tristan. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka nantinya, keluarga mereka akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil dengan Harry bersama Draco duduk di teras sambil memperhatikan anak-anak mereka bermain di taman. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah mampu membuat Harry gembira, namun senyuman bahagia itu sedikit meredup ketika ia ingat kalau Dumbledore dan prajuritnya masih bebas berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Harry tahu kalau penyihir tua itu tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membunuh Harry dan keluarga barunya saat dia menyadari Harry tidak lagi berada di bawah kekangannya, bahkan hal itu tambah parah kalau Dumbledore tahu Harry adalah _mate _dari pangeran kegelapan. Harry tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, _hell..._bahkan Draco akan mengurungnya bila ia tahu Harry dalam bahaya seperti ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pada pagi ini Harry menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah Perenelle sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berpikir terlalu keras, _young Potter." _ujar sebuah suara yang asing di telinga Harry.

Harry menengok ke belakang bahunya, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah ia lihat berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Harry langsung berdiri dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku jubahnya, ia tidak tahu apakah laki-laki misterius ini adalah rekan atau lawan.

Melihat reaksi yang Harry berikan padanya, laki-laki misterius itu hanya tertawa renyah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda tidak akan memberikan perlawanan pada Harry, meskipun begitu Harry tidak akan menurunkan penjagaannya. Harry memperhatikan laki-laki tersebut mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Harry duduk, cukup untuk membuat Harry semakin curiga akan identitas laki-laki ini.

Laki-laki itu seperti berada pada usia 30 tahunan dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang kecoklatan, kulit sedikit pucat, dan sepasang mata abu-abu yang cukup bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa terhipnotis, tetapi Harry tidak akan jatuh pada hal seperti ini. Tubuh laki-laki ini tinggi dan kekar, serta dari auranya meneriakkan kebangsawanan yang begitu kental. Yang Harry herankan adalah bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini bisa masuk ke dalam manor milik Tristan, bukankah Draco mengatakan hanya keluarga atau orang yang Draco percaya saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam manor? Siapa laki-laki yang ada di samping Harry ini?

Melihat konflik yang muncul di pikiran Harry itu, laki-laki berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut tertawa, suaranya sangat renyah dan hangat seolah-olah inner konflik yang ada dalam diri Harry adalah hal yang sangat lucu.

"Oh, maafkan aku, kau pasti bingung bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke dalam manor Hammond bila ward yang ada di sekitar sini tidak mengenaliku. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Nicholas Flammel, ayah baptis kedua dari Draco Malfoy setelah Tristan Hammond. Kau bisa memanggilku Nick atau Nicky, aku tidak peduli." Kata Nicholas dengan suara ramah, seperti seorang orangtua yang menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit kepada anaknya. "Kau pasti Harry Potter, _mate _dari Draco. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, _young Harry_."

Harry terkejut, bagaimana tidak ia terkejut kalau ia menemukan sosok yang tengah duduk di sampingnya adalah seorang Sorcerrer terkenal yang juga seorang Alchemy dan merupakan orang sama yang mencipatakan batu bertuah yang Harry temukan pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts? Harry merasa takjub, usia Nicholas pasti sudah 600 tahun lebih tapi penampilannya berada pada usia 30 tahunan seperti Perenelle, pasti awet mudanya berkat elixir dalam batu bertuah yang ia ciptakan. Tidak heran kalau Voldemort sangat menginginkan benda itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat siang, _sir?!"_ sapa Harry, ia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Nicholas tersenyum, "Ah, tidak perlu seformal itu, Harry. Kau anak yang sangat sopan, Draco banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Harry penasaran, ia melihat Nicholas sibuk memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan penuh humor, membuat rona merah muncul di wajahnya saat mengingat hal bodoh yang akan ia lakukan tadi. Merasa Nicholas adalah orang yang aman, Harry memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping Nicholas.

"Well, sebenarnya aku sedikit berbohong. Mana mungkin Draco membagi cerita tentang dirinya denganku, bisa dikatakan aku tahu dari sumber yang aku percayai."

"Perenelle 'kah maksudmu?" ujar Harry, ia tersenyum mendengar nada sarkatis pada perkataan Nicholas. "Aku tidak terkejut kalau Draco tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya padamu, terkadang ia juga jarang berbicara denganku. Yang ada akulah yang berbicara sementara dia yang mendengarkanku, dan hal itu sering sekali terjadi."

Nicholas menghela nafas panjang, "Anak itu terlalu pendiam untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya, bahkan saat aku seusia dengannya aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk bicara. Terkadang aku berharap anak itu bisa sedikit lebih terbuka padaku." Di sini Nicholas melirik ke arah Harry dengan tatapan menggoda, "Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan hal-hal yang _juicy _padaku mengenai hubungan kalian berdua!"

"Nicholas!" kata Harry setengah berteriak, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak akan menceritakan hal seperti itu padamu, terlalu pribadi."

"Ah, aku hanya berharap saja." Jawab Nicholas dengan senyuman nakal di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang sangat menarik, Harry Potter. Tidak heran kalau semua orang sangat menyukaimu, bahkan orang yang berhati batu seperti Draco pun sampai jatuh hati padamu."

"Itu tidak benar!" tukas Harry.

"Kau menilai dirimu terlalu kecil, Harry, apa kau tidak sadar kalau dirimu sangat istimewa?" Tanya Nicholas, ia menatap Harry dengan lekat. "Semua orang punya keistimewaan tersendiri, bahkan orang yang paling tidak beruntung pun juga memiliki keistimewaan dalam hidup mereka. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari orang yang sangat istimewa itu."

Harry mengedip, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Nicholas, "Bagaimana aku bisa istimewa?" tanyanya dalam hati kecil.

"Mungkin saat ini kau belum menyadarinya, tapi orang-orang yang ada di sampingmu menyadari hal ini dengan baik, _young Potter. _Dan suatu saat kau akan menyadari hal itu." Kata Nicholas, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Harry. Ia tertawa lagi, Nicholas merasa remaja yang ada di sampingnya ini memang bagus untuk putra baptisnya. Mungkin saja dengan ini Draco tidak lagi menjadi orang yang sangat dingin, ia berharap putra baptisnya bisa lebih terbuka dan belajar untuk mencintai seseorang. Nicholas harap Harry dapat menjadi yang terbaik bagi Draco.

Baik Harry maupun Nicholas tidak meneruskan pembicaraan itu lagi, mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Italia yang indah. Harry merasa sangat tertarik dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Nicholas, ia baru tahu kalau di kota yang terkenal dengan pizzanya ini juga memiliki komunitas dunia sihir yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari yang ada di Inggris. Kedua mata emerald Harry semakin melebar saat ia mengetahui kalau tempat ini merupakan satu dari lima tempat yang memiliki komunitas sihir kuno yang ada di penjuru dunia.

Sedikit yang Harry pelajari pada hari itu adalah ia mulai mengenal komunitas penyihir yang berada di luar kementerian sihir Inggris, betapa terperanjatnya Harry saat ia mengetahui kalau pengaruh Dumbledore tidak apa-apanya di Italia maupun di Negara lainnya.

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai politik." Kata Draco untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu.

Tristan yang mendengarkan keluhan dari putra baptisnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, untuk ukuran orang yang mengatakan dirinya tidak menyukai politik, Draco memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar dan bisa mempengaruhi para Dragonian untuk mengikutinya. Ia memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk meyakinkan para makhluk buas bertubuh manusia itu. Entah itu karena ia terlahir dari keluarga penyihir tertua Malfoy atau memang Draco memiliki bakat alami dalam memainkan kata-kata, Tristan tidak pernah tahu, tetapi yang jelas ia merasa berterima kasih karena Draco mampu membuat kesepakatan di antara Dragonian dan pihak mereka berjalan dengan mulus.

Pertemuan yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua dengan para Dragonian berjalan dengan alot pada mulanya. Banyak terjadi perbedaan pendapat, apalagi saat pangeran dari para Dragonian menentang keras untuk bekerja sama ketika ia mengetahui Draco sudah menikah dengan seorang _Seraphine._ Tapi semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat Draco mulai membuka mulutnya, semua perkataan diplomasinya keluar dengan mulus dari sana. Dan dua jam kemudian, dicapailah sebuah kesepakatan kalau para Dragonian akan membantu pihak Draco dalam peperangan ini, tentu saja hal ini cukup untuk membuat Tom merasa lega saat ia mendengarkan berita ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dan aku sangat senang bisa keluar dari tempat itu."

"Tentu, Draco. Apapun itu asalkan bisa menjauhkan Darien darimu akan membuatmu sangat bahagia." Komentar Tristan.

Laki-laki yang berjalan di samping Draco itu menghiraukan tatapan ganas yang dikirimkan Draco padanya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Darien Vallahal yang merupakan pangeran dari keluarga Dragonian sangat terobsesi dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Bagaimana mulanya Tristan tidak tahu, tapi setiap kali Darien melihat Draco pasti anak itu akan terus mengikuti Draco seperti seekor anak anjing dan akan mencoba menggodanya, Darrien tidak pernah peduli kalau Draco tidak pernah tertarik padanya, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Draco menjadi miliknya. Tristan sedikit khawatir kalau pertemuan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar bila Darien menemukan seorang _Seraphine _sebagai _mste _dari Draco, namun kekhawatiran Tristan tidak ada gunanya ketika Draco menggunakan lidah tajamnya sebagai senjata untuk membuat para Dragonian bertekuk lutut dan akhirnya setuju untuk membantu pihak mereka bila perang terjadi. Para Dragonian akan merasa sangat menyesal bila mereka kehilangan aliansi dari Draco hanya karena mereka tidak mau membantunya dalam perang kecil melawan Dumbledore, apalagi bila semua itu dikarenakan kecemburuan pangeran mereka yang manja.

Putra baptis dari Tristan ini memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar di seluruh Eropa, baik penyihir maupun makhluk sihir yang mendegar siapa namanya harus berpikir ulang sebelum menyerangnya ataupun keluarganya. Sejak usia 10 tahun Draco telah membuat namanya untuk dirinya sendiri, ia terkenal sebagai penyihir kuat dalam generasinya dan kejam luar biasa, ia tidak segan-segan menghancurkan musuhnya secara brutal dengan wajah yang lurus, dan karena kekuatannya itulah Draco sangat ditakuti. Bisa dikatakan Draco itu mirip dengan bom waktu berjalan, kapan saja bisa meledak dan hal ini tidak dapat diprediksikan oleh siapapun. Jadi, para Dragonian yang terkenal sangat kuat itu pun harus berpikir ulang bila mereka ingin menolak permintaan dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Meskipun Dragonian sangat membenci _Seraphine _seperti Harry, mereka tidaklah bodoh untuk melukai ataupun membunuh Harry, sebab Harry berada dalam perlindungan Draco. Tristan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau mereka menyakiti _mate _dari putra baptisnya itu.

Dalam pandangan dunia sihir, hubungan Draco dengan Harry sudah bisa disebut hubungan pernikahan meskipun tidak ada pengakuan dari kementrian sihir. Asalkan mereka sudah melakukan ritual yang menggunakan _blood magic _untuk mengikat jiwa keduanya, maka pernikahan di antara keduanya sudah dianggap nyata dalam komunitas _Pureblood._ Jadi, Harry bisa dikatakan sebagi suami yang sah dari Draco Malfoy dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan keduanya kecuali kematian.

Berbicara mengenai Harry…

"Bagaimana keadaan Harry, Draco?" Tanya Tristan pada putra baptisnya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah limousine hitam yang terpakir di depan manor tua tempat pertemuan tadi, seorang supir yang mengenakan seragam serba hitam membukakan pintu untuk kedua laki-laki itu. Baik Draco maupun Tristan masuk ke dalamnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang.

"Antarkan kami kembali ke manor, Richard!" kata Tristan pada supir pribadinya tersebut.

"Baik, Lord Hammond." Ujar Richard sang supir.

Suara yang mulus keluar dari mesin mobil mewah itu sebelum limousine hitam tersebut membawa mereka berdua ke Hammond manor. Baik Draco maupun Tristan yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tentu saja bisa pergi ke mana saja dengan sihir mereka, namun keduanya tidak pernah menolak kemajuan teknologi yang para muggle berikan, asalkan hal itu tidak bertentangan dengan kebudayaan mereka maka keduanya akan menerimanya.

"Keadaan Harry sudah sedikit membaik dari kemarin meski _morning sickness-_nya belum sembuh." Jawab Draco, ia menumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya sementara siku kanannya bersandar pada jendela mobil sebelah kanan dan kedua matanya menatap pemandangan dari kota Roma yang indah. "Aku khawatir padanya. Kalau Harry adalah orang lain pada umumnya, aku tidak akan setakut ini, tapi Harry adalah Harry dan sejak kecil ia tidak memiliki kondisi kesehatan yang baik. Kurasa tekanan dari Dursley saat ia masih kecil membuat keadaan Harry menjadi tidak optimal."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanya Tristan lagi, ia melihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar dari kedua mata putra baptisnya. Dalam hati Tristan mengutuk keluarga Dursley, bagaimana mungkin mereka yang merupakan muggle melakukan kekerasan terhadap seorang anak kecil? Bukan hanya anak kecil biasa, tapi juga seorang penyihir dan makhluk manis seperti Harry? Tidak heran kalau Draco ingin membunuh mereka saat Harry menceritakan hidupnya pada Draco. Tristan tidak menyalahkan Draco kalau suatu saat putra baptisnya itu ingin membuat perhitan terhadap keluarga itu, malahan ia merasa kasihan pada mereka yang mendapat kemarahan dari putra baptisnya.

Draco yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dari ayah baptisnya langsung memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia mendengarkan pertanyaan itu, Draco melakukannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dan sedih yang ia rasakan kepada _mate _kecilnya yang saat ini ada di rumahnya di Roma. Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku takut pada kondisi bayi kami dan Harry, tapi yang sangat aku takutkan adalah kehilangan mereka berdua." Jawab Draco dengan nafas berat. Hal ini tentu saja tidak pernah Tristan bayangkan akan terjadi pada orang seperti Draco.

"Draco, kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Perenelle adalah penyembuh yang hebat, aku yakin dia tidak akan mengijinkan Harry untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau percaya pada Perenelle 'kan?"

Kali ini Draco melihat ke arah ayah baptisnya. "_Godfather, _aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan _Godmother _dalam hal penyembuhan, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak khawatir pada Harry."

Tristan tersenyum kecil, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Draco sekhawatir ini. Mungkin Harry adalah pengaruh positif bagi putra baptisnya yang sangat dingin itu.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan itu." Ujar Tristan.

"_Thank you_, _Godfather." _Kata Draco, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Tapi secepat itu muncul, maka cepat pula hilangnya sebelum wajah Draco kembali dingin seperti biasanya.

Setelah limounsine hitam tersebut berhenti di sebuah manor besar, Richard membukakan pintu bagi kedua Lord tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada Tristan, Draco masuk ke dalam rumanya. Ia melepaskan mantel perjalanannya dan menyerahkannya pada peri rumah yang menyambutnya, di dalam ruang tamunya ia sedikit terkejut ketika ia menemukan Nicholas tengah duduk di salah satu sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, suami dari ibu baptisnya itu langsung melihat lurus ke arah Draco.

"Selamat datang kembali, Draco. Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan para Dragonian?" Tanya Nicholas dengan nada ceria.

"Lancar. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nick?" kali ini gantian Draco yang bertanya.

"Biasa, aku ke sini mengunjungimu." Jawab Nicholas singkat, tapi setelah melihat Draco tidak percaya dengan jawabannya maka ia pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Perenelle menyuruhku ke sini untuk memantau keadaan _mate _kecilmu itu, dan tentu saja aku ke sini juga untuk mengunjungimu. Bagaimana pun juga kita 'kan keluarga."

Kali ini gantian Draco yang mengela nafas, "Bagaimana keadaan Harry, Nick? Dan di mana dia sekarang?"

Nicholas menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya, ia pun berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan menghampiri Draco.

"Kondisinya sudah sedikit stabil. Kurasa dia ada di kamarmu, aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat tadi." Balas Nicholas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Kata Draco sebelum meninggalkan Nicholas untuk pergi menemui Harry.

Saat Draco masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia tidak menemukan Harry berada di sana ataupun tidur di atas tempat tidur mereka, namun Draco mendengar suara Harry yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Draco menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menggunakan sihir untuk menyegelnya sehingga tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya atau Harry yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya tanpa seizin mereka berdua. Draco berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya, ia menemukan Harry tengah berlutut di hadapan toilet dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sana.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Draco langsung membantu Harry, ia memijat pelan punggung Harry dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Saat Harry selesai memuntahkan sarapannya tadi, Draco menggunakan sihirnya untuk membersihkan semua itu, ia membantu Harry membilas wajah dan mulutnya.

"Terima kasih." Hanya iru yang diucapkan oleh Harry sebelum rasa lemas menghampiri dirinya.

Draco yang masih memeluk Harry pun langsung menggendongnya _bridal style _dan meletakkan tubuh kecil suaminya di atas tempat tidur mereka, ia juga menyelimuti tubuh Harry untuk menjaganya tetap hangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Harry? Apa aku perlu memanggil Perenelle untuk memeriksamu lagi?" Tanya Draco pelan, ia mengecup kening Harry dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Harry.

"Tapi, Harry, semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu pasti keluar lagi dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu normal." Ujar Draco, ia memeluk tubuh kecil _mate-_nya dengan erat. Wajahnya yang selalu dingin kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai melunak saat ia merasakan kedua tangan Harry balik memeluknya, remaja bermata emerald itu pun menggunakan dada bidang suaminya sebagai bantal yang nyaman.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mengisitirahatkan tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu dalam pelukan _mate-_nya.

"Itu normal, Dray. Hampir semua orang hamil akan mengalami hal yang sama, tidak terkecuali denganku juga." Kata Harry. Rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapinya.

"Aku harap _morning sickness-_mu segera berlalu."

"Aku juga berharap demikian." Harry menjawabnya dengan suara yang pelan, ia benar-benar mengangtuk dan tidak mampu lagi untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ditambah lagi pelukan nyaman dari Draco semakin membuatnya mengantuk.

Draco yang melihat Harry mencoba untuk tidak tertidur hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup bibir mungil Harry dengan lembut sebelum membelai rambut hitam yang tebal milik Harry.

"Tidurlah, 'Ry, kau membutuhkan itu." Kata Draco dengan lembut.

Draco memperhatikan wajah Harry saat Harry tertidur, wajahnya yang manis terlihat begitu tenang dan damai untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini. Draco yang sedari tadi merasa begitu khawatir pada Harry akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, besok ia akan menghubungi Perenelle untuk memeriksa Harry lagi. Draco tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk Harry maupun bayi mereka. Meskipun kondisi Harry tidak menguntungkan pada perang yang telah bergejolak di dunia sihir, Draco tidak akan membiarkan pihak Dumbledore untuk menyakiti Harry ataupun menggunakannya sebagai korban keserakahan mereka. Draco berjanji untuk melindungi Harry dan bayi mereka yang saat ini masih berada di dalam kandungan Harry. Ia akan memenangkan peperangan ini dalam waktu dekat ini.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir. Maaf kalau update chapter ini telat

Author: Sky


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, violent, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: M

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Romance, Drama, Adventure

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By  
**

**Sky  
**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britannia Raya**

"_Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus!" _dua buah cahaya berwarna merah keluar dari ujung tongkat milik Neville.

Remaja yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu mengambil nafas panjang, tubuhnya begitu lelah tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti sampai di sini sebab bila ia melakukan itu maka ia akan terbunuh di tempat seperti ini.

Neville menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah saat ia melihat beberapa vampire dan fae mencoba untuk menyerangnya lagi, apa yang terjadi saat ini lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Neville hanya mengharapkan ketenangan dalam hidupnya, membuat rencana untuk masa depannya dengan Blaise, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah kebalikan dari apa yang ia harapkan. Dua minggu setelah Draco dan Harry berangkat ke Italia, perang meletus di Inggris dan Hogwarts yang merupakan tempat netral pun menjadi medan pertempuran yang sangat dahsyat. Bagaimana awal mulanya Neville tidak begitu mengerti, remaja itu memiliki pemikiran kalau Blaise, Daphne, maupun Malfoy tahu. Banyak penyihir dari kedua sisi terbunuh, bahkan semakin hari pun korban yang berjatuhan semakin banyak. Neville menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Dumbledore akan mempergunakan makhluk sihir untuk melawan mereka, dari sudut matanya Neville bisa melihat beberapa raksasa menghancurkan pertahanan dari pihak Voldemort.

"_Expulso!" _teriak Neville kepada seorang penyihir yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat tubuh penyihir tadi hancur berkeping-keping. Neville bukanlah orang yang suka dengan kekerasan, bahkan ia pun terkesan sebagai orang yang tidak bisa melukai sesuatu yang bernyawa meskipun ukurannya sangat kecil. Tapi Neville tahu kalau ia harus melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi sesuatu yang penting baginya.

Remaja yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun itu merasakan lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan sebuah dada bidang menyentuh punggunggnya, Neville yang panik karena mengira ia telah tertangkap akhirnya menghela nafas lega saat orang yang memeluknya adalah Blaise. Ia memperhatikan Blaise, ekspresi pemuda berdarah Italia itu masih kalem seperti biasa, bahkan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah tampannya pun terkesan sangat dingin, cerminan seorang murid asrama Slytherin yang sempurna, murid kelas atas yang tentu orang lain irikan. Meskipun begitu, Neville yang merupakan kekasih Blaise dan mengenalnya dengan baik dapat membaca sorot mata yang Blaise tampilkan. Kekasihnya itu terlihat khawatir, banyak rekannya yang berasal dari pihak Slytherin tertangkap maupun terbunuh, hanya beberapa yang ia ketahui sangat kuat mampu bertahan sampai sekarang ini. Blaise sama terkejutnya dengan Neville saat Dumbledore mengatakan murid Slytherin berada dalam pihak Voldemort, mereka harus ditangkap dan diadili, bahkan kementrian pun meng-iyakan permintaan dari Dumbledore, tidak memperdulikan keluarga terpandang dari pada murid Slytherin.

Para murid asrama Slytherin pun yang tidak terima dengan keputusan itu akhirnya melakukan pemberontakan, sehinga penyerangan di Hogwarts pun terjadi. Dari keseluruhan murid Slytherin, hanya beberapa orang yang tersisa, bahkan orang seperti Neville dan Hermione pun membantu murid Slytherin untuk melarikan diri, sebab keduanya itu memiliki hubungan dengan mereka.

"Kau harus segera pergi dari sini, situasinya sangat berbahaya." Ujar Blaise kepada Neville, ia menarik tubuh Neville bersamanya untuk menghindari kutukan yang seseorang lemparkan pada mereka. Blaise mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikan benda itu kepada Neville. "Pergilah, Pansy dan Theo menunggumu di depan gerbang besar."

"Bagaiamana denganmu?" tanya Neville, ia memegang lengan Blaise dengan begitu erat.

Blaise tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan menyusulmu sesegera mungkin."

Wajah Neville masih mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran di sana, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Blaise sendirian menghadapi mereka semua, tapi di lain pihak Neville tidak ingin bersikap keras kepala dan menyusahkan Blaise. Remaja itu terus menatap Blaise, ia melihat kekasihnya itu menciptakan sebuah mantra untuk menghalangi para vampire yang mencoba menyerang keduanya. Dari sudut matanya Neville juga melihat Pansy tengah merawat seorang murid tahun pertama yang terluka, dan dari sisi lain Neville juga melihat Daphne tengah berduel dengan Ginny Weasley.

"Neville, cepatlah pergi!" Pinta Blaise tanpa melihat ke arahnya, "Aku akan menahan mereka sampai kau pergi."

"Zabini, mereka terlalu banyak! Kita harus pergi secepat mungkin!" Teriak Theo dari sisi kanan Blaise.

"Aku mengerti. _Shit!" _Blaise terpental sejauh lima meter saat seorang vampire menghancurkan barriernya dan menyerangnya, Neville melihat semua itu dengan tatapan penuh horror.

Seorang vampire bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Blaise, dan dari tempatnya berdiri Neville bisa melihat cakaran yang sangat dalam berada di dada kekasihnya, kuku yang tajam dari sang vampire menembus dada sebelah kiri Blaise dan hal ini membuat Neville meneriakkan nama Blaise dengan panik. Darah segar merembes dari sana.

"Blaise!" teriak Neville, ia mencoba untuk pergi ke arah Blaise namun sebuah lengan kekar menahannya dari sana.

"THEO, CEPAT BAWA NEVILLE PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Blaise, ia menendang vampire itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Lukanya kelihatan begitu mengerikan, tangan kanan Blaise memegang luka yang menganga itu, kalau saja tusukan itu lebih dalam dari ini pasti Blaise sudah tewas, meski begitu ia mulai merasakan efek kehilangan banyak darah.

Theo yang mendengarkan perintah itu langsung menanggangguk, tanpa memperdulikan protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Neville mereka menghilang dari tempat itu menggunakan _Portkey. _Dan beberapa murid Slytherin yang masih hidup dan tersisa pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, sehingga para Slytherin yang tersisa di tempat itu hanyalah Blaise dan Daphne.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan dan merupakan orang kepercayaan Draco selain Blaise tersebut menggunakan mantra untuk menciptakan api di sekeliling mereka, ia menggunakan itu agar para vampire tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Daphne berlari ke arah Blaise.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini juga." Kata Daphne, ia menggumamkan mantra pelindung, "Kau terluka parah."

"Dan kau juga tidak jauh beda dariku." Balas Blaise, ia bisa melihat tangan kiri Daphne patah, sementara bekas cakaran yang sangat dalam muncul di perutnya. Kelihatannya mereka berdua sama-sama terluka parah dan tidak mungkin bisa melawan pihak Dumbledore dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Blaise memegang luka yang ada di dadanya, dan ia meringis kecil ketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa mulai ia rasakan dan kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Pemuda itu menatap Hogwarts dengan sedih, harusnya pertempuran seperti ini tidak meledak di Hogwarts, terlalu banyak anak-anak yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa menjadi korbannya. Bahkan penyerangan yang dilakukan di tempat ini pun tidak dapat Blaise prediksi, bukankah Dumbledore sangat mencintai Hogwarts? Lalu untuk apa ia menyerang murid-murid Slytherin? Bukankah mereka masih menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts?

Semuanya sudah menjadi gila dan tidak masuk akal, Blaise merasa lega karena Alex telah mengevakuasi semua murid ke tempat yang aman dan telah memulangkan mereka ke rumah orang tua masing-masing. Blaise melihat Daphne mencopot sebuah antingnya, gadis itu memegang lengan Blaise dengan kuat sebelum keduanya menghilang dari tempat itu. Selubung sihir yang menyelubungi Hogwarts telah hancur, sehingga mereka pun bisa menggunakan portkey di tempat itu.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

Seperti halnya di Hogwarts, peperangan pun tidak terelakkan di Riddle manor. Inggris benar-benar mengalami masa kekelaman saat ini, para auror yang dipimpin oleh Kingsley mulai menyerang, dan para penyihir dari pihak Dumbledore tidaklah menyerang sendirian namun juga dibantu oleh para vampire, Fae, raksasa, dan juga sebagian klan dari werewolf.

Fenrir yang merupakan alpha dari werewolf di pihak Voldemort pun mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mempertahankan manor, Dolohov dan Belatrix sera Rabastan mempertahankan sisi barat manor.

Semuanya berperang dengan begitu ganas, tidak ada bedanya dengan hewan buas yang berusaha merebut dan mempertahankan daerah kekuasaan. Draco menemukan ironi ini sangat mendramatisir, sebuah senyum getir di wajah tampannya pun mulai muncul. Pemuda itu berdiri di atas atap manor dengan mengenakan jubah hitam yang biasa ia kenakan pada pertemuan, sebuah topeng porcelain putih polos dengan simbol pelahap maut berada di tangan kanannya. Setelah mendengar kediaman ayahnya diserang Draco langsung pergi dari manor Tristan menuju Inggris, tempat ayahnya itu sangat tersembunyi dan mustahil bagi mereka selain pihak ayahnya untuk menemukannya. Sepertinya ini semua memang pekerjaan dari orang dalam.

Penyerangan dilakukan ketika Draco dan Harry berada di Italia, sepertinya kesabaran Dumbledore mulai menipis sebab penyerangan itu dilakukan sebelum bulan baru muncul, sangat bodoh memang. Bagi para penyihir hitam, munculnya bulan baru merupakan waktu ketika sihir melemah, semuanya berasal dari legenda beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu dan Draco yakin kalau pihak Dumbledore tidak mengetahui akan semua ini. bagaimana mereka tahu kalau paham yang mereka bawa telah tercemari dengan paham muggle yang telah mengabaikan tradisi dan sebagainya.

"Kurasa kita akan berada pada pihak yang bertahan." Ujar Tom yang berdiri di samping Draco, kedua mata merahnya itu melihat para pengikutnya berperang melawan pihak Dumbledore. Bahkan dari sana mereka berdua bisa mendengar tawa histeris Bellatrix yang membahana ketika ia menghancurkan musuhnya.

Dari sudut mata kirinya Draco melihat ayahnya, "Kau tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Dumbledore akan menyerangmu duluan 'kan?" tanya Draco, sensasi humor muncul di nada bicaranya.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun, bahkan dalam mimpi terburukku. Apakah Perenelle melihat penyerangan ini dalam penglihatannya?"

"Godmother memang seorang _seer, _ayah, tapi aku ragu kalau dia melihat semua ini dalam penglihatannya." Kata Draco, ia tersenyum sedikit meskipun kedua matanya beralih kepada Harry yang tengah berduel dengan sekelompok Fae, kedua mata Draco menyipit karena itu. "Kalaupun ia melihatnya, pasti ia tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Baik Perenelle maupun Nick tidak terlalu suka padamu."

"Lucu kalau kau mengingatkan hal itu padaku pada saat seperti ini."

Keduanya terdiam ketika merasakan bumi bergoncang begitu hebat, kekuatan para Fae yang terikat dengan elemental mencoba untuk menghancurkan pertahanan mereka. Draco merasakan dirinya begitu dingin, ia khawatir terhadap Harry. Saat ini Harry tengah mengandung dan ia terjun di medan peperangan, Draco sangat yakin kalau pengkhianatan yang Harry lakukan telah tercium oleh Dumbledore, dan pemuda itu tidak ragu lagi kalau penyerangan ini adalah untuk mendapatkan Harry lagi. Dumbledore pasti mempengaruhi pihaknya kalau pihak kegelapan menculik Harry dan mencuci otaknya, kehilangan seorang Harry merupakan motivasi bagi mereka untuk menyerang Voldemort.

Sebenarnya Draco tidak ingin mengajak Harry ke Inggris, sihir yang Harry miliki saat ini tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sebab sihir tersebut lebih focus untuk melindungi bayi mereka yang saat ini dikandung oleh Harry. Tapi Harry sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengar alasan apa-apa, sehingga Draco yang tidak bisa beragumen lagi terpaksa untuk membawa _mate-_nya setelah membuat Harry berjanji padanya untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna keperakan muncul dari sisi timur manor, mengisyaratkan kalau Lucius dan Rodolphus siap untuk menyegel Riddle manor. Baik Draco dan Tom berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum keduanya mengangguk. Serangan yang mendadak seperti ini tidak bisa mereka menangkan begitu saja, kekalahan akan berada di dalam pihak mereka kalau mereka menyerang terus, satu-satunya jalan untuk mengakhirinya secara sementara adalah menyegel manor dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Lucius, Rodolphus, Nott, dan Voldemort akan menyegel manor supaya tidak bisa ditembus oleh pihak Dumbledore, sementara Draco dan yang lainnya akan menghalau serangan.

"Hati-hatilah!" kata Tom kepada putra angkatnya.

Draco mengangguk, ia mengenakkan topeng yang tadi ia pegang dengan kalem. Draco bisa merasakan sihir yang ia kekang selama ini mulai lepas dari penjaranya, pemuda itu menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai _Shadow Mage _untuk meredam goncangan bumi.

"_Irnish Revels." _Ujar Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke angkasa.

Langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kelam, bahkan bulan sabit pun ikut tertelan oleh awan hitam. Draco memejamkan kedua matanya saat sebuah objek muncul di langit, seperti sebuah titip yang semakin lama semakin besar dan akhirnya objek yang sama mulai bermunculan seperti bintang, begitu terang. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Draco saat pikirannya menyuruh objek itu untuk mengunci kemampuan para Fae untuk mengedalikan elementar untuk sementara waktu. Benda-benda tadi turun ke bumi seperti sebuah bintang jatuh, dan mereka langsung menghantam para Fae.

Teriakan dari mereka rasanya seperti sebuah lagu di telinga Draco. Mungkin mempunyai kekasih seperti Harry yang lembut bisa melunakkan hatinya, tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Draco adalah orang yang sadis dan itu tidak akan berubah. Ia tidak segan-segan akan menyiksa musuhnya, mungkin karena kegelapan dalam hatinya inilah yang membuat Voldemort menamakan Draco sebagai penerusnya.

"Kurasa kau harus turun tangan, Draco. Potter tidak akan selamat dalam pertempuran ini kalau kau tidak segera membantunya." Ujar Tom

"Aku tahu itu, tapi Harry tidak suka kalau aku membantunya. Ia sangat keras kepala." Jawab Draco, ia tersenyum di balik topeng yang dikenakannya. "Tapi aku jauh lebih keras kepala dari dia kalau aku mau."

"Kau mulai menampakkan emosimu, Draconis. Sepertinya Potter telah membuatmu lebih mellow dari dulu." Komentar Tom yang mendapat sebuah glare sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

"Hello, _Darling_… kita bertemu lagi." Ujar sebuah suara sensual yang membuat Harry ingin muntah. Kehadiran Sanguini selalu membuat Harry tidak nyaman, mengingat vampire itu memiliki obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadap Harry.

Harry tidak mengerti bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Satu jam yang lalu ia dan Draco masih berada di Italia, mereka berdua duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di taman manor Tristan, membicarakan mengenai bayi yang menjadi buah cinta mereka. Namun semuanya berubah tiba-tiba saat Draco menerima panggilan dari Tom kalau Dumbledore menyerang Riddle manor. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke Inggris untuk membantu Tom dan lainnya di sana. Harry tahu kalau Draco dan yang lainnya menginginkannya untuk tinggal di Italia, tapi insting seraphine Harry tidak mengijinkan Draco untuk pergi sendirian, meskipun keadaan Harry saat ini begitu rapuh. Anggap saja ini adalah keegoisan di pihak Harry, tapi Harry yang terkenal begitu keras kepala akhirnya membuat Draco membawanya ikut serta.

Remaja yang tengah hamil itu memeluk perutnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mengacungkan tongkat sihir kepada Sanguini. Ia tidak ingin membuat bayinya dalam bahaya, ia sangat tahu kalau Sanguini mengetahui dirinya tengah hamil dengan bayi Draco maka vampire itu tidak segan-segan akan membunuh bayinya, hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa Harry biarkan. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan melindungi bayi mereka.

Sanguini mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan yang secara otomatis membuat Harry mundur. Vampire itu menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat kedua pasang mata emerald milik Harry berkilat penuh amarah di sana.

"Begitu _feisty, _membuatku begitu tergoda. Aku sarankan lebih baik kau menyerah, Harry, aku tidak ingin melukai wajahmu yang manis apalagi tubuhmu. Pihakmu akan kalah dalam pertempurang ini, dan aku ingin kau berada di sampingku untuk melihatnya." Suara yang penuh keangkuhan itu membuat Harry ingin meng-avada kedavra Sanguini. "Dimana Malfoy, _darling. _Dia masih punya hutang padaku, dan malam ini dia akan membayarnya."

Harry tidak menjawabnya, namun kedua mata emerald miliknya mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan membiarkan vampire itu menyentuh _mate-nya, _kalaupun Harry harus melawan vampire yang membuatnya takut itu maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Sebelum kau melawan Draco, bagaimana kalau kau berduel denganku dulu?" tanya Harry, ia mengendalikan rasa takutnya dan instingnya setuju padanya.

Meski sihir yang Harry gunakan terbatas, ia akan melakukannya.

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan bila aku menang, Harry?"

Harry benar-benar merasa jijik mendengarkan itu, bahkan dengan mata telanjang saja Harry bisa melihat hasrat serta obsesi yang Sanguini tunjukkan tertuju padanya. Ia tidak boleh kalah.

"Mengapa kau optimis sekali kalau kau akan menang?!" desis Harry, nadanya berganti dengan parseltongue.

"Oh, kau bertanya mengapa? Karena kau ditakdirkan menjadi milikku, Harry."

'Orang ini benar-benar _freak.' _Pikir Harry.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat, ia akan menggunakan sihir seraphine dalam dirinya. Harry sedikit nervous karena itu, ia belum pernah menggunakannya dan pada saat ini masih berada dalam tahap pelepasan. Harry mengingat apa yang Tristan katakan padanya seminggu yang lalu mengenai seraphine.

Seraphine adalah makhluk mystic yang memiliki sihir unik dalam tubuh mereka, seraphine tidak hanya cantik tapi mereka adalah salah satu dari beberapa makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat, dan kekuatan itu bergantung pada diri mereka dan dapat dilihat dari warna sayap mereka.

Harry membayangkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di dalam pikirannya, sebuah kotak hitam yang Harry ketahui menyimpan sihir seraphine-nya. Dalam bayangan Harry kotak itu sedikit demi sedikit tutupnya terbuka dan ketika terbuka lebar dari dalam kotak itu keluar sebuah cahaya berwarna emerald yang begitu asing, tapi apapun itu membuat tubuh Harry merasa hangat.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu, kau hanya membuatku semakin mual saja." Kata Harry, ia membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang emerald orb yang bersinar. "Mari kita tunjukkan siapa yang menjadi favorite dari Lady Fate pada malam ini, vampire!"

* * *

AN: chapter selanjutnya adalah Harry vs Sanguini. Thanks sudah mampir

Author: Sky


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, Au, OOC, OC, Mpreg, typo, creature!fic

Rating: M

Pairing: DMHP

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Riddle Manor's Forest, Little Hanglington**

"Hello, _Darling_… kita bertemu lagi." Ujar sebuah suara sensual yang membuat Harry ingin muntah. Kehadiran Sanguini selalu membuat Harry tidak nyaman, mengingat vampire itu memiliki obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadap Harry.

Harry tidak mengerti bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Satu jam yang lalu ia dan Draco masih berada di Italia, mereka berdua duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di taman manor Tristan, membicarakan mengenai bayi yang menjadi buah cinta mereka. Namun semuanya berubah tiba-tiba saat Draco menerima panggilan dari Tom kalau Dumbledore menyerang Riddle manor. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke Inggris untuk membantu Tom dan lainnya di sana. Harry tahu kalau Draco dan yang lainnya menginginkannya untuk tinggal di Italia, tapi insting seraphine Harry tidak mengijinkan Draco untuk pergi sendirian, meskipun keadaan Harry saat ini begitu rapuh. Anggap saja ini adalah keegoisan di pihak Harry, tapi Harry yang terkenal begitu keras kepala akhirnya membuat Draco membawanya ikut serta.

Remaja yang tengah hamil itu memeluk perutnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mengacungkan tongkat sihir kepada Sanguini. Ia tidak ingin membuat bayinya dalam bahaya, ia sangat tahu kalau Sanguini mengetahui dirinya tengah hamil dengan bayi Draco maka vampire itu tidak segan-segan akan membunuh bayinya, hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa Harry biarkan. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan melindungi bayi mereka.

Sanguini mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan yang secara otomatis membuat Harry mundur. Vampire itu menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat kedua pasang mata emerald milik Harry berkilat penuh amarah di sana.

"Begitu _feisty, _membuatku begitu tergoda. Aku sarankan lebih baik kau menyerah, Harry, aku tidak ingin melukai wajahmu yang manis apalagi tubuhmu. Pihakmu akan kalah dalam pertempurang ini, dan aku ingin kau berada di sampingku untuk melihatnya." Suara yang penuh keangkuhan itu membuat Harry ingin meng-avada kedavra Sanguini. "Dimana Malfoy, _darling. _Dia masih punya hutang padaku, dan malam ini dia akan membayarnya."

Harry tidak menjawabnya, namun kedua mata emerald miliknya mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan membiarkan vampire itu menyentuh _mate-nya, _kalaupun Harry harus melawan vampire yang membuatnya takut itu maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Sebelum kau melawan Draco, bagaimana kalau kau berduel denganku dulu?" tanya Harry, ia mengendalikan rasa takutnya dan instingnya setuju padanya.

Meski sihir yang Harry gunakan terbatas, ia akan melakukannya.

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan bila aku menang, Harry?"

Harry benar-benar merasa jijik mendengarkan itu, bahkan dengan mata telanjang saja Harry bisa melihat hasrat serta obsesi yang Sanguini tunjukkan tertuju padanya. Ia tidak boleh kalah.

"Mengapa kau optimis sekali kalau kau akan menang?!" desis Harry, nadanya berganti dengan parseltongue.

"Oh, kau bertanya mengapa? Karena kau ditakdirkan menjadi milikku, Harry."

'Orang ini benar-benar _freak.' _Pikir Harry.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat, ia akan menggunakan sihir seraphine dalam dirinya. Harry sedikit nervous karena itu, ia belum pernah menggunakannya dan pada saat ini masih berada dalam tahap pelepasan. Harry mengingat apa yang Tristan katakan padanya seminggu yang lalu mengenai seraphine.

Seraphine adalah makhluk mystic yang memiliki sihir unik dalam tubuh mereka, seraphine tidak hanya cantik tapi mereka adalah salah satu dari beberapa makhluk sihir yang sangat kuat, dan kekuatan itu bergantung pada diri mereka dan dapat dilihat dari warna sayap mereka.

* * *

Harry membayangkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di dalam pikirannya, sebuah kotak hitam yang Harry ketahui menyimpan sihir seraphine-nya. Dalam bayangan Harry kotak itu sedikit demi sedikit tutupnya terbuka dan ketika terbuka lebar dari dalam kotak itu keluar sebuah cahaya berwarna emerald yang begitu asing, tapi apapun itu membuat tubuh Harry merasa hangat.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu, kau hanya membuatku semakin mual saja." Kata Harry, ia membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang emerald orb yang bersinar. "Mari kita tunjukkan siapa yang menjadi favorite dari Lady Fate pada malam ini, vampire!"

Harry membayangkan sebuah Kristal kecil berwarna emerald keluar dari sebuah kotak kayu, Kristal itu adalah inti sihirnya sementara kotak kayu yang berwarna hitam itu adalah penyegel sihir yang selalu terkubur di dalam tubuhnya. Draco pernah mengatakan padanya kalau setiap makhluk sihir memiliki segel di dalam tubuhnya, segel itu bisa berbentuk apapun tergantung seberapa kuat dan ambisi dari orang yang memilikinya, atau bahkan segel itu bisa berbentuk seperti ilusi, sebuah tempat yang membuat mereka nyaman. Dan bagi Harry, sebuah kotak kayu adalah tempat untuk menyimpan semua rahasianya dari semua pandangan mata, Harry membayangkan kota itu adalah kotak sama yang menyimpan semua kenangannya ketika dirinya masih kecil. Segel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat kuat, sebuah sihir murni yang berasal dari inti tubuh.

Kedua mata Harry mengawasi Sanguini dengan tenang, ia tidak boleh terburu-buru sebab di sini Harry berada pada pihak yang tidak diuntungkan. Harry tengah hamil, sedikit saja salah langkah bukan hanya nyawanya saja yang dalam bahaya tapi juga bayinya, dan hal itu tidak ia inginkan. Harry tahu kalau Sanguini sangat kuat, vampire itu telah berusia 200 tahun lebih dan memiliki pengalaman yang jauh lebih banyak dari Harry. Terlebih lagi _sire _dari Sanguini adalah Tristan sendiri, salah satu Lord Vampire wilayah Eropa yang sangat kuat. Entah bagaimana Harry harus menghadapinya, ia akan berusaha terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerah. Kali ini Harry harus menggunakan _inner Slytherin-_nya, memiliki seorang _mate _yang seorang Slytherin membuat _inner Slytherin _Harry menjadi sedikit lebih dominan daripada _inner Gryffindor-_nya.

Sanguini menguasai _Blood Magic _dengan baik, Harry tidak akan heran dengan fakta itu melihat Sanguini adalah seorang vampire. Darah adalah makanan dan permainan mereka, Tristan mengatakan kalau _Blood Magic _adalah sihir kuno yang sangat kuat dan hampir mustahil untuk dilawan. Untuk melawan tipe sihir itu, Harry tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang biasa ia gunakan. Mungkin ia harus menggunakan _Pure Magic _seperti yang Draco ajarkan padanya. Remaja itu memegang perutnya yang masih rata, dalam hati ia meminta calon bayinya untuk bersabar sebentar lagi. Sihir Harry dan bayinya tidak menyukai keberadaan Sanguini, rasanya seperti ia berada di dekat sesuatu yang mencengkeram tubuhnya, tidak nyaman dan sangat menjijikkan. Harry sendiri sedikit terkejut saat calon bayinya itu sudah memiliki sihirnya sendiri dan bisa merasakan aura seseorang, sebuah senyum muncul di wajah manis Harry, bayi mereka akan menjadi seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat seperti ayahnya, mungkin akan mencapai level _mage _atau bahkan lebih.

Berbicara mengenai sihir, Harry mencoba menghentikan pikiran negative yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak sebanding dengan Sanguini, tapi ia tidak ingin latihannya menjadi sia-sia, setidaknya ia akan menghalau salah satu musuh terberat di sini sebelum Draco datang. Kedua mata Harry berkilat penuh dengan tekat, hanya akan satu orang yang hidup setelah pertarungan ini dan Harry adalah orangnya.

"Kata-katamu sungguh besar, Harry. Kau memiliki nyali dan keberanian, meskipun kau adalah _mate _dari seorang Slytherin tetap saja kau adalah Gryffindor kecil, banyak omong dan tidak ada pembuktian." Ejek Sanguini, ia meyilakan poni rambut hitamnya agar tidak menutupi kedua mata onyxnya. Kedua mata itu masih focus kepada Harry, begitu penuh dengan hasrat di sana yang semakin membuat Harry tidak nyaman. "Dan itu semakin membuatku berkeinginan untuk memilikimu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu dan membuatmu berlutut di kakiku."

"Itu di dalam mimpimu, vampire. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku disentuh oleh orang macam dirimu, boneka Dumbledore yang menjadi pengkhianat dari keluarganya." Komentar Harry, ia menggenggam tangannya sampai memutih sementara kedua matanya memberikan glare pada lawannya, "Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri sebelum kau bisa melakukan itu."

Senyuman seringai yang sedari tadi muncul di wajah Sanguini kini menghilang, berganti dengan geram dan glare gelap yang ditujukan pada Harry.

"Pengkhianat? Bukankah aku yang harus mengatakan hal sama padamu, pengkhianat! Kau mengkhianati teman-temanmu hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan bocah brengsek itu?!" kata Sanguini dengan geram, ia mencoba untuk memancing emosi dari tubuh Harry.

"Siapa yang kau maksud teman-temanku itu? Para Weasley? Atau pihak _Order? _Mereka bukanlah teman maupun keluargaku, mereka bukanlah apa-apa kecuali pengkhianat kepercayaanku. Di sini aku bukanlah pengkhianat, tapi akulah korban dari pengkhianatan mereka." Jawab Harry, membayangkan mereka saja membuat hatinya sedih. Tega sekali mereka mengkhianati kepercayaan yang Harry miliki kepada mereka, padahal ia sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarganya sendiri, tapi apa coba…. Mereka hanya dekat dengan Harry karena ada maunya, dan mereka berencana melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Harry, baik saat perang maupun setelah perang.

Harry adalah orang yang pemaaf, bahkan Draco sering mengatakannya terlalu baik hati dan pemaaf, namun satu hal yang tidak akan Harry maafkan adalah seorang pengkhianat. Harry sangat membenci hal itu.

"Kau pantas untuk mendapatkannya." Sahut Sanguini. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu berlutut dan memohon ampun dengan paksa, Harry. Kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu." Di sini Sanguini melambaikan tangan kirinya dan menyapu dengan cepat ke arah Harry.

Reflek cepat yang dimiliki oleh Harry mampu menyelamatkannya ketika sebuah cahaya berwarna kekuningan yang Sanguini lemparkan padanya mulai mendekat. Harry melompat dan menghindarinya dengan cepat, Harry tidak tahu serangan apa itu namun instingnya mengatakan kalau serangan itu sangat berbahaya. Dengan cepat Harry menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan _protego _untuk menciptakan barrier untuk melindunginya sebelum mengucapkan _expelliarmus _kepada Sanguini.

Cahaya berwarna kuning dari Sanguini bertabrakan dengan _expelliarmus _yang Harry lemparkan padanya, menciptakan percikan api yang berkobar disetiap tabrakannya. Harry menggunakan mantra itu sesering mungkin untuk menangkalnya, tapi serangan itu semakin sering datang padanya.

"_Glacial Forte Erefian Aknus!" _Ujar Sanguini ketika cahaya kekuningannya menghantam tanah sebanyak 10 titik. Cahaya itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi, yang ini berwarna kuning keemasan.

Kedua mata Harry terbelalak melebar saat tanah yang terhantam oleh sinar tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi es, dan dari dalam muncul tonjolan yang semakin lama membentuk pohon es yang berdahan duri runcing. Duri-duri itu terlepas dari dahan pohon es tersebut dan melayang sebelum menyerang Harry.

"_Fortes revoso!" _teriak Sanguini, langit yang tadi tenang karena redaman sihir Draco tiba-tiba bergolak hebat. Petir yang berwarna merah darah menyambar di sekitar daerah itu, namun semuanya berkumpul memusat dan menyambar ke arah Harry.

"_Shit!" _runtuk Harry saat kedua serangan itu datang padanya dan menyambar tubuhnya. "Argghh….."

Sebuah bunyi ledakan yang hebat terdengar dari radius yang cukup jauh, asap menyelimuti tempat itu, begitu tebal sampai semua orang yang mencoba ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di tempat itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Tapi jarak pandang yang terbatas itu tidak menghalangi Sanguini untuk menikmatinya, ia adalah seorang vampire, dan vampire memiliki pandangan yang sangat tajam sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat ke dalam tempat yang tidak memiliki cahaya sedikitpun. Sayangnya, pandangannya yang tajam itu tidak berguna untuk melihat ke dalam kepulan asap yang tebal.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kalau kau mau menyerah kita bisa bersenang-senang. Kau akan aku jadikan pengantinku, Harry. Tapi kau malah memilih untuk menentangku, kematian adalah bayarannya." Kata Sanguini, senyumannya merekah begitu arrogant.

"_Ventus Interfectorm." _Sebuah suara halus terdengar dari dalam kepulan asap itu.

Sebuah deru angin keras terdengar dari dalam kepulan asap dan menggumpal, membuat asap yang menyelimuti tempat itu menghilang. Namun angin yang keras itu bukanlah angin biasa, sebab warna angin itu adalah hijau dan tanpa mengenal ampun langsung menyebar dan menyerang Sanguini dalam berbagai arah.

"_Contere!" _suara yang sama kembali terdengar.

Angin yang berwarna hijau itu menyayat apa saja yang dilaluinya, termasuk sang vampire meskipun ia sudah melindungi dirinya dengan mantra pelindung. Tapi tetap saja, angin itu menembus perlindungan yang Sanguini buat dan menyayat kulit dan bajunya. Tidak lama kemudia angin itu menghilang, meninggalkan sosok Sanguini yang berlumuran darah, ia tidak sempat mengucapkan mantra pelindung tingkat atas karena cepatnya serangan itu.

"Bagaimana…" hanya itu yang bisa Sanguini utarakan, tanah di sekitarnya tercongkel dan pepohonan pada tumbang dengan bekas potongan benda tajam.

"Tidakkah ada orang yang mengatakan kalau kau bermain api dengan seorang _seraphine, _maka kau akan terbakar oleh apimu sendiri?" suara itu tidak salah lagi adalah suara Harry.

Tapi bukankah dia tidak selamat pada serangannya yang terakhir? Dan _seraphine? _Bukankah makhluk itu telah punah ribuan tahun yang lalu? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sanguini, dan satupun belum ada yang terjawab.

Pemandangan yang diakibatkan oleh serangan Harry tadi masih tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan pemandangan yang diciptakan oleh Sanguini tadi. Di tempat Harry berdiri tadi muncul lubang berdiameter 10 meter dengan tanah tercongkel dan retak begitu hebat, duri-duri yang terbuat dari es abadi bertebaran di mana-mana, menancap di sepanjang lingkaran dan di pepohonan. Dan kondisi Harry juga tidak kalah buruknya dengan Sanguini.

Harry terlihat begitu kusut, pipi kirinya lebam dan berdarah, tangan kirinya terluka hebat, dan jubah yang ia kenakan tadi hancur, meninggalkan dirinya hanya mengenakan T-shirt berwarna biru dan celana hitam saja, dan keadaan keduanya pun juga sama parahnya. Namun yang paling mengejutkan dari semua itu adalah sepasang sayap besar berwarna hijau emerald dengan kilatan api di bagian ujung sayap kanan serta petir di sayap kirinya muncul di punggung Harry. Kedua sayap itu sangat indah, mampu menghipnotis siapa saja dan sepertinya karena sayap itulah Harry bisa menghadapi serangan yang mematikan tadi.

"_Purus Magicae (Pure Magic), how? _Dan sayap itu, kau bukan manusia!" ujar Sanguini yang masih terkejut dengan Harry dan kemunculan sayapnya.

Harry mengusap darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan tadi kalau kau jangan pernah bermain api dengan seorang _seraphine, vampire!" _jawab Harry, ia memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka, "Dan beruntung sekali api adalah elemenku."

Sanguini memberikan glare pada Harry, "Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kau adalah seorang _seraphine, _Potter! Bangsa Dragonian telah membunuh semua _Seraphine _sampai habis!" teriaknya dengan emosi yang jelas terlihat di matanya.

"Kalau kau begitu percaya _Seraphine _telah punah, lalu kau sebut apa aku ini?!" teriak Harry, ia terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Lukanya terlihat begitu parah. Untuk sesaat Harry merasa panik, lukanya ini tentu saja akan dirasakan bayinya. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke perutnya, dan Harry bernafas lega ketika ia masih bisa merasakan sihir kecil yang muncul dari perutnya. Bayinya selamat.

Keadaan ini terpaksa membuat Harry untuk menggunakan sihir itu.

**Flashback:**

"Sihirku berbentuk seperti api abadi, Harry. Sebuah api yang akan tetap menyala meski ia terkekang oleh Kristal di dalamnya." Ujar Draco

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu berdiri di hadapan Harry di dalam sebuah ruagan besar di dalam Hammond Manor. Saat ini dirinya tengah mengajari Harry salah satu tipe sihir kuno yang bernama _pure magic_, sebuah sihir murni yang bersumber dari jiwa dalam tubuhnya.

Harry menatap Draco dengan penuh tanda tanya, remaja itu menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak dengan pelan seiring dengan ritme nafasnya.

"Dan semua makhluk sihir memilikinya, hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menyadarinya. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka tidak bisa mencapai level mage, hanya penyihir biasa pada umumnya. _Pure Magic_ yang akan aku ajarkan ini merupakan cabang sihir yang mirip dengan _Blood Magic_, hanya saja sihir ini tidak bersumber pada darah, tapi pada jiwa. Seorang penyihir bisa dikatakan berhasil menjadi mage bila mereka berhasil menemukan _Pure Magic_ mereka, dan akan dikatakan Sorcerer bila mereka menguasai kelima tipe sihir."

"Lima tipe sihir? Apa itu sama dengan _Light _dan _Dark magic?" _Tanya Harry, ia memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan erat di tangan kanannya sementara kedua matanya tidak beralih dari sosok _mate-_nya.

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Draco. Ia senang ketika dirinya mendapatkan perhatian dari Harry.

"_Light _dan _Dark Magic _adalah cabang dari sihir yang diketahui oleh banyak orang. Tapi sebenarnya, di dunia ini ada tiga cabang sihir lagi. Mereka merupakan sihir kuno yang sangat berbahaya, sehingga ketiganya dilarang lagi untuk digunakan oleh penyihir, sama halnya dengan sihir gelap, Harry." Jawab Draco. "Kelima sihir yang aku maksud adalah _Light magic, dark magic, pure magic, blood magic, dan necromancy."_

"Lalu mengapa kau menginginkanku untuk mempelajari _pure magic?" _tanya Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia sangat senang bisa mempelajari tipe-tipe sihir seperti yang dibilang Draco, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan kuat seperti _mate-_nya.

"Itu karena kau adalah _seraphine, _Harry. Mereka adalah makhluk sihir yang memiliki inti sihir bersumber pada alam, sihir yang ada dalam tubuh mereka adalah _pure magic _yang besar. Aku akan mengajarimu dasarnya dan bagaimana cara membuka segel _pure magic-_mu. Kau bisa mengalahkan musuhmu hanya menggunakan sihir ini."

**Flashback End**

_Pure magic _bersumber pada jiwa sang penggunanya, dan setelah latihan beberapa hari sang _seraphine _muda itu mampu membuka inti sihirnya seperti yang diajarkan oleh Draco. Harry harus memfokuskan konsentrasinya, kalau ia ingin menang maka ia harus tenang.

* * *

AN: Terima Kasih sudah mampir

Author: Sky


	23. Chapter 23

__Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death, Creature, Foul Language, OC, Sexual situation (minor), typo, etc

Rating: M

Pairing: DMHP, BZNL, OCHG, etc

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

__**The Forest, Riddle Manor**

_Pure magic _bersumber pada jiwa sang penggunanya, dan setelah latihan beberapa hari sang _seraphine _muda itu mampu membuka inti sihirnya seperti yang diajarkan oleh Draco. Harry harus memfokuskan konsentrasinya, kalau ia ingin menang maka ia harus tenang. Draco mengatakan sihir bisa dikendalikan oleh emosi dari penggunanya, untuk menguasai sihir dengan baik sang pengguna harus mampu mengendalikan emosinya, terutama _pure magic _yang memang bersumber dari ketenangan jiwa seseorang. Harry berpendapat kalau ketenangan yang Draco perlihatkan selama ini adalah bentuk pengendaliannya terhadap sihirnya sendiri.

Terkadang sihir dalam tubuh seseorang bisa berubah menjadi liar, suatu saat bisa menghancurkan tubuh sang penyihir bila mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya dengan baik. Namun ada saatnya juga sihir akan menjadi teman yang siap membantu sang penyihir. Baik Draco dan Tristan mengatakan kalau Harry ingin menggunakan sihirnya dengan baik apalagi ketika ia menggunakan _pure magic, _ia harus bisa menyatukan jiwanya dengan inti sihirnya, seperti sebuah partner yang saling membantu satu sama lain. Apabila Harry tidak melakukan itu, sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan memberontak dan hasilnya pun tidak akan bagus, bahkan sihir itu akan menghancurkan tubuh Harry perlahan-lahan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Harry menghela nafasnya yang saat ini lumayan berat, luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit sulit untuk digerakkan, tapi ia harus bertahan untuk menggunakan satu serangan yang ia tahu sangat mematikan, dan hal itu artinya ia harus menggunakan _pure magic_ sekali lagi yang nantinya akan membuatnya cepat lelah.

Sang pemuda manis itu mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan, membuat tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit melayang dari dalam lubang besar itu, dengan energi yang tersisa sedikit ia membuat tubuhnya terbang dan keluar dari dalam lubang. Pemandangan itu sangat indah, apalagi ketika Harry mengepakkan sayap emeraldnya, percikan api dan petir bisa terlihat dari ujung bawah sayapnya setiap kali ia mengepakkannya. Bahkan Sanguini yang masih dalam penyangkalan kalau _Seraphine _harusnya sudah musnah tidak bisa bisa mengingkari kalau sayap Harry sangat indah, bahkan karena itu kedua matanya kembali dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang semuanya ditunjukkan kepada Harry, nafsu ingin memiliki Harry lagi.

"Kau semakin seksi dengan semua itu, Harry Potter." Ujar Sanguini dengan nada rendah, ia menyeringai lebar saat Harry menapakkan kakinya keluar dari lubang.

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu, vampire. Kau membuatku mual dan ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga!" balas Harry, ia tidak suka nada vampire tersebut yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Sang vampire yang menjadi lawan Harry tertawa keras, ia mengelus dadanya yang terluka parah akibat serangan Harry. Harus ia akui kalau makhluk manis yang ada di hadapannya itu berbahaya, mungkin ia tadi menganggap remeh Harry Potter dan berpikir kalau Harry hanyalah penyihir biasa pada umumnya, sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kalau Harry adalah bagian dari mitos itu. Tapi semuanya berubah, makhluk manis itu kini berubah menjadi sangat menarik baginya, Oh.. Dumbledore harus membayar semua ini, dan ia menginginkan Harry lebih dari apapun. Proses regenerasi dalam tubuhnya berjalan melambat karena ia terluka terlalu parah, tapi semuanya itu sepadan dengan apa yang telah ia berikan pada Harry, Sanguini juga melukai tubuh Harry sama parahnya dengan yang ia peroleh.

"Katakan padaku, Harry, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jadi bagian dari makhluk mitos itu?" tanya Sanguini, kedua matanya masih menatap lekat sosok Harry.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Oh.. tidak mau menjawab rupanya, apa Malfoy melarangmu untuk membocorkan hal itu pada _Little Old me?" _di sini sang vampire terkekeh mencemooh, "Jangan katakan kalau Malfoy mengikat dirimu padanya?"

Harry menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat, ia ingin menutup mulut vampire itu untuk selama-lamanya karena ia berani-beraninya mengatakan nama _mate-_nya dengan nada tidak sopan. Dan ekspresi itu pun tidak luput dari perhatian Sanguini, membuat seringai sang vampire tersebut semakin lebar.

"Ternyata benar. Malfoy mengikatmu padanya." Kata Sanguini, ia menghela nafas sedikit berat, "Coba bayangkan, Harry, aku akan memutuskan hubungan kalian setelah ini, aku akan membuat Malfoy bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dan tentu saja membuatnya melihat diriku menyentuh tubuhmu yang indah itu, Harry. Ohh… aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Mungkin penuh kemarahan, kebencian, dan favoritku adalah rasa sakit yang teramat dalam saat aku membuatmu berteriak penuh kenikmatan di hadapannya, membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Angin berderu keras di sekeliling mereka, Harry merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dipenuhi kemarahan ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Apa yang Sanguini katakan membuatnya sangat mual, bahkan ia menekan rasa ingin muntah di hadapannya. Harry tidak akan membiarkan dirinya disentuh secara intim oleh siapapun, ia hanya mengijinkan Draco yang akan melakukan itu padanya. Dan membayangkan Sanguini melakukan hal itu padanya cukup untuk membuatnya marah, ia ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh vampire itu sebelum membunuhnya dengan sangat kejam.

"Kau tidak bisa menanggapinya?" ujar Sanguini lagi, ia bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam tubuh Harry, dan itulah yang ia inginkan. "Sangat disayangkan."

_Pure Magic _hanya bisa dikendalikan dengan perasaan tenang, kalau seorang penyihir menggunakan sihir itu dalam kemarahan maka sihir hanya akan berbalik untuk menyerangnya. Sanguini menyeringai lebar, kelihatannya Harry belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik, ia masih seorang bocah remaja yang emosinya begitu volatile, dan hal ini tentunya menguntungkan Sanguini.

Sang vampire tersebut bersiap untuk menyerang sosok Harry yang masih diliputi kemarahan, dalam sekali serang maka Sanguini bisa melumpuhkan Harry. Mungkin melukainya parah, tapi tidak akan membunuhnya, anak itu terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh apalagi dirinya ingin bersenang-senang dengan Harry. Senyuman penuh kemenangan terulas begitu lebar di bibir Sanguini, ia akan menggunakan _Blood Magic: sever una _untuk melumpuhkan Harry.

"_Sever U…_Akkkkhhh!" Sanguini berteriak penuh kesakitan ketika ia akan mengucapkan mantranya. Akar pohon melingkar dan mengikat tubuhnya dengan erat, dimulai dari kakinya, tubuhnya, sampai tangan dan lehernya. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena jalur pernafasannya terpotong.

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Harry saat akar-akar pohon melilit tubuh lawannya dengan erat, semua ini sudah ia rencanakan. Membuat Sanguini berpikir kalau ia akan marah sehingga kehilangan kontrol emosinya sangat brilian, apalagi vampire itu juga berpikir kalau ia akan menang, hal ini membuat penjagaan Sanguini terbuka dan hal itu bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi Harry. Pemuda bermata emerald itu menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai _Seraphine _untuk mengendalikan nature, ia memanipulasi akar-akar pohon untuk mengikat Sanguini dari belakang dengan eratnya.

"K..kau!" teriak Sanguini penuh kemarahan pada Harry, tubuhnya terangkat oleh akar-akar yang kokoh tersebut, membuat kakinya tidak lagi berpijak pada tanah.

"Aku apa?" balas Harry, senyum kecil masih terulas pada wajahnya, meskipun ia penuh luka tapi kecantikannya itu masih terpancar.

Kali ini gantian Sanguini yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan Harry, ia hanya memberikan glare ganas pada makhluk manis tersebut.

"Apakah ini cukup Slytherin seperti yang kau harapkan, Sanguini?" tanya Harry dengan nada kecil. "Ada satu hal yang kau ucapkan ada benarnya. _Mate-_ku adalah seorang Slytherin dan kami sudah bersama lebih dari dua bulan lamanya, bukankah kemampuannya itu akan menurun padaku? Terlebih lagi topi penyeleksi di Hogwarts sebenarnya ingin meletakkanku di asrama Slytherin pada awalnya, tapi karena kupikir Weasley akan menjadi teman baikku makanya aku meminta topi tersebut untuk meletakkanku di Gryffindor. Kurasa itu terlalu gegabah kalau kau sangat meremehkanku, vampire."

Sanguini meronta lebih keras, ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya bila akar itu masih mengikatnya seperti ini. Dan semakin keras ia meronta, maka akar tersebut semakin erat menjerat tubuhnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BANGSAT!" Teriakan itu membahana.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak suka seseorang meneriakinya seperti itu apalagi dengan kata-kata kasar. Secara perlahan Harry mengelus perutnya, ia berharap bayinya tidak mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu." Harry memfokuskan sihir terakhirnya di sini, ia membayangkan kotak yang menjadi segel dari _pure magic _dalam tubuhnya terbuka lebar, membiarkan sebuah api berwarna hijau emerald keluar dari dalam. "Aku akan membuatmu lebih tenang." Atau dalam artian singkat adalah membunuh Sanguini.

Harry menahan rasa sakit saat ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya, ia memanggil api dari dalam panas bumi sementara tangan kanannya ia gerakkan ke atas untuk memanggil petir biru dari langit pada saat yang sama. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan semua ini, tapi ia harus berjuang, ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Api yang begitu panas dan berasal dari dalam tanah (panas bumi) muncul di hadapan Harry, membentuk wujud seperti seekor burung phoenix yang begitu ganas. Harry menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke samping dengan gerakan lambat, tangannya begitu sakit dan darah mengucur deras dari sana, tapi semua itu ia hiraukan. Sebuah petir besar yang berwarna biru turun dari langit, petir itu berubah wujud menjadi seekor nagas dalam mitologi Cina dengan tubuh bercahaya dan biru. Naga petir itu mendarat dengan mulus di samping kanan Harry, sesuai dengan gerakan tangan kanannya. Tongkat sihir yang tadi ia pegang telah ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, dalam penggunakan _pure magic _Harry tidak membutuhkan media penyalur seperti tongkat sihir, ia cukup menggunakan gerakan kedua tangannya seperti yang ia lakukan bila menggunakan _wandless magic._

Melihat dua makhluk itu membuat Sanguini semakin bergetar penuh ketakutan, ia meronta lagi tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya dibelit terlalu erat oleh akar pohon yang Harry manipulasi tadi. Sanguini bisa melihat takdirnya akan berhenti di sini.

"Maafkan aku, Sanguini. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini." ujar Harry dengan halus. "_Purus electi fira!" _

Dengan cepat Harry menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya bersama, membuat kedua makhluk tadi bergabung menjadi satu dan terbang dengan cepat ke arah Sanguini.

"AAAAAAAKKKHHHHHHH!" Teriakan yang sangat keras dari Sanguini dan bunyi dentuman yang sangat dahsyat adalah hal terakhir yang terdengar di sana.

Lontaran akibat sihir itu membuat tempat itu semakin rusak dan membuat tubuh Harry terpental jauh ke belakang. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menghindar dari efek serangan sihirnya sendiri. Harry sangat yakin kalau dirinya juga akan berakhir di sini bersama Sanguini, ia terpental jauh dan akan menghantam pohon besar.

Harry bersiap-siap akan merasakan hantaman yang sangat keras, bahkan ia memejamkan kedua matanya karena itu. Namun, bukannya hantaman keras yang Harry rasakan setelah itu, ia malah merasakan sebuah tubuh hangat yang sangat familiar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, menangkapnya dan menghentikan Harry dari lemparan sihirnya sendiri. Harry juga merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya itu menciptakan pelindung sihir di sekitar mereka untuk menghalau residu sihir Harry bekas serangan terakhirnya pada Sanguini.

"Draco." Desah Harry dengan suara kecil, ia meringkuk pada tubuh kekar itu saat ia merasakan Draco memeluknya dengan lembut dari belakang.

"_I'm here, Harry." _Jawab Draco dengan lembut, ia berlutut dan membiarkan tubuh Harry beristirahat di atas pangkuannya, meringkuk di sana. "Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari cukup."

Harry tidak menjawab, ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Draco, menikmati aroma khas _mate-_nya dan merasa begitu senang saat mendapati Draco selamat dari penyerangan di Riddle manor. Mungkin karena ia telah menggunakan semua tenaganya, Harry merasa begitu lelah, bahkan ia tidak mampu membuat dirinya terjaga apalagi dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun satu hal yang ia harapkan adalah bayinya selamat dalam kandungannya, ia tidak ingin keguguran karena duelnya dengan Sanguini.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu bisa merasakan Draco membelai rambutnya perlahan dan mencium keningnya, "Tidurlah, Harry. Semuanya telah berakhir di sini." Ujar Draco dengan lembut.

Suara itu adalah hal terakhir yang Harry dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang dari tubuhnya. Harry terlalu lelah untuk terjaga.

* * *

Draco menatap tubuh kecil Harry dengan tatapan khawatir, ia bisa merasakan Harry berada dalam kondisi sekarat akibat luka dan terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir dalam skala besar pada malam ini. Pemuda itu menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada perut Harry untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi bayi mereka, dan Draco bernafas lega saat ia bisa merasakan sihir Harry menyelimuti bayi mereka, menciptakan barrier pelindung ketika Harry berduel. Meski Draco merasa lega tapi kondisi Harry sangat mengkhawatirkan, kekasihnya itu terluka parah dan apabila Draco tidak segera membawanya kepada Perenelle maka ia bisa kehilangan Harry sekaligus bayinya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tiga menit kemudian ketika residu sihir Harry telah berhenti dan semuanya menjadi tenang, Draco menghilangkan barrier sihir yang melindungi mereka berdua. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap tempat itu dengan seksama, sebuah perasaan bangga menjalar pada tubuhnya, _mate _kecilnya yang saat ini tengah tertidur di pelukannya adalah orang yang membuat tempat itu terkoyak parah seperti ini. Dan _Pure Magic _yang Harry lakukan bisa terbilang berada dalam tingkat tinggi.

"Selamat Harry, sekarang ini kau bukan lagi seorang penyihir biasa, kau telah naik tingkat ke level seorang Mage." Ujar Draco lembut pada telinga Harry, membuat Harry secara tidak sadar mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco. "Dan kau juga membuat Sanguini tewas dalam serangan terakhirmu."

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya, bahkan Draco bisa melihat kondisi mayat Sanguini, sama sekali tidak berbentuk lagi. Draco berdiri, ia menggendong Harry _bridal style _dan melihat tempat itu sekali lagi sebelum ia ber-_disapparate _dari sana.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, di tempat tersembunyi di Inggris**

Seminggu setelah penyerangan yang terasa tiba-tiba baik di Hogwarts maupun di Riddle manor adalah awal dari meletusnya peperangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam abad ini. Peperangan ketiga antara pihak Dumbledore dengan pihak Voldemort kali ini dirasa paling berbahaya dari kedua perang sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini mereka melibatkan hampir semua makhluk sihir. Di mana-mana terjadi penyerangan, bahkan kedua belah pihak semakin bersitegang, karena itulah Inggris menjadi tempat paling tidak aman sepanjang sejarah.

Orang-orang yang tidak terlibat peperangan ini pun dilanda perasaan ketakutan, terror ada di mana-mana. Meski Inggris masih diliputi oleh pengaruh Dumbledore, mereka bisa merasakan ambisi dari penyihir tua tersebut sekarang.

Kematian mendadak dari Sanguini membuat sebagian besar bangsa vampire mengamuk, meski mereka tidak menyukai Lord Vampire tersebut tapi Sanguini adalah orang yang mereka hormati, sehingga kematiannya pun menjadi pukulan telak bagi para vampire dan membuat mereka mengamuk dan menyerang manusia. Meskipun begitu di pihak Voldemort masih ada Tristan yang merupakan salah satu _ancient _dari para vampire, berkat sang Lord Hammond tersebut para vampire bisa dibuat bertekuk lutut saat penyerangan vampire vs werewolf yang dipimpin Greyback di Scotland. Di sini Greyback dan Tristan bekerja sama untuk menghalau serangan para vampire yang ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian Sanguini.

Penyerangan vampire itu dapat dipukul mundur oleh Tristan dan Greyback, namun tidak dengan tanpa bayaran pada pihak mereka. Selain mereka kehilangan banyak pasukan werewolf, mereka juga kehilangan Rodolphus Lestrange dalam peperangan itu. Rodolphus tewas saat dua vampire menyerangnya secara mendadak dari belakang ketika ia kelelahan.

Kehilangan Rodolphus Lestrange menjadi pukulan telak bagi pihak Voldemort meskipun mereka berhasil memenangkan pertempuran di Scotland. Rodolphus adalah bagian dari _inner circle _yang sangat penting, kehilangannya membuat pertahanan pihak Voldemort semakin melemah.

Sehari setelah pemakaman Rodolphus, Bellatrix yang diliputi perasaan marah akhirnya menyerang kementrian dengan bantuan saudara iparnya, Rabastan Lestrange. Di dalam penyerangan ini Bellatrix berhasil membunuh Hestia Jones dan melukai keponakannya, Nympadora Tonks, sementara Rabastan sendiri meski berhasil melukai Alastor Moody, ia juga terluka parah saat mereka berhasil menghancurkan bangunan kementrian dan kabur dari sana. Masyarakat Inggris bisa merasakan perubahan yang terjadi selama seminggu ini, keadaan menjadi semakin berbahaya dan mencekam. Sampai kapan hal ini akan berakhir semuanya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai semua ini." Ujar Hermione, ia menggenggam jemarinya dengan sangat erat, kedua mata kecoklatannya memberikan glare ganas pada tembok yang ada di hadapannya.

Alex dan Daphne yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Hermione pun juga merasakan hal yang sama, dalam waktu seminggu ini kehidupan mereka berubah secara drastis dari kehidupan anak sekolah biasa yang hanya khawatir pada ujian menjadi prajurit perang seperti ini. Neville dan Blaise yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga pun juga berpikiran sama dengan ketiga teman mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin Dumbledore bisa melakukan ini, aku tidak bisa memaafkan penyerangan terhadap Hogwarts. Banyak anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa meninggal di sana, semuanya tidak masuk akal. Aku pikir pada saat itu Dumbledore akan memulangkan kami, tapi…" Hermione tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Gadis berambut ikal itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan keras, membuat darah keluar dari bekas gigitannya.

"Herma….." Daphne ingin membantu Hermione, tapi Alex meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas bahunya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semua ini… semua ini.." di sini air mata Hermione mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir menuju kedua pipinya yang lembut.

Neville yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan temannya langsung menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Blaise, yang balik membelai punggunggnya dengan lembut. Blaise pun tidak suka melihat ini, ia kehilangan sepupunya dalam penyerangan tiga hari yang lalu. Meskipun ia merasa sangat marah tapi Blaise tahu kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak bila saat ini mereka berada dalam posisi bertahan seperti ini.

Alex yang tidak tahan melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Hermione, tanpa mengatakan apapun ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat, cukup untuk membuat Hermione terkejut sebelum pada akhirnya ia meronta minta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi Alex tidak akan melepaskannya, ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Hermione yang pada akhirnya membuat gadis itu menyerah.

Baik Daphne, Neville, dan Blaise tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut. Mungkin sudah pada saatnya mereka berdua bersama, _sexual tension _di antara Alex dan Hermione terlalu kuat untuk dihiraukan. Mereka cocok untuk satu sama lain. Moment tersebut tetap tidak berubah, bahkan ketika Draco masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, pemuda itu melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Daphne, yang balik membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajah cantiknya. Seperti mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sana, Draco akhirnya mengangguk sebelum menghela nafas pelan.

"Alex dan Granger, mengapa aku tidak terkejut dengan semua ini." komentar penuh ketertarikan dari Draco membuat keduanya melepaskan kedua pelukan mereka.

Baik Neville, Blaise, dan Daphne tertawa kecil melihat hal itu, sementara Alex memberikan glare pada adik kembarnya yang balik membalasnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Draco?" tanya Alex dengan nada geram di sana.

Draco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada kakaknya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, tapi ayah meminta kalian untuk ikut dalam pertemuan di ruang utama." Ujar Draco singkat.

Ayah yang dimaksud di sini adalah Tom Riddle, mereka tahu itu dan tidak akan mengomentari hal tersebut. Blaise dan Neville beranjak dari sofa tempat mereka duduk, keduanya berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat di ambang pintu. Melihat ekspresi Draco yang berubah menjadi serius akhirnya mereka semua tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi semuanya akan berakhir tidak lama lagi?" tanya Blaise dengan nada bosan seperti biasanya.

"Iya, dua minggu lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Mungkin pertemuan ini untuk membicarakan strategi terakhir kita." Di sini Draco menatap Daphne. "Daph, kau adalah penyerang yang hebat tapi kau adalah healer di sini, aku harap kau tidak berada di garis depan meski ayah mengatakan sebaliknya."

Daphne mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu, Dray. Aku akan membantu Lady Perenelle. Kurasa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan penglihatan ibu baptismu itu, tapi hasilnya pun juga tidak jelas. Siapa yang menang juga tidak pasti."

Blaise mendengarkan semua itu dalam diam, ia bersandar pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya, sementara Alex terlihat begitu marah dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Alex tanpa ia sadari, ia juga tidak suka dengan situasi ini.

"Granger, kau adalah orang yang pintar dan bisa membaca situasi. Kau adalah ahli strategi di tim ini, aku tidak memasukkanmu ke dalam kategori pelahap maut." Draco menambahkan hal itu ketika Hermione merasa tegang. "Tim ini terdiri dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, kau tenang saja. Sementara Longbottom, aku ingin kau bersama Daphne bila situasi semakin memanas."

Neville mengangguk, ia bertekad untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa berguna bagi mereka. Ia melihat Daphne dan menemukan gadis itu memberikan senyum padanya, membuat Neville merasa senang dan lega karena mendapat dukungan dari orang lain kecuali Blaise dan Hermione tentunya.

"Di sini menyisakan kau, aku, dan Alex." Kata Blaise. "Melihat dari kemampuan kita bertiga, sepertinya aku berada dalam posisi bertahan sementara si kembar pada posisi menyerang. Dan tim ini tidak diketahui oleh Lord Riddle, seperti tim rahasia yang akan menjadi back up saat semuanya semakin memanas."

Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat semua mengangguk. Mereka rasa mereka perlu membuat sebuah tim pertahanan selain tim inti dari pihak Voldemort sendiri sehingga mereka bisa mengatur situasi dengan bebas.

"Lalu apa peran Potter di sini?" tanya Alex tiba-tiba.

"Alex, apa kau gila? Harry sedang hamil dan dia tidak mungkin berada dalam medan pertempuran, hal ini tidak memungkinkan kondisinya!" kata Hermione dengan nada tegas.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum pada akhirnya Alex mengangguk mengerti. Potter tengah mengandung keponakannya, ia bisa keguguran kalau terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir, tidak peduli Potter telah menjadi Mage atau tidak tapi kondisinya saat ini tidak akan memungkinkan baginya. Melihat hal ini, Alex bisa menyimpulkan adiknya memiliki sebuah rencana untuk Potter. Hal yang sama juga terbesit pada benak Blaise.

"Draco?" tanya Daphne, memecahkan ketegangan di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku memiliki rencana untuk Harry." Jawaban Draco itu membuat Alex dan Blaise menyeringai, tebakan mereka benar.

* * *

Harry merasakan tubuhnya menjadi segar setelah ia mandi, air hangat di tempat ini membuatnya semakin rileks dan itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Duelnya dengan Sanguini seminggu yang lalu mungkin membuatnya terluka parah dan kelelahan, tapi setelah istirahat selama dua hari dan pengobatan dari Lady Perenelle telah membuatnya kembali sehat, bahkan Harry semakin senang bayinya selamat. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat ia membelai perutnya, ia bisa melihat perutnya semakin membesar meskipun masih sedikit, ia senang bayinya selamat. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang lembut, Harry mengambil sebuah kemeja putih besar milik Draco dari dalam lemari dan mengenakannya.

Ia menatap sosoknya pada cermin besar di sana dan merajuk sedikit, tubuhnya kecil sekali, bahkan bagian bawah kemeja itu hampir menyentuh lututnya sementara Harry harus menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya agar tidak kekenduran.

"Semua ini salah keluarga Dursley, kalau mereka tidak menelantarkanku dan memberiku makanan yang bergizi pasti aku bisa setinggi Draco dan yang lainnya, tapi… ughhh.. aku terjebak pada tubuh pendek." Harry sibuk mengutuk tinggi badannya sampai ia tidak sadar Draco masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengamati hal itu dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Bahkan Harry tidak sadar saat Draco berada di belakangnya sampai ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Dray! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Protes Harry, namun protesnya itu tertahan saat ia melihat sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Draco menatapnya penuh hasrat di sana, dan hal itu langsung membuat tubuh Harry menghangat, dan wajahnya memerah dengan manisnya.

"Draco?" suara Harry tertahan saat bibirnya diklaim Draco dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh hasrat dan sensual, Harry membiarkan Draco menciumnya bahkan ia membalikkan badannya sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher kekasihnya.

Harry mendesah keras saat lidah Draco menerobosnya mulutnya, mengeskplor mulutnya dan berdansa dengan lidahnya dalam tarian yang sangat sensual. Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa saat sebelum keduanya mengakhirnya, tapi Draco tidak melepaskan tubuh Harry begitu saja, ia mencium pipinya dengan perlahan sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membelai bagian belakang tubuh Harry.

"A-apa, Dray?" tanya Harry di tengah nafasnya yang memburu.

Draco mencium telinganya kanannya perlahan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Harry semakin memerah namun ia mengangguk kecil.

"_Let me love you, Harry." _Itulah yang Draco bisikkan pada telinga Harry sebelum ia merasakan Draco mencium bibirnya lagi dengan lembut. Dan Harry tahu kalau mandi paginya akan ia ulangi lagi setelah mereka selesai dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Mungkin itulah yang Harry butuhkan saat ini, membiarkan Draco mencintainya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir, maaf kalau telat ^^

Author: Sky


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Mpreg, twin!Draco, typo, etc.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama, etc.

Pairing: DMHP, BZNL, OCHG, etc

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Matahari yang bersinar dari ufuk timur telah menampakkan cahayanya di dalam kamar tidur tersebut, membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, hal ini tentunya membuat sang penghuni kamar yang sedari tadi meringkuk di bawah selimut mulai menampakkan sosoknya, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Rambut hitam legam, kulit kecoklatan, serta paras yang manis dengan sebuah tanda kecil seperti kilatan petir di keningnya adalah sosok manis dari penghuni ruangan itu. Tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang itu pun tersembunyi dengan nyamannya di balik selimut hangat yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, membentuk sebuah perlindungan bagi sang penghuni dari sapuan sinar sang mentari yang mulai mengintip dari balik awan. Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal nyamannya, mencoba untuk bersembunyi dari cahaya matahari yang mulai menyentuh wajahnya. Ia masih mengantuk, aktivitas semalam yang ia lakukan dengan Draco benar-benar menguras tenaganya, apalagi ia berada pada kondisi seperti ini yang memungkinkan dirinya selalu merasa lelah meski pekerjaan yang Harry lakukan tidaklah berat. Kedua kelopak mata Harry masih terpejam dengan erat, menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di luar alam sadarnya.

Sebuah kecupan kecil yang ia rasakan di ujung bibir membuatnya sedikit tersadar dari rasa kantuknya, setengah sadar ia membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Harry melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher orang yang menciumnya tersebut dan membalasnya, ia tidak merasa takut saat orang asing tersebut menciumnya pada saat kesadarannya belum pulih betul, bahkan ia juga tidak keberatan kalau orang asing yang tengah menciumnya itu melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Tentu saja Harry tidak khawatir, meski ia belum sadar sepenuhnya namun tubuh dan sihirnya mengenali sosok suami yang juga _mate-_nya. Layaknya seperti seorang putri tidur dalam dongeng anak-anak dunia muggle, kesadaran Harry pun mulai berangsur-angsur pulih ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Draco.

"Enggh…" desahnya kecil, lidah nakal itu menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya dan mau tidak mau ia memberikan pintu masuk bagi organ pink tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menelusuri sudut-sudut bagian dalam dirinya serta mengajak miliknya menari dengan sensual.

Desahan Harry semakin mengeras ketika titik sensitif di dalam mulutnya tersentuh begitu sempurna, seperti orang yang menyentuhnya tersebut mengenalinya baik dari luar maupun dalam. Harry mulai membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata emerald yang sangat indah pada dunia. Penglihatanya menangkap sosok sempurna milik pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang saat ini tengah memberinya ciuman intens. Harry merasakan sebuah lengan yang kekar memeluk pinggangnya, Draco menarik tubuh Harry perlahan yang membuat selimut tersebut merosot menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Selamat pagi Harry." Sapa Draco dengan lembutnya begitu ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

Kedua mata silver kebiruan miliknya menatap Harry dengan lembut, ia bisa melihat rona merah mulai merekah pada kedua pipi Harry yang mulus.

"Dray… i-itu ta-tadi…." Ucap Harry sedikit terbata-bata, otaknya masih mencoba untuk merespon akan apa yang Draco lakukan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mengecup bibir mungil pasangannya untuk sekali lagi, Draco membiarkan dirinya memberikan senyuman kecil pada Harry. Sebuah ciuman pagi yang sering Draco berikan padanya itu selalu tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Harry terbata-bata seperti ini, bahkan ekspresinya sekarang pasti kelihatan lucu dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya, dan senyuman kecil dari sang pemuda berambut pirang platinum saja mampu membuat hati Harry berdegup sangat keras. Hari masih terlalu pagi dan Draco sudah berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti ini, Harry bisa mati kalau setiap hari selalu berjalan seperti sekarang, namun meskipun demikian remaja pemilik mata emerald tersebut mengakui kalau apa yang dilakukan Draco sangat manis.

"Sebuah ciuman selamat pagi untukmu, dan kelihatannya sekarang ini kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya." Jawab Draco dengan entengnya, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membujuk Harry supaya terjaga.

"Curang." Hanya itu yang Harry katakan sebagai balasan dari jawaban Draco, rasanya sangat ingin dirinya merajuk namun niat itu diurungkannya ketika kedua matanya mendapati Draco sudah rapi dan sepertinya siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. "Kau rapi sekali, Dray? Padahal ini baru pukul tujuh pagi, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ekspresi Harry berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir ketika kedua mata suaminya menjadi sedikit dingin saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya. Harry menghela nafas kecil, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Draco dan ingin sekali ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan sebab tubuhnya masih ditahan oleh lengan Draco yang memeluk dirinya begitu erat.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Harry untuk sekali lagi, namun kali ini sedikit lebih halus daripada yang tadi.

Draco tahu kalau Harry saat ini tengah mengkhawatirkannya, ia takut kalau kedamaian yang mereka miliki untuk sementara ini langsung menghilang begitu saja dengan apa yang nantinya ia katakan pada remaja manis di dalam pelukannya tersebut. Tapi yang namanya kesementaraan pasti lambat laun hal itu akan pudar juga, baik Draco akan mengatakannya maupun tidak. Mungkin lebih cepat akan menjadi lebih baik, dan ia harap ibunya (Narcissa) bisa menjaga Harry untuknya selama ia pergi.

Dari semua penghuni manor Hammond ini yang tidak mengetahui situasi pelik di luar hanyalah Harry saja, remaja yang saat ini tengah mengandung bayinya hanya mengetahui kalau kedua belah pihak masih melakukan gencatan senjata semenjak kematian Rodolphus Lestrange beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi bagaimana detailnya tidak ada yang mau memberitahukan padanya. Draco ingin sekali memberitahukannya, namun mengingat kondisi Harry yang hamil, ia tidak berani mengambil tindakan yang nantinya akan membahayakan kedua orang yang ia sayangi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Draco merasa dirinya seperti orang yang sangat tidak berguna. Menyedihkan.

Melihat perdebatan yang terjadi di dalam diri Draco membuat Harry semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? Mengapa Draco kelihatan seperti orang yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

"Draco, bicaralah padaku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi melihat ekspresi keras kepala dari Draco akhirnya membuat remaja berparas manis itu berucap lagi. "Dray…. Kumohon, beritahu aku. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung semua hal sendirian, aku masih ada di sini. Setidaknya kau bisa percayakan apapun itu padaku."

Suara penuh permohonan yang keluar dari mulut Harry membuat Draco tertegun dan membuyarkan lamunannya, alih-alih ia membalas pertanyaan Harry ia pun memilih untuk menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Draco memeluk Harry dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Tentu saja perlakuan yang Harry terima tersebut semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Dra…."

"Ssshh… tolong biarkan aku memelukmu untuk sementara waktu, Harry." Kata Draco yang memotong kalimat Harry.

Harry ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara protes, tapi melihat tindakan Draco yang tidak seperti biasanya begini membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Bahkan _Seraphine _muda tersebut membalas pelukan Draco, ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh suaminya yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Insting _Seraphine-_nya memberitahukan Harry kalau ada sesuatu yang ganjil, tapi hatinya menyuruh Harry untuk diam.

"Maafkan aku, 'Ry, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini."

Kalimat lirih yang Draco ucapkan tadi semakin membuat tanda tanya pada benak Harry menjadi besar, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba Harry menemukan titik gelap kembali terlihat pada penglihatannya, dan pada detik berikutnya kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya sebelum ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri pada pelukan Draco.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi, Harry. Aku tahu kalau kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, pertarunganmu dengan Sanguini beberapa saat yang lalu telah membuktikannya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko akan nyawamu juga bayi kita." Bisik Draco singkat pada telinga Harry.

Kondisi Harry yang tidak sadarkan diri itu membuatnya tidak mampu untuk mendengar kalimat yang Draco lontarkan. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya, ia menatap sosok manis sang malaikat yang tengah tertidur di dalam pelukannya dengan ekspresi sedih yang tergambar jelas di wajah miliknya. Rencanya untuk Harry akan ia lakukan detik ini juga, sebab ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak memiliki waktu yang tersisa sebelum perang meletus kembali beberapa jam lagi, apalagi mereka semua telah menduga kalau situasi akan menjadi lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertarungan terakhir yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati mereka semua, bahkan baik pihak Dumbledore dan pihak ayahnya telah setuju untuk mengakhiri semuanya pada hari ini, meski itu tidak secara langsung. Namun Draco memiliki firasat kalau semua yang telah dimulai puluhan tahun yang lalu oleh ayahnya dan Dumbledore akan segera berakhir pada malam ini.

Diciumnya bibir mungil Harry untuk terakhir kalinya, Draco membaringkan tubuh sang _seraphine _di atas tempat tidur sebelum menyelimutinya kembali, membuat posisi tubuh Harry terletak pada posisi yang lebih nyaman daripada tadi. Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur, tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tongkat sihir ia lambaikan perlahan untuk membersihkan tubuh Harry dan mengenakannya piama yang bersih.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, _love, _aku harap kau memaafkanku." Kata Draco lagi, ia men-_summon _jubah perangnya dari dalam lemari untuk terbang ke arahnya. Ditangkapnya benda itu dan dikenakannya dengan rapi.

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar ketika ia selesai mengenakan jubahnya dengan baik.

"Masuk!" Kata Draco, mempersilakan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tersebut.

Pintu kamar Draco terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok wanita anggun berambut pirang yang tertata dengan rapi berdiri di sana. Draco melirik wanita itu dari sudut matanya secara sekilas sebelum ia kembali memberikan perhatian penuhnya ke arah sosok Harry yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Wanita berambut pirang tadi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menutup pintu pelan-pelan sebelum berjalan untuk menghampiri Draco yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya semula.

Wanita itu adalah Narcissa Malfoy, ibu kandung Draco yang dulu telah menelantarkannya. Sebenarnya Draco tidak ingin meminta bantuan Narcissa untuk menjaga Harry, namun setelah ia pikirkan baik-baik sepertinya ia memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Ia tidak bisa meminta kedua orangtua baptisnya karena mereka akan terjun ke medan pertempuran, sementara Tristan sendiri juga berada di garis depan. Dan satu-satunya pilihan terakhirnya adalah Narcissa.

Narcissan Malfoy mungkin memiliki gelar sebagai seorang Lady Malfoy, tapi di samping itu ia adalah penyihir yang sangat hebat seperti Bellatrix. Draco yakin kalau Narcissa setuju akan permintaannya dan mampu untuk melakukan ini. Narcissan memiliki tujuan mengapa ia menyanggupi permintaan Draco, itu dikarenakan ia ingin menebus segala kesalahannya di masa lalu, ia ingin Draco memaafkannya dan Lucius.

"Draco." Panggil Narcissa dengan suara tercekat, kedua pasang mata yang sangat mirip dengan Draco menatapnya dengan lembut, ada sebuah kesedihan yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu karena telah menyanggupi permintaanku ini, Lady Malfoy." Kata Draco dengan dingin, ia tidak butuh berbasa-basi sekarang ini sebab ia masih tidak bisa terima dengan perbuatan wanita ini di masa lalu.

Guratan kekecawaan serta penyesalan terlihat di mata Narcissa, rasanya begitu sakit ketika darah dagingnya memperlakukan dirinya seolah-olah ia adalah orang asing. Narcissa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk menegarkan hatinya, sebuah pertanyaan 'apakah ini sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf?' terlintas di benaknya.

"Itu tidak masalah, Draco, aku senang membantumu." Jawab Narcissa, mencoba tegar meski matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Draco menatap keadaan wanita yang dulu pernah melahirkannya bersama Alex dalam diam, tanpa mengucap apa-apa ia kembali mendekati tubuh Harry yang masih tertidur. Dikecupnya kening mulus milik Harry sebelum pada akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana, namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari dalam kamar, Draco berhenti di tengah-tengah pintu keluar dengan tangannya memegang gerendel pintu.

"Terima kasih..." Draco menimang kalimatnya lagi, tanpa menatap Narcissa ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Ibu."

Kedua mata silver kebiruan Narcissa terbelalak lebar ketika telinganya menangkap kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Draco, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat putra bungsunya namun Draco sudah tidak terlihat di sana.

"Draco memanggilku ibu…. Oh Merlin." Wanita yang memiliki kebanggaan besar itu akhirnya terisak kecil, tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tapi kali ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

* * *

"Apakah yang dilakukan Draco itu sangat bijak? Maksudku menunjukkan sikap dingin pada kedua orangtuanya sendiri, bukankah kalian kembar dan Lucius serta Narcissa adalah keluarganya?" tanya Hermione pada rekannya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Alexander Malfoy, pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione dan memilih untuk memoles pedangnya yang terlihat sudah bersih tersebut. Ia dan Draco telah menduga kalau cepat atau lambar seseorang akan menanyakan hubungan kekerabatan mereka, tentang hubungan yang Draco miliki dengan keluarga Malfoy, dan Hermione yang terkenal sebagai penyihir terpintar pada abad ini (di Hogwarts) tentu yang menjadi orang pertama dalam menanyakan hal ini.

Sebelumnya Hermione memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa meskipun ia tahu Draco adalah adik kembar Alex, tapi hubungan keluarga Malfoy yang tidak harmonis serta sikap dingin Draco kepada kedua orangtuanya semakin membuat pertanyaan di benak Hermione menjadi tinggi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kedua mata Hermione menatap ke arah Alex, ia ingin pemuda itu menjawabnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Granger, lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur pada urusan orang lain." Nada ketus menyelubungi balasan dari Alex.

"Hei, aku bertanya baik-baik di sini!" Sahut Hermione yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, ia hanya ingin tahu dan apa itu salah?

Alex memutar kedua matanya, namun lagi-lagi ia masih menghindari tatapan gadis berambut cokelat tersebut dengan berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya membersihkan pedangnya.

"Malfoy, jawab aku!" Pinta Hermione dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari tadi.

Kali ini Alex mengangkat dagunya sehingga kedua mata kelabunya bertemu dengan kedua mata hazel milik Hermione. Seperti sebuah badai yang memerangkapnya, Hermione merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat kedua mata yang penuh misteri tersebut menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan _glare _keras yang Alex perlihatkan.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang jangan ikut campur akan masalah orang lain, Granger? Masalah diriku, Draco, dan keluargaku adalah masalah kami sendiri, dan kau sebagai orang **LUAR** tidak berhak untuk mencampurinya!" Kata Alex, nadanya begitu dingin dan sangat tajam. Bahkan ia menekankan kata 'luar' begitu jelas dalam perkataannya.

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hermione. Pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya ini telah berkata kasar padanya, mungkin kalimat kasar dan pertengkaran di antara mereka sudah sering terjadi tapi kali ini terasa beda. Rasanya seperti Alex tidak menganggap Hermione sebagai orang dalam, ia mengasingkannya begitu saja hanya karena ia baru di sini, padahal Neville juga sama barunya dengan Hermione tapi ia tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari Alex. Memang, Hermione mengakui kalau pertanyaannya memang salah, tapi Alex tidak perlu mengatakan begitu, dan kata 'orang luar' sangat menyayat hatinya.

Hermione melemparkan glare yang sangat keras kepada Alex, namun guratan rasa sedih tidak luput dari sosok wajahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan Alex, melihatnnya saja membuat hati Hermione terasa panas, namun sebelum ia bisa pergi dari sana sebuah tangan memegang lengannya, menahannya.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?! Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Hermione, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Alex dari lengannya namun pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, membuatnya gagal untuk melepaskan diri meski sudah berkali-kali ia melakukannya.

"Tidak, Granger." Ujar Alex dengan kalem.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TIDAK?!"

Teriakan dari Hermione membuat tatapan Alex melunak sementara sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Granger, tidak sampai kapanpun." Kata Alex yang mampu membuat Hermione membatu di sana, terlalu terkejut dengan kalimat yang Alex lontarkan padanya.

Hermione yang terlalu terkejut sampai ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan Alex yang terlalu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Hermione membuat kedua orang itu tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi mereka diawasi oleh dua pasang mata yang saat ini tengah mengintip dari balik pintu yang setengah tertutup.

Pemilik dua pasang mata tersebut adalah Blaise dan Daphne, kedua sahabat itu memandang satu sama lain sebelum keduanya memalingkan wajah, masing-masing mencoba untuk menahan senyum supaya tidak keluar dari wajah mereka.

"Mereka berdua memiliki isu yang harus diselesaikan bersama, _sexual tension _di antara keduanya begitu terasa." Kata Blaise yang telah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

Sementara itu gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya masih mencoba untuk mengendalikan tawanya yang ingin meledak kapan pun, tapi harus ia akui kalau Blaise memang ada benarnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Blaise. Aku tahu kalau mereka itu saling menyukai satu sama lain, tapi keduanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu." Balas Daphne, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Bodoh? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan kalimatmu, Daph." Ujar Blaise, ia menatap Daphne dengan seksama. "Granger adalah penyihir yang sangat pintar, dan Alex itu masuk ke dalam lima besar peringkat tertinggi di Hogwarts."

Merasakan kalau kebodohan Blaise semakin bertambah, mau tidak mau Daphne memutar kedua matanya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi mereka bodoh akan masalah hati. Kupikir Granger akan mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Alex, tapi kurasa ia sama tidak mengertinya seperti Alex."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Gumam Blaise, ia menghiraukan sahabatnya. "Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan kedua orang ini untuk sementara waktu, kita harus menuju ke luar, kurasa Draco sudah menunggu kita di luar."

Daphne mendengus kecil saat mendengar ide dari Blaise. "Sementara? Apa kau berniat untuk memata-matai mereka lagi di masa depan?" tanya pada Blaise, tapi gadis itu mengikuti Blaise yang saat ini sudah meninggalkan posisi mereka lagi.

"Mungkin." Hanya itu jawaban yang diterima oleh Daphne, namun seringai tipis yang terukir di wajah temannya tersebut sudah mampu mengatakan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Merlin, Blaise. Kau memang seperti penggosip." Gumam Daphne pada dirinya sendiri, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Blaise.

Penyihir yang memiliki darah setengah bangsa Italia tersebut memberikan _glare _pada Daphne, gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda kalau ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Blaise, Daphne sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan seperti itu dari seorang Blaise Zabini, sehingga ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajam dari Blaise. Keduanya terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan posisi yang sama, dengan Blaise yang menatap Daphne tajam dan gadis yang ditatapnya hanya menyibukkan diri menatap kuku jarinya yang lentik, mencoba untuk menghiraukan kawannya.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britania Raya**

Jauh dari letak Hammond Manor di Inggris Utara, sebuah sekolah penyihir yang sangat terkenal di Inggris terlihat begitu kosong, tidak ada seorang murid pun yang terlihat di sana. Semenjak pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok Slytherin beberapa waktu yang lalu akhirnya membuat para murid lainnya memilih untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, kosongnya Hogwarts membuat Dumbledore merasakan amarah yang selama ini tidak bisa ia pendam, apalagi ditambah dengan penyerangan di Riddle Manor yang ditandai dengan kekalahan di pihak mereka.

Penyihir tua yang telah hidup selama seratus tahun lebih itu terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kantor pribadinya, ia terlihat begitu resah. Pertarungan dunia sihir ketiga akan segera ia mulai, dan sepertinya pihak Tom sudah mengetahui hal itu pula. Dumbledore merasa kurang optimis untuk menghadapi mantan muridnya, meskipun ia memiliki jumlah pasukan yang lebih banyak dari Tom, ia tahu itu karena mata-mata yang ia selundupkan di pihak Tom memberitahukan hal ini.

Mata-mata itu bukanlah Severus Snape, seseorang memberi tahu Tom kalau Severus adalah seorang mata-mata di dari pihak Dumbledore, sehingga saat ini Tom maupun sekutunya telah mengetahui kalau Severus adalah musuh di dalam selimut sehingga ia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya bila laki-laki itu kembali lagi. Sebagai seorang penyihir yang sudah berpengalaman dan satu-satunya yang telah mengalahkan Gellert Gridelwald, tentu ia memiliki rencana yang kedua bila rencana yang pertama gagal.

"Harry dan Ms. Granger telah mengkhianatiku, begitu pula dengan Mr. Longbottom. Padahal ketiga murid itu bisa aku andalkan dalam peperangan ini, terutama Harry yang sudah kusiapkan selama ini." Dumbledore bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih berlanan mondar-mandir di dalam kantornya sendiri. Kedua mata birunya berkilat. "Dan Bagaimana mungkin kalau Harry adalah _seraphine? _Bukankah Lily itu adalah seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle? Bagaimana bisa?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Satu hal yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Dumbledore itu adalah spekulasinya sendiri, ia berpikir mungkin saja Lily bukanlah manusia seperti yang ia kira, atau kemungkinan besar gadis berambut merah itu memiliki darah _Seraphine _di dalam tubuhnya. Kalaupun yang Dumbledore pikirkan adalah benar, berarti selama ini Lily memang pandai untuk menyembunyikannya dari mata Dumbledore.

Dengan adanya Harry dan Hermione di pihak Tom tentu akan membuat Dumbledore menjadi lebih susah dari sebelumnya, meski jumlah pasukan di pihak Tom lebih sedikit dari Dumbledore namun orang-orang yang bersimpati kepada Tom merupakan kumpulan penyihir yang sangat hebat, ia memiliki kemungkinan untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini. Memikirkan Tom yang menang membuat rasa pahit di dalam lidah Dumbledore terasa lagi, laki-laki tua itu harus memikirkan cara lain ssagar ia bisa mengalahkan Tom.

Dumbledore mulai berpikir keras lagi, tidak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata birunya berkilat dari balik kacamata bulan sabit yang ia kenakan, sebuah rencana berhasil ia pikirkan, dan kalau rencana ini berhasil maka bisa dipastikan Tom akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.s

Sebuah rencana jahat mulai terbentuk di benak Dumbledore, sebuah rencana yang melibatkan seorang Harry Potter. Dumbledore beranjak menuju perapian di dalam kantornya, diambilnya sebuah bubuk hijau _floo _dan dilemparkannya ke dalam perapian sambil ia memanggil nama seseorang.

_Benar, akulah yang akan memenangkan semua ini, Tom. _Pikir Dumbledore dengan liciknya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah setia menanti story ini. Maaf lama tidak update. Jadi...terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, Mpreg, Twin!Draco, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: DMHP, BZNL, OCHG, etc

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**North Hill, Inggris Utara**

Kalau ada seseorang yang mengatakan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah, Daphne akan memukul kepala orang itu lalu melemparnya ke St. Mungo. Sekarang ini seharusnya peperangan belum dimulai, namun kenyataan yang terjadi berbeda dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Dumbledore mengingkari perjanjiannya yang telah dibuat olehnya bersama Tom, penyerangan dilakukan satu jam lebih awal dari kesepakatan.

Gadis itu menarik dua anak panah yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya yang telah ia kaitkan dengan busur, dengan gerakan yang cepat anak itu menggumamkan sebuah mantra pengendali dan langsung dilepaskannya kedua anak panah itu. Sang anak panah pun melesat dan membidik jantung dari dua orang vampire dan membunuh mereka secara telak. Daphne tidak berjengit ketika darah dan sebagainya membanjiri tanah, maupun ia tidak peduli kalau jubahnya menjadi kotor setelah ini. Ada sebuah peperangan yang harus mereka menangkan daripada memikirkan masalah yang tidak penting.

Daphne merasa berterima kasih karena Perenelle berada di sisi mereka, pihak mereka bisa mengetahui kalau Dumbledore akan menyerang mereka lebih awal sehingga dengan pemberitahuan dari Perenelle (yang seorang _seer) _maka Tom bisa mengantisipasinya. Gadis itu mendongak ke atas, ia bisa melihat Antonio Dolohov menggunakan sapu terbang untuk menghalau musuh-musuh yang ada di udara, bahkan karena itu berbagai mantra yang tentunya sangat berbahaya saling beterbangan di sana-sini. Dan tidak sekali atau dua kali ia melihat para Dragonian membantu pihak mereka.

Perang ketiga dunia sihir memang lebih menakutkan daripada perang dunia yang pertama maupun kedua, pasalnya mereka yang terlibat bukan hanya para penyihir dari kedua belah pihak, namun para makhluk selain manusia pun juga mengikutinya. Sihir dan fisik adalah senjata yang digunakan, bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri Daphne bisa melihat Blaise menebas leher lawannya dan Draco serta Alex menghalau musuh untuk tidak mendekati manor utama.

"Ini semua kacau." Gumam gadis berambut pirang tersebut, ia mencabut tongkat sihir yang ia simpan di _wand holster-_nya dan melemparkan _Protego_ kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasakan mantra _Cruciatus _dilemparkan seseorang padanya. Gadis itu memutar dirinya dengan cepat, tongkat sihir ia pegang dengan erat dan kedua matanya menyipit ketika ia menemukan sosok Ginny Weasley berdiri dengan angkuh tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"_Well… Well, _si kecil Weasley ternyata ikut dalam perang juga." Komentar Daphne, ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ke kanan untuk menghilangkan mantra pelindung yang berwarna merah tersebut. Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah cantik Daphne, ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan diberi kehormatan untuk melawan _fangirl_ nomor satu dari Harry, oh… ia akan menceritakan pengalaman ini pada Harry nantinya.

"Greengrass, aku akan membunuhmu. Berani-beraninya kalian menculik Harry yang tidak bersalah dan memperalatnya seperti ini. Kembalikan dia padaku!" Teriak Ginny, ia melemparkan mantra pemotong kali ini kepada Daphne. "Dia adalah milikku!"

Putri pertama dari keluarga Grengrass hanya mengernyitkan dahi sebelum tubuhnya menunduk untuk menghindari serangan Ginny, dan dengan cepat ia pun menghindar lagi saat Ginny memanipulasi beberapa batuan yang ada di sekitarnya untuk menyerang gadis itu.

"_Petricio!" _Gumam Daphne, di depan tempatnya berdiri tiba-tiba muncul sebuah rajutan-rajutan benang tipis seperti sarang laba-laba. Benang-benang tersebut bertautan menjadi satu dan menangkap batuan yang dilemparkan Ginny padanya.

_Jadi anak ini masih berpikiran kalau Harry kami culik, sebenarnya apa yang Dumbledore katakan pada mereka? _Pikir Daphne. Kalau Ginny menginginkan duel di antara mereka berdua, maka ia akan meladeninya dengan senang hati.

* * *

Perang dunia ketiga adalah perang yang sangat dahsyat dibandingkan perang yang lainnya, dalam hitungan menit setelah tembakan pertama untuk menandakan penyerangan dimulai sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan, baik itu dari pihak Tom maupun pihak Dumbledore. Satu jam setelah perang dimulai, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhentinya penyerangan dari kedua pihak, bahkan dari darat maupun udara pun penyerangan tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Kedua mata silver kebiruan milik Draco mengamati semua itu dalam diam, ia tidak bergeming bahkan ketika musuh mulai menyerangnya. Hanya dengan bantuan bayangan yang ia kuasai, mereka sudah terlempar karena tameng sihir yang Draco ciptakan menggunakan bayangannya. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat semuanya bertarung demi satu tujuan, yaitu kemenangan. Bahkan dari sejauh mata memandang Draco bisa melihat mayat-mayat berjatuhan, bersimbah darah yang mengotori tanah.

"Jumlah pasukan Dumbledore lebih banyak dari yang aku perkirakan." Gumam Alex, ia berjengit penuh jijik saat melihat pedangnya bersimbah darah korban yang barusan ia bunuh, lawan tentunya.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dirinya menoleh ke arah kakak kembarnya. Ia tahu kalau ini adalah kali pertama Alex mengambil nyawa seseorang secara fisik (menggunakan pedang), tidak peduli kalau ia sangat mahir berpedang karena sebagai _pureblood _kemampuan menggunakan pedang sudah ia kuasai sejak kecil. Kebiasaan seorang penyihir pasti akan bergantung kepada tongkat sihir mereka, menggunakan sihir sehingga baik membunuh atau melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana pun akan terlihat begitu mudah tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang berlebih, terlebih lagi juga lebih bersih. Kita ambil contoh untuk membunuh, para penyihir cukup menggunakan _Avada Kedavra_ dan saat sinar hijau yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir mereka mengenai korbannya, sang korban akan langsung tewas di tempat. Tanpa darah atau rasa sakit.

Dan Draco harus mengakui meski saat ini adalah pertama kali Alex menggunakan pedangnya dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, kakak kembarnya tersebut sudah bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya dengan baik, tidak terkecuali pada rasa jijik saat menggesekkan ujung tajam pedangnya pada tubuh lawannya. Bibir Draco berkedut sedikit, rasanya sebuah senyum ingin terbentuk di ujung bibirnya namun pemuda itu menahannya karena ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Kita memang kalah jumlah dari mereka. Bahkan dari apa yang kuperhitungkan jumlah pasukan kita hanya sepertiga jumlahnya dari pasukan Dumbledore." Jawab Draco.

Alex menoleh dengan begitu cepatnya untuk melihat Draco, "Apa! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukannya padaku?!" Teriak Alex.

"Tidak ada gunanya, kurasa kita harus terima saja kalau pekerjaan kita untuk bertahan diri jauh lebih berat dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Cih, ini menyebalkan."

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya karena perkataan Alex. Apa yang ia katakan tadi memang benar, pekerjaan mereka untuk bertahan diri menjadi lebih berat. Setidaknya ia dan ayahnya memiliki pasukan yang bisa diandalkan dan berkompeten, kalah jumlah bukan berarti mereka akan kalah dalam segalanya. Pemuda itu men-_summon _pedangnya sendiri dan menangkapnya pada pegangan pedang tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua mata Draco dan Alex bertemu saat mereka merasakan gerakan mendadak dari kedua arah mereka berdua, tanpa melakukan komunikasi secara verbal keduanya pun langsung menghindar dari serangan _wolf shifter _yang sangat cepat.

"Bukan dari kelompok kita. Tribal dari Greyback berbeda dengan mereka." Gumam Alex, ia melompat menjauh ke belakang saat _wolf shifter _tersebut menggunakan cakar tajamnya untuk menyerang Alex.

"_Ignis." _Kata Draco dengan suara yang lirih. Keadaan sekitarnya yang tadi tidak ada apa-apa kini langsung dipenuhi api berwarna hitam yang membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi _shifter _yang menjadi lawannya.

Pemuda bermata silver kebiruan tersebut melirik ke arah _shifter _yang melolong ke arahnya, entah apa _shifter _tersebut bodoh atau memang terlalu bernafsu untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Draco, ia langsung menerjang kobaran api hitam dari sihir Draco, menghiraukan rasa panas yang langsung membakar tubuhnya saat pertama kali sang _shifter _bersentuhan dengan api. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Draco mengayunkan pedangnya dan ia langsung menebas leher dari sang _shifter _yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tubuh yang terbakar tersebut. Detik berikutnya lawan Draco tewas ditempat dengan tubuh terbakar dan kepala yang menggelinding di ujung pemuda itu, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan. Pemuda itu menggunakan api abadinya untuk membakar jasad dari sang _shifter _sampai tidak tersisa lagi, setelah melihat pekerjaannya sudah beres maka Draco pun menggumamkan _finite _untuk meredamkan lidah api yang tidak terkontrol.

Draco mendengus kecil ketika ia melihat kakak kembarnya juga sudah melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri, cipratan darah membanjiri ujung bawah jubah yang Alex kenakan. Meski mereka sudah melakukan pekerjaannya di sana, tapi masih banyak lagi yang harus mereka bereskan.

"Keuntungan sebagai seorang _Mage, _kau tidak memerlukan tongkat sihir lagi untuk melakukan sihir yang bersifat menyerang." Gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Alex berjalan menghampiri Draco, ia tidak lagi berjengit melihat darah yang menetes dari pedangnya maupun dari milik Draco, mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Kurasa pekerjaan kita di sini sudah selesai, kau dan aku sudah menghalau mereka untuk tidak menyentuh manor. Ya… meskipun aku bisa melihat kalaupun mereka bisa melewati kita, mereka tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan yang Lord Voldemort pasang." Kata Alex, kedua mata kelabunya menatap ke arah adiknya yang masih diam di tempat, tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. "Hei, Draco.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Alex untuk sementara waktu, malahan pemuda itu memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan kosongnya serta wajahnya mengisyaratkan kalau ia tengah berpikir begitu keras. Pemuda bermata silver kebiruan tersebut bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya begitu kencang, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan entah mengapa perasaan Draco menjadi tidak enak.

"Draco." Panggil Alex, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran di sana.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Draco mengangkat dagunya, sehingga kedua matanya bisa bertemu dengan milik Alex.

"Kau yakin dirimu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Alex untuk sekali lagi, ia mendekati sosok adiknya yang masih diam tersebut.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Jawab Draco singkat, ia melihat ke samping dan kedua matanya menemukan sosok Daphne yang saat ini tengah berduel dengan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala dari tempat si kembar berdiri, kedua gadis itu berduel di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Draco namun ia masih bisa merasakan sihir keduanya. "Sesuatu akan terjadi."

Alex memutar kedua matanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Draco. "Tentu saja sesuatu akan terjadi, kita berada di medan pertempuran, Draco."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Alex. Entahlah, tapi instingku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan akan muncul."

Kali ini giliran Alex yang diam, ia menatap Draco lekat-lekat dan menimang-nimang perkataan itu. Dari apa yang ia dengar dari Blaise, insting yang dimiliki oleh Draco hampir selalu tepat, jarang meleset dari apa yang telah ia prediksikan. Sehingga bila Draco mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan terjadi, maka mau tidak mau Alex harus mempercayainya, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin apa itu.

"Aku tidak melihat Dumbledore di sekitar sini, apa ini yang kau maksud? Apakah ia merencakan sesuatu dari balik layar sementara boneka-bonekanya menyerang kita secara langsung?" tanya Alex.

Draco yang sedari tadi memasang wajah dingin akhirnya menggeleng kepalanya. "Entahlah, kurasa itu salah satunya. Penyihir tua yang kau sebut sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu tidak bisa ditebak, bahkan Phinneas Black sendiri yang sering memperhatikan gerak-geriknya tidak bisa menerkanya." Komentar Draco.

"Phinneas Black? Maksudmu kepala sekolah Hogwarts dua generasi sebelum Dippet?" Tanya Alex yang penasaran, kedua alisnya bertautan ketika ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan ia bertambah semakin penasaran saat Draco memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban positifnya. "Dan darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Aku pernah berbicara dengan Phinneas sendiri."

Kedua mata kelabu milik Alexander Malfoy terbelalak lebar saat dirinya mendapatkan jawaban yang mengejutkan seperti itu. Berbicara dengan Phinneas? Bukankah itu tidak mungkin karena setahu dirinya lukisan kakek buyut mereka hanya tergantung di Hogwarts dan _Grimmauld Place. _Apakah Draco pernah menyusup ke dalam kantor kepala sekolah? Rasanya yang ini tidak mungkin sebab itu tindakan bunuh diri, lalu menyusup ke manor lama Black rasanya juga tidak mungkin, mengingat tempat itu menjadi markas _Order of the Phoenix_.

Melihat Alex yang masih memberinya tatapan tidak percaya seperti itu membuat dirinya mau tidak mau menghela nafas panjang. Ia memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Apa-kau-bodoh-karena-berpikir-demikian' kepada Alex, yang tentu saja diberi sambutan sebuah _glare _dari sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

"Sebelum ia meninggal, Phinneas membuat tiga buah lukisan dirinya yang bisa bergerak. Dua diantaranya seperti yang kau ketahui di pajang di kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan di salah satu ruangan yang ada di _Grimmauld Place_. Aku berbicara dengan lukisan ketiga miliknya itu." Kata Draco yang menjelaskan aoa maksudnya tadi.

"Di mana lukisan yang ketiga berada?"

"Di salah satu manor Black yang ada di Milan. Aku menghabiskan waktu musim panasku di usia ketujuh di sana."

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Alex, ia baru ingat kalau adiknya ini menghabiskan waktu masa kecilnya di Italia. Entah apa alasan Tom menyuruh Draco untuk tinggal di negara itu, tidak ada yang tahu alasannya kecuali Tom sendiri.

Tapi harus Alex akui kalau perkataan Draco mengenai Dumbledore memang benar, penyihir tua itu terlalu licik untuk ukuran seorang Gryffindor. Biasanya seorang Gryffindor itu akan menggunakan kekuatan mereka dalam menyerang, bahkan strateginya pun tidak seperti ini. Rasanya mereka seperti melawan seorang Slytherin yang pintar memanipulasi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pernah Alex dan Theo berpendapat kalau mungkin saja Dumbledore itu adalah seorang Slytherin, tapi pendapat itu langsung ditepis keduanya jauh-jauh sebab tidak ada seorang Slytherin yang lebih berpihak kepada Gryffindor. Tapi kalau melihat bagaimana cara Dumbledore memanipulasi segalanya untuk memenuhi ambisi yang ia miliki, Alex jadi sedikit ragu akan "Dumbledore yang seorang Gryffindor", ini lebih tepat dengan "Dumbledore, seorang Slytherin berkedok Gryffindor" atau istilah populernya adalah serigala berbulu domba.

Gesekan hawa sihir yang sangat kuat di sekitar mereka langsung menyita perhatian si kembar Malfoy dengan cepatnya. Pergantian sihir ini tidak pernah Alex rasakan sebelumnya, begitu kuat dan menyesakkan, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengambil pasokan oksigen dari udara. Alex tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi apapun itu ia berpikir kalau inilah yang mungkin dimaksud oleh Draco tadi.

Pergantian sihir yang sangat kuat semakin mereka rasakan. Kedua mata Draco menyipit sementara tangannya begitu erat memegang pedangnya, ia berharap skenario terburuk tidak akan terjadi saat ini.

"GRRRAAAAHHHHH!" Sebuah bunyi raungan yang begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga terdengar.

_Tidak. _Pikir Draco. Raungan binatang buas yang liar kembali terdengar lagi. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Alex, ia melihat wajah Alex menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya. Draco tidak menyalahkannya, sebab apapun yang menciptakan raungan tadi adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, sesuatu yang Draco sendiri tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu.

Raungan itu terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah gempa bumi yang sangat hebat terjadi dan hal itu membuat keseimbangan Alex serta Draco menjadi goyah. Tanah yang tadinya diam seperti seorang bayi, tiba-tiba bergetar dengan penuh amarah dan dari sudut matanya Draco bisa melihat tempat itu retak dan terbelah menjadi dua.

Sesuatu yang bergerak dan sangat besar keluar dari dalam tanah yang terbelah tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya lidah api yang sangat panas menyembur dari dalam…. Bukan… tapi lidah api tersebut dimuntahkan oleh sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam tanah yang terbelah. Sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan, membuat kedua mata silver kebiruan milik Draco terbelalak penuh keterkejutan dan rasa horror mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"DEMI MERLIN… MAKHLUK APA ITU!" teriak Alex yang panik dan ketakutan, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasti saat kepala makhluk itu menyembul dari tanah yang terbelah dan diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang sangat besar.

Merasakan kesadarannya kembali lagi, Draco menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya mengepal begitu erat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, dan meski ekspresinya masih dingin namun seseorang dapat melihat kalau pemuda itu tengah diliputi emosi yang dinamakan kemarahan.

"Terkutuklah Dumbledore yang telah men-_summon _makhluk terkutuk ini dari tidurnya." Kata Draco yang geram.

Dan raungan yang memekakkan telinga pun terdengar untuk yang keempat kalinya, kali ini diiringi dengan gempa bumi yang lebih hebat lagi serta api lava yang menyembur di mana-mana.

_SHIT! _Teriak si kembar Malfoy dalam hati mereka, dan hentakan kuat dari ekor yang berbentuk kepala ular milik makhluk tadi membuat keduanya terjengkal jatuh ke jurang yang tepat berada di belakang mereka.

* * *

**Hammond Manor, Inggris Utara**

Narcissa menatap khawatir dari balik jendela tempatnya berdiri, entah mengapa sedari tadi perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang ganjil, ia berharap kedua puteranya baik-baik saja. Wanita yang terlihat begitu anggun tersebut mengembalikan gorden putih yang menutupi jendela tempatnya berdiri tertutup lagi dengan rapi. Mungkin saat ini dirinya berada di dalam Hammond Manor yang dilapisi _ward _pelindung sehingga harusnya ia merasa aman, namun perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan kalau kedua puteranya tengah berada dalam bahaya, dan apabila melihat Alex serta Draco sendiri tengah berdiri di medan peperangan semakin membuat dirinya khawatir.

Sang Lady Malfoy tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya, tatapannya jatuh pada sosok malaikat yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan Narcissa menghampiri sosok itu dan berdiri di tepi tempat tidur, kedua matanya yang begitu identik dengan milik putera keduanya melembut ketika melihat sosok dari seorang Harry Potter tertidur dengan damainya. Narcissa mengambil tempat duduk di sana.

Meski awalnya Narcissa merasa berat menerima kenyataan kalau anak dari James dan Lily Potter menjadi penganti dari putera keduanya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya Narcissa pun menyetujuinya. Bahkan dari apa yang ia dengar dari Alex, Draco sekarang menjadi sosok yang berbeda setelah bersama dengan Harry. Putera keduanya itu tadinya adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan kejam luar biasa, namun entah mengapa kepribadiannya sedikit berubah setelah ia bersama anak ini meski itu tidak sepenuhnya.

Kedua mata Narcissa berpindah dari sosok manis Harry dan ia melihat ke arah gundukan kecil yang ada di perut Harry. Tatapan wanita itu semakin melembut ketika ia mengingat fakta kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang nenek, Harry Potter tengah hamil dengan bayi Draco. Dan fakta itu pun mau tidak mau membuat Narcissa merasa senang meski ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung.

"Kurasa kau adalah pengaruh yang baik untuk Draco, Mr. Potter." Kata Narcissa pada Harry yang masih tertidur.

Ia mengerti alasan Draco membuat Harry tertidur seperti ini, puteranya tidak menginginkan Harry untuk bertempur dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Memang kondisi Harry sangat rentan, apalagi mengingat kondisi badan anak ini memang sedikit tidak sehat beberapa hari ini. Narcissa rasa Draco melakukan hal yang benar untuk menaruh Harry dalam tidur, sehingga Harry tidak akan memberontak dan memaksa untuk keluar, apalagi Harry itu memang terkenal dengan keras kepalanya.

"Nimphy!" Panggil Narcissa, dan detik berikutnya seekor peri rumah muncul di hadapan Narcissa.

Peri rumah itu mengenakan sebuah pakaian berwarna putih dan terlihat begitu bagus, bahkan di depan pakaian yang dikenakannya terdapat simbol dari keluarga Hammond.

_Tipikal Tristan. _Pikir Narcissa, sedikit terhibur ketika mengingat bagaimana sifat teman lamanya yang juga ayah baptis dari putera keduanya tersebut.

"Nimphy datang sesuai panggilan dari Lady Malfoy. Apa yang bisa Nimphy lakukan untuk Lady Malfoy?" tanya peri rumah manor tersebut.

"Tolong buatkan aku secangkir teh hangat dengan perasan lemon di dalamnya." Jawab Narcissa.

Nimphy membungkukkan badannya yang pendek tersebut lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Lady Malfoy, teh hangat untuk anda akan segera Nimphy buatkan." Ujar sang peri rumah sebelum ia menghilang dari hadapan Narcissa.

Sepeninggal Nimphy, Narcissa pun kembali memandangi sosok menantunya. Mungkin selama ini ia belum pernah mencoba untuk mengenal Harry, tapi kesempatan itu masih ada 'kan? Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Draco, mungkin Harry bisa membantunya kelak.

Sebuah bunyi ketukan dari luar kamar Draco terdengar, membuat Narcissa menatap pintu tersebut dengan heran. Seharusnya tidak ada siapapun di manor ini kecuali dirinya, Harry, dan para peri rumah, jadi siapa itu?

Merasa penasaran, Narcissa pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ia berjalan menghampiri pintu. Dengan perlahan wanita yang juga ibu dari Alex dan Draco pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut, saat pintu sudah terbuka cukup lebar Narcissa menemukan sosok Mundungus Fletcher yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah cangkir yang berisi teh hangat.

"Fletcher, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Narcissa sedikit curiga.

Mundungus Fletcher adalah orang dalam Voldemort yang bertugas untuk memata-matai Dumbledore. Seharusnya pria bertubuh pendek ini tengah ada di medan perang bersama dengan lainnya, dan fakta kalau ia berada di dalam manor sambil membawa sebuah nampan tentu membuat Narcissa penasaran.

"Maafkan saya, Lady Malfoy. Tapi Lord Voldemort menyuruh saya untuk tinggal di sini, dia mengatakan untuk membantu anda mengawasi manor ini serta Harry Potter." Ujar Mundungus dengan senyum kecil yang ramah di wajahnya.

"Lord Voldemort menyuruhmu begitu? Baiklah, lalu mengapa kau membawa nampan berisi segelas teh hangat?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

Laki-laki berubuh pendek dari Narcissa masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut setelah Narcissa mengijinkannya. Narcissa melihat Mundungus berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang ada di ruangan besar tersebut dan meletakkan secangkir teh yang ia bawa tadi di atas tatakannya di meja.

"Tadi saya tidak sengaja melihat Nimphy membuatkan anda teh, karena saya sedang bosan makanya saya menawarkan diri untuk membawakan teh ini ke anda." Jawab Mundungus.

Narcissa mengangguk mengerti, tapi ia heran mengapa seorang penyihir mau menolong peri rumah untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Tapi mengingat Mundungus adalah orang dalam dan salah satu dari pelahap maut, maka ia pun mempercayainya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu." Ujar Narcissa dengan senyum kecil di wajah cantiknya. "Letakkan saja di meja sana."

"Sama-sama, Lady Malfoy." Jawab Mundungus, ia membungkuk seperti seorang _butler _ketika sang lady memberikan ucapan terima kasih padanya. "Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu, silakan nikmati teh hangatnya."

Narcissa tersenyum kecil, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di atas sofa dengan nyaman sebelum mengambil cangkir teh dari tatakannya. Asap putih yang menandakan betapa hangatnya teh itu sedikit mengepul, Narcissa pun akhirnya menyeruput teh yang nikmat tersebut. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman, bahkan rasa stress yang ia rasakan beberapa hari ini langsung hilang begitu saja. Wanita itu meminum tehnya lagi sampai teh yang ada di dalam cangkir tersebut tinggal setengahnya, namun pada hirupan yang kedua tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya sesak dan kepalanya pening.

PRANG…. Cangkir yang dipegang oleh Narcissa jatuh ke lantai dan pecah, menumpahkan isinya ke lantai. Narcissa merasakan kesadarannya semakin memburuk, ada satu kalimat yang ada di pikirannya 'Tehnya sudah diracuni'.

Wanita itu berdiri dengan cepatnya, ia menoleh ke arah Mundungus yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa nampan, namun laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu tidaklah berdiri seorang diri sebab di samping Mundungus telah berdiri seorang laki-laki yang sangat Narcissa kenal.

"Weasley!" Ujar Narcissa, kedua matanya menyipit penuh amarah sementara nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal. Pandangan Narcissa terasa begitu kabur dan detik berikutnya tubuh sang Lady pun jatuh dan tertidur tepat di atas sofa.

Ron Weasley menyeringai kecil melihat tubuh Lady Malfoy jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik ke arah Mundungus dengan senang, rencana yang Dumbledore buat ternyata berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada ganjalan sedikit pun. Awalnya Ron protes ketika kepala sekolahnya mengatakan ia tidak terjun ke medan peperangan, padahal Ron ingin menghajar Alex Malfoy dengan tangannya namun setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dumbledore maka ia pun menyetujuinya.

Anak laki-laki termuda dari keluarga Weasley itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang besar itu dengan tenang, ada perasaan cemburu karena ia tidak bisa memiliki tempat supermewah seperti ini namun ia segera mungkin menepisnya sebab setelah pihak mereka menang, ia pasti akan mendapat emas yang banyak dan menjadi orang kaya. Ron berjalan mendekat tempat tidur besar yang ada di sudut ruangan, di sana ia bisa melihat sosok mantan teman baiknya (ia tidak bisa mengatakan mantan teman baik kepada Harry sebenarnya, karena bagaimana pun juga Dumbledore membayarnya untuk berteman dengan Harry). Didekatinya tubuh itu dan Ron merasakan nafasnya tercekat ketika mata biru Ron menatap langaung sosok Harry untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu ini. Beberapa minggu mereka tidak bertemu dan sosok Harry berubah menjadi…. Menjadi orang yang menarik seperti ini.

Ron menelan ludahnya sendiri, Harry begitu menarik dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Tidak heran kalau pihak kegelapan menahan Harry seperti ini, pasti ia dijadikan pemuas nafsu mereka, seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Ron. Pemuda berambut merah itu membelai pipi halus Harry, ia bisa merasakan tekstur yang sempurna dari wajah Harry bahkan bibir pink-nya saja terlihat menggoda, membuat Ron menjadi ingin menciumnya dan mencicipi tubuh indah milik mantan sahabatnya. Mungkin Dumbledore nanti mengijinkannya untuk memiliki tubuh yang seksi ini, kehilangan Hermione pun sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang berat untuk Ron. Bayangan dirinya menyentuh tubuh Harry dan merengkuhnya pun membuat nafsu pemuda itu semakin tinggi, kelihatannya ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah terkena _charm seraphine _yang Harry miliki.

Sebuah deheman dari belakang membuyarkan fantasi pervert yang dimiliki oleh Ron.

"Weasley, kita harus membawa Potter ke Dumbledore segera. Ingat misi kita!" Ujar Mundungus dengan suara kesal.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lagi." Jawab Ron yang sama kesalnya dengan Mundungus.

Pemuda itu menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Harry dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia pun menggendong Harry di kedua tangannya, tubuh mantan sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan berat, terlalu ringan malah. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Mundungus dan detik berikutnya mereka berdua bersama Harry yang ada di gendongan Ron pun keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Narcissa yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan berhenti tepat di depan perapian _floo. _Mundungus mengambil bubuk _floo _dari dalam sakunya.

"Aku akan melemparkan bubuk ini untukmu, kau pergi dulu saja dan aku akan menyusulmu setelahnya." Kata Mundungus.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ron singkat, ia pun kini berdiri di hadapan perapian dan tidak lama kemudian Mundungus melemparkan bubuk _floo _ke arah Ron sambil meneriakkan '_Grimmauld Place' _dan detik berikutnya Ron dengan Harry pun menghilang dari hadapannya.

Setelah Mundungus melakukan itu, ia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya, meninggalkan Hammond Manor. Misi yang diberikan Dumbledore adalah mengajak Ron Weasley menyelinap ke dalam Hammond Manor untuk menculik Harry, dan ternyata informasi yang Mundungus berikan kepada Dumbledore bermanfaat juga. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek tersebut tidak sabar untuk menerima emas yang Dumbledore janjikan untuknya karena ia berhasil menculik Harry Potter.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, OC, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: DMHP, BZNL, OCHG, LMNM, etc

* * *

**CHASING LIBERTY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Britannia Raya**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore adalah individual yang sangat menarik. Ia adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts tereksentrik yang dimiliki Hogwarts setelah Elianna Ravenstone pada tahun 1678, dan juga orang kepala sekolah Hogwarts kedua yang melakukan kudeta besar-besaran di dalam sejarah dunia sihir dengan dalih ingin melawan pihak kegelapan. Dalam artian singkat Dumbledore adalah orang yang menarik, begitu manipulative demi kepentingannya sendiri namun mampu menyedot perhatian banyak publik untuk bersimpati padanya.

Rencana yang ia buat untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan yang saat ini ia jalankan telah ia rencanakan sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan seorang pemuda yang cinta damai menjadi seperti ini tidak ada yang tahu, mungkinkah ia marah pada dunia atas ketidakadilan yang terjadi di masa kecilnya? Atau ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia kalau dia adalah penyihir yang paling besar? Namun yang mungkin terjadi adalah apakah ia ingin membalas dendam akan ketidak adilan yang diterima seseorang yang sangat ia cintai di masa lalu? Hal ini juga tidak diketahui banyak pihak kecuali dirinya sendiri. Apapun alasan Dumbledore melakukan ini masih menjadi misteri, ia hanya mengatakan kalau ini semua demi kebaikan mereka bersama, untuk menghilangkan kejahatan yang telah diciptakan oleh mantan muridnya, Tom Marvolo Riddle yang saat ini dikenal sebagai Voldemort.

Kepala sekolah yang kini telah berusia 115 tahun tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kepala sekolah yang ia duduki, kedua mata biru cemerlangnya terlihat begitu lusuh di balik kacamata setengah bulan yang selalu ia kenakan di puncak hidungnya. Dumbledore menatap ke arah mentari yang sebentar lagi mulai tenggelam di kaki bukit, dari balik jendela kantornya yang ada di Hogwarts. Kepala sekolah itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya setelah perang yang kedua kalinya meletus dengan begitu dahsyatnya, ia ingin semua ini berakhir dan kemenangan berada di dalam genggamannya.

Mungkin ada pertanyaan mengapa ia tidak turun tangan untuk memimpin perang yang saat ini tengah terjadi, jawabannya sangatlah singkat yaitu ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksi berikutnya, rencananya tidak hanya satu maupun dua buah banyaknya, ia tahu apa yang bisa Tom lakukan untuk memukul mundur pasukannya, dan dua buah rencana tidaklah cukup untuk mengalahkan mantan muridnya itu. Dumbledore harus mengatur ulang rencananya, dan rencana terakhirnya inilah yang akan mengantarkannya pada pintu kejayaannya, yang sebenat lagi akan berada di dalam genggamannya.

Dumbledore adalah seorang Gryffindor, ia tahu itu dengan baik. Seperti karakteristik Gryffindor yang diturunkan dari pendiri mereka, Godric Gryffindor, ia sangat berani untuk mengambil segala risiko demi sebuah kejayaan yang akan ia peroleh nantinya. Bahkan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bernama kemenangan itu Dumbledore tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan segala cara, bahkan dengan cara licik yang sering dilakukan oleh Slytherin sekalipun. Ada satu kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang berusia 115 tahun ini, ia begitu cerdik dan berani serta berambisius tinggi.

"Bahkan Gellert pun mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai diriku." Gumam Dumbledore, ia tertawa kecil ketika ingatannya membawa laki-laki berusia senja tersebut ke masa lalu. Di mana ia masih bisa bersama dengan sang kekasih sebelum ia menghabisi nyawanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Gellert, aku merindukanmu."

Kedua mata Dumbledore beranjak dari pemandangan sore yang indah dan berganti ke arah papan catur penyihir yang tergeletak dengan rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Di atas papan catur tersebut sudah terpasang bidak-bidak yang tersusun dengan rapi seperti layaknya akan dimainkan oleh dua orang pemain. Dumbledore menggeser bishop-nya yang berada di pihak putih untuk menumbangkan bidak ratu di pihak berwarna hitam. Bidak ratu tersebut terguling dari singgasananya dan saat itulah kedua mata Dumbledore berkilat penuh ambisi, sebuah kilatan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali pada sang kekasih yang ia habisi pada duel puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Gellert, _my dear…_Aku harap kau melihat apa yang aku lakukan, sayang. Semua ini kulakukan untukmu." Ujar Dumbledore lagi, ia melepaskan bishop warna putihnya sebelum jemari tangannya berpindah ke arah bidak sang ratu hitam yang saat ini telah berada di dalam genggamannya.

Dengan hati-hati kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut membelai bidak sang ratu, senyuman kecilnya muncul di wajahnya yang sudah keriput tersebut. Dibelainya bidak itu dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat.

"Harry Potter, kau ada dalam genggamanku sekarang. Kunci dari perang ini akhirnya jatuh ke dalam genggamanku. Mungkin kau dapat meloloskan diri dariku beberapa saat yang lalu dan bergabung dengan Tom, namun di akhir cerita kau akan kembali padaku." Kata Dumbledore, suaranya begitu ramah namun semua itu menutupi maksud yang tersembunyi. "Tidak sia-sia rencana yang aku buat, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Cassandra Trelawney 70 tahun yang lalu saat ia memberitahuku ramalan yang menarik itu, tapi sayang…aku sudah menutup mulutnya lebih dulu untuk selama-lamanya. Saatnya menjalankan rencana berikutnya."

Dumbledore terkekeh pelan ketika beberapa formula kembali terbentuk di dalam benaknya, ia meletakkan bidak yang tadi ia ambil secara sembarang di atas papan caturnya, membiarkan bidak sang ratu tumbang dan berguling di depan bidak sang raja hitam. Penyihir yang dikenal sebagai _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot _tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

_Aku penasaran bagaimana Tom menghadapi Chimera yang aku summon itu. _Pikir Dumbledore, sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya. Chimera adalah makhluk sihir yang dikenal sebagai makhluk mitos, hanya sebuah legenda yang tidak nyata lebih tepatnya. Namun legenda bukanlah sebuah legenda kalau mereka tidak nyata.

Dalam sejarah masyarakat penyihir Yunani kuno, Chimera adalah makhluk yang sangat ditakuti, putra dari Echidna yang tidak bisa dikalahnya. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa memanggil makhluk itu, sebab untuk memanggilnya saja mereka harus melakukan persembahan 200 nyawa manusia serta memiliki sihir yang kuat. Namun dengan kepintarannya itu Dumbledore bisa mengakalinya dengan mudah, ia berhasil memanggil makhluk menakutkan dan sangat berbahaya tersebut sebelum mengirimnya ke tempat Tom, menghancurkan tempat itu sampai sedetail-detailnya dan kalau bisa makhluk itu dapat membunuh mantan muridnya dengan beringas akan lebih baik, namun Dumbledore tahu kalau mengirim Chimera dan yang lainnya tidak akan mengalahkan Tom dengan mudahnya, oleh karena itu ia mempersiapkan mereka sebagai pengalih perhatian. Seperti apa yang Dumbledore katakan tadi, kunci dari semuanya adalah anak yang bernama Harry Potter.

Sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari perapiannya kembali menarik perhatian Dumbledore dari lamunannya, kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut mengenali bunyi tadi. Sebuah _Firecall _yang berasal dari _Grimmauld Place_, sepertinya salah satu dari anggota _Order _memanggilnya. Dengan langkah singkat ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri perapian yang tidak jauh dari letak meja kerjanya, ia mendapati wajah Mundungus berada di sana.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Mundungus? Apa misi yang kuberikan padamu dan Ronald sudah selesai?" Tanya Dumbledore dengan nada penuh kesabaran, namun di balik nada tersebut tersembunyi sebuah perintah yang jelas kentara.

Mundungus terlihat begitu gugup ketika berhadapan dengan pemimpinnya tersebut, sebab tidak setiap hari penyihir kikuk ini bisa berhadapan secara langsung dengan seorang Albus Dumbledore, penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa yang rumornya dapat disejajarkan dengan Merlin sendiri.

"Aku dan Weasley berhasil menyusup ke dalam Hammond Manor, _sir, _mengambil Harry Potter dari tangan mereka sangat mudah, namun kita memiliki masalah." Jawab Mundungus, ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya tersebut.

"Masalah? Kalau boleh aku tahu, masalah apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Dumbledore, ia kelihatan tidak sabaran.

Dari balik bayangan Mundungus yang tampak di perapian itu, Dumbledore bisa melihat Mundungus tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja, Mundungus, mungkin kita bisa memperbaikinya menjadi lebih baik. Dunia membutuhkan Harry Potter di sisi kita." Bujuk Dumbledore dengan nada seorang kakek yang begitu ramah.

"Er.. sepertinya Potter dalam pengaruh sihir yang kuat, ia tidak bisa bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kelihatannya seseorang telah menaruhnya dalam kondisi begitu, bahkan dengan cara apapun kami tidak bisa membuatnya bangun."

Jawaban dari Mundungus Fletcher tadi membuat Dumbledore menyipitkan matanya. Harry Potter berada dalam keadaan koma yang disengaja, namun alasan dan siapa yang melakukan itu masih tidak jelas.

"Aku akan ke _Grimmauld Place _untuk melihatnya sendiri." Kata Dumbledore setelah ia memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang melakukan ini semua pada Harry.

"Baik, _sir._" Sahut Mundungus sebelum ia memutus _firecall _di antara mereka berdua.

_Ini benar-benar masalah, kalau Harry tidak sadar dari kondisinya maka aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk melawan Tom dan pengikutnya. Terlebih lagi Harry adalah icon pihak Order dan kementrian_. Dumbledore memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukanya, sakit kepala mulai ia rasakan lagi, namun ia tidak bisa berdiam terus di dalam kantornya yang ada di Hogwarts. Ada tempat yang harus ia kunjungi.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Perapian yang ada dalam rumah besar keluarga Black yang bernama _Grimmauld Place _itu berpendar kehijauan sebelum sesosok manusia keluar dari sana. Sosok manusia itu adalah seorang pemuda berbadan kekar dan memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah, kedua mata biru milik pemuda berambut merah tersebut jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya dan tengah berada di dalam gendongannya. Pandangan yang diberikannya bukanlah pandangan biasa, namun sebuah pandangan penuh kemenangan dan kesombongan di dalamnya, tapi ada satu perasaan yang terlihat jelas selain apa yang sudah disebutkan, tatapan penuh nafsu yang begitu besar diberikan oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Ronald Weasley, biasa dipanggil Ron oleh keluarga dan kawan-kawannya, sementara pemuda manis yang saat ini berada dalam gendongannya adalah mantan kawannya yang juga sekarang menjadi objek nafsunya, ia bernama Harry Potter.

_Aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku, Harry. _Pikir Ron secara singkat, entah apa yang menyebabkan perasaannya berubah begitu drastis pada Harry, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Sesaat setelah Ron muncul bersama Harry, perapian _floo _itu bercahaya lagi dan tidak lama setelah itu sesosok pria pun muncul di sana. Pria itu bernama Mundungus Fletcher, seorang pengkhianat dan juga mata-mata dari pihak Dumbledore.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kita bisa melakukan misi ini dengan sukses…" Mundungus tiba-tiba memulai sebuah pembicaraan dengan Ron, membuat orang yang bersangkutan langsung menulikan pendengarannya untuk sementara. Ia malas mendengarkan ocehan Mundungus yang tidak bermutu.

Sejak dulu Ron memang tidak menyukai pria ini, ia terlihat terlalu lemah dan ditambah posisinya yang menghabiskan waktunya di pihak Voldemort membuat pemuda berambut merah tersebut semakin tidak mempercayai kesetian Mundungus. Tapi harus ia akui kalau Mundungus bisa diandalkan pada saat-saat seperti ini, pria kikuk yang mudah diperalat.

"Aku akan menempatkan Harry ke ruangan khusus yang dibuat oleh Dumbledore, kau hubungi kepala sekolah sekarang juga!" Perintah Ron tanpa menatap orang yang diperintahnya.

"Baiklah, Weasley." Jawab Mundungus.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Ron karena itu. Biarkan pria kikuk itu yang mengurus semuanya, saat ini ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan mantan sahabatnya sebelum Dumbledore datang. Dengan pikiran yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu pekat, Ron berjalan dari ruangan itu untuk menuju kamar khusus yang telah dibuat oleh Dumbledore untuk mengurung Harry.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia menyusuri koridor _Grimmauld Place, _ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun anggota _Order_, kemungkinan besar mereka berada di medan perang saat ini, dan kalaupun ada yang masih di tempat ini pasti mereka tengah mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing. Dengan langkah pelan Ron pun membawa Harry menuju ke dalam kamar khusus yang dimaksud, ia menutup pintu kamar itu setelah ia masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang, Harry… meskipun kau menyebalkan, tapi harus kuakui kalau kau memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang memikat."Gumam Ron pada Harry yang masih tertidur di dalam gendongannya. "Mungkin kau tidak akan sadar dengan apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku akan memberimu kesempatan agar bisa terjamah olehku."

Ruangan tempat mereka berada adalah sebuah ruangan yang sederhana, namun Ron tahu kalau _barrier _sihir melekat begitu kuat di ruangan ini, tidak membiarkan siapapun kabur dari dalam tempat ini. Perlahan-lahan Ron membaringkan tubuh Harry di atas tempat tidur, ia menyibak selimut yang ada di sana dan membiarkan tubuh mantan sahabatnya merasa nyaman.

Tatapan yang diberikan Ron kepada remaja manis yang tengah tertidur itu bisa dideskripsikan sebagai tatapan seekor serigala yang lapar, dan sosok manis milik Harry itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai mangsanya yang tidak berdaya. Entah sihir apa yang membuat Harry tertidur seperti ini, Ron tidak peduli, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah ia bisa memuaskan hasratnya dan Harry yang merupakan sumbernya harus bertanggung jawab akan semua ini.

"Baiklah, Harry… aku akan memulainya." Bisik Ron di telinga Harry.

Anak laki-laki termuda di keluarga Weasley itu membelai wajah mulus Harry dengan sensual, diikutinya lekukan leher yang jenjang namun begitu menggiurkan milik Harry dengan sapuan lembut jari telunjuknya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Ron memberikan ciuman panas pada leher korbannya yang tidak berdaya itu. Kedua mata biru Ron menyipit saat ia menemukan sebuah tanda ciuman di leher Harry yang tidak ia buat, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sudah menyentuh tubuh anak ini.

"Dasar murahan, sepertinya tubuhmu itu memang telah disentuh oleh para pelahap maut, Harry… Sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang telah menikmati kemolekanmu di atas ranjang?" Tanya Ron, seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia membuka atasan piyama yang dikenakan oleh Harry. Kedua mata Ron terbelalak ketika ia melihat bekas ciuman juga ada di dada Harry, tepatnya di dada sebelah kiri tepat jantungnya terletak.

"Julukan pelacur sepertinya cocok untukmu." Kata Ron lagi, tangannya membelai dada Harry dengan kasar, ia tidak peduli kalau tindakannya itu membekas pada tubuh putih Harry.

Pikiran jernih Ron kini sudah dibutakan dengan nafsu, bahkan ia sendiri bisa merasakan miliknya mulai menegang dengan keras gara-gara menyentuh kulit Harry yang mulus. Ia tidak tahan lagi, masa bodoh dengan konsekuensinya nanti yang jelas Ron mau bersenang-senang dengan tubuh Harry yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Ron mulai membubuhi tubuh Harry dengan ciuman, bahkan ia tidak segan untuk meninggalkan gigitan kecil di sana-sini, menutupi bekas yang Draco berikan pada tubuh suami tercintanya. Ada secercah perasaan kecewa yang dirasakan oleh Ron, ia mengharapkan Harry mengeluarkan suara-suara penuh kenikmatan saat ia melakukan ini padanya, atau mungkin malah pemberontakan karena ia mau diperkosa. Tapi sayang, Harry Potter berada di dalam kondisi koma oleh sihir, entah oleh sihir apa Ron sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli. Dalam perlakuannya ini Harry hanya diam, ia tidur serasa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baru saja Ron akan melepaskan celana piyama yang dikenakan oleh Harry, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik keras dari belakang dan ia terlempar sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding ruangan.

"BRENGSEK!" Umpat Ron, ia merasa murka karena seseorang berani-beraninya menganggu aktivitasnya yang menyenangkan itu.

Namun umpatan yang ingin keluar dari mulut Ron selanjutnya langsung tertahan di ujung lidahnya saat ia melihat siapa yang menariknya dengan kasar tadi. Berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang Remus Lupin yang murka, mantan professor pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang terkenal begitu baik itu terlihat sangat marah. Kedua mata kecoklatannya yang biasanya terlihat hangat dan ramah, kini berubah warna menjadi keemasan sementara amarah yang terlihat begitu jelas pada kedua mata tersebut menusuk begitu dingin ke arah Ron. Dalam artian singkat Remus seperti seekor induk serigala yang marah karena anak-anaknya diganggu oleh hewan pengusik, dan di sini secara tidak langsung "hewan pengusik" itu adalah Ronald Weasley sendiri.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan perbuatan bejat itu pada keponakanku, Ronald." Kata Remus, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin, seperti sayatan es yang berasal dari kutub selatan.

"Pro-profesor… i-ini tidak sep-seperti yang kau lihat." Kata Ron dengan terbata-bata, ia merasa takut dengan profesornya. Tidak hanya Remus begitu protektif pada Harry, namun aura yang keluar dari tubuh laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Tidak seperti kelihatannya? Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku akan mengapa kau berada di atas tempat tidur bersama Harry, dengan mulut kotormu itu berada di tubuhnya… oh… jangan lupakan tangan milikmu mencoba untuk menelanjanginya." Ujar Remus, membuat Ron bungkam seribu bahasa. "Katakan padaku, Ronald… apa yang kau lakukan tidak seperti kelihatannya?"

Remus berjalan mendekat, menghampiri mantan muridnya yang masih terduduk di sana setelah ia lempar tadi. Sebuah perasaan jijik ia rasakan ketika ia menatap pemuda berambut merah. Berani-beraninya Ron menyentuh Harry yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, sebuah tindakan bejat yang tidak terpuji membuat rasa hormat Remus kepada Ron hilang secara sekejap.

Tubuh Ron bergetar hebat, ia tidak akan menang melawan Remus. Meski pria ini berada di pihak Dumbledore, tapi Remus begitu menyayangi Harry seperti seorang ayah yang menyayangi puteranya, dan melihat tindakan kurang ajar Ron kepada "putera"nya itu tentu membuat Remus naik pitam begitu saja.

Sebuah tangan kekar menarik kerah kemeja yang Ron kenakan dan membuatnya maju ke depan, lehernya terasa tercekik oleh tarikan kerah yang Remus lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Ronald. Segera pergi dari hadapanku dan Harry, kalau kau berani melakukan hal seperti ini lagi pada keponakanku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ancam Remus, suaranya begitu dingin.

"Dum-….."Kalimat Ron terputus.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Dumbledore. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merenggut kebebasan Harry begitu saja!" Kata Remus lagi, ia semakin mempererat jeratannya pada kerah Ron. "Apa kau mengerti dengan yang kukatakan, Ronald?"

Ron pun dengan susah payah mengangguk singkat, ia takut dengan apa yang akan Remus lakukan padanya saat ini kalau ia tidak menurut. Merasa puas karena Ron menuruti perintahnya, Remus langsung melempar tubuh pemuda itu ke arah pintu, bahkan rasa puas yang dirasakan Remus semakin berlipat saat ia mengetahui lemparannya membuat Ron menghantam pintu dengan keras. Mungkin tidak akan mematahkan tulang pemuda berambut merah tersebut, namun cukup untuk memberikan rasa sakit yang tidak akan dilupakan.

Layaknya anjing yang merasa kalah, Ron pun langsung pergi dari dalam kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan bantingan pintu keras di belakangnya.

"Untung saja aku segera ke sini setelah Mundungus memberitahuku dia membawa Harry ke tempat ini. Kalau aku terlambat sedikitpun, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bejat itu pada keponakanku." Gumam Remus pada dirinya sendiri.

Remus beranjak dari tempatnya untuk melihat kondisi Harry, ekspresinya berubah sedikit seperti tengah menahan rasa jijik saat ia melihat bekas ciuman berwarna merah yang Ron berikan pada tubuh Harry. Amarahnya kembali memuncak ketika ia mengingat apa yang Ron lakukan pada Harry, bukankah mereka sahabat? Tega-teganya berbuat sesuatu yang tidak bermoral seperti itu pada Harry yang tengah tidak sadarkan seperti ini.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Harry. Aku sudah berjanji pada James, Lily, dan Sirius untuk menjagamu dengan hidupku." Kata Remus lagi, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan melambaikannya ke kanan.

Detik berikutnya bekas luka yang ditinggalkan Ron pada tubuh Harry menghilang, dan tubuh Harry yang setengah telanjang pun tertutup oleh sebuah kemeja longgar berwarna biru langit dan celana putih. Remus mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur, ia pun meletakkan benda hangat itu di atas tubuh Harry, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Dumbledore?" Gumam Remus, ia harap semua ini segera berakhir dan kedamaian bisa menyelimuti mereka semua seperti dulu.

* * *

**Nearby Hammond Manor, North England**

Neville Longbottom bukanlah pemuda yang memiliki keberanian besar seperti rekan-rekannya, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri ia saja masih kalah, padahal Neville adalah seorang Gryffindor. Sebagai seorang Gryffindor harusnya Neville tidak takut pada apapun, ia harusnya bisa berperang seperti Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Alex, dan Hermione serta turun ke medan pertempuran. Namun semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, sejak dulu Neville selalu terkenal dengan jiwa loyalitasnya daripada keberanian yang ada di dalam dirinya. Mungkin topi penyeleksi salah memasukkan Neville ke dalam asrama, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak berada di asrama Gryffindor namun berada di Hufflepuff.

"Tapi berpikiran seperti itu tidak ada gunanya." Gumam Neville lagi. Ia melihat banyak korban bergelimpangan di hadapannya, bersimbah darah yang banyak dan Neville berterima kasih pada apapun yang memberinya kekuatan untuk tidak berjengit pada pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Sebuah mantra pelindung ia gumamkan saat ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah dua penyihir yang mencoba menyerangnya. Membuat dua penyihir tadi terlempar seperti sebuah kertas tipis yang terhempas oleh angin.

_Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan._ Pikir Neville, ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya secara vertikal ke kanan dan dengan cepat. _"Ultima Aquamenti!"_

Air yang berasal dari dalam tanah keluar dan langsung menerjang lawan yang Neville hadapi. Ombak yang berasal dari air tersebut begitu deras, membuat yang dilewatinya tersapu seperti hamparan debu, tidak menyisakan apapun setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Neville untuk kesekian kalinya, sebuah perasaan bersalah kini ia rasakan lagi.

"Mr. Longbottom, berhentilah untuk minta maaf seperti orang bodoh." Sebuah suara yang begitu familier terdengar dari samping Neville, membuat remaja laki-laki tersebut menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Mr. Malfoy." Kata Neville yang terkejut dengan kemunculan Lucius Malfoy di sampingnya.

Lucius menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menyipit saat ia melihat beberapa musuh kembali mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia merasa kesal, mereka tidak ada hentinya menyerang. Tapi di balik perasaan kesalnya itu Lucius juga merasa gelisah, beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasakan aliran sihir yang begitu besar berasal dari arah tebing yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia sedikit khawatir dengan hal itu. Perasaannya tidak tenang, namun Lucius Malfoy tidak boleh terbawa suasana sebab ia harus fokus menghadang pasukan Dumbledore yang tidak ada habisnya ini.

"Saat ini kita ada di medan perang, Mr. Longbottom, kalau kau terus meminta maaf seperti orang bodoh begitu, kau bisa terbunuh oleh lawanmu." Kata Lucius, ia tidak suka berbasa-basi lagi.

Baru saja Neville mau mengucapkan 'maaf' lagi, Lucius sudah menariknya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sebuah serangan dari manta pelepuh melunncur ke arah Neville, dan anak itu akan terluka parah bila Lucius tidak segera menariknya.

"_Well…Well… _bukankah ini sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan auror Moody yang terhormat." Kata Lucius dengan dingin, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Neville.

Alastor Moody melompat dari atas batu besar tempatnya berdiri tadi, eskpresinya geram ketika ia menatap sosok Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Longbottom, aku ingin kau segera pergi ke manor. Lihat bagaimana keadaan istriku di sana." Gumam Lucius dengan dingin, meski ia tengah berbicara pada Neville tapi pandangannya tidaklah beralih dari sosok Moody.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anda?" Tanya Neville, ia menarik jubah yang ia kenakan semakin erat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengurus auror ini. Aku punya firasat terjadi sesuatu di dalam manor, cepatlah pergi ke sana, Mr. Longbottom!"

Tanpa diperintah sebanyak tiga kali Neville langsung berlari, menghindari tempat yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat duel antara Alastor Moody dengan Lucius Malfoy.

"Alice dan Frank akan kecewa melihat putera mereka bergabung dengan pihak yang salah." Komentar Moody, mata implannya tersebut mengawasi sosok Neville yang berlari menjauh dari lokasi mereka.

Lucius terkekeh kecil, serasa ada yang lucu dari perkataan Moody. "Tidak ada pihak yang benar maupun salah dalam perang ini, Alastor Moody. Yang ada adalah pihak yang menang dan pihak yang kalah." Jawab Lucius, ia menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya.

"Hoo… Lalu menurutmu siapa pihak yang menang dan kalah itu, Malfoy?" Moody menanggapi perkataan Lucius dengan nada meremehkan.

"Itu sulit ditebak. Tapi kita akan tahu setelah duel ini selesai." Sahut Lucius. "Ah, tapi kau tidak akan tahu karena aku akan membunuhmu di sini."

Moody memberikan _glare _ke arah Lucius. "Tidak kalau aku membunuhmu duluan, Malfoy!"

Dan duel sampai titik darah penghabisan di antara Lucius Malfoy dengan Alastor Moody pun dimulai.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya

Author: Sky


End file.
